


Nevermore Records

by LilyTimbers



Series: Nevermore Records [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Character Development, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Found Family, Music, Musical References, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 173,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyTimbers/pseuds/LilyTimbers
Summary: Rock band AU. Now in his mid-20's, Gar Logan dreams of being a rock star but his high school garage band has yet to play a gig outside of Jump City. One night, a stranger offers him a chance to prove his worth. Can they keep things professional, or will their attraction spark something more? Slow burn BBRae, with background DickKory and CySarah.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Raven, Sarah Simms/Victor Stone
Series: Nevermore Records [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162898
Comments: 19
Kudos: 38





	1. Titans, Let's Rock!

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration for this story comes from the Cartoon Network show, as well as the Geoff Johns run of the comics (2003-2011). I recently re-watched the show and read the comics for the first time. My love for BBRae was reignited and I couldn't help but write about them. You can expect references to several songs, books, musicals, TV shows, etc.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Lyrics/other references will always be credited to the original artist/work.  
> You can find a list of [musical inspirations](https://lilytimbers.tumblr.com/song-list) on my Tumblr.  
> If you prefer to listen, here's a [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6HVr9EdenhDEOYW2GrwTaU?si=u7tsPaLsTquDrZ-GN8RrPw) with all of the songs as they are mentioned in the story.  
> Also, here are some [character designs](https://lilytimbers.tumblr.com/tagged/NR-character-art) that I drew! 
> 
> Finally, this story was originally posted on Fanfiction.net

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, and lyrics will always be credited to the original artist.

Track 1: Titans, Let's Rock! 

**_Springtime; new beginnings, fresh starts._ ** _The balmy breeze carried the scent of sweet blooms and cut grass. A bright, full moon dominated the night sky, like a maestro leading an orchestra of stars. Far below the heavens was an outdoor stage. It was completely empty, save for a drum kit, a guitar stand and three microphones. The air was still and silent until suddenly, it was not._

_Four figures walked out onto the stage and took their positions with measured confidence. The audience before them was never ending, seemingly multiplying into the distance of the horizon. A man holding an electric guitar stepped forward and grasped his microphone with a sure, steady grip._

_"Are you ready?"_

_The answer was an explosion of deafening cheers. The man cupped his ear and pointed to the crowd._

_"I can't hear you!" he shouted, his words reverberating through the speakers. "I said, are you ready?!"_

_The hundreds upon thousands upon millions of people opened their mouths in unison, all screaming at the top of their lungs._

_"BEEP! BEEP! BEE-"_

The scene ended abruptly, causing the dreamer to roll over with a groan. His sluggish hand emerged from the thin sheets, then clumsily whacked the snooze button of the alarm clock. He huddled back into the fetal position and pulled the sheets closer to himself.

"Five more minutes..." he muttered to no one in particular.

Another man burst into the room, brandishing a wooden spoon and metal pan as though he held a sword and shield. "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!" the intruder hollered, clanging the spoon against the bottom of the pan.

"I don't eat eggs or bakey."

"Do I look like I care? Your alarm's been going off for the last half hour, it's time to face the music and GET OUT OF BED!"

"Ugh, what time is it?"

A blonde head of hair with neon green tips poked out from beneath the sheets. After sitting up and rubbing his tired eyes open, the man reached over to the alarm clock and peered at the glowing numbers. He was twenty minutes late for work.

"Aaaah, _SHIT_!" he cried, jumping out of bed. "Vic, I thought I asked you to wake me up today!"

"What exactly does it look like I'm doing, grass stain?" Victor said as he spread out his arms with a nonplussed expression on his face.

The "grass stain" otherwise known as "Gar" rushed around his room like a tornado, picking up a pair of black jeans, a white button-up shirt and two ratty, mismatched socks. He threw on the clothes and dashed past his roommate into the hallway. "I'm late, I tell you, LATE! My manager is going to kill me!"

Victor calmly followed him into the kitchen. "Bro, you need to chill out. Don't you usually start in the afternoon?"

"Not today. I changed shifts so that I could make it in time for soundcheck tonight." Gar shoved a piece of stale bread into his mouth and reached into the fridge. He then poured himself a glass of oat milk and chugged it to wash down the last crumbs of his hurried breakfast.

"Right," replied Victor, setting down the pan and spoon onto the kitchen counter. He lowered his eyes, deep in thought.

Gar shot an incredulous look back in his direction. "Don't tell me you forgot we have a gig tonight."

"Sorry, bud," Victor said, raising his eyes guiltily to meet Gar's burning gaze. "I honestly thought it was next Friday. I already made plans with my girlfriend."

"Seriously?! This is the first time in forever that we've booked a show, I can't believe you! Why do I feel like I'm the only one taking this seriously anymore?" exclaimed Gar, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Again, I'm sorry. It's my fault for not writing it down, I'll make sure to be there next time."

"Next time? Whaddya mean _next time_?!" Gar scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. "How exactly are we supposed to perform without a drummer? You know Kory can't keep time for shit."

Victor sighed deeply in defeat. "Okay, okay, I didn't really think that through. Look, I'll call and ask if it's okay to postpone our date."

"You are totally whipped," Gar said, his annoyance melting into a smile.

"Shut up, at least I'm getting some," Victor bantered back with a grin, sensing that the previous tension was broken.

"Why don't you just bring her to the show? Most girls would kill for a rock star boyfriend."

Victor chuckled back, "I wouldn't exactly call us 'rock stars', considering the biggest venue we've ever played is the park. Besides, she's not a huge fan of loud, dark places."

Gar rolled his eyes as he moved towards the front door of their shabby 2-bedroom apartment, pulling on a pair of beat-up Converse. "Listen, I gotta go. I'm late enough as it is. But just know that if you're not at the pub by 6:00 pm, we're having tofu eggs for breakfast tomorrow."

"Not gonna happen!" exclaimed Victor. "I'd sooner eat your nasty-ass shoes than put that white stuff in my mouth."

"That's what she said," Gar retorted, shooting a wink as he crossed the threshold of their front door. Victor only groaned at the lame joke in reply. "By the way, I'm taking the car today, seeing as it's _your_ fault I'm late this morning."

"THE HELL YOU AREN'T!" Victor cried with panic. "Don't go blaming me when _you're_ the one who can't get your lazy ass outta bed!"

Gar grinned wickedly, pulling a set of car keys out of his back pocket and jangled them in the air. "See you at 6!"

The tardy employee scampered off, closing the door behind him with a bang. All Victor could do was gape at the front door with wide eyes. _"That little punk,"_ he thought to himself. With a sigh, he pulled out his phone and navigated the screen to go to his favourite contacts. When a cheerful, female voice answered, Victor steeled himself to break the news. "Hey babe, about tonight..."

* * *

 **As far as minimum wage jobs went, Gar couldn't complain about his stint at La Maison Verte.** For starters, the quaint little bistro specialized in vegan dishes. Secondly, it was right next to the main campus of Jump Community College. This meant that the restaurant always buzzed activity, which kept the hyper man well-entertained. To top things off, many of these students were attractive young women, who either followed a vegan diet like him or at the very least, didn't mind it. In Gar's eyes, this was the perfect environment to flex his flirting muscles. All things considered, the workday went fairly well. After apologizing profusely to his manager, Gar started his shift by setting tables, wiping down the glass display case, and wrapping sets of cutlery in napkins. He spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon manning the cash register at the front counter. Just as he returned from his lunch break, the bell above the door chimed, indicating that a new patron entered the restaurant. A pretty blonde walked in and made a beeline for the front counter.

"Afternoon, Mr. Logan."

"Ms. Simms," Gar answered primly. "Why so formal, Sarah? I feel like I'm being called into the principal's office."

Sarah smiled back sweetly. "My bad. Vic told me to call you that."

"Oh yeah? And what else did he say?"

"That he needs the car back. How else is he going to get his drum kit over to Wolfie's tonight?" she replied, the warm smile never leaving her face.

"Fair enough." He reached for the keys in his back pocket and placed them on the counter. "Want something from the dessert shelf? Our apple turnovers are killer. They're made with olive-oil based margarine instead of butter! I'm sure I can sneak you one for free."

"That's alright, thanks," replied Sarah. "I'm on my lunch break now anyway. I was just stopping by to get the keys and deliver a top secret message from Vic."

"Top secret, huh?" Gar cocked an eyebrow and sent her a toothy grin.

" _Super_ confidential," she said with emphasis, then leaned forward to whisper loudly in his ear. "He told me to tell you: Version 2.0. Acoustic. One night only."

The smile fell from Gar's face and turned into a frown. With a flat voice, he muttered, "That's a low blow."

"Sorry," Sarah answered apologetically. "He said that if you reacted that way, I was to remind you that you owe him for the car."

How could Gar say no to that? "Alright, he wins. You can tell him I'll meet him there. I need to pass by home first."

"Thanks, Gar. Whatever it is, I appreciate it. Vic sounded really pushy over the phone."

Gar shrugged and shook his head. "Nah, it's cool. So we'll see you later tonight?"

"Of course! It'll be fun. See you then!"

Sarah waved goodbye and walked out, the bell chiming again as the door closed shut. Gar closed his eyes and covered his face with one hand. He groaned internally and wished that he had never insisted that Victor come to the show in the first place. Sighing to himself, he looked up at the ceiling. His eyes glazed with wetness and he had to blink rapidly to prevent tears from escaping. _"Shit."_

* * *

 **Gar strolled down the busy streets of downtown Jump, whistling to himself.** He held a soft guitar case in one hand and a hard case in the other. He did his best not to hit any of the pedestrians on the sidewalk, exclaiming "Watch out!" and "Passing through!" from time to time. After work, he had changed into ripped jeans and a graphic-tee that read "Kawaii in the streets, hentai in the sheets". Over his shirt, he wore his favourite white racer jacket that was lined with bold red stripes along the sides, cuff and collar. After reaching a familiar storefront, he turned the corner into an alleyway and banged the side door of the establishment open with his foot. The door creaked as it swung inward and he strutted inside, careful not to hit either guitar case on the doorposts. Gar walked into a small, dimly lit room. In the center was a low coffee table covered in posters, Sharpies and water bottles. The far wall and adjacent side were lined with an L-shaped leather couch.

A tanned, slender woman sat cross-legged in front of the coffee table. Her flaming, waist-length hair was tied in a half-up, half-down style with a bright purple scrunchie. She wore a lacy lilac crop top and matching high-waisted corduroy shorts. A stack of posters was in her left hand and a silver Sharpie was in the right. She signed each with gusto, flinging the finished posters onto the coffee table with a flick of her fingers. Behind her sat a brooding young man. He perched on the edge of the couch, hunching over as he gave the woman's shoulders a tender massage. He wore bright red jeans, a white crew shirt and a black leather jacket. His eyes were covered with a pair of classic Ray-Bans and his dark hair was slicked back in gel. Both figures looked up from their work, recognizing that another person had entered the room.

"Garfield!" cried the woman, jumping out of her seat on the floor. She rushed over to give him a bear-hug.

"Kory!" Gar replied happily, pulling away from the hug to glance in the man's direction and give him a wave. "It's been 84 years since I last saw you two."

"84 years?" Kory asked quizzically. "Weren't you at our residence for movie night last week?"

"Yeah, he spilled nachos all over our brand new carpet, remember? Don't mind him, babe. Gar's just being dramatic as usual." Kory's partner got up from the couch and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his head on her shoulder. Gar could tell that he was rolling his eyes despite the fact that they were shrouded with darkened lenses. The man's lips, however, were stretched into a genuine smile.

"Good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Dick," Gar replied, "it sure feels like 84 years since we last _performed_. I swear, I'm losing my callouses from lack of playing!" He stuck out his left hand in front of Dick's face and wiggled his fingers emphatically. The other man responded by letting go of Kory and reaching out to swat away Gar's intruding hand.

"As if you would never let yourself get that rusty," Dick answered gruffly.

"True, true. Vic here yet?"

"Yeah, he's setting up his kit out front right now."

"Great, I'll go join him." Gar moved past the couple, walking around the poster-covered table. "Damn, girl! You sure have been busy."

"Oh yes! You must not forget to add your autograph, Garfield. They would be incomplete without it."

Kory's signature enthusiasm was met with a look of disbelief. "Do people even want those?"

"We need to get our name out there _somehow_ ," replied Dick, "And if I remember correctly, weren't _you_ the one that blew the Battle of the Bands prize money on 10,000 of these suckers?" He reached over, crumpled a poster in his hands, and whipped the ball of paper towards Gar, hitting him smack in the face. Gar just chuckled and hoisted up his two guitars.

"I'll be back," he said in a terrible Terminator impression and walked through a curtain covering the stage entrance.

* * *

 **Gar's eyes adjusted from the darkness of the backroom to the brightly lit stage.** One staff worker organized wires on the side while another set up microphone stands near the front. Gar saw Victor fiddle with his drum kit on a platform behind center stage. The tall, muscled man wore a simple outfit of sweats, a white tank, and a plaid shirt with the sleeves tied around his waist. A towel hung around his shoulders, completing the casual rocker look. He sat on a drum stool that was dwarfed in comparison to his towering figure. Victor stretched his arms above his head and rolled his shoulders back and forth. One arm was big and beefy, and it stretched the fabric that encased it whenever it moved. The other arm was equally large, but glinted with a silver chrome instead of deep brown. Gar walked up to where the drummer sat and gave him a curt salute. "Mr. Stone."

The drummer looked up and replied, "So you got my message."

"It's kinda messed up, using your girl as the bearer of bad news. You know I'm too soft to shoot the messenger."

"I wasn't aware it was such 'bad news'. It's an excellent song and it would be a waste not to perform it."

"It's not that simple. You know how much it means to me."

Victor stood up, tugged the towel off of his shoulders and set it down on his stool. He gently placed his non-prosthetic hand on Gar's shoulder. "I'm sorry, man, I didn't realize."

"You've been apologizing to me a lot recently." Gar was hurt, but he tried not to let it show as he stared straight into his best friend's eyes.

"Well, I'll keep saying sorry until you accept my apology. You know I would never try to hurt you on purpose," Victor said. "It's just... this is the first time Sarah is watching us perform since we started dating. I wanted to make it special."

Gar's hard stare softened at the explanation. "I get it, dude. I'll let it go... Eventually. As long as it's clear that _you're_ the one that owes me." He jabbed his finger into his buddy's chest and gave him a small smile. "Anyway, it's about time we get this soundcheck going. You mind grabbing Kory and Dick?"

Victor's tensed face relaxed into a look of relief. He wrapped his arm around Gar's chest and brought him in close to give him a noogie. "Thanks, green bean. To make it up to you, I promise that I _won't_ hide your tofu for the next two... no three weeks!" He let Gar out of the headlock. "And Sarah's gonna _love_ it."

"The things I do for you..." Gar muttered under his breath.

As the drummer walked towards the back room, there was a sharp snap, which was quickly followed by a stinging sensation on his butt. Victor yelped and looked over his shoulder to see Gar with a giant smile, swinging his towel in one hand.

"Whipped!" Gar shouted, followed by a big belly laugh.

* * *

 **An hour later, Wolfman's Public House was packed.** Colloquially known as "Wolfie's", the pub had the reputation of being one of the oldest and most popular bars in town. It drew in crowds of middle-aged office workers who had been regulars for decades, as well as young adults who had recently graduated from the community college and by default, its campus bar. The old guard appreciated the capable waitstaff while the younger generation enjoyed the reasonable prices. Everyone loved the live music. Without fail, Wolfie's had local musicians come and perform every day of the year, including holidays. However, Friday nights were reserved for the cream of the crop, since it was the only time Happy Hour was offered to celebrate the end of the work week. Small tables were set up about 12 feet away from the stage, leaving a small rectangle of uninhibited space for people to stand or dance if they so desired. People milled about and chatted in their seats, sipping on drinks while they waited anxiously for the show to start. The pub lights dimmed as the stage lights got brighter, bringing everyone's attention to the back of the building.

A non-descript man walked out on stage and picked up the microphone from the center stand. "Good evening, folks! We have a fan-favourite band playing for us tonight. These kids are home-grown Jumpers, and simply put, they rock! So kick back, drink up, and enjoy the show!"

There was a smattering of whoops and hollers as the band entered, taking place at their various instruments. A man wearing sunglasses stood in the middle with a keyboard set up in front of him. On his right stood another man holding a forest green Stratocaster and on his left was a woman holding a baby pink bass guitar. At the back was the drummer, sitting behind his kit on a raised frontman leaned forward to speak into his microphone. "Hey everybody! Before we get into our set, I'd like to introduce the band to those of you who may not know us." Dick gestured to his left, "Over there is my girl Kory on the bass."

She blew him a kiss, which was followed by some wolf-whistles ringing out from the audience.

"On drums, Vic," continued Dick, pointing behind him.

Victor replied with a cute little drum roll that gained a couple of laughs and cheers.

"To my right, Gar on guitar."

Gar, not to be outshone by Victor, answered with his own little guitar solo. Dick rolled his eyes.

"And that dick-I mean _stick_ -in-the-mud is Richard, on lead vocals and keys," exclaimed Gar into his own microphone, pointing back to the band leader.

Dick gave him a mildly annoyed sideways glance, but carried on, "And we are the Titans!"

The crowd cheered even louder than before.

"Tonight, we'll be playing some covers and a few originals. Sing along if you know the words," the front man said to the audience. He looked left, right and finally, back to Victor. "Titans, let's rock!" With a quick 4-count from the drummer's sticks, the band began to play.

_Here we go again / I kinda wanna be more than friends_

_So take it easy on me / I'm afraid you're never satisfied_

_Here we go again / We're sick like animals, we play pretend_

_You're just a cannibal / And I'm afraid I won't get out alive_

_No, I won't sleep tonight_

As the band launched into the chorus of their first song, the room crackled with electricity. People tapped their feet on the ground and nodded their heads to the beat. Some of the younger crowd stood up to approach the stage and dance. Looking at the scene, one couldn't tell who was having more fun, the band or the audience.

_Oh, oh / I want some more_

_Oh, oh / What are you waiting for_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

Dick belted out the lyrics while simultaneously playing the keys. Kory grooved on her bass to the side and Victor kept up the tempo on the drums, adding cymbal and hi-hat flourishes here and there. Gar played his heart out, crooning into his microphone to add harmony to Dick's melody. The guitarist felt like he was on fire. He could practically smell the audience's sweat as they danced to the music, his ears tickled from the sound of them singing along. The band continued through their set, playing more popular covers and sprinkling some originals in between. After an hour of playing non-stop, the set came to a close. Dick made eye-contact with Gar and gave him a short nod. Gar nodded back and placed his Stratocaster on the stand next to him, picking up an acoustic guitar in its place.

"This will be our final song for the night," the leader said, addressing the crowd. They heaved a loud groan all together, clearly not wanting the performance to end. "I know, I know," continued Dick, "we had a blast with you too. Our last song is actually an original, one that we've never performed in public before. Our drummer Victor would like to dedicate this song to his lovely girlfriend, who is sitting at that table in the corner over there."

He pointed to Sarah, who blushed in surprise. Both her friends and nearby strangers started clapping and gave a big cheer. More wolf-whistles echoed from the crowd. Dick began to play a slow chord progression on the keys, accompanied by Victor's subtle drum beat in the background. Kory supported them with a steady bassline, but the real star of the song was Gar's skillful acoustic guitar. He plucked away at the strings, producing the romantic melody of a ballad. Dick leaned into his microphone and began to sing:

_Golden hair and baby blues / I don't know what I would do_

_Without her / My girl, Sarah_

_Rosy cheeks and pearly smile / I would run ten thousand miles_

_To see her / My girl, Sarah_

Sarah's jaw swung open in complete shock while her friends clutched at her arms and began to squeal. The rest of the crowd reacted similarly, sighing and "aww-ing" in their seats. People turned on their phone flashlights and began to wave them back and forth. The song closed with the final lyrics:

_All my love is yours forever / All I know is that I'm better_

_With you / My girl, Sarah_

The crowd burst into applause and started clapping even louder when Dick motioned for the woman of the hour to come up on stage. Red in the face with both embarrassment and pure emotion, Sarah clambered up the steps. Dick unhooked his mic from the stand and passed it over to Victor, who came up to the front and held his girlfriend's hand.

"I know we haven't been together that long, but everything that was said in the song is true," the drummer said. "I really have no idea what I would do without you. You inspire me to be a better man every day and tonight, I'd like to know if you'd be willing to be my inspiration for the rest of our lives." He paused to take out a small, velvet box from his back pocket and went down on one knee. The entire pub gasped collectively.

"Sarah Simms, will you-"

"Yes!"

The crowd erupted, cheering louder than they ever did during the entire set. Victor slipped the ring on her finger, stood up and pulled her in for a searing kiss. As the noise dissipated, he gave the mic back to Dick and walked off to the side with Sarah.

"Thanks for the support everyone!" Dick shouted with a giant grin on his face. "We hope to perform again for you all very soon. Have a good evening and remember, we are the Titans!"

* * *

 **Backstage was a riot.** Sarah's friends had joined the band and a bartender brought the entire gang a round on the house. After hugging everyone in the room several times each, Kory sobbed tears of joy and whizzed around, unable to stop moving with excitement. Sarah's friends fawned over the ring while Gar and Dick cornered Victor.

"You sneaky bastard!" exclaimed Gar. "Why didn't you just tell me you were going to propose tonight? I totally would have understood from the beginning!"

"Because you couldn't keep a secret even if I paid you," Victor laughed. "But you know what this means, eh Dick?"

"What?"

Gar caught on and continued Victor's train of thought, "Kory's going to be riding your ass about a wedding for the next while."

Dick groaned into his hands. "Dammit, you're right."

"You can't be engaged forever," Victor said kindly, patting Dick's back in sympathy. "Cut the girl a break, will ya?"

"I know, I know. I love her, and she loves me. I just don't see the point in all of the fanfare."

"But _Kory_ loves fanfare and you love her," Gar replied with a half-smile.

The long-standing couple had argued this point a million times. Dick only answered back with a sigh. Instead of continuing the conversation, he addressed the whole room. "Come on guys, let's go celebrate outside. If we're lucky, we'll be drinking for free all night!"

They ventured out into the main room of the pub, where they were met with welcoming cheers from the patrons. An hour into their festivities, Gar found himself sitting at the bar alone. He couldn't help but linger on the fact that he was a fifth-wheel. The thrill of being on stage had long since faded and he felt like he was out of place. Kory and Dick were deep in conversation, no doubt discussing their ever-postponed wedding plans. Sarah showed off the ring to strangers while Victor received several fist bumps, high-fives and pats on the back. Gar was relatively comfortable with his single-hood. Every once in a while, he would hook up with girls he met at work for a one, sometimes two-night stand. He didn't mind being alone as long as he had his friends. But now, it looked like they were moving on too. Victor and Sarah's engagement meant a sure thing: sooner or later, Gar would need to find a new roommate. The guitarist quickly berated himself for feeling so selfish. He should be happy, dammit! His best friend was getting married to the love of his life, the only woman who had ever fully accepted him. Gar sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day and stared into the amber reflection of his almost empty beer glass. Lost in his own thoughts, he barely noticed someone settle into the bar stool next to him.

"Can I buy you a drink?" a low, raspy voice breathed into his ear.

Gar snapped out of it, turning to look at the mysterious stranger. Deep blue, nearly indigo irises stared back at him. Her skin was pale, contrasting with the dark, chin-length hair that framed her heart-shaped face, and her full lips were settled in an expressionless pout. Attuning his senses to the woman in front of him, Gar noticed that she smelled incredible, like a mix of lavender, candle smoke and tea. His eyes were drawn to both her eyes and her mouth, looking up and down before finally settling on her lips. She looked back at him with a deadpan gaze while Gar just sat there, not knowing what to say. Repeating herself, she asked, "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Uh-um-uh, um, uh..." he blabbed, temporarily lost for words.

The woman took this for a yes and motioned to the bartender to get him another beer. "Congratulations to your friends. They must be very happy."

The mention of the others effectively brought Gar out of his trance. "Yeah, Vic's my best friend. I'm happy that he's happy."

"Really?" she replied, raising an eyebrow, "You don't seem like it."

He wasn't expecting to be called out so directly, especially by a stranger. Yet for some reason, he felt compelled to be honest with her. "Of course I'm happy, but you know... it's tough when people move on, especially when it seems like you're the only one at a standstill."

"I understand. Things change, and change can be difficult," she answered.

Gar nodded and after a brief pause, he continued, "I just... I guess I just don't want to be left behind."

They both went quiet after that. The bartender came by with Gar's refill and several moments passed. After what felt like both an eternity and only a few seconds, his drinking companion got up from her bar stool to leave. As she stood up, Gar gave her a quick glance over. The first thing he noticed was how short she was. She looked like she was 5"2, maybe 5"3 at most. She wore a black silk blouse that was tight against her chest, with just a hint of cleavage showing. It was tucked into a navy pencil skirt that ended just below her knees. She had a matching blazer draped over one arm and a small purse slung over the other. He also caught a side glance of her shapely backside. It occurred to Gar in this moment that he had been approached by a Grade A babe and had done absolutely nothing to try to pick her up. Feeling like an idiot, he mentally prepared himself to ask her for her number, but decided against it. He had been poor company in the short amount of time that they had spent with one another and he didn't think she would be all that interested. To his surprise, she did the unexpected and gave him a business card.

"You're really talented. I think you have what it takes to go far. Call me if you're interested."

With that, she disappeared into the crowd and left the pub. Gar was dumbstruck once again, blinking slowly before peering down at the card. It was entirely black, made of a heavy, expensive card stock. The surface was adorned with the silhouette of a bird with outstretched wings on either side, printed in silver foil. He flipped the business card over and read the words embedded in the same silver print:

_Raven Roth  
Nevermore Records, CEO_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song credits/Inspirations:  
> \- "Animals" by Neon Trees  
> \- "Sarah" by Titans (aka me. Sorry for the poorly written lyrics, I'm no songwriter), inspired by Plain White T's "Hey There, Delilah”


	2. Sign the Dotted Line

Track 2: Sign the Dotted Line

**_Springtime; new beginnings, fresh starts._ ** _The stuffy breeze carried the smell of dusty pollen and cigarette smoke. A harsh, imposing sun dominated the sky, like a taskmaster bearing down on a slew of subordinates. Far below the heavens was an outdoor stage. It was completely empty, save for a robed, middle-aged man and a podium. The air was still and silent until suddenly, it was not._

_A lone figure walked out onto the stage and took her position with shaky confidence. The rows of vacant chairs before her were never ending, seemingly multiplying into the distance of the horizon. The man stepped forward and grasped her hand with a tight, overbearing grip._

_“Are you ready?”_

_The answer was a vacuum of deafening silence. The man cupped his ear and leaned closer to the young woman who had approached the podium._

_“I can’t hear you,” he whispered, his words reverberating through her eardrums. “I said, are you ready?”_

_The woman broke their shared gaze to look at the audience, the chairs now filled with an audience of cap and gown-clad graduates. The hundreds upon thousands upon millions of people opened their mouths in unison, all muttering under their breaths._

_“BEEP! BEEP! BEE-”_

The scene ended abruptly, causing the dreamer to roll over with a sigh of relief. Her hand emerged from the thin sheets and turned off the alarm clock before the third beep could finish its high-pitched whine. She promptly got up, slipping her feet into cozy slippers that were already waiting by the bedside. The young woman looked out her bedroom window and took in the sunrise. Her eyes travelled downward to observe what was going on several stories below. The street was devoid of activity, with the exception of a few pigeons fluttering onto a bench. She watched the birds intently, feeling at peace when the flock took flight and soared into the sky. She cherished this time of day for its tranquility and soft, delicate light. It reminded her that even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise. She inhaled and exhaled deeply a few times before leaving her room and heading to the kitchen. After switching on an electric kettle, she peeked into the living room to see if she could catch a glance of her pet cat. She didn't have to look far since the kitchen, living and dining areas were interconnected in an open floor plan. She spotted him sleeping comfortably in her reading chair, tail curled around his body. The sunlight shone on his smoky grey fur, no doubt warming up his favourite spot for cat naps. Satisfied that he wouldn't cause her any trouble, the woman settled onto a plain blue yoga mat that lay parallel to the rug in the center of her living room.

She flowed into her daily morning yoga routine with grace and ease. Downward dog to three-legged dog, followed by a low lunge that transformed into a low crescent lunge. She took her time going through the sequence, making sure to even her breath and empty her mind. Twenty minutes later, she finished the last of her stretches. She walked back into her kitchen and touched the side of the kettle with the back of her hand. The metal was still warm, but not nearly as hot as it was when it first finished boiling. Satisfied with the temperature of the water, she stood on her tiptoes and grabbed a mug from the shelf above the counter. She unscrewed a Mason jar filled with loose green tea and used a spoon to scoop out the dried leaves into the mug. After pouring water over the concoction, she settled back into her living room and drank the bitter, caffeinated beverage in slow, measured sips. She took this time to reflect on the recent developments of her life.

Three months prior, Raven Roth had received her Master's in Business Administration from Princeton University. The school was a three-hour drive from her former home in Gotham, so she had rented a one-bedroom apartment near campus to cut down the long commute. That tiny studio was a far cry from her current residence. She looked around her new place, remembering that she _owned_ it. When Raven moved to Jump City a few weeks ago, she was appalled by the rental rates for apartments. It seemed like highway robbery, charging people upwards of 2000 dollars a month for properties that would cost half as much in New Jersey. She decided to bite the bullet and look for a condo to buy instead. The prices were just as obscene, but at least she would have ownership of her home instead of being at the mercy of a landlord. Regardless, she had all of this money with nothing to spend it on. She may as well make a smart purchase that would increase in value over time. And if things didn't work out in Jump... the condo could always be re-sold in the future.

Other than the over-priced real estate market, Raven actually preferred living in Jump City to life in Gotham. In many ways, it almost felt like she had been transported to another dimension. For one thing, the temperature in Jump was much better suited to her tastes. The Golden Coast was temperate, averaging around 60-70F throughout the entire year. Gotham got sticky and humid in the middle of summer, with the temperature plummeting to below freezing in the winter. In addition, the people out West seemed to be much friendlier than those in the East, not that Raven was looking to make any friends. But she had to admit that her spirits lifted whenever she saw strangers exchange easy smiles while walking on the street. This was very different to the busy, fast-paced rhythm of Gotham, where people would regard you suspiciously if you accidentally made eye contact. Without a doubt, the best part of it all was the opportunity of a fresh start. In Jump City, no one knew who she was or anything about her past. There were no expectations, no preconceived notions. People could only judge her on what she presented at face-value and that suited her just fine.

* * *

 **Raven spent the rest of her morning filing paperwork and sorting through her mail.** She stopped for a quick lunch around noon, throwing together a sad-looking sandwich. Just as she took the first bite, her phone began to ring. She chewed rapidly, taking a swig of tea to clear her mouth of food before accepting the call.

"Raven Roth, speaking."

"Morning! My name is Gar Logan. Hopefully you remember me from Wolfie's last night?" The man spoke with a crack in his voice, almost as if he had woken up just minutes before.

Raven glanced at her watch, noting that it was a quarter past noon. _"What kind of grown adult wakes up at this time of day?"_ she thought to herself, then answered aloud, "Yes, I do recall giving you my card last night. Have you thought about my offer?"

"Yeah," he replied, "I'm going to have to pass."

Her eyebrows raised in surprise. They had yet to go over all of the details and he hadn't even attempted to ask any questions or negotiate. "May I ask why?"

"I'm very flattered that you think I'm talented, but I can't just abandon my buddies like that."

Silence filled the air as she absorbed his words. After half a beat of hesitation, she said, "Excuse me?"

"Music is my life," he began, "and I know that shows through my performance. I mean, I'm a literal guitar hero, I’ve got pipes, my stage presence is off the walls, not to mention my dashing good looks... I'm the total package!" He rambled on and on, "It would be a dream come true to sign to a label, but like I said, you either get me and my friends, or nothing at all."

Raven was completely baffled by this man's cocky attitude. What kind of idiot would assume that she wanted him as a _solo_ act? She scoffed loudly into the phone, "I think you misunderstood my proposition. I want all four of you. As a band."

Gar's voice took on an embarrassed, slightly defensive tone. "Well how was I supposed to know that? You didn't approach Dick, and he's clearly the frontman..."

"He was occupied in conversation at the time," Raven retorted, cutting him off. Her annoyance was beginning to show through. "I wasn't planning on staying at that bar for much longer, but I wanted to offer you- and by you, I mean the 'plural' you- a contract. But if you aren't interested-"

It was his turn to interrupt, "-No, no, no! If your offer's for all of us, that changes everything!"

At this point in the conversation, Raven was extremely turned off by the man's ramblings and fought the urge to hang up on him right there and then. The night before, he had given off the impression that he was the introspective, sensitive type. Right now, he conducted himself like a total donkey. But the Titans' potential was undeniable. It was a mystery as to how they hadn't been signed already.

"Would you be free this afternoon to have a preliminary meeting? And again, by ‘you’, I mean _all_ of you," she added, her voice tinged with disdain.

"Uhhh, I’d have to check. I mean it's a Saturday and no one is working-"

"-Fine," she cut him off again, "I'll text you the details."

"Thank you so much!" Gar shouted with great enthusiasm. "I promise we'll be there!"

"Wonderful," she said sarcastically, cringing away from the speaker of her phone as his loud voice sent a throb of pain to her head. "One more thing, Mr. Logan."

"Oh, you don't have to call me that, everybody calls me Ga-"

Raven butted in for the third and final time. "-Try to dress yourself in something a little more professional. We will be discussing a legal contract and references to _hentai_ hardly inspire confidence."

Before he could get in another word edgewise, she pressed the red “End Call” button and tossed her phone onto the kitchen island where she sat. Feeling the pressure of a migraine coming on, she raised her hands to her temples, then whispered the words of Sainte Azar. "Leniret animam meam... Leniret animam meam... Leniret animam meam..." She repeated the mantra in an attempt to ward off the stress-induced headache, sitting still for several moments until the pain finally subsided. With a frustrated groan, she picked up her phone again and typed out a message with a meeting time and her address. Hitting “Send”, Raven asked herself, _"Why do I have a terrible feeling about this?"_

* * *

 **Booking one of the conference rooms last-minute was easy enough.** Raven was pleased that she would finally get to use one of the building's facilities, especially since she was already paying for the perk in hefty condo fees. She had yet to visit the gym, swimming pool or tennis court, but she had no intention of ever using those. Apart from yoga, physical exercise was not her cup of tea. Before leaving her unit, she took a quick shower, styled her hair and applied a light layer of makeup. After putting on her "game face", she shrugged on a black bodycon dress that was tight enough to show off her figure, but not so tight as to be unprofessional. The hem reached her mid calf and the collar came up to the top of her throat in a turtleneck. A burgundy fitted blazer completed the look, along with a gold chain necklace with a small ruby pendant cut in the shape of a diamond. If business school taught her anything, it was that first impressions count.

Now, the young woman sat alone in the conference room, waiting for her potential clients to arrive. She chose the middle seat of the table on the side that faced the door. She figured that the group would take the hint and sit beside each other, across from her. This would ease the exchange of discussion between the two parties. She held a sleek tablet in her hands and in front of her lay a thick manila folder, stuffed to the brim with legal documents. The majority were templates, to be filled out manually and re-typed once all of the pertinent information was gathered. The rest were blank sheets of paper for note-taking. Raven set down her tablet and closed her eyes to calm herself. She was nervous. Today was her first official business meeting post-grad. Her hand instinctively rose to her throat to clutch at her ruby pendant, rubbing it gently with the tips of her thumb and forefinger. "Leniret animam meam... Leniret animam..." she murmured under her breath. The door creaked open and she quickly opened her eyes, rearranging her face into a composed expression.

A man of lean build and average height entered first. His complexion and body type were those of a typical Californian surfer. He had tanned skin and his blonde head looked sunkissed, indicating that he spent a lot of time outside. However, the tips of his hair were dyed an obnoxious neon green. Blue eyes lit up his handsome face, which donned a wide, toothy grin. He wore a pair of black jeans with a simple, light blue button up shirt. Raven assumed this was his sad attempt at "cleaning up". Gar Logan sauntered over to her side of the table, strutting like a peacock. Three others followed him inside the room, revealing themselves to be the lead singer, bassist and drummer that Raven had seen on stage the night before. Gar continued on his collision course and plopped into the seat beside her. He gave her a winning smile as he rested his arm around the back of her chair. "'Sup, Raven?"

The casual greeting was immediately countered with glare. "I was not aware we were on a first-name basis," Raven replied icily. "Please take a seat, Mr. Logan." She gestured to the other side of the table where his companions had already settled. Gar gave her a sheepish look and got up, moving in the direction she pointed. Raven noticed that the man wearing sunglasses seemed to be rolling his eyes behind the shaded lenses. _"At least his friends seem to have some common sense..."_

The four band members looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to start the meeting.

"Good afternoon, everyone," she addressed the group, "it's a pleasure to meet you all officially. My name is Raven Roth and I am the CEO of Nevermore Records." She reached over the table to shake their hands one by one from left to right.

"Kory Anders."

"Richard Grayson."

"Victor Stone."

"Gar Logan, but you already knew that, huh, cutie?" His hand held onto hers a little longer than the others. Raven shuddered from the sensation of calloused fingertips grazing her palm as he let go. The gesture was oddly intimate and left her feeling unsettled. The tall, muscular man sitting next to Gar smacked his shorter friend on the backside of his head.

"Would it kill you to show some respect, ya little twerp?" Victor said in a hushed voice.

She decided to ignore the exchange between the two men and continue the conversation. "I understand you all work during the week, so I appreciate that you are giving up a weekend afternoon to meet with me."

"There are no worries, Ms. Roth," Kory answered back with a beaming smile.

Raven noticed that the woman spoke with a slight accent that she couldn't quite place. The flow of her speech and awkward sentence structure indicated that she wasn't a native English speaker. She took a mental note of this detail in case a work visa or citizenship issue became involved.

"As Mr. Logan may have mentioned to you, I attended your show at Wolfman's last night,” continued Raven. “I was deeply impressed with your performance."

"That's what she said," Gar mumbled under his breath with a snicker, although his fun was interrupted by another smack in the head from Victor. The green-haired man’s look of indignation was worthy of a laugh, but Raven managed to forge ahead in a neutral, deadpan tone. "As you may have gathered from our unusual meeting place, Nevermore Records is a brand new company, which is why I don't have an office space set up yet. I founded it recently and I intend to run it as an independent label. I am looking for musical talent that is both worthy and willing to launch Nevermore off the ground. Based on my observations, I would say that you fit the bill."

The Titans were quiet as they mulled over her bold statement. Kory, Victor and Gar all looked over to their leader, waiting for his reply. Richard sat up straight in his seat and peered at Raven over the top edge of his sunglasses. "What are your credentials, what’s the source of your capital, and why would we settle for an indie label that's in its infant stage?" he asked brusquely.

Raven leaned forward to settle her elbows on the table and steeple her hands together. She liked the fact that he didn't beat around the bush. "One, I have an MBA, specializing in entertainment management," she countered immediately. "Two, _I_ will be taking on 100% of the investment costs, so if your real question is, 'Will I have to contribute my own money to the recording process?', the answer is no. Three, that's for the four of you to decide."

She pulled a blank sheet of paper from her folder and uncapped a pen, quickly jotting down some words in three rows. Then, she flipped the paper upside-down so that the band could read it right side up. Pointing at each company in the first row with the tip of her pen, she said, "The music industry is basically run by what's known as the 'Big Three': Sony, Universal and Warner. Most major labels fall under these companies, like Columbia, Def Jam, and Elektra." Raven drew three vertical lines, connecting the names of the first row to the ones she just mentioned in the second. "Finally, you have independent labels, such as Nevermore Records.” She circled the name of her own company, separating it from the rest of the pack.

"The Big Three and their subsidiaries' biggest advantage is that they have hundreds of millions of dollars at their disposal. This means that artists who sign with them have access to tons of funding. They are usually given a cash advance to cover living costs while the record is in production. The rest of the money is spent towards expert sound engineering, high-budget music videos and heavy promotion on TV and billboards. You also have to take their power and influence in the media into consideration. However, they don't refer to it as 'selling your soul to the Devil' for nothing. Often, major labels take away your creative control and most contracts lock you in for 10 years. In addition, the royalties offered to first-time signees come out to peanuts after all of the deductions, and you don't get a chance to re-negotiate until your decade-long contract is up."

Raven paused to gauge whether or not her guests were keeping up with her lengthy explanation. Kory and Victor looked at her intently, actively listening with head nods and looks of understanding. Richard leaned back in his chair, looking deep in thought as he absorbed her words. She could almost hear the gears clicking away in his mind. Gar, on the other hand, had completely checked out. His eyes were glazed over and he had a faraway look on his face.

"I advise that you pay attention, Mr. Logan," Raven said pointedly in his direction. "This material will be on the final exam and I won't be repeating myself." The man came back down from space with a jolt and mumbled a quick apology before she continued. "That brings us to independent labels like Nevermore. Obviously, our budgets are a fraction of what major labels have. We also hold significantly less influence and connections in the media, so promotion and advertising is going to take a lot more work. That being said, the advantages are undeniable. If you were to sign with me, the contract would last for only one album. I have no interest in being a jailer. If things work out and the first album is a success, you can decide to re-sign and negotiate new terms. If it turns out to be a total bust, you can walk away and move on to a different label, or quit music altogether."

Gar's previously blank eyes snapped to attention at Raven's last statement. "We would never quit," he said quietly.

Kory and Victor both gave him an apprehensive glance, but Richard just sat there, still thinking deeply upon Raven's words. After half a moment of silence, the band leader spoke, "What's in it for you?"

"I get the first cut of profits to pay off the recording and promotional costs," answered Raven. "After those costs are deducted, the net amount is divided between the label and the band in what is called a profit split agreement. I get my share and you get yours. And that's all in addition to a royalty rate that you will see is much more generous than what the Big Three offer."

She reached into her manila folder and took out four copies of the contract draft, then placed one in front of each band member. Drawing a deep breath before launching into the end of her pitch, her voice was filled with conviction. "I won't be able to provide an advance because you're my first clients and the capital needs time to grow. In other words, you won't be able to quit your day jobs anytime soon. But you can rest assured that I will do _everything_ I can to make your music a success. You already have the talent, all that's left to do is polish it and market it. And I believe that I'm the person to do that for you."

The group looked at each other, silently conversing with their eyes. Raven waited patiently as they deliberated her offer.

"Can you give us a moment to read this and talk things over?" the leader asked politely, picking up the document in front of him.

"Of course. Why don't I give you for a moment to talk amongst yourselves?" Raven replied. "I'll take a walk and be back in say, 15 minutes? Feel free to take notes or highlight any of the legal jargon you don't understand, I can help translate when I return."

"That's alright," Gar said, pointing to Richard, "Lil' Dicky over here is a hot-shot lawyer."

Richard shook his head humbly and said, "I'm just a paralegal. Anyway, thank you for your offer, but I should be able to handle all of the 'legalese'."

Raven nodded in understanding and picked up her things, getting ready to leave. As she exited the room, she could feel Gar's eyes follow her. She glanced over her shoulder to see him shamelessly checking her out. Holding back the urge to say something that could potentially jeopardize the deal, she gave him a dirty look before finally shutting the door behind her.

* * *

 **Despite her cool and collected outward demeanour, Raven panicked internally.** She berated herself as she walked down the hall, _"Oh my God, why did I say all of that? I practically threw myself at them! Now I look like a desperate patsy. I just gave away all of my negotiation power... Calm yourself,_ calm yourself _. Leniret animam meam..._ " Feeling restless, Raven walked to the front entrance of her condo building and sat down on a couch in the lobby. She stared at the clock above the elevator, willing the time to go faster. 14 minutes and 59 seconds later, she decided it was time to walk back to the conference room. She rapped at the door with three loud knocks before entering. "So Titans, what's the verdict?"

Richard answered as the spokesperson of the group, "It's a yes."

Raven felt her heart jump in her chest. She forced herself to keep her expression indifferent, trying to make up for her impassioned speech earlier.

"However," he continued, "there are some things that we'd like to change."

When he handed back the annotated copy, she read it slowly, making sure to be meticulous in her review. Raven was pleased. The edits were minor and held very little impact over the financial side of things.

"Excellent," she said while taking out her tablet and opening the original Word document. "Let me go ahead and put in these additions... In the meantime, you can fill these out." She dove into her folder again and pulled out copies of a basic contact information form. It asked for the band members' full names, places of residence, job history and more. "By the way," she added, speaking in Kory's direction, "I hope you don't take offense to this but I have to ask: Are you a U.S. citizen?"

"I take no offense," Kory answered back sweetly. "I am originally from Tamaran. I came here as a refugee when I was a teenager. I have had my full citizenship for three years."

"I see," Raven replied. She remembered that a civil war had taken place in the small European country over a decade ago. It was all over the news at the time, but Kory was the first Tamaranean person she had ever met personally. Pens scratched and papers were shuffled as the Titans continued filling out the paperwork. Gar finished his form first and slid it over to Raven.

"That's a real creative way to try to get a guy's digits," he said flirtatiously.

"I already have your phone number, you called me this morning, remember?" rebutted Raven. "This is for business purposes only."

"Sure, sure, whatever you say," Gar answered with a saucy wink. “Well if you’re looking for someone to take care of _your_ business, you know who to call.”

Appalled at the man’s brazen cheek, Raven looked down at his form in order to hide her flush of exasperation. “Garfield Mark Logan” was scribbled at the top of the page. She swallowed the giggle that threatened to escape her lips, addressing him in a dry, even tone instead. "Tell me _Garfield_ , are you trying to emulate your feline namesake, or do you always go for lazy, uninspired one-liners?"

Victor and Richard guffawed at Raven's jab, while Gar just scowled back. "Only my father calls me that," the guitarist mumbled gruffly, crossing his arms in defense.

"Fine. I prefer 'Mr. Logan' anyway."

A few minutes passed before all of the documents were in order. Raven scrolled through the contract one more time on her tablet before sending it to print. "Would you mind waiting here while I go up to my unit to get the printed copy?” she asked the band. “You could sign them digitally, but I think traditional pen and paper makes things feel more ceremonial. I'll be back shortly." Sure enough, Raven returned 10 minutes later, a little out of breath from rushing back to the room. "Sign here, on the dotted line. Initials, here and here. And one last signature here."

Each team member took their turn to inscribe their names onto the contract. It was a quiet moment filled with great expectation, the kind that made one feel like something big was on the horizon.

"I'll keep the originals, but you should receive your own copies in the mail within the next few days," Raven said as she added her own signatures and initials. "Welcome to Nevermore Records. I look forward to doing business with you." The young woman offered the group a small smile and sealed the deal once more with a round of handshakes. Gar took her hand last and leaned in to speak into her ear.

"I look forward to doing _business_ with you, too," he whispered suggestively.

Raven flushed with heat once more, this time with less frustration and more embarrassment. Before she could say anything back, the insufferable man had already turned to make his exit, leaving her alone in the room.

 _"Shit,"_ she said to herself with a facepalm. _"What the hell have I gotten myself into?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Raven's mantra, since my main goal with this AU is make it as realistic as possible. I can't think of a good reason as to why anyone would ever say the words "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" in real life. Leniret animam meam means "calm my soul" in Latin.
> 
> On another note, this chapter required tons of research. I knew nothing of how record labels work before I started this story, but isn't it fascinating? The next chapter should be less information heavy, so please stick out the boring (but necessary parts) with me!
> 
> 5 points to whoever knows the source material of the quote I used in the opening paragraph.
> 
> Till next time, Lily Timbers


	3. The Tape That Keeps Us Together

Track 3: The Tape That Keeps Us Together

**Late summer in Jump City was Gar's favourite time of the year.** After a wet July that rained almost every other day, August vastly improved the his mood with its dry and sunny weather. Kids played joyfully outside, taking advantage of the last couple of weeks before school started up again. The streets bustled with people, especially in the evenings when festivals and block parties took place. Although it was later in the evening, it was still light out. The sky slowly turned into a hazy, peachy orange as the sun began its descent towards the horizon. The entire gang had gathered at Murakami Square to celebrate both the record deal and Victor and Sarah's engagement. The massive park was divided into different sections, which included soccer fields, gardens, cycling paths, a skate park and more. In the centre of the public space was a small amphitheater where 'Shakespeare in the Park' players and musical acts sometimes performed.

Dick stood in front of a portable grill, keeping a watchful eye on racks of ribs, ears of corn and vegetable skewers. Kory and Sarah sat at a nearby picnic table discussing wedding plans. Kory had laid out a thick scrapbook of decor ideas; it was basically her very own handmade Pinterest board. Sarah seemed both overwhelmed and pleased that someone was just as excited as her (maybe even more so) for the impending wedding. Several feet away, Gar and Victor tossed a football back and forth. "You guys figure out a date yet?" Gar asked.

Victor replied with a shrug. "I'm not sure, but Sarah is leaning towards the fall. Says she wants the red and orange leaves to be in the background of our photos. Something along the lines of 'It's all about the colour palette'." He made air quotes with his free hand, clearly not as invested in the aesthetic of their wedding.

"Looks like I'll need to start looking for a new roommate ASAP. Whatever shall I do without my dear old nagging mother to clean up after me?" Gar said with a mock sigh, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead in a dramatic fashion.

Victor whipped the football back at him, aiming for his face. Thankfully for Gar, he managed to slap away the ball before it collided with his nose.

"Shaddap, ya drama queen. And I'm not old!" Victor chuckled back. "We're talking _next_ fall, maybe even the one after that. Weddings are crazy expensive, you think I'm made of money?"

Gar picked up the ball to throw it back and said, "If you were, you've seriously been holding out on me. When do _I_ get my sugar daddy check?"

"Maybe you'd get one if you actually did anything useful around the apartment," Victor quipped. "Anyway, I'm crazy about Sarah. If she wanted an underwater ceremony in the Pacific Ocean, I'd save all my money and start taking scuba lessons. And that's coming from a guy who's not supposed to get his fake limbs wet."

The guitarist grinned at his friend's declaration of love towards his fiancée. Victor hadn't always been this positive about romance. After his accident in high school, the drummer’s confidence with the ladies took a serious downturn and he never really dated until meeting Sarah. Thankfully, she was the type of person who prioritized people's insides over their outward appearance. Gar liked her a lot. When they started dating, Sarah had taken the time to get to know each person of their friend group individually. She cared about them because she knew they were important to Victor and that was a winning feature in Gar's book.

"By the way, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you," Victor said in a more serious tone. He held the football in one hand and swung the other arm around the smaller man's shoulders.

"Anything for you, buddy."

"Will you be my best man?"

Gar looked back at him with a blank expression. "Tsk, tsk, I'm disappointed, Vicky-poo. You know I've always wanted a bro-posal."

"Aw come on, just say yes. If you keep messing around, I'll ask Dick instead."

The shorter man shook his head stubbornly, saying, "Sorry, dude. I have standards."

Victor gave up and kneeled to the ground on one knee, taking Gar's left hand. "Will you, Garfield Mark Logan, my closest bro and royal pain in my ass, be my best man?"

"Maybe, if you say it like you mean it."

The groom-to-be answered by pulling Gar down to the ground and tackling him. The two men rolled around in the grass gracelessly like a pair of lion cubs. They wrestled back and forth, but Victor quickly gained the upper hand by trapping Gar in a half nelson. "Say yes, salad head, or you're about to get the worst smackdown of your life!" he hollered into Gar's ear triumphantly.

"Okay I give, I GIVE!" Gar choked out.

Victor let go and allowed his friend to sit up before giving him an enthusiastic pat on the back. After regaining his breath, Gar rolled over to lay stomach-first on the grass. He settled his chin in his hands and looked at Victor with a devious grin. "So if I'm the best man, does that mean I get to roast you in my speech?” he asked. “Like can I mention that time in high school when you farted during an assembly? Oh! Or what about when you stuck that pencil up your-"

"-Why you little..." Victor started to say, reaching out to grab him in another wrestling hold. Before he could get his hands around Gar's body, Victor stopped abruptly and cocked his head to sniff the air. "Is he _burning_ my ribs?" he said in a quiet, deadly serious voice. He shot up from the ground and began to sprint towards the grill with an angry roar. "DIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!"

* * *

 **Much to Victor's relief, the barbecued meat was still salvageable.** He punished Dick by giving him a section of the rack that had taken the majority of the charring. "Ribs are sacred," scolded Victor, "you need to watch them like a hawk. There's tons of molasses in BBQ sauce and sugar _burns_. This is the last time I trust you with this job because clearly, you can't take the heat."

Dick paid his deeply offended friend no mind as he dished out potato salad onto Kory's plate. She proceeded to dump half of the mustard jar on her heaping pile of food. Sarah quietly observed the woman’s odd condiment preferences with a confused look on her face, but was eventually distracted by Gar passing out the corn. The group settled into their places around the picnic table. The two couples sat together on either side of the bench, leaving Gar to lounge on a folding chair that was placed at the head of the table. Normally, his obvious position as the odd man out would have left him dejected. But on this fine, summer evening, surrounded by great food and even greater company, he was in too good of a mood to let it get to him. Instead, he focused on the meal and ate with gusto.

Gar was relieved that his best friend wasn't moving out for a while. Of course, he was happy that Victor was taking the next step in life, and had come to terms with the fact that the guy would have to leave eventually. After all, nothing lasts forever. Things changed all the time, but when it came to the important stuff, change was difficult. At that thought, Gar was reminded of Raven and the conversation they shared at Wolfie's. It had been just over two weeks since they signed the contract and the woman had been running through his mind ever since. Shortly after leaving the meeting, Dick berated him for being inappropriate with her. Gar defended himself, saying that he couldn't help it. Some people, namely Victor, teased him about being a fuckboy. Gar didn't like the term, since it implied that he was shallow, manipulative, and only chatted up women to play with their emotions and get laid. But he wasn't like that at all. He preferred to think of himself as a harmless flirt, paying honest compliments to people whom he found attractive. And if they wanted to sleep with him afterwards, who was he to say no? But he certainly didn't feel entitled to sex just because someone returned his interest.

Most of the time, women would flirt back or just smile and walk away. Though the rare sourpuss would flat out ignore him, no one had ever shut him down as fast as Raven did. She was intriguing. Looking at his track record, someone like Sarah was more of his type with her sunny personality, sky blue eyes and blonde hair. Raven was the polar opposite of this, but he found himself transfixed on her dark features and cool, collected demeanour anyway. What struck him most of all was her smile. At the end of the meeting, just before they parted ways, Gar caught her pleased expression. The smile was tiny, barely there. So small that if you didn't pay attention, you would miss it. He wondered if it was a one-time thing, or if he'd be able to coax out another through his charming wit. He was excited to find out.

* * *

 **The party of five lingered in the park long after the sun had set.** They set up battery-powered lanterns and citronella candles to supplement the light of the glowing moon. The gang reminisced over their high school days, cracking inside jokes and exposing each other with embarrassing stories.

"It's wild that we all went to Jump High together, and yet I never got to know any of you," Sarah commented.

Gar answered with a laugh. "It's a big school, after all. And you were probably too cool to fraternize with us weirdos anyway."

"Or maybe it's because you were just a snotty freshman when Sarah and I were juniors," retorted Victor.

"Ex _cuse_ me, big guy," Gar said sarcastically. "I'm not the one who had to make friends with a 'snotty freshman' because everyone in my year avoided me like the plague."

A look of hurt passed over Victor's face in response to Gar's remark. Sarah noticed this and put a reassuring hand on his prosthetic arm. Kory sensed that the mood had changed and said, "Enough bickering, boys. Please play nicely."

"Nah, it's fine," said Victor cooly, "the little booger's just messing around."

"How did you all become friends anyway?" Sarah inquired, trying to change the topic to a more positive subject. "I know you started the Titans in high school, but I don't know any of the juicy details."

Dick spoke up, "Vic's never told you our origin story?" Sarah simply shook her head in response. "Alright, who wants to tell it?" he asked the group.

Victor shrugged his shoulders, but both Kory and Gar both waved their hands energetically.

"Pick me, coach!" Gar pleaded.

Kory reached over to lower Gar's hand with her own and said, "Do the picking of me instead! I shall not let any rock go unturned!"

Gar's storytelling always involved meaningless tangents and Kory was no better because she explained everything in minute detail. The other two men exchanged silent looks.

"Maybe you should just take point on this one," suggested Victor to the band leader.

Dick nodded his head and started recounting the story of how the Titans came to be. "I was kind of a loner back in the day," he began, "I was socially awkward and preferred doing things on my own. Anytime there was a group project, I would privately ask the teacher to let me just do the assignment by myself. I guess I didn't really trust other people."

"That, and he was convinced that he's the only person with more than two brain cells," Gar added with a roll of his eyes.

Dick ignored him and forged ahead in his story, "Rather than eat in the cafeteria, I would wander around school trying to find a quiet place to sit by myself. You remember the old music room, the one on the third floor of the east wing? It was always empty at lunch, so that became my regular hang out spot. One day, I was bored enough to start messing around with the ancient piano that hadn't been tuned in years. Some of the keys below middle C didn't even work, but I enjoyed myself anyway."

"Wow!" Sarah exclaimed with admiration. "Is that when you learned to play?"

"No, I took piano lessons when I was a little kid. I didn't like it very much because my teacher was super strict and only let me play classical music. The theory exercises and hours of practice were really boring. But when I was alone in the music room, I actually had fun since I could play whatever I felt like. In my sophomore year, I kept up the daily routine of going there and started experimenting with singing while playing. One day, this scrawny, pre-pubescent child-"

Gar interjected, "-Hey! I take offense to that!"

"Don't be salty 'cause it's true," said Victor, laughing at the jab.

" _As I was saying_ , this random kid walked in on me," Dick continued. "I got super embarrassed and left immediately. I avoided the music room for the next little while in case I ran into him again. After a month, I figured it was safe to go back, but lo and behold, who else was waiting for me but our very own Gar."

"I went _every_ single day up till then," Gar told Sarah. "I was so happy to find another dude who was into music like me."

"What about the school marching band?" she asked.

"Bah, that doesn't count. That's for nerds."

"I suppose so. I would know, since I was a part of it," replied Sarah with a wry smile.

Gar audibly gulped, realizing his blunder. The happy-go-lucky woman shrugged it off and said, "Just call me first when you guys need an oboe solo for your next song."

The group laughed at that and Dick picked up his story again. "Gar explained to me that he played guitar and was dying to find someone to jam with. I was reluctant to do so, but he pestered me non-stop until I finally agreed. From that point on, we played music together every day. We even went to each other's places on the weekends and over the winter break for jam sessions. When we returned to school in January, the Events Committee announced the Spring Talent Show. Gar wanted to sign us up right away, but I was reluctant. We mostly played classic rock at the time and our sound was a little hollow without a percussionist. Gar's solution was to put "DRUMMER WANTED" posters up all over the school. He wanted people to come to the music room and 'audition' for a spot in our band."

"Let me guess, Vic got the part?" Sarah asked.

Her partner answered, "More like I was the onlyperson to audition. They basically settled on me out of desperation."

"But you're a great drummer!"

"Not at the time," Victor said, taking over the telling of the story. "I was still recovering from the accident and had just returned to school. My old track buddies wouldn't talk to me anymore, and I got really depressed and lonely. My physiotherapist recommended that I pick up a new hobby. She suggested the drums since it was so different from sports, but it still required a lot of concentration and practice. It also helped me fine-tune the movements in my new arm and leg. My parents bought me a drum kit for Christmas and set it up in the garage so I could make noise without bothering everybody in the house."

Dick continued, "We practiced everyday for almost three months. And when it came time for us to audition officially, our act got approved."

Sarah looked at her fiancé with a proud, affectionate gaze. "And did you win the Talent Show? I remember being there, but for some reason, I can't remember your act..."

"Hell no!" exclaimed Victor. "The day of, Dick lost his voice and Gar kept running off to throw up." The entire group groaned, which was followed by a few laughs.

"That sucks," Sarah said in sympathy.

"It's all good. If anything, that experience bonded us together even more. We spent pretty much the whole summer in my parents' garage, making a ruckus and messing around with our instruments."

Sarah turned to the only person who had been respectfully quiet the entire time. "What about you, Kory? When did you join?"

"That very same summer," the bassist replied with a wistful smile. "My family just arrived from Tamaran. I was still learning English, so I was stuck at home taking online language classes. As luck would have it, we moved into the house across from Victor's. The boys would leave the garage door open because there was a heat wave and it was too hot to keep it closed. I did the checking out of Richard from my bedroom window all the time. I eventually plucked up the courage to ask them if I could listen to them play from up close."

"The boys must have _loved_ having an attentive fan."

"Oh yes. Garfield taught me the bass, and for a mysterious reason, Richard started to play without a shirt. It was a winner-winner situation," Kory answered, eyes glittering with delight.

Everyone laughed as Dick cringed at his younger self. "H-heat wave, remember?"

"And we've been together ever since," Victor said, wrapping up the story for his wife-to-be. "I thought about quitting when I graduated high school before the others, but I didn't want to break Gar's heart."

"Kory and I almost did the same when it was our turn, but Gar convinced us to stay on too. The poor guy practically begged us not to leave," added Dick.

"I am _most_ pleased that dear Garfield was so persistent, because eight years later, we are finally getting our big break. You are the tape that keeps us together," Kory said, pulling in the guitarist close for a side hug.

"I think you mean 'glue'," Gar returned with a blush.

"Tape or glue, it is the same. You truly are the heart of the band and I thank you for never giving up on us." The group went quiet after Kory's final words. They sat in silence, reflecting on their nearly decade-long friendship. The chilly night air eventually drove them to their feet and they packed up their things, heading home after a satisfying evening of quality time.

* * *

 **Gar woke up to the sound of his phone ringing loudly in his ear.** After coming home from the cookout, he had stayed up into the wee hours of the night, scrolling through memes and cat videos until he fell asleep. He was back to the evening shift at work, so there was no pressure for him to wake up early. Without opening his tired eyes, Gar blindly reached for his phone and answered the call.

"It's too early, try again later," he whined.

"Gar, it's me."

"Sorry, Gar can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep."

" _Garfield_ ," huffed Dick on the other side of the phone.

"Like I said, try again later. You interrupted my beauty sleep."

"It's 2 in the afternoon. Get your lazy ass out of bed, Logan."

"Is there a _reason_ you rang?"

"What are you up to this coming Saturday?"

"It's a busy day. I've got my country's 500th anniversary to plan, my wedding to arrange, my wife to murder and Guilder to frame for it. I'm swamped."

Dick sighed in exasperation. "Can you please just answer the question?"

"I got nothing planned."

"Good, because Ms. Roth booked us a recording studio."

Gar's eyes popped open and he shot out of bed. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. We have it for the whole day from noon till 8."

"Sick! Dude, I'm so excited to finally use some professional recording gear!"

"I know, buddy, me too. She wants _all_ of the instruments we know how to play, so you better bring both guitars, the ukulele and your crusty banjo too, I guess. We'll all carpool in Vic's car to get there. Also, if you have any rough drafts of songs you've written, she'll take a look at those as well. She already listened to our stuff online but she wants to know what else we've got."

"Hmm, she's quite the keener, isn't she?"

"She's just doing her job. Don't let her interest in our music stroke your ego too much."

"I'd love for her to stroke _me_ ," Gar said jokingly.

Dick didn't think it was very funny. He responded with a growl, "What did we say about your creepy comments?!"

"Rein it in," Gar flatly replied.

"Exactly. Ms. Roth isn't some random girl for you to hit on, she's our _manager_ , a.k.a OFF LIMITS. You need to start taking this more seriously."

"Take things seriously?!" the guitarist retorted angrily. "Am I not the _only_ person on this team who gave two shits up until a couple of weeks ago? You don't get to patronize me about being _serious_." The accusation hung in the air like a bad smell, making both men cringe in discomfort.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I haven't been as committed as I should have been," Dick said awkwardly after Gar's outburst. "But come on, man. You know how it is with work, and I'm still doing law school part-time in the evenings..." When Gar didn't answer, he continued, "Listen, what's past is in the past. I signed my name on the dotted line just like you and right now, we have a huge opportunity ahead of us. I'm in, all the way. I promise I won't half-ass it anymore. I'll be a better leader." Dick paused after ending with the guilt-ridden statement. "So I'll meet you and Vic at your place this Saturday. 11:30 work for you?"

"Yeah, see you then," Gar replied coldly before hanging up. Breathing a frustrated huff, the guitarist couldn't help but feel like the exciting news was ruined. The chance to record in a legit studio was a dream come true, but now it was laced with a bitterness that he hadn't even realized was there until his conversation with Dick.

 _"The tape that keeps us together, eh Kory?"_ Gar thought to himself sadly, _"More like the chump who's terrified that his friends are just sticking around out of pity."_ He looked down at his hands, inspecting them with a careful eye. His palms were smooth, but his fingertips were rough and calloused. He peered at the ends of hardened skin, a representation of the years of hard work and dedication he had given to music. Doubts crept into his mind. _"If the offer hadn't come when it did, who's to say the band wouldn't have broken up by now? What if the show at Wolfie's was supposed to be our last hurrah?"_

From Gar's perspective, Victor was obviously ready to move on, especially after his engagement to Sarah. Dick was busting his ass at work, often doing overtime just to get into his supervisor's good graces. Not to mention that he was still taking night classes and studying for the BAR exam. Kory was always great, but she wasn't as passionate as she was before. Now, she found fulfillment in working at the daycare. She had stopped practicing her bass in favour of a ukulele so that she could play for her little kiddos at work. Panic rose in Gar’s chest and he almost spiralled into a depression. He didn't want to think about what his life would be like if he got left behind _again_. But the team hadn't broken up. By the end of the week, they would have their very first recording session. They were making an album. An _album_! People were going to hear their songs, people outside of Jump and their tiny following online. Gar stepped back from the precipice of his negative thoughts with a newfound resolve. Kory had said he was the heart of the band; the lynch pin, the glue, the "tape". It was up to him to rekindle the fiery passion for music that had burned inside the four of them as teenagers.

"Keep it together, Logan," he said aloud, slapping both hands to his face. "Let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was exposition-heavy, but it was necessary to get their origin story out there. I hope my take on the characters' personalities are up to standard so far. They might be a bit OOC due to being aged up, but I like to think that this is how the gang would interact with each other as adults.
> 
> I especially stand by my decision to make Kory more low-key. I find she's often portrayed as a one-dimensional, hyper ditz (especially in BBRae fics) but Starfire of the comics is much more subdued, observant and level-headed.
> 
> 5 points to the people that caught the Princess Bride reference right away.
> 
> Till next time, Lily Timbers


	4. Things Change

Track 4: Things Change

**Raven had been very, _very_ busy for the past few weeks.** As soon as she parted ways with the Titans after signing, she went up to her condo unit and got straight to work. Now that she had official clients contracted to her, the businesswoman felt the pressure to perform weigh heavily on her shoulders. There was a lot to get done and she was ready to shift into high gear. The first task was to make photocopies of the contracts and send them off to the band members. Once the documents were filed away in large brown envelopes, Raven set them aside to address and stamp later on. Next, she moved on to reading their contact information sheets in greater detail. During the meeting, she had only briefly glanced over them to avoid looking like a snoop. But now, she was alone in the comfort of her home with no one to comment on her curiosity. She made herself a cup of chai and brought it back to her desk so that she could drink while reading.

She perused the forms slowly, paying special attention to their current employment statuses. As Richard had mentioned earlier that day, his document confirmed that he had been working at the District Attorney's office for the past 18 months. Kory was engaged with Little Sprouts Center for Growing Minds, a private day care. When Raven read that Victor's employer was S.T.A.R. Laboratories, she raised her brows. The corporation was known for their cutting edge technology and she imagined that anyone who worked there would be very career-oriented. She highly doubted that an engineer in a workaholic environment could ever seriously pursue music on the side. The last page listed Garfield's job history. Within the last year, he had been a cleaner, dog walker, line cook, delivery man, and finally, waiter/barista at a French bistro. Raven shook her head in disbelief. The man either had the attention span of a goldfish, or even worse, he was a _terrible_ employee. With the exception of Garfield, it looked like everyone worked regular 9 to 5 hours from Monday to Friday. This meant that they would have to do the bulk of recording during the weekends.

Someone more sociable might have been disappointed with this situation, but Raven was unbothered. She had no friends in Jump City and she had never been one for going out on the weekends anyway. The few acquaintances she had in business school made fun of her for being an old lady stuck in a 25-year old's body. Raven didn't give a rat's ass about people's opinion of her. She just shrugged off their comments and continued doing her own thing; there were no qualms about staying in almost every night, enjoying a good book on her reading chair while cuddling with her cat. In a nutshell, being around others drained her energy. And speaking of people that sucked the life out of her... She was _not_ a fan of Garfield Logan. Her first impression had deteriorated rapidly, and the longer she spent in his presence, the more her dislike grew. She couldn't stand men who chased skirts without any regard for the women wearing them. His man-child persona grated on her nerves and she dreaded having to work with him. Hopefully, she'd be able to avoid his advances with the buffer of his band mates. And if he didn't toe the line, Raven had no issues with putting him in his place. She couldn't deny that she found him attractive, but just the thought of his lecherous comments was enough to induce a headache.

Raven spent the next few hours doing a deep dive Internet search of the Titans. The first thing that popped up on Google was the page for Jump City High's varsity program. She wondered if the band had appropriated their name from the sports team. She also made the mental note that they would _really_ need to improve their online presence. They had no Facebook page or Instagram account, let alone a promotional website. She scrolled down the list of search results until she finally found a link that led to the band's Soundcloud profile. The page mostly contained covers of other artists' music, but after weeding through the chaff, she found a dozen original songs. They had significantly less plays than their covers, but the handful of comments below were very positive. She downloaded the music files to her computer and transferred them onto her phone. Grabbing a pair of earbuds, she plugged them into her ears and pressed "Play". It was time to do some research.

Other than listening to their music, Raven's first week as the Titans' manager consisted mainly of two things. The first was exchanging semi-regular messages with Richard, the band's appointed front man. They had agreed that it would be easier for her to interact with just one person instead of CCing everyone in her emails. Richard was in charge of relaying the information to the rest of the group. She felt like he could trust him; he seemed like the dependable, no-nonsense type. The second endeavour was listening to the Titans' material on repeat. Raven had little to no knowledge of music theory and couldn't be considered as musical by any means. But somehow, she had always been able to tell whether or not a song would do well on the charts. She couldn't really explain it in words. One could say that she "felt" the vibe of a song, and accurately predict how the market would react to it too. Obviously, it wasn't a scientific method for projecting chart success, but her intuition was right more often than it was wrong. This sixth sense of hers made her a very popular intern during her final work-study semester. The CEO had even said that she had "the magic touch" and wanted her to stay on past the internship. But her goal had always been to own her own company independently, so she turned down the offer.

After several listens of the Titans' playlist, Raven had a very good idea of which tracks were usable and which ones needed to be scrapped. She compiled a list of her notes, intending to share them with the band at a later date. One of the things that drew her to indie music was the amount of character it held in comparison to the overly-produced fluff that came out of major labels. The majority of their originals dated back to almost five years ago. While earnest and full of passion, the quality was sloppy and obviously homemade. However, Raven was sure that their instrumentation had vastly improved since, proven by the skillful performance she had witnessed. She could only imagine how good they would sound once they were recorded professionally. Confident that they had enough material to work with, Raven went into the next phase of planning. She drew up a list of local recording studios within a 50-mile radius of Jump City. She hoped to find a place nearby, but it was possible that they would have to venture further out into San Francisco. She sent off several inquiries, asking about pricing and availability. As the replies trickled in, she processed all of the gathered information, taking distance, price, and reputation into consideration. About a week later, she settled on Wicked Scary Studios, a small facility that wasn't too far from her condo. Instead of typing out an email, Raven opted to make a phone call instead.

"Hello, Mr. Grayson, it's me. What are your plans for this upcoming Saturday?"

* * *

 **Gar jumped out of bed at the first ring of his alarm.** The day had finally come for the Titans to go to the studio. The night before, he had obsessively set six alarms on his phone and one on his analog clock. But like a child on Christmas Eve, he couldn't fall asleep. All he could think about was the fantasy of standing inside the glass box he had always seen on TV, surrounded by polished microphones and shiny equipment. Despite his lack of sleep, Gar was uncharacteristically chipper that morning, especially since he had a reputation for being a night owl. Even his roommate took note of this anomaly as they ate breakfast together in the kitchen. "You good? You're jumping around like the Energizer bunny," Victor commented, shoving a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"I'm great, absolutely fantastic!" Gar exclaimed. "Today is a day they will write down in history!" He paced around the kitchen, unable to stand still.

Victor just chuckled and said, "You're way too hyped up, man. You need to chill out."

"I can't and I won't, buddy boy."

Gar continued walking around the room excitedly with a wide grin plastered on his face. In the meantime, Victor wiped the bacon grease off his chin with a napkin and got up to put his plate in the sink. "We better start loading the car so that we can leave as soon as the power couple get here," he said.

"Already done! I hauled everything down before you woke up."

"Well, well, well. Look who's finally pulling their weight around here? And I didn't even have to ask you seventeen times!" said Victor in mock surprise.

"Don't get used to it though. Today is a special occasion, after all."

The pair laughed together amicably and migrated to the living room to play video games while they waited for the other band members to arrive. As they duked it out over _Mega Monkeys: Reloaded_ , Victor contemplated his friendship with Gar in the back of his mind. He had been worried for his best friend for a long time. The guy was stuck in a funk ever since his messy break-up with "She-who-must-not-be-named". Sure, she had been friends with everyone in the band, but her sudden departure left Gar especially scarred. Although it happened over a year ago, the guy had yet to recover completely. He still told lame jokes and messed around, but underneath his goofball façade, he wasn't quite the same. His mood swings were unpredictable and sometimes, he would snap aggressively at his closest friends for the smallest thing. The next moment, he'd be docile and cheerful. To add insult to injury, Gar's current love life was a total dumpster fire. Victor had warned him against diving back into the dating pool prematurely. That way, he could focus on repairing his broken heart and avoid rebounding. Gar interpreted the advice as an excuse to sleep with girls he barely knew. All of a sudden he transformed into a player, throwing himself into shallow hookups that could never last.

It didn't help that while Gar was grieving, Victor had met the love of his life. The drummer was conscious that his relationship with Sarah probably felt like salt being rubbed into a wound, but he didn't know how to protect Gar from getting hurt indirectly. At first, Victor had thought that his roommate was jealous of Sarah because pursuing her meant less "bro time". But after a night of hanging out with the entire friend group, Victor realized that Gar was actually envious of their _relationship_. There was one instance when he witnessed the brokenhearted man gazing wistfully at Kory and Dick after they kissed each other as a thank you for something trivial. That's when he knew that Gar craved a real partner, somebody to rely on and trust in. Victor fervently hoped that his friend would pull his head out of his ass soon and move on with his life. Above all, he just wanted Gar to be happy.

Kory and Dick promptly arrived at the boys' apartment at 11:30 sharp. After loading their instruments into Victor's tightly packed car, the group set off for their appointment. It was a short drive, only twenty minutes away from where they lived. Thankfully, they didn't get delayed by traffic and were walking into the building just before noon. The recording studio was part of a strip mall, wedged between a laundromat and pizza parlour. A large neon sign that read "Wicked Scary Studios" was mounted onto the weathered brick. It looked kind of dingy from the outside, but the gang was relieved to see that the interior was in significantly better shape. The front door opened into a small waiting room. The walls looked like they had been freshly painted and the linoleum floor shone from a recent waxing. The room split off into two narrow hallways, which presumably led to different parts of the studio.

Raven was already there, waiting for them to arrive. She sat on a chair with her legs crossed, reading a book and sipping from a travel mug. Gar couldn't help but admire their new manager. She was dressed in a power suit that consisted of a charcoal grey blazer and a matching skirt. Underneath the blazer, she wore a flowy, navy blue blouse. What caught Gar's attention were her shapely legs, which were wrapped in sheer, dark tights and ended with feet covered in 3-inch heels. He tried not to openly stare at her figure, but _damn_ , he loved a woman who could rock business-wear. Raven looked up from her reading material and stood up from her seat. After tucking the book into her purse, she gestured to the group to follow her down the hallway to the right. They passed by a pair of washrooms, a janitor's closet and a small kitchenette. They were led through the last door, which turned out to be a small conference room.

"Thank you for your punctuality," she said. "We have a lot to cover today and not a lot of time. We'll start with a short meeting to discuss the game plan for the next several weeks. After that, we can begin the initial planning of the album and finish up by heading into the recording booth. Have you had lunch yet?" asked Raven, turning around to address the group.

Her question was answered by a loud growl that escaped from Gar's stomach. "Sounds like the bottomless pit is ready to be fed," he said with embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I suppose I'll have to order a pizza. We can talk while we eat."

* * *

 **After hearing everybody's topping preferences, Raven increased her order of a single pizza to three.** Garfield was a vegan and refused to eat anything that came into contact with meat or dairy, so she had to order him a personal vegetarian pie with fake cheese. When he promised he could finish it all by himself, Raven rolled her eyes at his gluttony. The second pizza was meat lover's to appease both Victor and Kory, while the third was split 50/50 between Hawaiian and plain cheese for Richard and Raven. Their order was fulfilled soon after and Victor graciously offered to pick it up from the restaurant next door instead of paying for a pointless delivery fee. Once everyone had a slice in hand, Raven felt like it was a good time to start the meeting. "Alright Titans, let's get down to business."

"To defeeeeeat, the Huns!" Garfield sang, mouth full of pizza.

Raven shot him a glare for his obnoxious behaviour. This made him smile cheekily and he winked back at her before taking another bite, munching like a cow chewing on cud. In that moment, Raven decided that she would respond to all of his future shenanigans with a cold shoulder. Apparently, even looking in his direction gave him the attention he so desperately craved, and she wasn't about to give him what he wanted. She looked to the rest of the group and concentrated on their focused faces instead. "As I mentioned earlier, we need to settle on a game plan before we can start recording. There's no point in launching into things if the end goal isn't properly thought out."

The Titans all nodded in agreement, giving their manager confirmation to continue.

"The first item on the agenda is the budget. After working out a deal with the studio, I was able to get a reasonable rate for the recording booth. Each session will last 8 hours. Their Saturday evening slot is open for the next two months, so I went ahead and booked them all. If you do the math, this means that we have just over 60 hours to record an entire album. I know that seems like a short amount of time, but it comes out to around 5 hours to work on each song, assuming we aim for 12 tracks. Everyone following so far?"

To Raven's surprise, Garfield was the person out of the entire group who seemed the most engaged. He looked genuinely invested, nodding his head while taking notes on a spare napkin. His pen began to dry out, so he rubbed it back and forth in small circles to get the stubborn ink to flow. Raven noticed his struggle and rolled a pencil in his direction. Then, she drew a blank piece of paper from her purse and slid it over to him. Garfield smiled in thanks and started to transfer his notes onto the fresh page.

"With such a tight window, we need to be extremely efficient," continued Raven. "If you are able to do some of the preliminary work during the week, it would maximize the studio time we're paying for. I know you all have regular jobs, but-"

"-Don't worry," Richard interrupted, "we'll get it done. This project has our full commitment." Kory reached over and squeezed his arm in support while Victor nodded in agreement. Garfield beamed at his friends' enthusiasm.

"I'm glad to hear it," Raven replied. "Two months from now takes us to the end of October. I thought it would be a good idea to have our launch party on the 31st. Everybody loves an excuse to wear a costume, no?"

The entire team perked up at the idea of a party dedicated to their album launch. Kory clapped her hands together in excitement and exclaimed, "Glorious! I do love to dress up. Will it take place at our most frequent watering trench, Wolfie's?"

"No, not your usual watering hole," Raven replied, subtly correcting the botched expression. "I actually managed to convince the owner of a new nightclub on Main Street to host it at his establishment. Apparently he's been a fan for years. I hope you don't mind, considering that I already posted the event to your new Facebook page. I'll link it to the official website eventually, but it's not published yet. I still need some promotional photos, which reminds me..." She tapered off, pulling out her tablet to write herself a reminder to start looking for a photography studio. Raven was so engrossed in her task that she didn't notice the Titans stare at her, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. They couldn't believe the amount of work she had gotten done in just three weeks.

" _Da-yum_ , girl! How much are we paying you again?" asked Garfield.

"It's Ms. Roth to you," she answered in a cool tone, not looking up from her tablet. "You're not paying me anything, remember? I only get my cut once the album is sold. So you better deliver and give me everything you've got."

"That's what she said!" Garfield said with a grin, shooting finger guns at her. "Good one, Ms. Roth!" He held out his hand for a high-five. When she ignored it, he offered his outstretched hand to the others. Kory automatically reached out to give her friend some support, but Victor blocked her.

"Nuh-uh, little lady," he chastised, "don't go encouraging him now."

Once Garfield realized that no one was going to congratulate his "comedic genius", Raven launched into the next order of business. "Now, let's talk music. The majority of your originals are good contenders for the album, but unfortunately, there are a handful that don't make the cut. Obviously, this is just my opinion, but I think you'll agree with my assessment." She passed out copies of a document that detailed her thoughts on each of their previously recorded songs. The team read through her notes, making comments here and there.

"Aw man, but I love 'A Tribute to Stankball'! That shit's hilarious," complained Garfield.

"It's juvenile and derivative," Raven countered, "not to mention disgusting."

Richard entered the conversation before it got too heated. "I only see nine approved songs here, Ms. Roth."

"That's right. They're strong tracks that will be even more solid after they're cleaned up a bit. I was hoping you might have more recent songs that you haven't had the chance to workshop yet. That way, we can fill out the rest of the album with fresher material."

Richard nodded in agreement. "Okay team, let's get started."

The group spent the next four hours hard at work. They began by picking apart each of the tracks that Raven had pre-approved. They talked about potential changes and improvements, analyzing their music with a critical ear. As Richard led the discussion, Raven quietly admired his leadership skills. He listened to each band member's opinions before moving on, but was decisive enough to put his foot down when need be. She also appreciated the fact that he often referred to her notes whenever they would get stuck. Once they were all on the same page, the band split up into two groups. On one end of the table, Victor and Kory argued back and forth as they tried to map out the album.

"'Only Human' should come before 'Fear Itself'," Kory said.

Victor disagreed, "Nah, it would be better if we put it at the end of the album, just before 'Winner Take All'."

"But they are much too similar! If you put them right next to each other, it will sound repetitive."

"Okay, fair enough. What about 'Date with Destiny'? You think it's too loud?"

"I think it will be okay as long as we adjust the dynamics."

Kory and Victor continued to work out kinks in the flow of the tracklist. In the meantime, Garfield and Richard were hunched over at the other end of the table, poring over pages and pages of lyrics. It became clear to Raven that the two men were the John Lennon and Paul McCartney of the band. Earlier, Garfield had stepped out to the car to retrieve his acoustic guitar. Now, he tested out different riffs and melodies to the lyrics with Richard giving him feedback. As they workshopped together, Raven peeked over their shoulders to get a subtle glimpse of their notes. Richard noticed this and gave her a few pages from the top of the pile. "Here, Ms. Roth. We could use your opinion on this too."

She thanked him silently with a nod of her head and sat down. She had heard the quality of writing in their older Soundcloud tracks, but the more recent stuff was even more impressive. A page titled "Things Change" caught her eye. The story was told in the first person, with the narrator describing their jaded feelings towards romance. After witnessing failed relationships and having disappointing experiences of their own, they resolve to never fall in love. In the pre-chorus, they meet their soulmate, the only person that seems to understand them. The refrain described:

_Things change_

_When you meet the one you were meant to love_

Raven blinked in astonishment. The song was beautifully written and painfully relatable; the lyrics read like poetry. She passed the page back to the two men. "This song _needs_ to be on the album. People will love it. Who wrote this?"

"Gar did. He writes pretty much all of our songs," replied Richard with a proud look on his face.

Garfield simply shrugged and looked down at the page, scribbling something in the margin with the pencil that Raven had given him earlier. "I want to re-work Verse 3 a bit, but otherwise, I think it's ready," he said with a smile that took over his blushing face.

"Good," Raven said, secretly impressed. She didn't know he had it in him. "With 'Things Change', we only need one or two more tracks to bring us up to a good number." She shuffled through the papers again, searching for the lyrics of Victor's proposal song. "What about that 'Sarah' song, the one you perfor-"

"-No."

Raven turned towards Garfield, whose knuckles were white as he clutched the pencil tightly in his hand. His happy demeanour had turned a complete 180 degrees, becoming cold and distant.

"But it's great," she argued back, "and the album could use another slow track to balance out the more upbeat-"

"-I said _no_."

"But-"

With a loud crack, the pencil snapped in Gar's hand and he tossed the pieces to the floor before storming out of the room. Raven looked at the remaining team members with a shocked expression. Victor got up from his seat and moved towards the door, saying, "I'll go talk to him, you guys sit tight."

* * *

 **Gar seethed as he perched on the ledge of the sidewalk just outside of the studio entrance.** He was perfectly motionless, indicating to Victor that he was _really_ pissed. Gar only ever sat still when he was especially angry. Victor crouched to take a seat next to his friend. He opted to stay quiet for a bit, letting Gar calm down before opening the conversation.

"I understand that you're upset, but that was _not_ cool. Ms. Roth put in so much work for us and you repay her by throwing a temper tantrum."

"You just don't get it," Gar replied bitterly. "Why can't we leave that dumb song alone?"

Victor steeled himself before saying what he should have said a long time ago. "Gar, you _know_ I love you, but GROW UP. It's been months that you've been crying over T-"

"Don't say her name," he whispered, shutting his eyes to keep the hot tears from spilling out.

"Tara! Tara, Tara, TARA!" cried Victor, his voice growing in volume as he repeated the offending name. "Get over it. She's gone and it's time for you to _move on_!"

Sobs escaped out of Gar's mouth as he finally let out his pent up emotions. Victor pulled him in for a tight hug and the two men embraced for several minutes. The larger man could feel the fabric of his shirt moisten as Gar cried into his shoulder. "It just hurts, man. How could she abandon me like that?"

"I know buddy, I know," said Victor sympathetically, pulling away from Gar, "but I meant what I said. You _have_ to move on sooner or later. And in my opinion, it's already much later than it should have been in the first place." Gar mulled over his words with a tight look on his face, hiccuping slightly after his crying session. Victor continued, "I mean think about it. She left you, but you're still letting her dictate your emotions. Why are you giving her the power to ruin your life even more than she has already? Aren't you sick of being stuck in the past? You're a _catch_ , Gar. Any girl would be lucky to have you. Don't let her control you anymore, it's time you took your life back in your own hands."

Victor's wise words finally sunk in. He had expressed them in the past, but it was the first time that Gar could actually feel them connect with his heart. "You're right," Gar said, heaving a deep sigh. "I'm sorry if I've been a dick to you recently. I can't believe how blind I've been."

"All is forgiven," Victor answered affectionately. "We've all been worried about you, buddy. We just want to see you go back to being your happy self."

They sat together with their arms around each other's shoulders and watched the sun set. The sky turned from orange, to red, to purple. Realizing that they had been sitting outside for a while, the pair stood up, brushing the dirt of the sidewalk from the bottom of their jeans. Victor asked gently, "You gonna be okay?"

Gar nodded his head in reply. "Yeah, I think I will. As they say, 'Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise'."

Victor smiled back warmly at his friend, relieved to see that he was finally taking the first steps to moving on.

* * *

 **Raven stood a few feet from the door, wringing her hands nervously.** When she saw the two men re-enter the building, she braced herself with awkward anticipation.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Ms. Roth. We lost track of time," said Victor.

She waved her hand dismissively. "It's okay. Clearly, matters needed to be settled. Mr. Grayson and Ms. Anders are still in the conference room, but I'd like to speak to Mr. Logan privately before rejoining them."

Victor nodded and took his cue, leaving Garfield and Raven alone in the lobby. Garfield opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, Raven launched into an apology. "I'm sorry if I pushed you too hard. I didn't mean to be forceful like that. It was a lack of my professional judgement on my part and I should have respected your wishes when you first said no."

"S'okay," he replied with a shrug. "You were just trying to do your job. And sorry about your pencil, I'll have to get you a replacement."

"Don't worry about it."

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air. Raven had said her piece, but she wasn't sure how to proceed without addressing the elephant in the room. Thankfully, Garfield spoke up again without being prompted. "That song... it wasn't always about Vic's girl. It was for my ex-girlfriend, Tara. I flipped out because it brought up a lot of bad memories."

Raven raised her eyebrows as the puzzle pieces clicked together in her mind. "Hmm, I see. I suppose it was convenient for Mr. Stone that 'Sarah' rhymes with 'Tara'. Lyrically speaking."

"Yeah, that and the fact that my ex also had blue eyes and blonde hair," he mumbled, grimacing at the coincidence. "I guess the lyrics were kind of generic now that I think about it."

"Songs that are written for the sole purpose of serenading a single person are overrated anyway," she replied dryly.

Garfield laughed out loud at her remark. "Come on, Raven, why so pessimistic?"

She bristled slightly at the use of her first name. "It's Ms. Roth," she said, reminding him of their professional relationship. Thankfully, Garfield took the hint.

"My bad, Ms. Roth," he answered sheepishly. "You know, I owe you an apology too, not just for my outburst today. I haven't been the most respectful to you in the past, and I'm really sorry for that. Do you think we could maybe start over?"

The Titans' guitarist and songwriter was just full of surprises today. Raven thought about dismissing it, but he was right. If they were going to keep working together, things would have to change. "Sure," she said, "let's call it a truce." She raised her hand to offer a handshake, which he quickly accepted.

"Look at you, Ms. Roth," said Garfield with a foolish grin. He held onto her hand for a bit longer and leaned in to say, "Don't go soft on me now."

"That's what she said."

Garfield let go of her hand abruptly to jump back in shock. "Y-you, you just made a joke!" he exclaimed.

Raven turned on her heel to walk back to the room where the others were still waiting, not waiting for him to reply. She smirked to herself, grateful that he couldn't see her smile. She had a "cold bitch" reputation to uphold and it wouldn't do if people knew that she actually had a sense of humour. "Don't get used to it though. Today is a special occasion, after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love it when men express their emotions and deal with it through a loving, healthy friendship? Me too.
> 
> I thought about keeping Gar's ex a secret for a little bit longer, but it's so obvious that there's no point in withholding that information. I'd like to put it on record that BBTerra is a NOTP for me. If you were hoping for a saucy love triangle, you came to the wrong fanfic.
> 
> "Things Change" is heavily inspired by Paramore's "The Only Exception". And "Sarah/Tara" is essentially "Hey There, Delilah" by the Plain White T's. "I'll Make a Man Out of You" from Mulan was also mentioned.
> 
> Till next time, Lily Timbers


	5. Hit Record

Track 5: Hit Record 

" _Y-you, you just made a joke!" he exclaimed. Before he could say anything else, Raven turned on her heel to walk back to the room where the others were still waiting._

" _Don't get used to it though. Today is a special occasion, after all."_

**Gar was completely dumbstruck.** He felt glued to his place as Raven continued moving in the trajectory of the conference room. She turned back around and threw a remark over her shoulder, "Well, Mr. Logan? Hurry up and come already."

He snapped back to attention, realizing that Raven had inadvertently given him yet another great set up for his favourite joke. "That's what she-"

"-Enough of that, please," Raven interrupted curtly. "I called for a truce, not a free-for-all. The others have been waiting long enough, so let's get back to work."

Gar decided not to push his luck with any more cheeky comments and followed her obediently. When they reached the room, he could see Kory, Dick and Victor talking with their heads close together. He had a distinct feeling that Victor was in the midst of updating them with the details of their heart-to-heart. Earlier, Gar might have felt like they were gossiping or making judgements at his expense. But now that the Tara thing was settled, he decided not to let it bother him and simply trust that the gang was just looking out for him. "Hey guys," he said, "Sorry for the hissy fit."

Kory stood up from her seat to give him a tight squeeze. "It is no matter, friend, as long as you are all right."

"Thanks for worrying, Kory. I must be PMS-ing."

"But you are not making sense, Garfield. You do not have a female reproductive system, therefore you do not have a menstrual cycle." Her tone was innocent, but there was a hint of fire in her eyes. "I hope you do not think that it is comedic to poke fun at our monthly suffering. I am certain Ms. Roth would agree with me; that would be _most_ immature." Kory shot a coy smile in Raven's direction, who returned the statement with a small nod.

"I agree wholeheartedly, Ms. Anders. I have no patience for jokes with misogynistic undertones," added Raven before giving him an icy stare.

Gar gulped, feeling like a gazelle caught between two lionesses on the hunt. He raised his hands with his palms facing outward in defense. "I'm just messing around! All I meant to say is that I was feeling a little frustrated," he explained, followed by a growl of his stomach, "or maybe I'm just hangry?"

Raven looked down at her watch and said, "It's nearly 6. I suppose we could stop for another food break, but we don't have much time left. Is everyone okay with eating and working at the same time?"

The group concurred and Raven called the pizza shop next door for the second time that day, placing the exact same order as she had before. In less than 30 minutes, the team sat around the table once more to feast on the steaming Italian pies.

"Wicked Scary will close in less than a couple of hours, so starting the recording process is out of the question for tonight," said the manager. "However, we made excellent headway in laying the groundwork for the album. At the moment, we have 11 tracks. I would love a 12th to round things out to an even dozen..."

"Let's use 'Sarah'." The group looked at Gar with surprise. They hadn't expected him to back down on that front. "Rav- I mean _Ms. Roth_ was right. It's super cheesy, but it will probably have a lot of playback appeal at proms and weddings," he said resolutely.

"You sure, bud? If it's too soon..." Victor asked with a concerned tone.

"I'm sure. I mean, it'd be nice to change a couple of the lyrics to make it more specific to you and Sarah. As long as you guys are cool with it, I think it should be on the album."

Dick nodded and said, "Okay Titans, let's vote on it. All in favour, say 'Aye'." Kory, Victor and Gar said 'Aye' in unison while Raven sat quietly in her place. Dick pointed his gaze in her direction. "You didn't say anything, Ms. Roth. We only ever agree on things if everyone gets a chance to vote."

Raven looked uncomfortable and fidgeted with her necklace. "But I'm not part of the band.”

"Nonsense!" exclaimed Kory, pounding a fist on the table. "In a way, you are our _k'norfka_ , the one who feeds and takes care of us. Therefore, you are one of us."

Gar saw a mild surprise take over Raven's face as she absorbed Kory's words. Once the initial confusion passed, her eyes softened and took on a shiny glaze, almost as if she was about to tear up. Based on her reaction, he wondered if she thought that she was just a stranger sitting on the sidelines, and hadn't actually considered herself to be a part of the team. Strangely enough, this made Gar feel sad. He had gotten the sense that she was an antisocial, private person, but he had assumed that it was out of choice rather than circumstance. Nevertheless, he recognized a deep loneliness inside of her, not unlike the melancholy that tormented him from time to time. Her emotion-filled expression triggered an instinct that made him want to reach out and wrap his arms around her protectively.

Raven cleared her throat and blinked rapidly, regaining her composure. "Well if you insist... 'Aye'."

The team, Raven included, spent the next half hour reworking the tracklist to accommodate the final addition. Once they settled on the order, she typed it out on her tablet for future reference. It read:

_Untitled Album_ by Titans

1\. How Long is Forever?

2\. Every Dog Has His Day

3\. Sarah

4\. Only Human

5\. Fear Itself

6\. Date with Destiny

7\. Transformation

8\. Titan Rising

9\. Winner Take All

10\. Things Change

11\. Fractured

12\. Aftershock

Everyone was pleased with the final result. Even though they had yet to record a single note, Gar finally felt like the entire experience was real. Looking at the tracklist, he revelled in the tangible proof that he and his best friends had taken their first step into the music industry. Raven excused herself to go find the studio manager. It was almost closing time and they hadn't checked out the recording booth yet. She returned a few minutes later and relayed the message from the front desk."It looks like the sound engineer already went home, so we may as well head out too. If you'd like to leave your instruments here, there's a storage room in the back that's reserved for us. That way, you won’t have to haul your stuff back and forth every weekend."

The four band members agreed that they would leave everything at the studio, the only exception being Gar's acoustic Taylor. He intended to work on arrangements during the week and it would be easier to do so with his guitar. The group cleared away the dirty napkins and pizza boxes, then gathered up their things. As they exited the building, Gar noticed that Victor's car was the only one left in the parking lot. It occurred to him that Raven didn't have a vehicle. "Hey, Ms. Roth! Need a ride?" Gar secretly hoped that she would say yes, but she shook her head in reply.

"I already called an Uber, but I appreciate the offer. We'll reconvene next Saturday, same time as today."

The Titans waved goodbye before piling into the car one by one. As Victor drove them away, Gar looked back at Raven's solitary figure still standing by the studio entrance. _"You're one of us now,"_ he spoke to her in his mind, _"and I'll make sure you never forget it."_

* * *

**A few days passed since their first visit to the studio, and as per usual, Raven was extremely busy.** Between conducting market research, planning the launch party and doing reconnaissance for a photographer, she was totally exhausted. She opened the door of her refrigerator only to see the empty shelves stare back at her mockingly. She had skipped breakfast that morning, but it was still a bit too early for lunch. " _Brunch!_ " she thought to herself. After grabbing her purse and keys, she ventured outside. The sun shone brightly, illuminating the streets as she strolled down the sidewalk. One of the reasons Raven liked her condo so much was that it was conveniently located within walking distance of the downtown area. She turned up a street lined with quaint little stores and family-owned restaurants. A bookstore caught her eye and she stopped to admire the merchandise through the window. After peering into the shop for a few minutes, she remembered her original mission: food. A faint smell of baked goods caught her attention.

Next door to the bookstore was a charming looking restaurant. Its awning was painted a dark, sophisticated green. The overhang covered a white door with posts trimmed with the same green colour. "La Maison Verte" was written in a flowy script on the wooden sign fixed to the door. The name sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it. Somehow, it raised a red flag in her mind. After hesitating for a bit, Raven decided to trust her nose and stepped into the building. The door opened with the chime of a bell and Raven was immediately hit with sensory overload. The aroma of freshly baked bread filled her nostrils and she automatically salivated in response. If she wasn't hungry before, she was _ravenous_ now. She looked over to the glass counter that was filled with traditional French pastries, loaves of bread, and desserts. The warm, amber colours of baked dough looked extremely inviting and Raven felt herself get hungrier by the second. A short, middle-aged woman greeted her at the door. "For how many?"

"Just one."

The woman handed her a menu and said, "You can go ahead and take a seat. I'll send over a waiter shortly."

Raven decided to take one of the empty tables that was placed against the large, glass window that faced the street. She would never admit it aloud, but Raven secretly liked to people-watch. She found herself fascinated by the passersby as they moved in their different directions. She saw two women around her age, laughing amicably with their arms linked together. Her gaze shifted to an elderly couple who walked slowly, holding onto each other for support. Her eyes followed the pair before moving to a young mother with a stroller. The woman smiled lovingly towards her child, leaning forward to coo at the baby. As Raven made all of these observations, she was reminded of her own solitude. On a normal day, she was perfectly comfortable with being alone. She prided herself on her independence and self-sufficiency. But for some reason, she felt extra sensitive as she watched the people outside carry out their lives with companionship, affection and familial love. Before she sunk too deep into her thoughts, a familiar voice broke her out of her reverie.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle. My name is Gar and I will be your server today."

Raven gave herself a mental facepalm. " _You have_ got _to be kidding me,_ " she thought.

Garfield stood in front of her with that stupid grin that never seemed to leave his face. He wore a simple uniform of black slacks and a white button-up shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, accentuating his toned biceps. An apron completed the look; the restaurant's logo was printed in white against the forest green fabric, which clashed horribly with the lime-coloured tips of his hair. He held a pad of paper in one hand and a pen in the other. "I highly recommend the avocado toast. It'll really _guac_ your world."

Raven groaned inwardly at the cheap pun. He pointed towards the menu with his pen and she glanced down to look at the item he mentioned. "Why would I pay 18 dollars for _that_?" she exclaimed.

"There's a secret ingredient," he replied conspiratorially. Garfield slipped the notepad into the front pocket of his apron and tucked the pen behind his ear before settling into the chair facing hers. Somehow, Raven had a sneaking suspicion that this wasn't how he normally interacted with customers.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" she asked, not really caring about the answer.

"The olive oil drizzle is infused with basil and dried chilis for 24 hours. It completely transforms the dish."

"Thanks for the tip, Gordon Ramsay," she scoffed.

"I actually like to think of myself as a 'Jaimie Oliver' type. A lot more family friendly with a focus on healthy eating. Not to mention Ramsay's one ugly bastard," Garfield replied, grinning like a cat.

"Well, now you've gone and given the secret away. What's going to keep me from just going home and making it myself?"

"Meh, I figure I'm safe. I doubt you would put in the effort. You don't seem like the domestic type."

Raven's mouth turned into a stubborn frown. "Oh really? I'll have you know that I'm a _very_ good cook." That, of course, was a bold-faced lie. Other than turning on her kettle and putting together the odd sandwich, she rarely spent time in her kitchen.

"Is that so? I guess you'll just have to invite me over to your place for dinner sometime," said Garfield with a twinkle in his eye. "That might be over-stepping things a bit, though. I wouldn't want to make your boyfriend jealous."

She narrowed her eyes at his random conjecture. "If you're trying to get personal information out of me, it's not going to happen."

Garfield shifted in his seat to place his forearms on the table and leaned in, resting his chin on his hands. "So what's your story?"

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Raven answered in disbelief. A sharp pain throbbed in her head and she began to lose her patience.

"Come on, throw me a bone! Where are you from? What's your family like? What are your deep dark secrets?"

"You want a bone? I'll give you a bone." She kicked herself internally when she realized the double meaning behind her reply. Garfield looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Before he could jump in with his favourite, overused comeback, she spoke out savagely, "My name is Raven Roth. I manage a band called the Titans. My deep dark secret is that I have fantasies about stapling the guitarist's mouth shut so that I never have to listen to his irritating voice again.”

Garfield, however, was unaffected. "So you have fantasies about me?"

"Are you going to take my order or what?" huffed Raven in exasperation.

He brandished his pen and notepad. "Ready when you are."

"I'll take the waffles with extra fruit on the side. _To go_."

"Aw, don't be like that Rave, I was just about to start my lunch break. We could eat together."

"I will remind you, for the _umpteenth_ time, that you will address me as Ms. Roth!" she spat out, expression ablaze with anger. As the words left her lips, Raven felt like her tone had been a bit too harsh. But there was no going back now. Contrary to her expectations, Garfield didn't look fazed at all. Instead, he stood up and gave her a dramatic bow.

"My apologies, Ms. Roth. Sit tight, your order will be ready in no time." He whisked away her menu and strolled over to the counter to put in her order. For the next fifteen minutes, Raven sat uncomfortably as Garfield went about doing his job. He openly stared at her between tasks and would wave enthusiastically in her direction if he just so happened to catch her eye. To Raven's relief, the same woman who greeted her at the door was the one who brought over her order in a brown paper bag. She moved to take out her wallet, but the lady stopped her.

"It's on the house today. Courtesy of your number one fan." She pointed over to Garfield. Raven rolled her eyes as he waggled his brows with a smug look on his face.

"Please, I insist..."

"Don't worry about it. Logan was adamant that you get the VIP treatment."

Raven decided to give up and murmured her thanks. She strut out the door, making a point not to make eye contact with Garfield before leaving. Several minutes later, she arrived home, hungrier than ever. She reached into the paper bag to pull out a cardboard take-out box and found that a message was scribbled in permanent black ink on its cover.

_Ms. Roth,_

_I'll see you on Saturday! Enjoy the waffles._

_Your favourite Titan, Gar_

* * *

**For the first time in his life, Gar felt motivated to wake up early.** In his teenage years, it usually took several attempts from his foster mother to rip him from sleep and get him to school on time. Years later as a grown adult, he didn't fare much better, often relying on his exacerbated roommate and multiple alarms to get out of bed. The difference was that now, Gar was a man on a mission. His new routine began with waking at 7 am to do a short workout of pushups and situps in his room. He normally went to the gym at night, but these days, there was no time to waste. After a quick shower and breakfast, he would head off to work. He had asked his manager to move him to the day shift permanently so that he could dedicate his evenings to music. The moment he returned home, he would head straight to the living room. The area had become his "office" where he would write notes and test out different chords. Each night, Gar spent several hours working on the tracklist. He rehashed the old songs and composed music for the new ones. He analyzed everything from the phrasing of lyrics to the balance of dynamics. He eventually moved on to experimenting with melodies and trying different arrangements for the newer material. Dick popped in to help a couple of times, usually late at night after pulling over-time hours at the office. Otherwise, Gar worked by himself, completely focused and in the zone.

Before he knew it, the workdays flew by and it was Saturday once more. Unlike the week prior, Gar and Victor left early to pick up Dick and Kory instead of having them come over to their place. They were scheduled to meet Raven at the studio at noon. Gar smiled at the memory of her impromptu visit to the restaurant in the middle of the week. He certainly wasn't expecting to run into her there, but he was glad that he did. She was just so much fun to mess with. So far, he was unsuccessful at getting her to laugh, but he didn't mind. His "that's what she said" jokes hadn't landed well, so he decided to change tactics and go for wordplay instead. In the car, he cooked up various puns and tucked them away into the corners of his mind to unleash later on. When the Titans' car merged onto the highway, the speed of traffic slowed to a snail's pace, probably due to an accident up ahead. After dealing with heavy congestion for nearly an hour, they finally pulled up to Wicked Scary Studios at half past noon. When they walked in, they saw a very distressed Raven pacing back and forth in the lobby. She clutched her tablet to her chest with one hand and a paper cup in the other. As Gar approached her, he saw her hands tremble in agitation.

"Oh dear, Ms. Roth. Looks like you've got a bad case of the coffee jitters.” He swiped the cup from her hand and took a long sip. His face puckered into a grimace and he immediately spat out the hot liquid, narrowly missing Raven's annoyed face by a few inches.

"That's a matcha latte, you idiot." She grabbed back her drink and wiped the plastic lip on her sleeve to remove Gar's unwelcome saliva. "You're _late_."

Gar felt like he was being transported back in time, envisioning himself as a high school student walking into class several minutes tardy. But instead of his stodgy tenth grade homeroom teacher, he imagined Raven wearing a short pencil skirt and a tight blouse. Her hair was swept up in a messy bun and a pair of glasses perched on the edge of her nose. He enjoyed the fantasy for half a second before shaking it off. It wouldn't do to have inappropriate thoughts like that in public.

"We are deeply sorry, Ms. Roth. Please accept our apologies," Kory answered.

Raven clenched her jaw and said, "Don't make it a habit, okay? I'm paying the studio by the session, not an hourly rate, and you've already wasted 30 minutes." The rest of the group decided to not make any more excuses. They had a feeling that their manager was about to blow a fuse and they didn't want to provoke her wrath any further. "Follow me, Titans. Time is ticking," she said gruffly.

Instead of turning right towards the conference room, Raven led the group down the left side of the building. The hallway led to the storage room where the band had left their instruments the week before. They turned a corner where they were met with a flight of stairs and walked upwards. When they reached the second floor, Gar looked around the corner to see two wooden doors. The door on the right had a glass sign affixed above it near the ceiling. It was tinted red and said "RECORDING" in white letters. He peered through a small window in the door to see a dark room that was empty, save for a few amplifiers and wires. He was tempted to go inside, but he had a feeling that wasn't good etiquette. The door on the left swung open to reveal a man in a simple outfit of a yellow hoodie and black sweatpants. He wore his hair in dreadlocks that were long enough to brush the large set of wireless headphones that wrapped around his neck. He greeted the group shyly and said, "You must be the Titans. It's nice to finally meet you."

Raven took over the introductions, "Virgil Hawkins is our sound engineer and producer. He has a diverse set of skills and an excellent reputation. Mr. Hawkins, this is Richard Grayson, Kory Anders, Victor Stone and Garfield Logan."

The team stepped forward to shake his hand. Virgil urged them to follow him inside the room from which he originally emerged. "This is the control room, where I spend pretty much all of my waking hours. Please don't touch anything," he said in Victor's direction, who was admiring the equipment a little too closely.

On the left of the room was a long, three-seater couch that was upholstered in black leather. A desk leaned against the wall directly adjacent to the door, outfitted with a computer and rolling chair. The right side was lined with mixing consoles and speakers of varying sizes, all set upon a sturdy, wooden shelf. Above the panel of audio equipment was a large window cutout. Virgil pointed to the other room behind the glass. "That would be the recording booth, also known as the live room. We'll set up your instruments there along with some microphones. You can access it from the hallway or you can take a shortcut through the isolation booth where we record vocals."

Their host walked to the other side of the control room and led the group through another door on the far wall. It opened up to a smaller room that was only big enough to comfortably hold two people at a time. As Virgil struggled to get the next door open, Gar was accidentally shoved from behind by Dick, which pushed him forward. His body bumped against Raven's, his front brushing up against her back. "Sorry, Rave," Gar quickly apologized. He could feel her body heat and smelled a hint of lavender perfume wafting up from her neck.

"Don't call me that," she whispered tonelessly.

“Would you prefer ‘Rae’ instead?”

“You know exactly what I’d prefer.”

“I’d love to learn all about your _preferences_ , Ms. Roth.” Gar might have thought that she was unaffected by the banter and close contact, but he noticed a lovely blush tint her cheeks and ears. Before he could say anything else, Virgil opened the next door. The bottleneck released and the six figures poured out into the live room.

"And this is where the magic happens," the producer said, spreading out his arms. "Well, a lot of magic happens in there too," he added, pointing back at his desk in the control room through the window, "but I guess I can't take all the credit." Virgil dropped his hands to rest them on his hips and smiled widely at the group. "Whaddya say, gang? Are we ready to get this party started?"

* * *

**The team spent the next half hour setting up the live room.** Kory helped Victor carry the various instruments and pieces of equipment up the stairs. Raven was impressed with the woman; she was stronger than she looked. The manager stayed in the control room, comfortably seated on the leather couch with her tablet in her lap. Every once in a while, she would glance up from her screen to observe them work. The two other Titans helped Virgil set up the microphone stands and tidy up the mess of wires that trailed on the ground. Garfield looked like an over-eager child in a museum, pestering his “tour guide" with never-ending questions. Virgil answered him patiently, explaining every little detail of the recording process.

"Basically, there's three ways we can go about this. One, we could build the album ‘brick by brick’, meaning that we record all of the different instrumental and vocal tracks separately. I would be in charge of combining the layers in the final mix. But that method can get pretty time-consuming and based on Ms. Roth's strict schedule, I doubt we'd be able to get it done in eight sessions. Two, we could do it fully live. Everyone would be plugged in and recorded at the same time, vocals included. It's the most time efficient, but if you mess up a take, you have to completely restart from the beginning. Not to mention, your vocals and instrumentation have to be super tight."

Richard shook his head, "That won't work. Everyone plays well, but I don't think we've practiced enough recently to produce a clean sound.

"Speak for yourself," Garfield said with mock offense. "What about the third option?"

"You do a combination of both," replied Virgil, "and focus on completing a song or two per session. First, we record the song 100 percent live as a reference point. Then, we'd record the instruments and vocals on separate tracks. I'd still have to mix them together, but it would be a lot less complicated than doing it one 'brick' at a time."

By the time the live room was set up, the Titans were raring to go. They spent the next few hours working hard on the first song. Instead of going in the order of the tracklist, the band opted to start with the songs they were the most comfortable with. By 5 pm, 'Aftershock' was finished. It was a lively tune with a simple but effective bassline and a driving drum beat. There was a guitar solo right before the last chorus, which injected the song with one last jolt of energy before a spectacular finish. Raven felt like it was a good moment to take a break. She spoke into the P.A. system, "Suppertime. Let's eat in the conference room."

Pizzas were already set up on the table, ready for the gang to dig in. Victor and Virgil spoke animatedly, discussing the technical side of music production. Richard was half asleep in his chair, seemingly exhausted from the day's work. He held a half-eaten pizza crust in his hand, which hung precariously in his fingers while he nodded off. Garfield and Kory chatted about their jobs. Kory recounted a story of when one of her day care charges accidentally called her 'Mommy'. At the other end of the table, Raven typed away on her tablet, stopping every once in a while to take a small bite of food. She could feel Garfield's eyes on her and she silently willed him not to pull her into the conversation.

"Hey Ms. Roth," he said, "what do you call a dead musician?"

She didn't answer and continued to work as if she hadn't heard him speak.

"A _de-composer_! Get it?"

Raven refused to dignify his terrible pun with a verbal response. Instead, she rolled her eyes and continued working.

"Sorry, did my joke fall a little _flat_?"

"No, Mr. Logan. If you want to get me to laugh, you're going to have to come up with something a little more original. I'm pretty sure I read that in a book called _One Hundred and One Lame Dad Jokes_."

From the other side of the room, Victor and Virgil laughed out loud at Raven's burn. The influx of noise woke up Richard with a start. "What time is it?" he asked sleepily.

"Almost 6," Raven replied. "We have about an hour and a half before it's time to pack up. Do you think there's enough time to record something else?"

"Hmm," muttered Richard, rubbing his chin, "well there's that one instrumental track that Gar and I experimented with over the week. We'll have to do a few practice runs first since it's new, but it shouldn't take long to record once we have it down."

When they returned to the second floor, the group branched off. Raven followed Virgil into the control room while the others went into the live room. She sat next to him in a folding chair by the desk instead of sitting behind him on the couch. The pair watched through the window as the band got organized. They couldn't hear what they were saying because the mics were off, but based on everyone's body language, Raven guessed that Richard was the one giving the directions.

"They're a great band with a lot of talent," Virgil said, rotating his chair towards Raven.

"I know. That's why I campaigned for them so hard."

"In my five years at Wicked Scary, I haven't seen a team with so much chemistry. They seem to really like each other."

"They formed in high school," Raven replied, "those kinds of bonds don't break very easily."

Virgil nodded in agreement then said, "Not to mention their secret weapon."

"Secret weapon?"

"Garfield's composition skills. The man's a genius, especially considering he can't even read music."

His statement took Raven aback. "I wasn't aware of that."

"Dick was the one who mentioned it to me. Apparently, he spent several hours over the week transcribing all of the chord sheets for Gar so that the others could play along."

Raven watched Garfield through the glass as he fiddled with his guitar. As vexing as he was, she felt a seed of respect begin to grow inside of her. Behind the flimsy jokes and exasperating persona, it seemed like there was a lot more to him than met the eye. Before she knew it, it was time to go. The Titans carefully placed their instruments into the storage room before Raven locked it with her key.They managed to finish recording “Titan Rising” with 45 minutes to spare. The instrumental track mainly featured Victor's drumming skills, which was a tight combination of hi-hat and snare. There was an underlay of moody synth paired with a subtle yet intricate bass line. Garfield and Richard added soft vocalizations on top, paralleling the simple melody of the electric guitar. While there were no lyrics for a listener to emotionally connect with, the atmospheric song would be a great transition track to perform in the middle of a concert.

"Fantastic work, everybody," Virgil said. They had all walked down to the lobby together and hung around before heading home. "I'll do some fine-tuning during the week, but so far, your first two tracks are really solid. See you next Saturday."

Everyone waved goodbye as he left the building. The rest of the group made moves towards the door, but Raven stopped them before they could exit. "Before you go, I wanted to say that I'm really pleased with the work you did today. I appreciate your preparedness and focus."

"Aww shucks," Victor humbly replied, "we're just doing our job."

"Right," she said, "and while you were hard at work, so was I." Raven handed over her tablet to Richard so that he could read aloud the email on the screen.

"Ms. Roth, thank you for your inquiry. We would be happy to rent out our studio space to you. Our next availability is Sunday, October 4th. Please confirm if that date works for you."

"What exactly is this about?" Kory asked.

"This, Titans, is a film set booking,” answered Raven. “We're making a music video."

The gang erupted in excited cheers and all of a sudden, Raven found herself enveloped in a passionate group hug. Even though she wasn't a huge fan of physical contact, a happy feeling rose up in her chest. As Richard, Kory, Victor and Garfield continued to squeeze her tightly, the manager contemplated the unfamiliar emotion. Their relationship was supposed to be strictly professional, yet she felt their warm affection radiate towards her. " _I could get used to this_ ," she thought. Raven closed her eyes and let go, allowing herself to enjoy the tender moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fluff. In a way, I kind of cheated and inserted the classic "coffee shop AU" in there, haha. Again, I hope I didn't bore you with the technical stuff. Personally, I find it fascinating.
> 
> For people who aren't familiar with the comics, Virgil Hawkins is Static, an electrokinetic superhero that joined the Teen Titans for a brief time. There will be two more cameos next chapter; one from the CN show and two from the comics. And if you hadn't caught it already, all of the Titans’ tracks are named after Season 2 episodes.
> 
> Till next time, Lily Timbers


	6. Lights, Camera, Action!

Track 6: Lights, Camera, Action!

" **Alright everybody, that's a wrap for today!"** Dick dismissed the group by clapping his hands together, indicating that it was time to pack up. Gar rolled his shoulders and raised his arms in a cat-like stretch. The Titans had just finished their fourth recording session and things were going swimmingly. To date, they had completed two thirds of the album, managing to crank out two tracks per day. Virgil was extremely easy to work with and all of the band members were on their A-game. Raven seemed pleased that the Titans were able to follow her militant schedule. She rarely vocalised her appreciation aloud, but it showed through her actions instead. Gar observed it in the little things. After their second session, Kory developed blisters on her left pinky and right thumb. She wasn't able to practice much during the week and her fingers were beginning to pay for it. Whatever callouses she built up from playing on the weekend would soften and peel off by the time they were back in the studio. Dick didn't fare any better and caught a cold, developing a mild hoarseness in his throat. The following Saturday, a box of blister patches and a packet of lozenges mysteriously appeared in Kory's purse.

Victor was known to get moody in the afternoons if his blood sugar got too low between meals. Whenever he left the live room for a bathroom break, he would come back to discover a chocolate protein bar waiting for him on his drum stool. As for Gar, he was notorious for losing his guitar picks. Between takes, he would put down the little piece of plastic on his music stand in favour of a pencil to write notes. Whenever he reached back for the pick, it seemed to disappear into thin air. He would spend the next five minutes shuffling his papers around, only to give up and take out a replacement from his wallet. Just when he misplaced his last one, a multi-pack materialized in his guitar case like magic. He considered thanking Raven directly for her little acts of kindness, but decided not to say anything in the end. He got the feeling that she preferred to operate under the radar. Even though they had been working together for over a month, she was obviously trying to keep her distance, still addressing the band members as "Mr." or "Ms.".

The guitarist walked into the control room, taking the shortcut through the isolation booth. Raven sat in her usual spot on the right side of the couch. He plopped down next to her and settled his palms against the back of his head in a relaxed pose. "So how did I do, boss?" Gar asked nonchalantly, though he was secretly fishing for a compliment. He knew that he was on fire that day; all of his guitar riffs and embellishments for “How Long is Forever?” were nailed on the first take.

"You were... adequate."

"Adequate? That's it?"

"I'm no music expert, Mr. Logan. If you want a more technical analysis of your performance, you should probably ask Mr. Grayson."

"Oh come on, Ms. Roth. Don't you have _any_ feedback to give me?"

She looked at him expressionlessly before giving him what he asked for. "You were a little pitchy during the vocal recording for 'Things Change'. And you smell marginally better than last week, although I can tell that you're long overdue for a visit to the laundromat. There’s one next door, you have no excuses."

Virgil, who had been sitting at his computer desk sipping on a can of soda, spat the carbonated beverage out of his mouth. A few snickers escaped from his direction before he cleared his throat and went back to work, trying to brush it off as if he hadn't heard anything.

" _Pitchy?!_ And I do _not_ smell bad!" Gar exclaimed.

Raven kept a straight face and didn't reply, although he thought he could see a flicker of amusement dance in her eyes. She simply shrugged and stood up to exit the control room. Like an eager puppy at the heels of his master, Gar got up and followed her all the way down the stairs. "I don't smell bad, I _don't_!" he continued to protest. Kory passed by the pair, going in the opposite direction to retrieve more equipment that needed to be put away. "Kory," Gar shouted adamantly, "do I smell?!"

The bassist leaned in to sniff the back of his shirt. "You smell like you usually do, Garfield. Febreze mixed with perspiration and dirty socks," she answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

It was Raven's turn to suppress her laughter. Gar froze in place, mortified. He had wanted her to laugh at one of his jokes, not _him_. He kept his mouth shut after that and wrestled with the fact that his very attractive manager thought that he stunk like a pig. Once all of the equipment was safe in the storage room, the team reconvened for a quick wrap-up meeting in the lobby as they usually did after a long day of recording.

"Good work today, everyone," Raven said. "Don't forget our pre-production meeting tomorrow. We start at 1 pm _sharp_ , but the music video director will only join us later in the afternoon. We have a lot of things to discuss, so please come focused and ready to work."

The group nodded and started to say their goodbyes.

"One more thing, Mr. Logan." Gar turned towards Raven to show that he was listening. She gave him a deadpan look. "Don't forget to take a shower."

* * *

**The life of an entrepreneur was not for everyone.** In addition to being at the studio on the weekends, Raven estimated that she clocked in 60 to 70 hours of work during the week. Managing a band and running a record label was not your average 9 to 5 job. It often required her to spend several hours in front of her laptop screen during the day, night, or early morning. She had laid all of the groundwork for the Titans' website and social media pages, which included getting their "Verified" status on Facebook, Twitter, YouTube and Instagram. She even considered making them a TikTok account, but she felt like the tween audience was a little too young for their music. Then, there was the matter of the music video shoot. After confirming the booking for the set, Raven's main task was finding a filming crew. She had pulled in favours from acquaintances to fill in a couple of the roles, but the biggest struggle was finding a suitable director. The manager tried not to mention the budget to the band too often, worried that it would distract them from their work. But the reality was that Wicked Scary Studios was _not_ cheap, especially since she was paying a premium for Virgil. She had initially thought about requesting a more junior sound engineer, but she knew that it wouldn't be wise to mix inexperienced staff with a brand new band. By the time the album was finished and ready to be distributed, Nevermore Records would have already spent several tens of thousands of dollars.

There was no way that Raven could hire an established director, the budget just wouldn't be able to manage it. One night, in a burst of inspiration, she researched all of the film schools in the surrounding areas. Juniors and Seniors often screened their end-of-year projects at student-run festivals. She watched the video submissions of countless amateur filmmakers, analyzing each one for signs of talent. She took note of three or four who showed promise, but in the end, only one bothered replying to her email. At that point, Raven was desperate. She unofficially hired him on the basis of a successful pitch meeting, which was about to start in a few minutes. Raven had scheduled it to take place in the conference room inside her condo building. She would worry about getting her own office space once she got a return on the album sales. At the signing meeting, the Titans had all sat on the same side of the table opposite a lone Raven. Today, the group bunched up around one end of the table with Raven sitting at the head. She was flanked by Kory and Dick on her right and Garfield and Victor on her left.

"Before the director arrives, I would like to discuss the concept of the music video with you,” she said. “We are less than five weeks away from the launch at the end of October. The plan is to premiere the music video a few days before the album drops as a teaser. If it gains enough traction online, it could greatly affect the album's chart performance. And as per your request, we will only distribute the album on digital platforms, foregoing a physical release altogether."

Garfield slapped his hand on the table and passionately said, "The less PVC in our oceans, the better!"

"Yes, Mr. Logan, I'm sure the sea turtles are deeply grateful," Raven replied sarcastically, unimpressed with his interruption. " _As I was saying_ , if the music video makes a positive splash on the Internet, the success of the album is likely to follow too. So that begs the double-sided question: Which track will be your lead single, and can you think of a concept creative enough for the music video to go viral?"

When Richard first amended the original contract, he had asked for 100% creative control on everything surrounding album art, promotional photos, music videos and merchandise. Raven had no problem with this since she wanted the band's personality to shine through. She had accepted with the stipulation that she could have the power of veto if ever their ideas were too out of left field. The group launched into a lengthy discussion, with each member campaigning for their own favourite track.

"If we go with 'Sarah', real-life Sarah can make a cameo!" Victor said.

"Maybe another time, Mr. Stone. But I don't think that song has enough impact as a lead single," Raven answered.

"We should do 'Every Dog Has His Day' and shoot the music video with tons of dogs!" Garfield suggested.

"OK Go already did that," Raven remarked, "also, we don't have the time to find trained animals."

Kory chimed in with her own suggestion next. "What about an underwater theme? I could do the cosplay of Ariel the mermaid!"

"Sorry, Ms. Anders. The set won't accommodate a human-sized tank. It would also be extremely expensive to produce." Raven felt like things were starting to get out of hand. It was time to reel them back in. "Let's take a few steps back, people. Who are the Titans?"

"What do you mean by that, Ms. Roth?" asked Victor.

" _Who_ are the Titans? What kind of image do you want to portray to the public? What makes you so unique and different from every other rock band?" The group went quiet, stumped by her philosophical question. "Come on, everybody," Raven urged, "Who are _you_?"

"We're a family," Richard said, finally jumping into the conversation. "Behind the music, behind the show, we're a family at our core. At the end of the day, no matter how difficult things get, a family should always be there for each other. And that's the message I want us to tell the world."

Raven tilted her head as she considered his response. "Now _that_ is a compelling concept, something we can work with. The four of you are certainly-"

"-The 'five of us', you mean," Richard interrupted her. "We already told you, you're one of us."

"Good luck trying to get rid of us now!" added Garfield with a laugh.

Kory and Victor nodded their heads in agreement. Raven looked back and forth between the people sitting on her two sides, finally turning back to address Richard. "I appreciate the sentiment, Mr. Grayson, but-"

"-Come on, Raven. Don't you think it's about time we drop the formalities?"

The manager was conflicted. She really hadn't intended to get so close with her clients. But after spending hours in the recording studio together, eating pizza and learning about their personal lives, her resolve was starting to crumble. Was it finally time to start breaking down the barriers that she had so carefully built up around herself? The group looked at her expectantly with wide, encouraging smiles. She remembered the sweet moment they had shared weeks ago in a group hug. She felt her wall come down a little, brick by brick. "Alright, Mr. Gray-er, Richard. I guess we can do that.

"Sweet!" Garfield said, pumping his fist in the air. "You're finally loosening up, Rae Rae."

"Ra- _ven_!" she snapped back. Raven gave the man an inch and he took a mile. The rest of the group simply chuckled at their little exchange. Before the argument could continue, they heard a knock on the door.

* * *

**A short, pudgy man walked in with a powerful air of confidence.** His distinguishing features were a bushy unibrow that framed beady eyes ringed with dark circles, and greasy, red hair that was cut in a messy mullet. He wore a shirt that depicted "Slave Leia'' over a pair of baggy cargo shorts. Taking the seat directly across from Raven at the other end of the table, he perused the group with a wary look. "Cool prosthetic," he said in a nasal voice, gesturing to Victor's right arm. "Is that real metal, or did you just spray-paint the plastic?"

"It's actually carbon-fiber, 3-D printed by yours truly. And I got a matching one down here too." Victor rapped his knuckles on his left leg.

"He's basically our resident Edward Elric," Gar said.

"Who's Edward Elric?" Raven asked. She was thrown off by their sudden rapport with the man who had walked in literally 30 seconds ago.

"You don't know who Ed Elric is?" scoffed Gar as Raven just shook her head blankly. " _Fullmetal Alchemist_ , the greatest anime of all time? Even a normie like you should know what that is. Come on, Vic, back me up."

"Nuh-uh dude, don't go roping me in with your otaku shit."

"But you said you loved ‘Brotherhood’!"

"Yeah, 'cause the fight scenes were sick and the characters were badass."

The stranger butt into the conversation, "Everybody knows that the 2003 series was better anyway."

"Lies! Blasphemy! 'Brotherhood' follows the canon of the manga!" Gar gasped.

"A- _hem_!" Raven cleared her throat loudly. Gar could tell that their manager was starting to lose her patience over their rowdiness. She continued, "I think introductions are in order. Everyone, meet Alexander Polinsky, a recent graduate of the San Francisco Art Institute. He is the primary candidate for directing our music video."

"Greetings, earthlings," Alexander said, raising his hand in the Vulcan salute.

"We were just discussing the video concept before you walked in, Mr. Polinsky. Although I believe we have reached a consensus." Raven looked to Dick for his approval.

"That's right," Dick replied, "we want to go with the idea of family. Nothing too cheesy, but nothing too serious either. And I think ' _How Long Is Forever?_ ' would be the perfect track.” The leader pulled out his phone and played the sound file for the song that they had just finished recording the day before. Gar agreed that it was the best choice for their lead single. The melody was memorable and the chorus was infectious. The lyrics were filled with nostalgia, talking about the appeals of childhood and innocent, uncomplicated life. It was wistful yet optimistic, asking if the invincibility of youth could ever transcend into adulthood. Like Dick mentioned earlier, it was neither too cheesy nor too serious, finding a happy medium in its earnest positivity.

Alexander closed his eyes as he listened to the music. When the song ended, he said three words, emphasizing each one dramatically. "Awkward. Family. Photos."

The five of them looked at him quizzically, unable to follow his train of thought.

"Awkward family photos! Come on, you know the meme!" He formed his thumbs and forefingers into the shape of an "L", looking through the space between as though it were a lens. "The scene fades in from black. The camera pans to an old-school photo album, the kind that everybody had in the 90s. The scrapbook opens and there, in frame, is the band, wearing colour-coordinated outfits in front of a gaudy, abstract background. At first, it's just a still shot of a printed photograph. But once the music starts, you all start mouthing the words, keeping your bodies motionless in the original pose. As the song progresses, so does the photo book. Every time the page turns, you're in another position. Maybe you're in matching onesies. Maybe everyone is almost naked. Regardless, the audience can't look away."

A smile began to grow on Gar's face. "You, my dude, are a _genius_!"

Everyone agreed that Alexander's idea was a winning one.

"We like your pitch very much, Mr. Polinsky," Raven said. "I think it's safe to say that we want to hire you as our music director. Will you accept?"

" _Weeeeeell_ , I dunno. I mean, I'm working on a bunch of projects these days, trying to get my portfolio together..."

Raven drew out a contract from her purse and said, "There is, of course, the matter of payment." She handed it to Kory to pass down to the hesitant man.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're _paying_ me? Real money?!" he exclaimed.

Raven looked confused. "Didn't I mention that in my email?"

"I'll do it! You have no idea how many times people have asked me to work for them in exchange for _exposure_ ," he said with a roll of his eyes, signing the contract with a flourish.

"I don't believe in that kind of nonsense," she replied, shaking her head disapprovingly, "that mindset is killing the creative industry."

As Raven and Alexander discussed the finer details of scheduling, equipment, and crew members, Gar felt a sense of pride towards their manager. He loved the fact that she was able to take charge of any situation with such calm and grace. He also appreciated that she had a deep respect for artists and treated every business transaction with integrity. Her pretty eyes and shapely figure were a bonus too.

"We'll be in touch over the week to work out everything else. Thank you for your time, Mr. Polinsky," Raven got up to shake the director's hand. "Meeting adjourned."

* * *

**The morning had finally arrived for the music video shoot.** The day before, the band respected their usual appointment at the recording studio. They only managed to get one song done, leaving three left to go. Raven wasn't too worried about this, considering they still had three weeks left before the launch. What did worry her was the jam-packed day ahead. She was tired and stressed out, which made her crabbier than usual. She hadn't slept well the night before and organizing a music video was an extremely complicated process. Catering, wardrobe, equipment rentals and scheduling filled her mind. She was totally overwhelmed with an endless checklist of things to do. All she could hope for was that production would go off without a hitch. Ideally, they would have had two days to shoot, but they were limited by the fact that it was a Sunday and everyone in the band needed to be at work the next day. Raven steeled herself as she re-entered the chaos of the set. In her arms, she carried a heavy 24-pack of water bottles. A figure swooped in from behind to take the burden out of her hands.

"Tsk, tsk, Rae. Single-use plastic is terrible for the environment."

She tried not to stare at Garfield's flexed biceps as he set the pallet of water on a table. "Would it kill you to drop the nickname? And shouldn't you be in hair and makeup right now?"

"I dunno. No one was at the station when I got there," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Raven looked at her watch. Their stylist should have arrived 20 minutes ago. Out of nowhere, a young, curvy woman of average height flung herself at the Titans' manager. She pulled away to clutch Raven's hands and jumped up and down excitedly. She had bright blue eyes and blonde curls cascaded past her shoulder blades.

"Raveeeeeeeen!" the woman squealed, hugging her again.

Raven grimaced slightly and stepped back, trying to regain her personal space. "It's good to see you too, Cassie."

"It's been a hot minute since we last saw each other!"

"I know. It's been what, 5 years? When did you move to Jump?"

"The day after I turned 18! Mom was furious, but there was no way she was stopping me from leaving."

"Well, thank you for being here today. You're a real life-saver."

"Anything for you, Rae!"

Garfield took this opportunity to cut into the two women's reunion. "How come _she_ gets to call you that?"

"Because she doesn't annoy me to the high heavens. Go get dressed, _now_."

Garfield stalked away in a huff, leaving Raven and Cassie to finish their conversation.

"He's _cute_ ," Cassie whispered conspiratorially.

"Keep it in your pants, Cassie," Raven said with a warning tone, "you're on the job right now."

"Pfft, I'm not looking for _me_ , I have a boyfriend. I'm talking about _you_ , dearest Raven. When's the last time you got any?"

" _Cassie_!" she hissed.

"Girl, don't act coy with me. You look super high strung. And you know, the best way to de-stress is a nice, good fu-"

"-CASSANDRA SANDSMARK, GET TO WORK!"

* * *

**Gar sat in a folding chair as Cassie combed product into his blonde-green locks.** The other three band members had already finished the process of hair and makeup and were getting dressed into their first outfits. Gar always enjoyed meeting new people and happily engaged the stylist in conversation.

"So how do you know Ms. Roth?"

"We go way back, when we both still lived in Gotham."

"Gotham?" Gar raised his eyebrows. Raven never divulged anything personal about herself. He was determined to get as much information as possible from her old friend.

"Yeah. She was my Girl Guide Scoutmaster when I was in junior high. She always claims that she needed the volunteer hours for her college application, but I think she actually loved it."

His brows hiked up even further. He hadn’t pegged the woman as the type to go around selling cookies door-to-door. An image of a uniform-clad Raven came to the forefront of his mind. The beret on her head gave her a cute, innocent look, but the tight white blouse, patterned necktie and plaid miniskirt were a whole other story. Gar quickly crossed his legs, trying to cover the tightness in his pants from the woman working on his hair.

"She was the coolest person ever. I really looked up to her. Neither of us have any siblings, so I've kind of always seen her as a sister from another mister. We lost touch after she went off to college. Who knew we'd get reunited here?"

"What was she like as a teenager?" Gar asked casually, trying not to let his burning curiosity show through.

"Oh, she was super edgy back then," continued Cassie. "She exclusively wore black and had purple streaks in her hair. She even got a nose piercing, and I'm pretty sure that's when she also got that tattoo on her-"

"-Almost finished?" interrupted Raven, who walked into their peripheral vision.

"You should let me dye your hair purple again! It would look totally bitchin'!"

"Cassie, please stop talking and do your job."

"Aye, aye, captain."

* * *

**Several hours later, the shoot wrapped up.** Alexander proved himself to be a real control freak. He would jump into frame between takes to adjust the band members' limbs or heads ever so slightly. If he didn't like their facial expressions or body poses, he would go into great lengths to explain exactly what he wanted. "The angles need to be perfect!" he cried. "I need to make Wes Anderson proud!" While the camera crew cleared away their equipment, the Titans moved over to another corner of the set to take promotional photos with the photographer. Donna Troy was another one of Raven's acquaintances. They had met when Raven was an undergrad. Donna was mostly friends with her classmates at the time, but they always got along well. She was a competent, level-headed person and Raven liked that. When she had initially begun her search for a photographer, she immediately thought of Donna. Originally, the in-demand photographer was fully booked for the next few months, but a last-minute cancellation made her available for their date. The band took several photos in their comical music video outfits before moving to more stylish clothing. The light-hearted gag shots would do well for their social media accounts, but Raven also needed more serious photos for press and merchandise purposes. Thankfully, everyone was still in good spirits and the rest of the day went by very smoothly.

It was close to midnight when Raven finally stumbled into her condo, completely exhausted. For the first time in a long time, she slept through her alarm, only waking up around 10 am the next day. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and went through her usual morning routine of yoga and tea. Her cat was slightly upset that she had been gone for so long the day before. When she went to go pet him, he walked away with his tail raised in disdain. As she sipped on a tall mug of Orange Pekoe, Raven opened her laptop and logged in to her online banking page. She stared at Nevermore Records' business account with a depressed look on her face. After paying Alexander, Cassie, Donna and the rest of the crew, she had spent close to 40 grand. That didn't even include all of the extra costs of craft services, equipment and rental fees. She sighed deeply before turning on the "radio" app on her phone. The manager had been listening to the local station every day to do informal market research. She knew that it was essential to be in the know of which songs were getting the most radio play. After listening to the Titans' final version of "How Long Is Forever?", she could tell that it was going to be an instant hit. There wasn't anything quite like it on air and she felt that it would fill a gap in the current market. She let the music play in the background as she worked on the budget, not really paying attention to the lyrics. A sweet female voice sang against a basic pop track:

_Too scared to come out / Stuck in my chrysalis_

_Avoiding, ignoring / My metamorphosis_

_But things change_

_When you meet the one you were meant to love_

Raven's ears burned as they picked up on the familiar words. Did she just hear what she thought she just heard? She paid closer attention to the song as it repeated the chorus before coming to a close. The DJ took over and said, "That was 'Metamorphosis' by singer-songwriter Terra, the lead single off of her sophomore album _Terra-fied_. You can find it in stores and on digital streaming services starting this Friday."

Her hands shook as she reached for her phone to pause the app. " _Leniret animam meam..._ " Raven murmured the phrase to herself, desperately trying not to let the panic settle in. She took a few more deep breaths before picking up her phone again, this time to call Richard. "Hello? Sorry to bother you at work. We have a _major_ problem. Do you think you can round up the team for an emergency meeting at my place tonight? Thanks." She hung up the phone and sat in silence, still shell-shocked from her discovery.

" _Either we're in for a plagiarism lawsuit_ ," Raven thought, " _or Garfield has a_ lot _of explaining to do._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed those cameos :) You can expect to see more of Cassie, but Donna and Control Freak are one-time appearances. Control Freak doesn’t have a real name, so I went with the name of his voice actor.
> 
> I highly recommend OK Go's dog-filled music video for their song "White Knuckles". That band always delivers in the originality department, and I would like to think that the Titans would have a similar vibe in their creative direction.
> 
> Till next time, Lily Timbers


	7. Betrayal

**Published** : April 21, 2020

* * *

Track 7: Betrayal

_Too scared to come out / Stuck in my chrysalis_

_Avoiding, ignoring / My metamorphosis_

_But things change_

_When you meet the one you were meant to love_

**A heavy tension hung in the air, thick enough to cut with a chainsaw.** The Titans had just spent the last 3 minutes and 51 seconds listening to Terra's latest single. Everyone reacted differently. Victor's jaw hung open as his ears absorbed the music. Richard sputtered in disbelief, his mind in complete denial of what they were hearing. Kory burned with a fiery rage and her hands violently clenched the arms of her chair. If Kory radiated heat, Garfield was the complete opposite. He had a frigid, dead look in his eyes and sat completely frozen in place.

"When were you planning on telling me that your ex-girlfriend Tara is the same person as Tara Markov? Stage name Terra, international pop star, model and philanthropist?"

After a quick overview of the artist's Wikipedia page, Raven had spent the entire afternoon combing the rest of the Internet for any other pertinent information she could find. Based on the woman's career trajectory and current management, things were not looking good. When Garfield didn't reply, Raven decided to forge ahead. "I'm sorry to say this, but we're going to have to completely scrap 'Things Change' from the album."

Everyone except for Garfield gasped at her words. Richard responded first, "There's no way in _hell_ we're doing that!"

"I'm not happy about it either," Raven said in a regretful tone, "but it's the only way for us to move forward without being accused of plagiarism."

"B-but, you don't understand. _She_ copied us, so we should sue _her_! And we can't just get rid of one of our best songs!"

"No, Richard. _You_ don't understand," Raven replied firmly. "Engaging in a lawsuit right now would bring Nevermore Records to financial ruin. Entertainment lawyers are notoriously expensive and by the time things actually got to court, the company would be broke." She took a deep breath before launching into her explanation. She knew it was going to be a hard pill for the band to swallow. "The best case scenario is that we win the settlement and the album is only postponed by a few months. But that would take a complete admission of fault on Ms. Markov's account, which I _highly_ doubt is going to happen. In the worst case scenario: we lose the lawsuit, Nevermore goes bankrupt from legal fees, and the negative PR backfires so badly, your album never sees the light of day. It's too high of a risk and I'm not willing to take that chance."

"It's not fair," said Kory who broke into a sob, her fury devolving into tears.

"Life isn't fair," Raven shook her head sadly. "This is the reality of what we're dealing with."

"Where's your sense of _justice_?" breathed Richard, still unable to accept the outcome of Raven's logic.

"Obviously, I know this whole situation is unjust. But right now, my common sense and money sense are taking over. I'm not letting a legal battle run my company into the ground."

Richard furrowed his brows and looked down into the clenched fists that rested on his lap. "Just ask mommy and daddy to bail you out," he muttered.

Raven felt her heart drop, nausea settling into the pit of her stomach. "Ex _cuse_ me?"

"You heard me," said Richard as his head snapped back up to give Raven a hard stare. "The day after we signed, I did a background check on you. I know for a fact that you come from a super wealthy family."

Raven couldn't respond; she felt like her mouth was sewn shut, preventing her from speaking out and defending herself. Of all of the idiotic and baseless assumptions... Richard continued his speculation without missing a beat.

"You attended L'Academie-de-Sainte-Azar for 10 years, a boarding school for rich, international students in _Switzerland_ , of all places. You went to not one, but _two_ Ivy League schools; Yale for your undergrad and Princeton for your Master's. And now, at the prime age of 25, you magically have the funds to start up your own business? I'm not stupid," Richard spat, pausing to take a breath after his lengthy rant. "And one more thing. You can't tell _us_ what to do with _our_ music!"

The manager felt her emotional wall return, rebuilding itself brick by brick. She fought back the urge to cry and spoke out in a soft, unwavering voice. "I thought I was part of the team. 'One of us', you said." Raven stormed out before anyone could see the tears stream down her face.

* * *

**The Titans sat in a shell-shocked silence after Raven's abrupt exit.** The atmosphere in the room was both awkward and solemn. Victor thought about reaching out to Gar, but he had no idea what to say. He also felt that Dick had gone too far, but he couldn't accept Raven's conclusion either. He was used to being the "big brother" figure who could get everyone to calm down and think rationally. But right now, he was far too confused to offer any sage advice.

"Richard," said Kory, resting her hand on her partner's shoulder, "you have traversed the line."

Dick answered with a frown, "No, she's wrong and you know it. She should be _fighting_ for us, for crying out loud! I can't believe all she cares about is the money."

"I disagree," his partner replied with a shake of her head. “I believe she is acting in our best interests."

"Clearly, she doesn't care about anyone but herself. That selfish bi-"

" _Richard!_ " said Kory sharply, "you shall not refer to Raven as a female dog!"

While the couple argued back and forth, Victor looked between them as if he were watching a tennis match. A vicious, rage-filled, tennis match. Gar made no indication that he was listening, still staring coldly into space.

"Why are you defending her?" Dick asked angrily, somewhat shocked that his greatest ally was now against him.

"Because she is simply making the best of our circumstances. Why fight a war we cannot win? I think her decision is most wise."

"But it's the _principle_ of it all, Kory!"

"Principles? You wish to speak of principles?! How is it _principled_ to dig up someone's history behind their back out of fear and suspicion? You cannot treat our friend like the criminals you prosecute at work!"

"Baby, you're being unreasonable..." Dick said pleadingly. His voice trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"And _you_ , Richard, are being a _dick_."

"This is my fault." Three pairs of eyes moved in Gar's direction at the sound of his voice. He looked over at Dick and said, "But Kory's right. You're acting like a total ass-wipe." Gar took a deep breath and launched himself out of his chair. It was time for him to set the record straight. "Be right back."

* * *

**Raven was the type of person who rarely cried.** She could count the number of times from the last decade on one hand and was able to recall each memory with explicit detail. The first was when her mother died. She was halfway across the world in boarding school when she got the news. By the time she was able to travel back to the United States, it was too late. Her mother had already passed away in her hospital bed. Raven wept silently with grief while the rest of the cabin was fast asleep during the overnight flight. The experience was so traumatic that she never returned to Europe to complete her studies. The second instance was when she had her heart broken for the first time. Her sobs were loud and uncontrollable, and it seemed like she would never stop crying. Whenever she managed to calm down, her thoughts would always wander back to the man who took away her innocence. The way he looked at her, the things he said, the intimate moments they shared. How he unapologetically used her. The third time was a few months ago, the day of her Master's convocation ceremony. The tears were filled with frustration, shame and insecurity. They were indicative of the impostor's syndrome that constantly mocked her in the back of her mind. On the day she should have been the most proud of her personal achievements, she couldn't help but feel like a fraud, totally unworthy and undeserving.

Now, she cried because of the unexpected betrayal of her so-called friends. She had known that it was going to be a difficult discussion, but she never could have predicted how negative their reactions would be, especially Richard's. Beyond being deeply hurt, she was disappointed. So disappointed in their lack of faith in her. She had poured her heart and soul into these four people, working late nights and early mornings just to ensure their success. She thought that she was finally being accepted into a family, but all of those hopes were being thrown back in her face. A hand holding a mini-pack of Kleenex came into her peripheral vision. She raised her bloodshot eyes at the man who offered them to her. Raven wordlessly reached for the packet, pulling out a tissue to blow her nose. Normally, she would be mortified to be caught crying, but right now, she felt so numb that she simply didn't care. The two figures stood in the privacy of the hallway to where Raven had run off. They were still on the first floor of her condo building, but they were far away from any prying eyes. Garfield stood directly at her side, leaning his back onto the wall like she did. They stayed quiet for several moments before he finally spoke.

"I never told you why Tara and I broke up, did I? Or how we even got together for that matter." He didn't wait for Raven's acknowledgement before recounting his story. "It was three years ago. I had just turned 21 and the band took me out for drinks at Wolfie's. I saw her at the bar, but I was too shy to say anything. I didn't see her again until a few months later. We had entered ourselves into a Battle of the Bands competition, the biggest gig we ever played. It was at Murakami Square, in the outdoor amphitheater. There were hundreds of people in the crowd."

Raven turned her neck to look at Garfield's profile. His eyes and voice took on a nostalgic expression. She could tell that it was still a fond memory.

"Tara was supposed to perform right after us. When we were getting off stage, I heard her explain to the show director that her partner had ditched her last minute. I decided to be a hero and offered to accompany her on guitar. After the show, she came to find me to say thank you. We hit it off right away and I fell for her instantly. Dick offered her a spot on the band soon after. She had a great voice and played the piano. She took over the keyboard from Dick so that he could focus on his vocals. Tara also sang backup with me since all of our songs were adjusted to Dick's register, but sometimes she would get a solo part."

The Titans’ manager wasn't surprised to hear that Tara had been a supporting vocalist for the band. Based on the few times she had listened to "Metamorphosis", she knew the girl had real talent.

"We were together for about a year and a half. Those were probably the best times of my life. The band played gigs every weekend and I was writing songs all the time. I guess you could say Tara was my muse."

Raven cringed inwardly at Garfield's clichéd statement, but didn't say anything. She couldn't stand it when people spoke like that. The words were so overused that she felt they were meaningless.

"One night after a show, a talent agent approached Tara, just like you approached me. The difference was that he only wanted her."

"You're kidding," Raven said aloud. She was flabbergasted that someone had passed up the rest of the band.

"Wish I was. We had a huge fight. She thought I wasn't being supportive enough, that I was being selfish. I was mad that she was even considering it. We didn't talk for a few days because we were both so angry and needed to cool off. When I finally swallowed my pride and went to go see her at her place, she had already moved out. She completely ghosted me."

Raven felt a pang of sympathy for Garfield's plight. She couldn't deny that being abandoned like that was extremely harsh.

"You know, she never officially broke up with me,” he said. “Though her disappearance and total radio silence made it pretty clear that we were done. The next time I saw her, she was performing on some late night talk show."

"She sounds like a real keeper," said Raven sarcastically. She meant it as a joke, but Garfield didn't take it that way.

"I _loved_ her. I wanted to marry her." His voice hitched and he began to choke up. "But she left me behind at her first chance of fame." She saw two silent streams fall from his eyes before he quickly wiped them away with his sleeve. "If you feel like we betrayed you, I'm sorry. Trust me, I know how it feels. But Dick wasn't thinking straight. After you left, Kory defended you like a champ. And I don't know about Vic, but me, I'm on your side."

They stared at each other intently, both looking like hot messes. Their faces were stained with dried tear tracks and their noses were puffy and red. Raven's instinct was to harden her heart and keep it that way for a long, long time. It would be so much easier to stay unfeeling, to shut away her pain in a tightly sealed box. But Garfield's genuine vulnerability had already worked it's way in.

"Please, Raven, don't give up on us too. I know we'll be able to get through this. No matter how hard things get, a family should always be there for each other."

Her resolve broke and she nodded her head in agreement. "Family, huh? Honestly, I don't think I can take another beating like that," she said.

"You never will," Garfield replied, resting his hand on her shoulder, "If Dick ever comes after you again, I'll clobber him to a pulp."

Raven pulled away, painfully aware of their close contact. Her heart was slowly opening up once more, but it would take time before it was fully ready to trust another. They walked back in a companionable silence, an unspoken bond forming between the two of them.

* * *

**When Gar and Raven re-entered the room, the vibe was totally different.** For one thing, Kory looked positively mollified. She had a triumphant grin on her face, which contrasted spectacularly with the look of defeat on Dick's. Victor, while significantly more relaxed, still had an air of anxiety about him.

"Raven," said Kory, "Richard has something to say to you."

"Sorry," he mumbled, obviously not completely ready to apologize.

Kory shoved him hard in the side. "With _feeling_ , Richard!"

"There's no need," Raven jumped in, raising her hand in the air to stop Kory's next assault. She turned to Dick and looked him square in the eye. "I apologize if you feel like I made the decision for you. I am aware of how highly you value your own sense of agency." She paused to make sure that Dick was listening. "I _know_ how hard you've worked for this. All of you. You have to believe me when I say I'm your biggest fan. But we cannot and will not pursue legal action."

"But-" Dick began.

"-You _need_ to trust me" she quickly cut him off. "Please."

Turning her attention to Gar, she asked, "Garfield, is that lyric original to you, or did Ms. Markov have some part in writing it?"

He mulled it over carefully before answering. "Well, it was kind of like a lucky saying or catchphrase between the two of us. So I guess she has partial ownership of it."

"Thank you, that confirms my suspicion. Other than that line in the chorus, the rest of the lyrics and the melody of her song are totally different from yours. There is no way to prove that she intentionally plagiarized those words. If there were written proof, the most we could do is request that she pay Garfield royalty fees, but that's pretty much it. To me, it's not worth the risk."

Gar glanced at his friends. He already knew that Kory was in full support of Raven's assessment. Looking at Victor, he could tell that his friend had been converted too. But there was an inkling of hesitation left in Dick's eyes and Raven noticed this.

"One more thing,” the manager said. “Ms. Markov is signed to Wilson Entertainment. It's one of the most prominent talent agencies in North America. I actually worked there during my internship. The CEO is absolutely ruthless and he likes to play dirty. If we provoke him or if he sees us as a threat, he could use his power to ruin your album's potential success. Taking all of this into consideration, I am convinced that the best course of action is to let the whole thing go. What about you?"

Dick finally resigned himself to the situation. He stood up to walk towards Raven and offered a handshake as a sign of good will. "I understand and I accept. I'm sorry, Ms. Roth. Everything I said about you was out of line, and I wish I could take it back. Please forgive me."

"It's Raven," she replied, shaking his hand briefly before letting it go. But she wasn't quite finished with him yet. "But mark my words, Richard. If you _ever_ pull a stunt like that again, I will lose all respect for you. Prying into my life in that manner was a total violation of privacy. Your research was correct; I did have an unusually privileged childhood. But when I say that I lose _everything_ if Nevermore Records goes under, you better believe it like it's the Gospel truth. Understood?"

The air went chilly with her cold words. Gar warned himself against ever crossing Raven, lest he drop dead immediately after one of her verbal takedowns. Dick audibly gulped. "Yes, 'mam. I mean, R-Raven."

"Good. Now that we've all agreed that what's past is in the past, it's time to move forward..."

Half an hour later, the team came up with a two-step action plan to prepare for the impending launch date. The first task was to increase their public relations and Internet presence. The other was to fill the empty slot that came with the forfeit of "Things Change". While the other members were tasked with taking over one of the band's social media accounts from Raven, Gar had a special job. It was his responsibility to replace the song that they had lost.

"Glorious!" said Kory happily, "I do love to contribute the selfies to Instagram."

"Make sure to include some behind-the-scenes photos from the studio," Raven recommended, "and don't forget to update your Stories as much as you can."

"Maaaan, why does Dick get Twitter?" complained Victor. "Moderating Facebook is bo-ring!"

"Sorry," Raven answered not-so-apologetically, "that's what happens when you draw the short stick." The band hung around for a bit longer until she shooed them out of the conference room. "Okay Titans, it's time to get going. Tomorrow is a weekday and everybody has work in the morning. See you Saturday."

Back at home, Gar stayed up in bed to reflect on the day's drama. Oddly enough, he felt like he was finally getting closure. When Tara suddenly left him without a trace, Gar felt like he had been cheated out of a much needed break-up conversation. There were so many things that we were left unsaid. In the weeks following her disappearance, he daydreamed about randomly bumping into her on the street and getting the chance to chew her out. He imagined the sweet satisfaction of rejecting her when she begged him back. On the extra lonely days, the fantasy would devolve into passionate make-up sex. When they first got together, their chemistry levels were through the roof, both physically and personality-wise. She laughed at all of his jokes, got along super well with his friends, and seemed to _get_ him like no one else did. He wasn't exaggerating when he said that he wanted to marry her eventually. He saw her as his partner-in-crime, the other half that made him complete. In the aftermath of their break up, all he could focus on was the gaping hole that she had left in his life. Though the passing of time and the support of his friends had helped a little bit, it wasn't quite enough to fix the heartbreak. He simply hadn't been ready to let go.

But talking to Raven had been extremely cathartic. It was the first time he ever vocalized the full story aloud from start to finish. Victor, Kory and Dick had been around to experience it with him, and there wasn't anyone else in his life that he could have hashed it out with. He had considered Rita, but talking about girls with one’s foster mom was always an awkward subject, especially when she was constantly nagging him about getting his life together. Gar sighed to himself. So many people had told him recently that he needed to move on. Not just from Tara, but in life in general. Adulting was hard. He knew that he couldn't goof around forever. If he was being honest with himself, he was afraid of growing up. He was scared that he wasn't enough. However, he was beginning to discover that holding on to his feelings for Tara had been a part of that insecurity. After the day's events and this long moment of introspection, Gar realized that he wanted more for himself. He _deserved_ more. It was time for him to put on his big boy pants and start acting like the man he wanted to be. As the wheels continued to turn in his head, something clicked. He had told Raven earlier that Tara used to be his muse...

Writing music had always been an emotional release. He grabbed a notebook from his nightstand and started jotting down lyrics, the words flowing freely through the pencil. A couple of hours later, Gar was satisfied with his work. He set aside the notebook and tucked himself into his blankets. Tomorrow, he'd figure out the melody. He turned over and closed his eyes, letting a peaceful smile settle on his face.

* * *

**A few days after their emergency meeting, the team was reunited in the studio.** They were three weeks out from the launch date and had the last four songs left to record. Promotion and press junkets were still in the works of being organized. The music video was in post-production and Alexander constantly texted Raven to give her updates. On the other hand, Donna's turnaround on the photoshoot was much faster. The manager always appreciated a businesswoman who showed competency and efficiency in equal measures. Earlier in the week, she updated the website with the photos and added a countdown clock to the front page. At present, the Titans loitered in the hallway of the studio while waiting for Virgil to arrive. Raven passed her tablet around so that everyone could see the finished product.

"Damn, we look good," Victor said approvingly. "Wait, what's that slimy, life-sized booger doing in the corner? Oh nevermind, it's just Gar."

"Hey" protested Garfield. "I'll have you know that Cassie said my green highlights are awesome."

"Well it's too bad that she's taken, because the chances of finding a girl who'd wanna date an overgrown snot are one in a million!"

Raven thought back to Garfield's emotional vulnerability from the other day and wondered if he would take the joke badly. But her worries were relieved when he pounced on the taller man to headlock him playfully. "Well they can't be much worse than trying to find a girl who'd wanna marry a rust bucket like you!” Garfield joked. “It's a miracle you managed to sucker Sarah into that in the first place."

Richard took the tablet from Victor before their roughhousing got too violent. "You look beautiful, babe," he said as he zoomed into his partner’s face.

"Hmph, I am aware of this," Kory replied stiffly. She snatched the tablet out of his hands and returned it to Raven, linking arms with their manager. "The website looks so professional, my friend. Thank you for your diligent work."

The manager blushed at the praise and smirked internally at the look of bafflement on Richard's face. It seemed as though Kory hadn't completely forgiven him for his actions towards Raven. She wasn't used to having such a loyal companion by her side.

"I'm just doing my job," Raven humbly replied, then looked down at her watch, "and it's about time you all got started on yours."

The gang dispersed in various directions to set up their instruments in the live room while Raven went to her regular spot in the control room. Soon after Virgil’s arrival, the band began the recording process for "Winner Take All". It was an upbeat track that comprised a lively chorus, a pounding kick-drum and energetic backing vocals. In the meantime, Raven read over the lyrics that Garfield had submitted to her when they first entered the studio that day. It was clear to see that he had drawn from personal experience. It was a fresh take on the quintessential break-up song, serious and low-key without being too depressing. It spoke of the sense of betrayal that usually comes from the messy end of a relationship. The lyrics were a bit self-deprecating, but the story of the song ended on a funny note, showing the audience that it wasn't taking itself too seriously. It was very relatable like "Things Change", but in a completely different way. It would be the perfect replacement.

The next few weeks passed in the blink of an eye. Raven worked extra hard trying to get everything ready for the launch. The band successfully completed recording the rest of the album a week early, which greatly relieved Raven's fear that they would run out of time. Virgil invited them to come to the studio for their last scheduled session so that they could have an unofficial listening party. Raven brought a case of beers to mark the occasion.

"Is it not customary to drink champagne when celebrating?" Kory asked.

Raven looked at her kindly and said, "We'll save that for the launch party next week."

The entire gang sat in the control room with beers in hand. Raven, Kory and Richard were squished together on the couch while Victor and Garfield sat on folding chairs. Virgil had settled in his rolling chair in front of his computer. "Are you ready for the first complete listen-through?" he asked the group.

The Titans nodded their heads vigorously, excitement shining through wide smiles. Virgil passed each of them a copy of the finalized track list and pressed “Play”.

_Titans Together_ by Titans

1\. How Long is Forever?

2\. Every Dog Has His Day

3\. Sarah

4\. Only Human

5\. Fear Itself

6\. Date with Destiny

7\. Transformation

8\. Titan Rising

9\. Winner Take All

10\. Betrayal

11\. Fractured

12\. Aftershock

Just under an hour later, the last few notes of "Aftershock" faded into silence. Much like their emergency meeting, everyone's reactions were different. Garfield and Victor hugged each other in a brotherly embrace. The guitarist wore a face-splitting grin while the drummer looked dazed, as if he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or awake. Kory jumped out of her seat and did a happy dance, squealing with delight. Richard had a serious expression on his face, although Raven thought she could see his eyes tear up with joy behind his sunglasses. As for the manager herself, she was thrilled, though her emotions only manifested in a small smile. She had witnessed the album in all stages of its life, from conception to completion. She imagined this is what it felt like to be a proud mother watching her child graduate high school.

"We did it. I can't believe we did it!" Garfield shouted joyfully, leaning over to give Virgil a double high-five. The six of them pulled into a group hug and revelled in the moment, Titans together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the character development. I wanted to explore Dick's paranoia, the same kind that he showed when Garfield went Beast mode in "The Beast Within". It was also time for Gar to grow up a bit. I think most of us in our 20's can agree that adulting is terrifying, especially in times like these. But we all have to do it eventually!
> 
> "Winner Take All" is parallel to "Talk Too Much" by COIN, and "Betrayal" is inspired by Arctic Monkeys' "Cornerstone".
> 
> Till next time, Lily Timbers


	8. Movie Night

Track 8: Movie Night

**The late-October air turned cooler, causing the citizens of Jump City to trade light jackets and jeans for slightly thicker clothes.** Raven took the changing weather into consideration as she figured out what to wear for the launch party. A few days before the event, she asked Cassie to come over to her place as a fashion consultant. After originally finding out that the young woman had also relocated to Jump, Raven considered keeping her distance and avoiding contact. After all, the whole point of moving across the country was for a fresh start. But when it was time to find a stylist for the music video, Raven knew that she couldn't ignore her old friend's presence forever. For one thing, the budget was tight and she knew that Cassie would be willing to work for a discount. For another, what could be the harm in rekindling their friendship?

In the end, she was glad that she sought Cassie out. After meeting the Titans and witnessing their tight bonds up close, Raven found herself craving that same companionship. She knew that the band members were happy to include her in the group, but she still felt like she hadn't quite made it into their inner circle. Reconnecting with Cassie was like putting on an old pair of shoes; comfortable, familiar and reminiscent of simpler times. Even though Cassie was almost five years her junior, they had managed to develop a sisterly kinship. At present, the peppy blonde laid on Raven's bed and stared at the ceiling, feet dangling off of the mattress. Raven stood in front of her walk-in-closet, rummaging through the racks and shelves.

"I'm a grown woman," she complained, "dressing up is for children."

"Weren't you the one who specifically chose Halloween for the launch party date? You've got no one to blame but yourself, Rae." The woman in question responded by throwing a pair of jeans in Cassie's direction. "Hey!" Cassie shouted, shifting off the offending piece of clothing. "Remind me why I'm helping you again?"

"Because I don't know what to wear." The Titans' manager sunk to the hardwood floor to lay on her stomach, letting out a loud groan in defeat. Cassie got up from the bed and stepped over Raven's prostrate body to get better access to the closet.

"There has to be _something_ in here..." Cassie flicked through the clothes quickly, silently saying "no" to every monochrome garment she touched. "Well if you want to dress up as an uptight prude, you've got yourself covered."

"Ha, ha, very funny," said Raven sarcastically.

"Why not order something online? I'm pretty sure French maid outfits are on sale right now."

"I would rather die before wearing clothes like that. Although calling them 'clothes' is a bit of a stretch..."

"Fair enough," Cassie replied. "Have you seen those 'sexy Minion' ones? Absolutely terrifying."

"I don't want to buy anything either," Raven said, continuing her train of thought. "I'm not paying 75 bucks for flimsy, poorly-made scraps that I'm never going to wear again."

"Did you have a theme in mind? Maybe a superhero? Some celebrity? Any preference at all?"

"My only preferences are to be fully clothed and to retain my dignity."

Raven heard a gasp as a bunch of metal hangers clanged to the floor. She pushed her body up to a seated position and looked at Cassie with concern. "You okay?"

"Damn, girl! And here I thought you were 100 percent vanilla!" Cassie emerged from the closet clutching a black, lacy corset in her hands. She held the negligée up to her face and turned the fabric in her fingers to inspect it closely.

Raven's cheeks flushed with heat. "Th-that, that's not mi-"

"Not yours? Riiiiiiight," Cassie replied with a mischievous look on her face. "Don't worry, I don't kink-shame." She gave her embarrassed friend a knowing wink.

"N-no, that's not it, it was, uh, on sale." Raven was totally flustered; she hadn't expected Cassie to search _that_ thoroughly.

"This would be _perfect_ for a costume! With a flowy skirt and a white blouse..." Cassie ransacked the closet once more and took out the more basic pieces she was searching for. She laid the clothes onto Raven's bed so she could better visualize the look. "I have an old cape at my place that I can lend you. Just match it with some killer shoes and you've got yourself a bonafide Halloween costume!"

Raven looked down at the outfit hesitantly, then realized she could do a lot worse. "...Okay, I guess this will work, thank you."

"Glad I could help! You want me to come over here first so I can help with your hair and makeup?"

"I think I can manage."

The launch party was in three days. Three days until the album would be released to the world, ready for people to stream and download. There had been lots of traffic on the band's website and social media, and the music video was premiering later that evening. Raven was extremely anxious. Her mind kept running through all of the worst case scenarios. What if people thought the video was stupid? What if the music got bad reviews? What if nobody bought the album? That last doubt was the one that kept Raven up at night. She was _extremely_ invested in the success of the record, more so financially than emotionally. The fear of failure was debilitating.

"Rae. Raven. RAVEN!"

The woman in question broke out of her absentmindedness, eyes refocusing to look at Cassie's concerned face.

"Babe, you look _super_ stressed out."

"Sorry, I've had a lot going on."

"Well, you know how I feel about stress management. There's no pressure that can't be relieved with a good ol' romp in the sheets," said Cassie with a smirk.

"Sex is the _last_ thing on my mind these days."

"Oh, come on! You're hot, single, and _clearly_ needing to mingle! Put yourself out there, why don't you?"

Raven rubbed at her temples in exasperation. "I don't have time to put myself out there. And I'm not particularly interested anyway."

"Hmph, that's too bad. Especially since there's a very interested boy toy just waiting for you on the sidelines."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Raven replied with a hint of finality, indicating that the conversation was over.

Cassie completely disregarded this and carried on, "Don't act as if you haven't noticed the way Gar looks at you! At the video shoot, his thirst levels were bordering on dangerously dehydrated," she joked. "He's attractive and available, you're attractive and available. I don't see what the problem is.

"The _problem_ ," Raven shot back, "is that I am his manager and he is my client."

"So you're saying that if you weren't working together, you would totally get it on."

The older woman hit her forehead in a facepalm with a loud smack. "What I'm saying is that there are boundaries that shouldn't be crossed. Also, he vexes me to no end."

"Uuuuugh, you are so boring sometimes, Rae. I wish you would live a little."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"That's not what I mean," Cassie murmured. "You work all the time and you're so hard on yourself. You deserve to enjoy yourself for once."

Raven's frustration melted a bit and she gave her friend a small smile. "That's very sweet of you, Cassie. Maybe I'll enjoy myself when I'm a little less busy."

Cassie rolled her eyes in reply and plopped back onto the bed. She would have continued arguing her point if not for being interrupted by a chime from Raven's phone.

_Greetings Raven. We are having a viewing party at my apartment this evening for the music video premiere. It will be just the five of us and Victor's fiancée. There will be popped corn!_

The text ended with several emojis, including hearts every colour of the rainbow, a party popper and a winking face blowing a kiss. Raven stared at the message, unsure of how to respond.

"Is that Gar asking for a booty call?"

Raven shook her head with her eyes closed, willing the gods above to send her patience. "No, it's Kory. They're inviting me over for when the music video premieres."

Cassie jumped up and clapped her hands in delight. "You should go! Sounds like fun."

"I don't know... I still have a lot of work to do." Raven flinched as Cassie hit her arm with one of her pillows.

"What were we _just_ talking about? If you're not going to get some, at the very least go and have a good time with your friends."

Raven sighed. Maybe she regretted reconnecting with Cassie a _little_ bit. She nodded her head and texted Kory back to ask what time she should show up.

* * *

**Gar jumped up from his seat when he heard the doorbell ring.** He sauntered over to the entrance of Dick and Kory's apartment to buzz Raven in. The man had butterflies in his stomach for several reasons. For one thing, he was extremely excited to see the final cut of the music video and his jitters had been on a steady increase the closer they got to the launch date. For another, this was the first time he was seeing Raven in a non-work context. Sure, they were technically reviewing band business, but he had never interacted with her in the comfort of a home. Speaking of homes, he was glad that Kory had offered to host their little shindig at her place. The current state of his and Victor's apartment was a level 10 disaster. Between working during the week and recording on the weekends, the two men had greatly neglected their cleaning duties. Dick and Kory's apartment had the advantage of a womanly touch, meaning that it always looked and smelled much better than their bachelor pad. When the front door opened to reveal Raven, Gar felt his heart beat a little bit faster. She greeted him with a small nod before being picked up in Kory's arms and twirled around in a tight hug.

"I am beyond happy that you came!" Kory squealed with delight. She put the dizzy woman down and led her into the living room to introduce her to Sarah.

Gar felt the urge to follow but ultimately stayed on the sidelines. The past three weeks had been quite the roller coaster. After the plagiarism incident, he found himself in deep self-reflection and was cautious not to overstretch himself emotionally. Victor had warned him constantly that he should take it easy and just bask in his singlehood for a little bit longer. Gar agreed, not wanting to jump into any relationships too soon. True, it was over a year since he and Tara had broken up, but the repairing of his heart had only started recently. However, he felt conflicted whenever was around Raven; his desire to get closer to her just kept growing. At the same time, he was very aware of their working relationship. He knew that she was opposed to dating a "co-worker" based on her multiple rejections of his advances. And yet... he suspected that she felt something for him too. He didn't know for sure, but he had a strong sense that his attraction wasn't one-sided. At the end of the day, he was in "healing" mode. It wouldn't do to pursue her while he was still figuring out his long-neglected trauma. So Gar buckled down on the self-control and did his best to hold himself back. Instead of joining the girls, he went to the kitchen where Dick and Victor were preparing snacks.

"Raven's here," Gar said, "and we're five minutes away from going live."

The three men brought the bowls of popcorn and trays of drinks to the living room. There was an open seat next to Raven on the couch, but Gar purposefully sat on a single chair in the corner. Dick turned on the television and opened the YouTube app. No one except for Raven had seen the final cut. The snacks and beverages were hastily passed around as there were only two minutes left before the live premiere. The empty screen finally ended its countdown and the music video started. The entire room held a collective breath. Everyone focused on the television, not daring to make a sound. The silence was broken when the first shot of the Titans came into view. They truly looked ridiculous and everyone had a good laugh at their shenanigans on screen. Gar looked over to Raven, who only had a small smile on her face. She wasn't laughing out loud like the others, maybe because she had already seen it. Regardless, a warm feeling crept up inside Gar's chest at the sight of her pleasure. When the music video ended, the room erupted in applause.

"That was _amazing_!" Sarah cried, slightly out of breath from laughing so hard.

"Agreed," replied Kory, "we smacked the ball out of the park."

"I'm sure the rest of the album will be fantastic. I was already hyped for the launch party, but now, I can hardly wait," Sarah added excitedly.

"Have you decided upon your costume yet?" Kory inquired.

"Vic and I will go as Dorothy and the Tin Man. You?"

"Richard and I will also wear couple's attire. I shall be Ariel and he will dress as Prince Eric. What about you, dear Raven?"

"It's a surprise," she answered carefully to avoid the question. "The Wizard of Oz is a nice theme, but I'm not that familiar with the characters of Ariel and Prince Eric. Her hair is red like yours, right?"

The rest of the group gaped at Raven.

"Have you not seen _The Little Mermaid_?" Victor asked in an incredulous tone.

"Well, I read the original Andersen fairy tale. It's quite the tragic story. But no, I don't watch cartoons."

Victor jumped up from his seat on the floor, spilling popcorn all over the carpet. "There is no way you can go through life without seeing it, it's a classic!"

A grin spread over Gar's face as he said, "You know what this means, eh Vic?"

The two men shouted at the same time, "MOVIE NIGHT!"

* * *

**Once the bowls and cups were refilled, Richard dimmed the lights and pressed "Play".** Initially, Raven had no intentions of staying longer than half an hour, yet somehow, she found herself trapped in the apartment. She tried making a bunch of excuses to leave, but her escape was thwarted by a very insistent Kory. While she remained in her original seat on the couch, Richard moved from his chair on the side to sit between Kory's legs on the floor. He leaned his back against the couch while his partner mindlessly played with his hair. Victor and Sarah continued cuddling on the loveseat next to them. Garfield dragged his chair next to Raven's corner seat and rested his arm along the back of the couch. The film began and Raven found herself enthralled by the beautiful colours and movement of the 2D animation. That being said, the plot left a lot to be desired. She enjoyed the sea witch and the little hermit crab, who seemed to be the only sensible characters in the story. As the movie continued, Raven became increasingly bored. Things were starting to get predictable and she wasn't all that interested in watching until the end. Social convention, however, dictated that she stay until it was over. Halfway through, the scene with Ariel and Eric sitting in a canoe played out. Next to her, Garfield began to sing along under his breath:

_There you see her / Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say / But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why / But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

Raven looked at him sideways. He really did have a lovely voice. It was a sweet tenor, just a little higher than Richard's baritone. Now that she was focused on the guitarist, she noticed that he smelled like a mixture of pine and sandalwood. She continued peeking at Garfield as he carried on his singing:

_Yes, you want her / Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too / There's one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

His eyes flicked from the screen to meet hers. Raven quickly averted her eyes, staring intently ahead as if that was where she was looking the whole time. She tried to ignore his lingering gaze on the side of her face. Through her peripheral vision, she saw his lips continue whispering the lyrics:

_Shalalalala / My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

She thought she saw his shy grin become regretful before he turned away to refocus his attention to the screen. Raven kept her eyes firmly on the television for the remainder of the film. Eventually, the closing credits rolled and Richard got up to turn on the light.

"So, what's the verdict?" Victor asked as he stretched his arms, getting up from his seat.

"The music was enjoyable and the art was quite appealing. But I think I prefer the original ending."

"Original ending?" questioned Kory.

"The prince rejects the mermaid and in her grief, she turns into sea foam."

Victor remarked, "Yeesh, morbid much?"

Raven shrugged emotionlessly in response. "It's certainly better than telling young girls that they need a man to be happy. I would have much preferred the underwater kingdom and fins."

The group laughed at her practical statement before dispersing. Raven was finally able to excuse herself and say her goodbyes before moving towards the exit. Dick and Kory tidied up the living room while Victor and Sarah brought the dishes to the kitchen. This left Raven and Garfield standing in the hallway by the front door.

"Come on, Rae, that's not very romantic," Garfield said with a smile.

"Ra- _ven_ is a realist. Don't blame me for being pragmatic."

"It's getting chilly out there," he remarked, tilting his head in the direction of the window facing the street. "For such a pragmatic person, I'm surprised you didn't bring a thicker jacket."

Raven looked down at the thin sleeves of her top. It was much later than she expected and she hadn't taken the night air into account before she left her condo. "I'll be fine. I'm going straight into the Uber anyway."

"It wouldn't do for our dear manager to catch a cold right before our celebration. Here." Garfield shrugged out of his fleece hoodie and handed it to Raven. She looked down at the soft piece of clothing, then back up at him with a raised eyebrow. He said, "Just take it. Vic likes to crank the heat in his car anyway."

Before she left, Raven asked him a final question, "You never said what your costume will be."

"It's a surprise," he answered simply. A teasing grin appeared on his handsome face, eyes twinkling with amusement.

Without another word, Raven walked out, the sweater still clutched in her hands. As she exited the building, a frigid wind blew in her direction. She looked down at her phone to see that her Uber was still 5 minutes away. Letting go of her childish stubbornness, she pulled the sweater over her body and shifted the hood up to protect her face from the cold. The fabric held the same musky scent that she now associated with Garfield. As she breathed it in, her stomach did a little flip-flop. Before going to bed, she neglected to change out of the borrowed clothing, rationalizing that it was far too comfortable to take off.

* * *

**October 31st is most commonly associated with Halloween, but for years to come, Gar would always remember it as the date of their launch party.** He had asked Victor if he could hitch a ride since he wanted to avoid taking public transit in his costume. His roommate didn't mind as long as he was ready to go in time to pick up Sarah. The two men spent the day working on their costumes. Instead of painting himself silver, Victor opted to wear a suit of stiff, metallic material. He used a borrowed tube of eyelash glue to affix a stainless steel funnel to his head. As an extra detail, he sewed a red fabric heart to the front of his chest.

"How do I look?" asked Victor as he stepped into Gar's room.

"Never better, buddy. You should consider wearing that thing on your head all the time. It really distracts from the blinding light that usually shines off your bald head."

"I am _not_ bald!" he protested defensively. "I just like the shaved look."

"Mhmm, keep telling yourself that, Chrome Dome," Gar replied.

"Shaddap, ya punk," Victor muttered, coming closer to ruffle Gar's hair. "You almost done? We're leaving soon."

"Yup, just a couple more finishing touches and I'm good to go." Gar didn't bother looking up, still concentrating on the adjustments that he made to the garment in front of him.

"Where'd you get that tail from, an anime shop? Damn weeaboo..."

"Ex _cuuuuuse_ you, Mr. Judgy McJudgerson! Don't be mad because my costume is better than yours!"

"Whatever, man," answered Victor as he looked down at his watch. "Just be ready to go in 15 minutes. If you aren't, I'm leaving without you!"

Victor left the room, closing the door behind him. Gar began to undress and pulled all of the various costume elements onto his body. He admired himself in a full length mirror that hung against his door, grinning as he looked over the outfit one more time. He needed to remember to thank Cassie when he got to the club; he definitely owed her one. Gar collected his keys, wallet and phone, and put the items into their regular place in his back pockets. He whistled to himself as he exited the apartment, thinking about the look on Raven's face when she finally saw him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed the fluff in this one. The sweater trope is one of my favourites. Obviously, I do not own "Kiss The Girl" or The Little Mermaid. That would be the scary folks of the Disney Corporation.
> 
> Till next time, Lily Timbers


	9. Launch Party

Track 9: Launch Party

**A figure in a blood-red cape stepped out of the taxi and onto the sidewalk.** She was careful not to shut the door on the billowing fabric by clutching it tight to her body. As she walked towards the entrance of the nightclub, she felt pedestrians stare at her as they passed by. She pulled the hood over her head to hide her face from their prying eyes.

" _Why did I let Cassie talk me into this?_ " Raven asked herself regretfully.

She _hated_ people's attention, especially when it came from strangers. Mercifully, she didn't stick out too much in comparison to the scantily clad women who stood in line. She spotted a sexy nurse, a sexy police woman, a sexy cat... the list of "sexy" costumes went on. The popular club was scheduled to open in 20 minutes, but Raven didn't have to wait out in the cold with the rest of the patrons. Disregarding their dirty looks, she moved to the front of the line and showed her VIP pass to the bouncer who let her in immediately, no questions asked. As Raven stepped through the threshold, she felt a significant shift in temperature. The outdoor air was frigid, unusually cold for this time of year. It was pleasantly warm inside, but she had a feeling it would get even hotter as the club filled with people. Despite the absence of customers, Raven had to be careful in navigating her way through the building. Employees whizzed around frantically, trying to get the room up to snuff before the boss passed through for his final rounds.

" _Señora_ Roth," a Spanish-accented voice called out to her.

Raven turned around to see a man in a bright purple ninja outfit stride in her direction. "Mr. Barragan, nice costume."

The tall, lean-muscled man took her hand and kissed it. "And look at you, _que linda_. Why are you hiding your beauty behind your hood?"

"You're too kind," Raven politely acknowledged the compliment, lowering her hood so that she could look at the club owner face-to-face.

Miguel Jose Barragan was something like a hero in her eyes. He was a Mexican immigrant who had started from the bottom, eventually moving his way up into becoming a successful businessman through sheer effort and will. She admired his work ethic and was honoured that he had offered the use of his club. "Thank you for hosting our party tonight,” she said, “the Titans are extremely grateful."

"It is but a small thing! I remember their shows back in college. I am happy to be a part of their grand debut."

The two of them continued their chat by going over the details of the evening. The nightclub would open at 10 pm as usual, giving the customers a couple of hours to loosen up before the festivities officially started. The band members had been gifted two VIP passes each to hand out to friends. There would be a free round of champagne for their guests, but after that, they were expected to pay like everybody else. The Titans' drinks would remain on the house all night. The only person Raven had invited was Cassie, and she had given her the extra ticket so the stylist could bring a plus one.

"Your party will have access to the restricted section," the owner said, pointing to a raised platform in the back of the building that was tethered off with a velvet rope. "It only seats 8 people, but I am sure you won't need it once you are busy celebrating on the dance floor.

Raven held back a wry laugh, "I don't dance, Mr. Barragan."

" _Nunca digas de esta agua no beberé_ ," he said with a smile. "Just be sure to gather up the band members a few minutes before midnight. The DJ will make an announcement and play the lead single to mark the release of the album. After that, the party will truly begin." He waved goodbye before walking to the bar to complete his meticulous inspection of the club. It had only been open for a few months and he had a spotless reputation to uphold. He clapped his hands loudly to get his workers' attention. " _¡Vamos!_ Doors open in five minutes. Everyone to your places."

As the staff clambered off to their stations, Raven steeled herself for the crowd of people that was about to enter. "Just breathe," she whispered, clutching at her necklace. " _Leniret animam meam..._ "

* * *

 **Victor's car pulled into the reserved parking space that waited for them outside the club.** They had arrived fashionably late, not realizing that the traffic downtown would be so bad on Halloween night. A low whistle escaped his lips. "I never thought we'd be able to get in _here_ ," he remarked to the two passengers in his car.

Gar peered out the window to look up at the neon fuschia sign that read "Bunker". Like it's namesake, the nightclub was notoriously difficult to get into. It was extremely trendy and demanded a hefty entrance fee. Most customers were the Jump City elite since the common folk couldn't afford it. But tonight, the Titans were considered as Very Important People. The guitarist's face broke out into a wide smile, unable to contain his excitement. By the time they entered the club, it was already teeming with costumed people. In the coatroom, they recognized a few of their guests who cheered them on as they passed by. After saying quick hellos to Virgil and a couple other friends, the trio were ushered towards the rest of the team. As Gar wove through the crowd, he took note of his surroundings and admired the opulent interior. The nightclub was dark, but atmospheric lighting gave it a cool, upscale vibe. The lobby led out to a spacious room with high ceilings and a dance floor in the center. On the left side were the washrooms and a U-shaped bar with marble countertops. The DJ booth and an array of cocktail tables were located on the right. Both sides were lined with illuminated tables flanked by plush sofas, and towards the back was the restricted area. Upstairs, there were more private booths and a smaller secondary bar.

EDM pounded in their ears, heightening their already exhilarated senses. The three of them were escorted behind the velvet rope to join those who had already arrived. Gar recognized one of Sarah's friends from their last show at Wolfie's when Victor had proposed. She was cute, but he was more excited to see his best buddies. Kory sat on Dick's lap, already equipped with a drink in hand. Long, red hair cascaded down her back in waves, one side pinned up with a fake starfish. She wore a bra with cups that were molded into purple seashells and her legs were encased in a sequined, emerald skirt. Beneath her was Dick, dressed in a white Henley shirt and dark blue pants that were held up by a red sash around his waist. On the bridge of his nose perched his signature shades.

"You look ridiculous, oh Prince," Gar laughed, pointing at the sunglasses. "Can you even see in here?" Dick scowled but didn't make any moves to take off his favourite accessory. Gar continued, "You, on the other hand, are looking _smokin'_ Kory!"

The two-legged mermaid stood up to give her friends a little twirl. "As do you, Garfield! And I adore your costume, Sarah."

Sarah blushed as she tugged on the hem of her blue and white gingham dress. Two more people walked in behind them, which turned out to be Cassie and her boyfriend. She had styled her blonde hair into soft, crimped waves and wore a vermillion coloured gown with a gold belt. The man next to her was totally clad in black, from the mask that covered his face to the buckles of his leather boots.

"Princess Buttercup!" Gar shouted dramatically, bending himself in a deep bow. "This must be your Westley?" He shook hands with the tall, masked man whose beefy muscles rivaled Victor's.

"Yeah, you could say that," the stylist replied. "Where's Raven?"

From behind, Gar heard a raspy female voice clear her throat. He turned around and his eyes went wide, finally catching a glimpse of his favourite manager. Cassie's intel certainly didn't disappoint. Raven stood with her hands on her hips in an aggravated pose, her elbows raising the sides of her red cape just enough so that Gar could see what she wore underneath. His eyes travelled upward, starting at the high-heeled patent leather boots that reached just above her kneecaps. The few inches of exposed leg below the hem of her skirt were covered in dark tights. The skirt was A-line and the black fabric flowed over her hips in a feminine manner. What stopped Gar in his tracks was what Raven wore on top. He gaped at the sight of the lacy, black corset that was cinched tightly to her body, pinching in her waist. The bust came together in a sweetheart neckline, perfectly displaying the curves of her assets. Her chest and arms were somewhat modestly covered by a white blouse that was layered under the corset, although a couple of buttons were undone, giving Gar a glimpse of her cleavage. His eyes were attracted to the ruby necklace that she always wore. It was slightly obscured by the ties of the cape that were knotted in a neat bow against her neck. Her hood was down, so he had a clear view of her lovely, irritated face. She was by far the sexiest Little Red Riding Hood he had ever laid eyes on.

"You're late," she declared with a tone of annoyance that was barely detectable over the sound of booming music.

"Oopsie," Gar replied with a wolfish grin, "I must have gotten lost in the woods."

Raven looked him up and down with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't take you for a closet furry, Garfield."

Immediately, Gar felt himself get hot underneath the weight of his outfit. True to form, he was dressed as the Big Bad Wolf. He wore a pair of fitted brown slacks and a white collarless polo very similar to Dick's. The difference was that he sported a pair of wolf ears atop his head, which matched the fuzzy fingerless gloves that covered his hands. The pièce de resistance was a grey wolf tail that hung from his tailbone. It was clipped to one of the belt loops at the back of his pants and would sway in the air whenever he moved.

Victor cackled at Raven's comment. "Ooooh, she got you good there, buddy! This is a costume party, not some freaky orgy!"

"There are _plenty_ of other people dressed up as animals too, you know," Gar retorted, trying not to let his embarrassment show.

The rest of the group just laughed it off and he eventually joined them, unable to resist their infectious reaction. Now that the team was complete, Raven relayed the message she had received earlier from the owner of the club. "You have about an hour left to mingle," she instructed, "but make sure to meet back here by 11:50. Your big moment is scheduled for midnight, sharp. After that, you are free to roam as you please."

* * *

 **Raven took her leave with the excuse of going to the bar.** More so than the alcohol, she needed some time away from the excitable group. The crowded building overwhelmed her and she was relieved to find an empty bar stool in the far corner. She didn't drink often and considered herself to be a lightweight. Her alcoholic preferences leaned towards dry red wine or a simple gin and tonic. Instead of requesting one of her regular orders, she asked for a plain cranberry juice to avoid getting buzzed too early. After the bartender served her, she kept her hood up as a signal to the other club-goers that she wasn't in the mood to be bothered. Unfortunately for her, somebody didn't take the hint. A stranger's hand brushed away the hood to expose her face, making Raven flinch at the sudden invasion of personal space.

"Hey, sexy," said a man's voice, "you should keep that down so I can get a better look at you."

Raven didn't bother answering before pulling up her hood wordlessly. Seconds later, it was tugged backwards by the same offending hand. "What exactly is your problem?" she snarled, spinning her body in his direction.

The man returned her question with a greasy smile. He wore a garment reminiscent of Ancient Rome, giving Raven flashbacks to the toga parties that fraternities sometimes threw in college. The white fabric was loosely draped over his muscular body and was tied together in a lazily knotted rope. With his dumb expression and sleazy air of confidence, he certainly fit the bill of a stereotypical frat boy.

"Ooh, feisty. I like that in a woman."

Raven rolled her eyes and turned away. This man was so dimwitted that he interpreted her obvious disinterest as "playing hard to get". She decided to change tactics and ignore him altogether, but he just kept talking to her.

"I'm Adonis, you know, the Greek god of wine?" He flexed in her direction, trying to show off his bulging biceps. She was unimpressed. The know-it-all inside of her couldn't help but correct his error.

"That would be Dionysus, Adonis was a mortal. Get your facts straight, bonehead."

"I'd prefer to bone, but I'm always down for head." He laughed wildly at his own joke, leaving Raven even more disgusted than she was before. She felt his arm slide against the small of her back. His fingers moved underneath her cape, trying to grab at something lower. Raven tensed and prepared to slap him in the face.

"Get your filthy hands off of her," a familiar voice growled threateningly behind them. The trespassing limb left her body abruptly as the man stood up. Although "Adonis" was bigger and broader, the dangerous look in Garfield's eyes seemed to be enough to drive him away. The stranger ogled Raven creepily one last time before melting away into the crowd, most probably searching for another poor woman to molest.

"I was perfectly capable of handling that by myself, you know,” she said.

"I know, I know, Raven Roth is a badass," Garfield replied angrily but without sarcasm. He took a seat in the stool next to hers, his smaller frame replacing the bulking figure of her harasser. "But if you think I can just stand by and do nothing when a random jerk comes after someone I care about, you don't know me at all."

Raven would have reiterated that she wasn't a princess in need of saving, but she was taken aback by his fierce protectiveness. In the three months that she had gotten to know Garfield, this was the first time that he acted so aggressively. Unsure of how to reply, she opted to get the bartender's attention and ordered him a beer. It was her small way of saying thank you, even though she didn't think his intervention was necessary. Garfield seemed a surprised that she remembered his preference for an amber IPA. Raven just shrugged and kept sipping at her drink. She was nothing if not observant. After taking a few swigs, he visibly relaxed and Raven could sense his aura become calm again.

"Next time, though there _better_ not be a next time,” he said, “you can repay me with Girl Scout cookies."

Raven's eye twitched. "Cassie just can't keep her mouth shut, can she?"

Garfield chuckled loudly. His agitated demeanour was completely gone and he was back to being his jolly, obnoxious self. "My favourites are Thin Mints, but I'll take a box of Samoas too."

"Hardy, har har."

"What, were you saving them for grandma's house?"

She scowled at his little quip, having almost forgotten about the ridiculous clothing they wore. "I suppose she spilled the beans on my outfit too?"

"Well, we couldn't be the _only_ ones left out of the couple's costume brigade."

Raven gave him an exasperated sideways glance for his asinine comment. She expected to see his trademark toothy grin, but instead, she was met with a tender look of concern.

"Really though, you should be careful. There are wolves roaming around, just waiting for a chance to force themselves on beautiful women like you." He rested his hand gently on her arm and Raven bristled at the contact, still a little shaken from the earlier altercation.

"Who's to say you're not a wolf yourself?"

Garfield returned her suspicious gaze head on and removed his hand. His wistful expression reminded Raven of the way he had looked at her during the movie night. "I would _never_ take advantage of you like that. Or hurt you, for that matter."

In that moment, Raven wished that her hood was still up. Hopefully, the lights were dim enough to obscure the redness that spread over her face. She hadn't noticed it earlier, but their shoulders were pressed together. They had inadvertently leaned towards one another in an attempt to hear each other's voices over the loud background music. The club lights reflected off of his blue eyes and up close, she noticed that there were tiny flecks of green within his irises. When she caught a whiff of his distinct, woodsy scent, it sent a warm tingle through her body.

 _"Pull yourself together, woman,"_ she chastised herself in her mind. _"Time to re-establish the boundaries."_

She tried to think of something snarky to say, but her thoughts were interrupted by Garfield's voice. "You are my friend, after all."

Raven felt like she had been splashed with a bucket of ice water. Did she just feel... a pang of disappointment? "Of course... _friend_ ," she repeated awkwardly.

He pulled out his phone to check the time and said, "It's 5 minutes to midnight. Don't we need to be somewhere?"

Raven set a few dollar bills on the marble surface as a tip for the bartender and swiftly got up from her seat. Garfield was right behind her as they snaked through the crowd towards the restricted area where the rest of the gang were waiting. "Hurry!" Kory screamed. The others whooped in delight, waving their arms frantically. They made it up the steps just in time for the rest of the club to go almost completely black. The only source of illumination was a spotlight shining on the Titans and their entourage. Everyone held a flute of champagne and someone passed one to Raven after she regained her balance from walking up the stairs.

"Jump City, make some noise for the Titans!" the DJ yelled into his microphone, pointing his arm in their direction. The club erupted into excited claps and cheers. "In less than 30 seconds, their debut album is about to drop. Are you ready?" The crowd answered in wild "yeahs" and more applause. The DJ started the countdown, "Say it with me, people! 10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

The floor of the dancing area lit up as the first notes of "How Long is Forever?" blasted from the speakers. Although the upbeat rock song wasn't the nightclub's usual genre of music, it was a very danceable track. The energy of the room was electric as the Titan's music buzzed through people's ears and bodies. At the sight of the crowd's positive response, Richard held up his glass of champagne for a toast. "Titans together!"

* * *

 **The night devolved into a wild fever dream.** Once the Titans' song ended, the DJ went back to playing lively techno beats. The tempo practically called Gar to the dance floor, but he was held back by the promise of more celebratory drinks. At the moment, only the four band members, their manager and Sarah sat at the private table. The rest of their friends had already transitioned to dancing. Once the champagne flutes were cleared, a waiter presented them with a tray full of tequila shots, enough for two per person. Raven scrutinized the row of tiny glasses, but eventually took one after some light encouragement. She refused the second one, letting Victor take it for her instead. The entire group helped themselves to the complimentary booze and Gar was beginning to feel tipsy. Warm from the alcohol, he took off his gloves to let his sweaty palms dry out. One of Gar’s favourite things about partying with his friends was that he got to see their drunk personas come to life. Victor's inebriation revealed his "sappy drunk" side. Gar watched in amusement as the towering man clutched his fiancée's face in two hands.

"You're just so _beautiful_ , baby," the drummer sobbed. "How could you ever go for a man like me? I lo-lo-love you my cinnamon toast crunch, my honey bunch of oats, my lucky charm, my..."

Sarah tried to hold in her laughter as he continued his torrent of cereal-based terms of endearment, but ultimately burst into an uncontrollable fit of giggles. Regardless of what anyone said to her, Sarah's "happy drunk" personality shined through. On the other end of the table sat the "honest drunk" and the "hungry drunk" side by side.

"Did you know, Raven, that Richard's penis is-" the Titan's bassist began to say, before a panicked Dick clamped his palm over her mouth.

"-Kory! You can't say shit like that in public!"

"I call it," she whispered loudly, "Dickle the Pickle."

Sarah howled with laughter at Kory's confession while Dick nervously got out of his seat. "Anybody else have the munchies?" he practically shouted, "I'm gonna go get us some food! And don't let Kory get too carried away!"

As Dick walked down the platform, Gar turned his attention to Raven. She was the only one who seemed unaffected by the alcohol. She remained quiet and composed as she scrolled through her phone.

"RAVEN! WANNA DANCE?!" Gar was known for being the "loud drunk" of the group. The more he drank, the more his voice increased in volume.

"I don't dance."

"COME ON, RAE RAE! IT'S TIME TO PARTY!"

When Raven somehow ignored his deafening invitation, he looked over her shoulder to peek at her screen. He could see that she was studying the live analytics of their album's performance on various streaming services.

"BOOOOOOOO! NO WORK! NO WORK! NO WORK!" chanted Gar.

The rest of the group noticed what Raven was up to and Kory snatched away the phone to stuff it in her own purse. "Garfield is right, Raven," she said, her tone turning conspiratory. "Now, I've told you about Richard's length, but the _girth_ is quite-"

"WOAH! Too much information, Kory!" exclaimed the manager as she shuffled out of her seat. "I'm, uh, I'm going to go get us another round. Be right back."

Raven looked flushed. Gar couldn't tell if it was because she was embarrassed by the conversation or if the heat of the club was finally getting to her. His internal question was answered when she flung off her cape, bunched it into a ball, and dropped it on her seat. Although he was drunk as hell, Gar managed to use his last reserves of willpower not to gawk at her exposed body as she exited the restricted area. All night, he had restrained himself out of respect for Raven, especially after that creep made moves on her earlier. As she walked away, he found himself enthralled by the tight, black cords that laced up the back of her corset.

 _"Get it together, Logan,"_ he scolded himself and took a long drink of water to cool down. After a few minutes of internal frustration, Gar decided to clear his head further by jumping onto the dance floor. It was just past 2 am, but the energy of the club was still going strong. The DJ progressed to playing Latin fusion music, which Gar gladly took in stride. Several ladies noticed that one of the VIPs was nearby and he suddenly found himself surrounded by very willing dance partners. The guitarist lost himself to the music, closing his eyes as he let it flow through his body. He could feel it from the tips of his fingers to the ends of his toes. When he reopened his eyes, he could see Raven across the floor near the washrooms. An imposing figure huddled over her, resting his large arms against the wall that she was pinned against. Gar saw red. He felt his senses heighten, almost as though his vision and hearing were getting sharper with each step. Watching Raven being assaulted for the second time that night was a sobering experience. He made his way over in powerful strides, not missing a beat before swinging a sucker punch into the man's face.

"Garfield! Are you _crazy_?"

Gar tried to get a closer glimpse at the man he had just struck in the head, but his face was obscured by a black mask. "Oh shit..."

Cassie's boyfriend clutched at one eye with his hands, the other one burning lasers in Gar's direction.

"Dude, I am so, so sorry. I thought you were trying to-"

"-Well you thought wrong, idiot!" Raven shouted at Gar before turning to the injured man, "Conner, are you okay?"

The man ripped off his mask to reveal a red welt forming between his upper cheekbone and right eye. He blinked rapidly, trying to assess the damage. Behind them, Cassie emerged from the washrooms. "What the hell happened?" she asked, reacting to the panic in Gar's eyes and the rage on Raven's face.

"I-uh, I-"

"Mr. White Knight over here decided to play the hero when one _clearly_ wasn't needed!" Raven spat as she shot daggers in Gar's direction. The musician continued to apologize profusely. Thankfully, Cassie didn't take the mix up as hard as his manager did. The couple made their way to the exit, leaving Gar and Raven in a hostile face-off.

"Look, I made a mistake. I thought you were in trouble again, and I-"

"Garfield Logan, listen to me very carefully," seethed Raven. "You are _not_ my boyfriend or my bodyguard. I am not a maiden in need of defending, and even if I was, I certainly wouldn't want any help from the likes of you. Know your place and leave me _alone_."

* * *

 **Raven was absolutely livid.** Garfield's actions had put her into a sour mood, which in turn, made her _thirsty_. After telling him off, she headed straight for the bar and ordered a large glass of wine. She downed it in a few gulps and asked for a refill soon after. She drank the second glass much slower, taking the time to bask in her frustration. _"What an imbecile. Jackass. Blockhead. IDIOT."_ The list of insults continued in her mind, not one of them truly encapsulating how she felt about Garfield. Taking deep, calming breaths, Raven stared into the dark red liquid in her glass. Why was she reacting like this? If she was being honest with herself, she knew that he had genuinely thought she was being attacked. He was only looking out for her, right? What was wrong with someone trying to protect their friend?

 _Friend_. The word repeated itself over and over in a mocking tone. Was she upset about being friend-zoned? That didn't make any sense. Raven was the one who so adamantly wanted to keep their relationship professional and platonic, but her attraction to him was undeniable. She thought about the way he looked in his Halloween costume. The rolled up sleeves showed off his toned arms perfectly, the ears and tail were surprisingly endearing. Not to mention the way the tight fabric of his pants showed off his ass... The agitated woman took another swig of wine and buried her fingers in her hair. Ever since her girl talk with Cassie, she found herself increasingly aroused for no good reason. Truthfully, she hadn't been intimate with anyone in a long time. She didn't think it held any correlation to her high stress levels like Cassie did, but she was definitely sexually frustrated. Raven stood firm in her iron will and common sense. As much as she would like to abandon her resolve and give in to temptation, she kept her desire on a tight leash. Leashes reminded her of dogs, and dogs reminded her of wolves... Raven groaned to herself. She really needed to get it together.

"Are you alright, friend?” Raven turned to see Kory standing behind her. The taller woman laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gave her a few comforting pats on the back. She sat next to Raven and ordered a glass of water. "You look most distressed."

"I'm okay. Taking a break?" asked Raven, motioning towards the clear, non-alcoholic drink in her hand.

"No, I cut myself off. I am the driver that is designated to bring Richard home."

The girls continued to chat amicably for several minutes, commenting on the club-goers' costumes and the quality of the party. As they talked, Raven felt the alcohol course through her veins. She was on her third glass of wine and was starting to experience its negative effects on her inhibitions. Before it took her over completely, their conversation was interrupted by an unwelcome voice. "Adonis" was back for Round 2.

"Don't worry ladies, there's enough of me to go around for the both of you."

The two women shared a look of repulsion. Raven was the first to respond. "Listen up, asshole," she slurred loudly, "You have more dick in your personality than you do in your pants. Get away from me and my friend, and _piss off_!"

A small group of witnesses around the bar applauded and laughed at her dressing down of the desperate man. Raven stood, picked up her drink, and pulled Kory by the arm to walk away, leaving him flushed with humiliation and anger.

* * *

 **Gar watched the entire scene play out from the other side of the bar.** He had intentionally kept his distance from Raven since it was clear that she was still very upset with him. His hackles raised when he first saw the toga-clad man approach them, but Gar held himself back. If he interfered again, there was no telling how Raven would react. However, he had no doubt that it would involve a heated, verbal thrashing. He was relieved to see the girls walk away unscathed, until he noticed something suspicious. Did that guy just put something in Raven's drink? Gar squinted his eyes, focusing all of his attention on the man. No, he was sure of it; the creep had slipped something in her glass and she had no idea. He jumped from his seat and dashed over to Kory and Raven who were walking towards the band’s private booth. With no explanation, he snatched the glass from Raven's hand. She blearily looked up at him, confused. Gar scanned the crowd, hunting for the perpetrator. He spotted him near the washrooms where he had punched Cassie's boyfriend earlier. He stalked over with fire in his eyes and a hot anger bubbled up to his chest. The monster needed to answer for his vile actions. Gar grabbed him by the collar and dragged him down the hallway before slamming him into the far wall. The man was heavy, but Gar's rage fueled him with inhuman strength.

"Hey, asshole! What the hell did you put in this?!" He raised the glass to the man's shocked face. When the stranger grinned back with no remorse, Gar snapped and lost control. He splashed the contents onto the man, staining the white toga with red wine. The musician threw it to the ground with a smash before beginning his assault. Punches flew between the two men, but Gar overpowered him and wrestled him to the floor. The adrenaline gave him a spike of energy as he struck the man's nose and spent the next few moments beating his face to a bloody pulp. He would have continued his merciless attack if not for the two security guards' intervention.

"H-he tried... he tried to roofie my friend!" Gar choked out between heaving breaths.

Normally, the security guards would have gone through the procedure of an official report, but Mr. Barragan had told them that the Titans were to be left to their own devices for the evening. Once they recognized Gar as one of the band members, they simply nodded and picked up the unconscious man, presumably to throw him out. Gar wearily made his way back to his friends to tell them what happened, only to find them in various states of drunkenness. Kory and Sarah were both in the process of sobering up while their respective partners were splayed out on the couch. Dick rested his head on Victor's lap and both of them looked like they were about to pass out with exhaustion. Raven, however, was wide awake. There was a sultry glint in her eyes, indicating that her drunk mode had been activated.

"Dance with me."

She clutched his hand and pulled him towards the mass of bodies in the middle of the room. Gar might have felt the pain in his bloodied knuckles if not for being in complete shock. His body had calmed down from the fight, but now, he could feel his heart rate pick up again. As they worked their way to the dance floor, Raven's hand never left his. Once they settled into a spot near the center, she turned to face him. She snaked her arms around his neck and drew him close. Their figures were flush against each other and Gar could smell her lavender perfume mixed with sweat. The heady aroma was like a drug. He breathed in her scent and his body became aflame with lust. He never could have predicted that Raven would turn out to be a "horny drunk". As much as he was enjoying himself, he was distinctly aware that she was only acting this way because she was sloshed. She whispered naughty things in his ear, making him slowly lose his mind. He had to remind himself that it was only the alcohol talking. At one particularly suggestive comment, Gar stumbled and accidentally stepped on her foot. He thought he had ruined the moment, but Raven looked unaffected. Instead, she gazed up at him through her eyelashes with a coy smile.

"My, what big _feet_ you have. And you know what they say about shoe size..."

Raven pressed her thigh between his legs to rub up against the arousal in his pants. She continued to grind against him to the beat of the music with a seductive expression on her face. The sensation made his brain temporarily short-circuit. All he wanted was to keep dancing and explore her body. However, he knew that if things continued in the way they were going, Raven would do something that she would later regret. As the more sober person between the two of them, it was his responsibility to stop. Reluctantly, he peeled himself away and took her by the hand, leading her out of the crowd. He could hear her complain behind him, but he pressed forward. He was determined not to take advantage of the situation. On the way back to their friends, Raven slumped against him. Her eyes were barely open and he could tell that she was fighting to stay awake. When she finally succumbed to sleep, he picked her up in a princess carry before setting her down on the couch. He gazed at her peaceful face, seemingly oblivious to the world. What just happened between the two of them? Gar fought the urge to kiss her and muttered under his breath, " _Shit_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my outline, all I had written for this chapter was "Adult version of 'The Beast Within' - Everyone gets wasted. Shenanigans ensue." Please drink responsibly, people. Know your limits and never let people pressure you into going overboard.
> 
> I hope you liked all the cameos. Conner will show up again, but we're done with Adonis and Miguel. Bunker was the only addition I liked in the New 52 comics. "Nunca digas de esta agua no beberé" means "Never say of this water, 'I will not drink'" (Never say never).
> 
> Till next time, Lily Timbers


	10. Hangover Cure

Track 10: Hangover Cure

**Raven awoke to the sound of a gravelly snore.** Daylight streamed in from the window, washing the room in a yellow glow. She brought her hands up to her eyes to rub away the drowsiness. Her limbs ached, her head pounded with a vicious migraine and the inside of her mouth felt dry and cottony. She groaned at the tell-tale signs of a hangover. Pushing herself upright, she realized that she was clothed in her Halloween costume. Her feet were bare of the ridiculous boots that Cassie had picked out, but she still wore everything else. The blouse was damp with sweat against her skin and the corset had been loosened. It seemed as though the skirt had ridden up in her sleep, but thankfully, someone had the decency to cover her with the red cape like a blanket. The bleary-eyed woman looked around and saw that she was not in her bed. She wasn't even in her own home.

She eventually recognized her surroundings as Richard and Kory's apartment, meaning that the flat surface on which she laid was their living room couch. She further deduced that they had brought her back here after the party. Another snore interrupted her thoughts and she turned in its direction. Garfield's body was sprawled against the carpeted floor. He laid face down and his limbs were tangled in a mess of sheets. His neck bent at an awkward angle and a trickle of drool leaked from the side of his mouth onto the pillow beneath his head. As Raven watched his sleeping form, memories from the night before rushed to the forefront of her mind. After a wild night of drinking, some people black out and have zero recollection of their inebriation. Others remember bits and pieces in a hazy blur. Raven was able to recall every single thing that happened in _explicit_ detail. Flashes of her wanton behaviour sent her into a state of panic. She remembered everything she did, everything she said, and worst of all, everything she _touched_.

" _Oh. My. GOD!_ " she shrieked at herself internally. Raven grabbed the cushion that rested under her head, clamped it over her face, and screamed into it. The muffled sound was enough to break Garfield out of his slumber. Peeking from behind the pillow, she saw him run his fingers through his already tousled hair as his mouth opened into a wide yawn. Raven wailed even louder on the inside when the first thing that popped into her mind was how sexy his bed head looked.

"You're awake," he said with sleepiness tingeing his voice.

"Why am I here?"

"Kory found the keys to your place in your purse, but nobody knows which unit you live in. We didn't want to leave you passed out in the lobby, so she made the call to bring you here."

"Why are _you_ here?"

"Vic and Sarah ditched me. They took his car back to her apartment, so I was stranded. Kory took pity on me and let me hitch a ride."

"And why didn't you go home?"

"Both you and Dick were dead to the world. Kory's strong, but not that strong. We had to carry you upstairs one at a time."

Raven paused her line of questioning, embarrassed at all of the trouble that they had gone through to care for her. She was reminded once more of her brazen actions towards Garfield. She knew she had to bring up what happened on the dance floor eventually, but she hadn't yet worked up the courage to do so. Settling for the easy way out, she said, "Look, I don't remember much from last night, but-"

"I know it wasn't you," he said with a weary smile. The way he looked at her made it obvious that he could see right through her false lapse in memory. "But we're adults, Raven. We can't just act like none of that ever happened."

"I-uh-well-I..." she mumbled. She wasn't expecting him to call her out so directly.

"I'm not gonna lie, I enjoyed dancing with you. A lot. Did we cross a line? Maybe. But other than a little grinding, nothing happened."

Raven's face flushed with more embarrassment and she lowered her gaze. "I didn't want you to get the wrong idea."

Garfield shook his head in reassurance, the same tired smile resting on his lips. "Don't worry, I get it. You were under the influence and you weren't yourself." Raven was somewhat relieved by his naive conclusion that her drunkenness was responsible for the personality switch. Personally, she always believed that alcohol was more like truth serum, capable of making people unleash their most suppressed feelings. But she wasn't about to admit that. However, she was grateful at how maturely the musician was handling the situation. He continued, "And like I said before, I would _never_ take advantage of you. I hope you remember enough to know that I did everything I could to make sure you were okay."

She did remember his surprised reaction when she threw herself on him. She remembered how he had refrained from fondling or kissing her while they danced. She remembered how tenderly he had picked her up when she could no longer stand. She remembered _everything_ and that was the problem. Garfield reached towards her tentatively, resting his fingers on the edge of the sofa. Raven might have noticed the affection in his eyes, but she was too distracted by the sight of dried blood that was caked onto his knuckles. She instinctively picked up his hand and brought it to her face so she could inspect it more closely. "Garfield... what happened?"

He pulled away and tried to hide the injury behind his back. "I'd rather not say."

"Wrong answer, try again."

"I got into another fight."

" _Another_ fight? You mean after the one with Conner?" questioned Raven. He averted his eyes nervously. She simply stared back at him and raised her brows with impatience. "Well?"

"Remember that guy in the toga?" he asked. She nodded with distaste. Now _that_ was a memory she was hoping to forget. Garfield took a deep breath, then whispered lowly, "He put something in your drink. That's why I took away the glass."

A cold chill travelled down her spine and her skin broke out in goosebumps. Her stomach churned with nausea and it wasn't because of the hangover. She felt totally violated. She might have started crying if not for the anger that rose inside of her. "So you protected me. Again. Even though I specifically asked you not to."

Garfield chuckled but it wasn't his usual light-hearted laugh. It was derisive and full of spite. "He had no remorse, Raven. That bastard didn't give two _shits_ about hurting you. If you're mad at me for getting violent, fine. I'm not proud of what I did, but there is no way in hell that he was going to get away with it."

Raven gave him a hard look before raising her eyes to the ceiling with a sigh. She stood up abruptly and walked towards the washroom, leaving a confused Garfield in her wake. She rummaged through the cupboards until she found a dusty first aid kit. Then, she took a washcloth and ran it under the sink to saturate it with cold water. Equipped with her healing supplies, Raven returned to the living room and sat down on the couch. Garfield was still on the floor, although he now sat fully upright in a cross-legged position. Wordlessly, she grabbed his right hand and held it up so that it hovered just above her knee. She began to clean the wounds with a gentle touch of the washcloth. The dried blood was wiped away to reveal torn skin and ugly bruising. She followed this with the application of a disinfectant. Next, she took out a roll of gauze and carefully wrapped his knuckles, securing the bandage with a piece of medical tape. While she repeated the same process on his left hand, Raven pretended as though she was completely focused on her task. The truth was that she didn't dare look into his eyes. She felt so guilty about her behaviour and she hoped that he would understand her remorse through her actions. They sat in silence as she re-packed the supplies into the kit. Moments passed before she whispered, "Thank you, Garfield."

Although Raven still couldn't return his gaze, she felt a grateful warmth radiate from him. "I should be thanking _you_ for the patch-up," he said. "And you know, I wish you would call me 'Gar'. All of my friends do."

"Friends, hmmm? You keep saying that."

"Because it's true. All I've ever wanted this whole time was to be your friend. You're not just a manager to me, I care about you."

Raven chewed on his declaration for half a second, not sure of how to accept it. She avoided it altogether by asking, "What about Kory? She calls you 'Garfield' all the time."

"Apparently, there's something about nicknames being reserved for small children and pets in Tamaran. That's why Dick will always be 'Richard' to her. You don't have any cultural excuses, so just call me 'Gar', okay?"

"I'll consider it." She finally met his eyes with her own and they exchanged a look of understanding. Garfield knew that he had gone too far and Raven acknowledged that her anger was misplaced. "Please don't ever do something like that again. Fighting is never worth it."

"So you're a pacifist, are you?" he said with a small smile.

The moment was broken when the clock struck noon and the door to Kory and Richard's bedroom flung open. The statuesque redhead emerged fresh-faced and in high spirits. Raven suddenly felt self-conscious at the sight of Kory's radiant entrance. There were no bags under her eyes, no signs of tiredness or bloating. How did she look so good just after waking up? Raven wondered if the woman had ever gone through an awkward phase in puberty or if she had _always_ appeared this flawless.

"A glorious day to you, my friends," said Kory with a beaming smile. She gave them both a bone-crushing hug before moving towards the kitchen. "You must be famished, let us break our fast!"

She ushered her two house guests towards the small, round table that served as a dining nook, then gathered an array of ingredients from the refrigerator. Raven noticed that it was an eclectic mix. Kory had taken out a carton of eggs, a jar of what appeared to be blueberry jam and an aerosol can of string cheese. She set to cooking right away by cracking half a dozen eggs into a medium-sized bowl. She whipped the mixture with force, stopping once to unscrew the jar and add a large dollop of purple jam into the eggs. While the bassist busied herself with cooking the omelettes, Raven sat in her place awkwardly, unsure of what to do or say. Thankfully, Kory broke the silence. "How are you feeling, dear Raven?"

"Alright, I guess. I have a headache, but that's my fault for drinking too much."

"Have no worries! I am cooking you a traditional Tamaranean dish that is known to cure hangovers."

Raven heard a little squeak come from Garfield whose face held an alarmed expression. "Uh, Kory, you mind if I just grab a piece of toast?" he asked. You know I don't eat eggs."

"Do as you please," she replied with a wave of her spatula, "that means Raven will get an extra portion." A few minutes later, Kory presented Raven with a steaming plate of what she presumed to be the hangover cure. The colour combination of yellow eggs and purple jam had neutralized to an unappealing shade of grey. The gelatinous mass was smothered in bright orange fake cheese. The smell was enough to make Raven's stomach do somersaults, but she refused to let it show on her face. Kory had very generously taken her in and she didn't want to offend her host. She stabbed a stray clump with her fork and put it in her mouth. It took all of Raven's willpower not to gag immediately.

"Well? What are your thoughts?" asked Kory.

"It's very interesting. I have never eaten anything like it before," the manager replied truthfully. The texture of the rubbery eggs bounced unpleasantly on her tongue. Every once in a while, she would get a burst of bitter berry flavour followed by the aftertaste of overly salty cheese. Raven forced herself to swallow before asking, "Are you sure that blueberry jam isn't expired?"

"Oh, you are mistaken! That is _zorkaberry_ jam, a fruit that is native to Tamaran. I purchase a jar online every month. Do you like it?"

"The flavour is... unique. May I have a glass of water?" Raven struggled through the rest of the meal by taking quick bites followed up with gulps of water to wash away the taste from her tongue. She only noticed Garfield's amused expression as she downed the second glass. He bit into his toast with a wide grin, almost as though he was laughing at her silently. When Kory briefly left the room to wake Richard, Raven hissed at him, "Why didn't you warn me?"

"I considered it," he answered, the smug smile never leaving his face.

"I thought we were _friends_ , Garfield."

"Like I said before, my _friends_ address me as 'Gar'".

Before Raven could reply, Kory re-entered the room accompanied by a very sleepy Richard. "Morning, everyone," he said in a dull tone. His movements were zombie-like as he turned on a Keurig machine that rested on the counter next to the stove. "Anybody else want coffee?"

"Would you happen to have any tea?" asked Raven. Her impromptu sleepover meant that she had missed out on the yoga portion of her morning routine. Already, this made her feel unbalanced and out of sorts. At the very least, she hoped that she could take comfort in a cup of tea.

"If you mean bagged tea leaves, then no, sorry. All we have is iced tea and hot chocolate mix."

"Ooh, I'll take a hot chocolate!" said Garfield excitedly. He jumped out of his seat and grabbed a mug from the cupboard. After Richard's coffee finished brewing, Garfield set it underneath the machine for hot water. The guitarist dropped three large spoonfuls of chocolate powder into the vessel and stirred it vigorously before drinking with heaving gulps. When he brought the mug down from his face to take a breath, a moustache of brown liquid covered his top lip. Raven scoffed involuntarily and wrinkled her nose. He returned her expression of disgust with a wide, toothy smile. "Don't yuck other people's yums, Raven."

"You drink like a child. Are you sure you wouldn't prefer a sippy cup?"

Richard chuckled at Raven's comment before asking her, "Do you need to be home for a certain time? I can give you a ride if you'd like."

"No, it's just a lazy Sunday. And thanks for the offer, but I can take an Uber. Kory, do you have my phone?" Kory obliged and went to retrieve Raven's purse. Raven turned on the device with the intention of opening the appropriate app, but a barrage of notifications stopped her in her tracks. She breathed a loud gasp, drawing the three others' attention to her screen. "Oh. My. GOD!"

* * *

 **Gar watched in interest as Raven's eyes bulged out of their sockets.** She looked absolutely gobsmacked and nobody knew why. Kory dashed to her side, asking, "Is everything alright?!"

"I-I can't believe it. This is totally unprecedented!" Raven turned her phone towards them so that they could see the shocking news. There, on the iTunes Top 100 Songs chart, was "How Long is Forever?" sitting at the top spot. Richard only gasped while Kory started shrieking and jumping, no doubt creating a ruckus for their neighbours a floor below.

"NO WAY!" Gar cried.

"I don't understand. How did this happen so quickly?" Raven muttered to herself in disbelief.

Gar, Dick and Kory all pulled out their phones so they could help Raven answer her question. They typed "Titans" into Google and scrolled madly through the search results. Kory discovered that their Instagram account had doubled in followers since she last checked the day before. Dick reported that their music video was breaching 10 million views on YouTube. As they combed through the Internet, a hashtag kept making an appearance.

"Guys, check this out," said Gar. _#awkwardfamilychallenge_ was trending on Twitter. Hundreds of Tweets were re-posts from TikTok. It seemed as though users around the world were participating in the viral trend. Just like in their music video, people had taken to recreating the "Awkward Family Photo" meme. Families of all shapes and sizes wore matching outfits and posed themselves in bizarre positions with the chorus of "How Long Is Forever" playing in the background of every 15-second video. Gar turned his attention from his screen to Raven's shell-shocked face.

"I will never under-estimate the power of 12-year olds again," she whispered under her breath. When Raven finally regained her senses, her voice lost its dazed tone and turned authoritative. "Kory, did you post any photos from last night?"

"No, was I supposed to?"

"Yes, but I'm glad you didn't. Richard, you need to contact Victor immediately and tell him to come over as soon as possible. Can we hold a meeting here?"

"Sure? Do you want me to say anything about-"

"Stay on task, Richard. Call him _now_." Raven's harried gaze transferred to Gar. "Did anyone witness your altercations with Conner or the stranger at the club?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. I don't think so?"

"I _need_ you to be sure, Garfield! Concentrate!"

"Well Cassie obviously saw what happened to Conner. And two security guards showed up for the tail-end of my fight with the other guy. They didn't say anything though."

"Bloody hell," Raven growled, "we're Day 1 post-launch and I already have to do crisis control..." Her reaction left Gar a little stunned. All he could do was watch as she frantically pulled out her phone again to make a call. "Mr. Barragan, good afternoon. I'm fine, thank you. No. Yes, yes. Actually, I'm calling about something else..." Raven's voice faded as she stomped out of the kitchen. Gar had a feeling that he was in _deep_ shit. She returned moments later with a tight scowl on her face. "As soon as Victor gets here, we're having an emergency meeting. For the moment, please refrain from using your phones. I don't want any communication to come in or out, do you understand?"

Kory and Dick only nodded cautiously, but Gar felt the need to excuse himself. "Raven, I'm so sorry. I-"

"Enough," she said, raising her hand in a stop sign, "I need to think. Do me a favour and shut up, will you?"

The three band members sat anxiously in the living room while they watched Raven pace back and forth. About 20 minutes later, the silence was interrupted with the chime of a doorbell. When Dick went to open the door, Victor immediately felt the tense vibe in the room. He tried to break the ice by jokingly saying, "Whoa, did somebody die or something?"

The glare from Raven told him that his attempt at humour was wholly unappreciated. "Sit."

Victor obeyed without question and shot worried glances at his friends. Their manager paced for another minute before heaving a deep sigh. She didn't bother sitting down before commencing her speech. "Things are moving much quicker than I thought. Victor, you're probably not aware of this, but the lead single blew up overnight. It's #1 on the iTunes Top 100, and we're trending online.

His jaw dropped before he exclaimed, "Again, did somebody _die_?! Why the long faces? Shouldn't we be celebrating right now?"

"Because we didn't prepare for this! You weren't supposed to get this much exposure this fast, it's-it's too _early_! I never got a chance to put a procedure in place for PR, let alone even think about how we're going to manage all of this media attention!" As she became more and more agitated, Raven's voice raised in both pitch and volume. Gar had never seen her so hysterical before and it was starting to scare him. He could practically see the veins in her forehead pop. She was supposed to be their steadfast rock and yet here she was, falling apart.

"Raven, you need to calm down," said Dick.

The manager looked like she was about to explode. If she were an anime character, the physical manifestation of her emotions would be swirling around her in a torrent of wind. Right when Gar thought she was about to lose it, she breathed deeply through her nostrils and closed her eyes. She seemed to be muttering something under her breath, it sounded like a spell from Harry Potter. When she re-opened her eyes, the crazed expression disappeared. She took another deep breath and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to alarm you."

"We are okay, but are _you_?" Kory delicately asked. Raven nodded calmly in reply.

"Listen, things... things are about to get crazy. I had hoped to better prepare you, but it looks like we've been backed into a corner. How much do you know about PR?"

* * *

 **Raven spent the next hour giving the Titans a crash course on Public Relations.** She explained how the media, at its core, was all about making money. The press had no real interest in getting to know the celebrities that they interviewed, no matter how genuine or personable they appeared. At the end of the day, everything came down to maximizing profits, attracting views and generating clicks. If they presented a wholesome, uplifting story, great. If they found anything remotely controversial or shocking, even better. Right now, the Titans needed to tread carefully, especially after Garfield's aggressive display from the night before.

"I spoke to Mr. Barragan and thankfully, he is willing to cooperate with us," said Raven. "No formal report was made and he agreed not to sell the security footage to TMZ. There were also no paparazzi present. If anyone had gotten footage of the fights, it would have been all over the Internet by now. So I think it's safe to say that we're in the clear for that."

Victor, Kory and Richard were in shock. They were just learning about what happened between Garfield and the stranger who had tried to assault Raven. Garfield looked incredibly ashamed and had his head buried in his hands. "Guys, I am so, so sorry. I really screwed up this time," he said.

"No, you did the right thing, buddy. It's gonna be okay," Victor replied in solidarity.

"Just like with the plagiarism debacle, the only way is to move forward," Raven carried on. "These next 24 hours are going to be critical. Now that the Titans are Internet famous, we need to make some serious decisions."

"What do you mean, serious decisions?" Richard asked.

"For starters, how do you plan on dealing with all of this when you go to work tomorrow? It's highly unusual for rock stars to hold day jobs, and I'm sure your co-workers and bosses will have questions."

"Are you suggesting we _quit_ our jobs?" asked Victor with a hint of dread.

"Let's put it this way," replied Raven, "have you actually ever considered the consequences of fame? You are no longer 'regular' people who do music on the side. You are a certified rock band with a viral song. In my inbox right now, I have _seventeen_ inquiries from various media companies, all asking for interviews."

"They wish to _interview_ us?!" squealed Kory with unbridled excitement.

"Yes, but here's the thing; we have reached a turning point. Right now, everything hinges on how we choose to respond and represent the band. Are you just some meme? Some one-hit-wonder that will be out of people's minds in the next two weeks? Or are you the Titans, an up-and-coming ensemble of talented musicians who are here to stay?" Raven's final question made everyone go quiet. She had hoped that her little pep talk would call them to action, but all she received back were conflicted signals.

"I... I hadn't thought about that," Richard responded with hesitation.

"Dude, what are you saying?" Garfield exclaimed. "This is the big break we always dreamed of! We're gonna be famous!"

The team leader answered, "It's not that simple, Gar. We're not kids anymore. I have a career, I have goals."

"And I'm about to get married. Not to mention the promotion that's up for grabs at work," sighed Victor.

"Seriously?! What was the point of recording the damn album if we're not ready to go all the way?" Garfield whipped his head back and forth between his two friends with a look of disbelief and disappointment. The whole time, Kory remained silent.

"Garfield is right," Raven interjected, "and it's my prerogative as both your record label and management to force you to promote the album the way I want. After all, I have yet to make a profit on _any_ of this." She gestured to the group before focusing her gaze on Richard. "You once said that you were all in, that this 'project' had your full attention. It's time to decide. Are you ready to make sacrifices and completely commit yourself to this new life? Or is this just a passing phase?"

Garfield answered first, "I'm in. _All_ the way."

"Me too," added Kory, resting her hand on Garfield's shoulder.

Victor looked like he was undergoing the worst internal conflict of his entire life. His brows furrowed together and his eyes flickered rapidly, almost as though he was trying to process data like a computer. Unexpectedly, Richard was next in throwing his hat in the ring.

"I'm ready as well. I said I would be a better leader and I won't let you guys down." Both Garfield and Kory beamed at him while Victor remained in his state of unease. Richard drew the guitarist and bassist into a huddle and the three of them put their hands in the middle of the circle. "Come on, Vic. Titans together?" the frontman posed with a hopeful tone.

Victor took a deep inhale and let it out slowly. He had a steely look in his eyes and his posture straightened. He took Raven's hand and added it to the pile, placing his own at the very top. "Titans together."

* * *

 **Miles away in sunny Los Angeles, Tara Markov was called into head office.** Most people would be extremely nervous to have a private meeting with the big boss, but she held a stoic, borderline bored expression.

"My dear, you're late."

She was 5 minutes early. Tara was tempted to return his incorrect remark with contempt, but she said nothing. Slade Wilson hated to be contradicted.

"Have you seen the charts this morning?"

"No, I haven't."

Mr. Wilson gestured for her to approach his desk. She did so reluctantly and took a seat in the chair facing him. He turned his computer screen in her direction so that she could see what he had been analyzing all day. Her single "Metamorphosis" had been bumped to #2 on the Top 100 Songs chart. It had been in first place for the past few weeks, but she couldn't care less. What did make her react was the name of the artist that had taken her spot. "Titans," she whispered under her breath.

"Your old friends, correct?"

She nodded wordlessly, although she knew that he didn't need her confirmation. Her manager knew everything. He clicked another tab on his browser to show the Top 100 Albums in the United States. _Terra-fied_ was still at the forefront, but _Titans Together_ was only a few places behind.

"This simply won't do, Tara. No, it won't do at all."

"I-I had no idea they had signed to anyone, Mr. Wilson. I-."

"We're past that now. The question is, my dear, what are _we_ going to do about it?"

Terra looked up at his pointed question. The sinister smile on his face made her fill with dread as she came to the realization that he would have no qualms about using her. "You can't treat me like this," she said, voice trembling.

"You chose this life, Tara. It's too late to change your mind now; far too late. You have no control in the matter, remember?" Slade reached into his desk drawer and took out a thick sheaf of papers. He dropped the contract onto the surface of the desk. The papers shifted slightly and Tara was able to see her signature inscribed on the bottom page. "Now, you will do exactly as I say..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slade and Terra make their first official appearance! I took snippets of their conversation from the episode "Aftershock - Part 2". You'll see the aftermath of their little conversation in the next chapter. And how will the Titans deal with fame? The plot is starting to move along again...
> 
> Till next time, Lily Timbers


	11. Not All That Glitters Is Gold

Track 11: Not All That Glitters Is Gold

" _My, what big_ feet _you have. And you know what they say about shoe-size..."_

 _Raven pressed her thigh between his legs to rub up against the arousal in his pants. She continued to grind against him to the beat of the music with a seductive expression on her face. As she leaned in, he could practically smell the pheromones coming off of her, sending him into a frenzied state of passion. She licked his neck, tongue trailing slowly up to his earlobe. Her hot breath tickled in his ear and she moaned,_ " _Gar, I want you."_

 **He lurched out of bed, sheets and pyjamas equally drenched with sweat.** His dream was a hazy combination of memory and fantasy. The scene kept replaying in his psyche, torturing him with the imaginings of what could have been if he hadn't stopped their dance pulled away. It had been two days since the Titans' night of debauchery and Gar was still very much hung up over everything that happened with Raven. The woman had completely taken him off guard. He had just made up his mind not to pull any moves on her and then all of a sudden, the tables had turned. There was no question about it; Gar was developing feelings for Raven. It was her dark, understated beauty that initially caught his attention, but her sharp mind, sarcastic wit and effortless grace were what held his interest. Was he _in love_ with her? No... not yet. His initial attraction had morphed into something stronger than a crush, but he could certainly see himself going down the path of full-blown infatuation.

He pivoted his thoughts from their steamy encounter on the dance floor to their sober discussion in Kory and Dick's apartment. Their little heart-to-heart made him feel unsettled. He had given Raven the impression that he was the perfect gentleman, but internally, his feelings were much more complicated than that. Truthfully, he had been _very_ close to losing control. But no, he had reassured her that he would never hurt her, that he was a "nice guy". Gar sighed. He didn't want to fall into that trap, he knew that Raven owed him nothing. Although it was slow-going, she was beginning to open up to him. How could he take advantage of her trust? If she wanted friendship, a friend he would be. And if ever she was looking for something more... He would be the first in line. For now, he needed to keep it in his pants and get his mind out of the gutter. Besides, he had other more pressing things to worry about.

Upon arriving at home the night before, he typed up a letter to his manager to formalize his two week's notice. Unlike Victor and Dick, Gar had no hesitations about quitting his job. A music career had always been his ultimate goal and it looked like his years of effort were finally paying off. He thought back on his foster parents and how upset they had been when he declared that he wasn't applying to college. He had expected Steve's rage, but it was really Rita's disappointment that had made the decision so difficult. In the end, he was glad that he persevered and didn't let himself get sidetracked. What was the point of higher education if he was going to be a rock star for the rest of his life? _Rock star_. Raven had called them certified rock stars. Gar wasn't ashamed to admit it; he wanted to be a celebrity. Ever since he was a kid, he had always enjoyed the spotlight. Between being the class clown and performing in school productions, he basked in the limelight with unabashed pleasure. Some people might view it as shallow, but to him, he saw no problem in wanting to be rich and famous. After all, what was the worst that could happen?

* * *

 **The diner was a cozy, family-run place.** The vinyl seats were a bit grimy and the decor hadn't been updated in decades, but the restaurant retained a certain charm. At two in the afternoon, it was half-empty. Most customers had already come and gone for their lunch breaks. Raven arrived a few minutes early, so she took the opportunity to skim over the menu while she waited for her client to show up. Tardiness was one of her pet peeves, therefore she always made sure to be punctual herself. When the man initially texted to meet up one-on-one, she was a bit surprised. He had sent the message late at night and she only saw it when she woke up the next morning. He hadn't given much detail about what he wanted to talk about and that made her nervous. Raven was the type of person who liked to process things slowly and internally, with as much advance notice and information as possible. Not knowing the subject of discussion put her in a state of unease, but there was nothing she could do about it until her dining partner showed up. Her eyes looked up from the menu when she heard footsteps approach the booth.

"Hey, Raven. Sorry this was so last minute."

"No problem. As your manager, it's my job to address your concerns."

Victor settled into his seat, tucking his large limbs underneath the table. He seemed a little nervous too. Raven had grown to like the Titans' drummer a lot. He had an easy-going sense of humour and there was a comforting aura about him. He was self-assured without being overbearing or intimidating. In another life, she might have liked to have him as an older brother. They went through the pleasantries of small talk until a waitress came by to pour them some water. Once she left with the promise of coming back for their orders, Raven decided to open up the conversation. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Yesterday was intense. A little _too_ intense, if you ask me. A lot happened and there was so much to take in."

Raven nodded in both agreement and understanding. Their emergency meeting the day before had taken a toll on her too. The band's situation had changed so drastically in such a short amount of time. Hell, even _she_ was still recovering from the shock.

"To be honest with you, I kind of felt like I was blindsided," Victor said. "I'm not used to making big decisions on the fly like that and when we all went our separate ways, my mind kept processing."

"I can relate. Do you regret your decision?"

Victor set his forearms on the table and began to fidget, twiddling his bionic thumb with the one of flesh and blood. "Not necessarily. It's just... There's a lot going on in my life right now. I thought I'd have more time to consider the next steps."

They stopped the exchange to give their attention to the waitress. Victor asked for coffee and a plate of steak and eggs. Raven simply ordered a black tea and a grilled cheese sandwich. When the waitress left to put in their requests, Victor picked up the dialogue again.

"Have I ever told you how I got into the accident that made me look like... Well, _this_?" he said, gesturing at his right arm and left leg.

Raven cocked her head to the side and said, "I don't know any of the details, but it happened in high school right?"

"That's right. Before I ever got into music, I was your stereotypical jock. In my Junior year, I was the star of Jump City High’s track team."

"The original ‘Titans’, right?"

"Yeah, we kinda stole the name. We thought we were _real_ clever at the time," he remarked with a laugh. "Track was my life. I had a master plan: eat, sleep, study, train, repeat. Keep up my grades, get a scholarship, get scouted for the National team. And when my athletic career would inevitably end, I'd fall back on my brains and go into engineering or scientific research."

"Sounds like a great plan."

"My parents thought so too. They pushed me to excel in everything I did and I would have met their expectations, if not for the car accident. The damage was so bad that the doctors made the decision to amputate right away. I was out of commission for months. By the time I recovered and was ready to go back to school, all of my friends seemed to forget who I was. Even my girlfriend at the time dumped me. On the outside, I looked totally different. But on the inside, I was still the same old me. Well, at least personality-wise..." Victor briefly paused his story when the waitress came by to deposit their plates of food. After taking a few bites, he continued, "Mentally, I was wrecked. It was a really dark time. I was extremely isolated and I basically had an identity crisis. Who was I if I couldn't achieve my dreams? I had everything banking on my future and ultimately, I lost it all. Have you ever heard of 'phantom limb' syndrome?"

"I read about it in a medical journal once," replied Raven, "Apparently, the majority of amputees feel as though the missing limb is still there."

Victor nodded and said, "I had it bad, especially before I was fitted with my prostheses. But you know what the worst part was? Sometimes, I would wake up and completely forget that the accident ever even happened. I'd go to school, attend class, and at the end of the day, I'd automatically walk towards the locker rooms to get ready for practice." His eyes took on a melancholic expression. It broke Raven's heart, but she tried to keep her face emotionless. She had a feeling that Victor didn't appreciate pity. "But everything changed when I learned how to play the drums and the Titans formed. If not for those guys, well... let's just say they dragged me out of the pits of my despair. And music, man, it saved me. I was so hopeless, yet every time I listened to music or perfected another skill on my kit, it felt like I had something to live for, you know?"

Raven knew exactly what he meant. She vehemently believed that having a purpose in life is essential to one's happiness. That's why she threw all of herself into her work. If she was to leave a legacy behind, she was determined for it to have a positive impact on the world. She asked, "If that's the case, what are your apprehensions? As Garfield said yesterday, isn't this a dream come true for you?"

"I'm starting to re-assess my priorities. I enjoy my job and I have a wonderful fiancée. What if fame and fortune turns me into someone I'm not? What if I lose sight of who I am?"

She pondered his question while the pair stopped to sip at their drinks. Before replying, Raven chose her words very carefully. "Victor, we still don't know each other very well, but I think I'm beginning to understand more of who you are. You consider us as friends, right?"

"Absolutely, little lady."

"For a moment, forget that I'm your manager. I am saying this to you as your _friend_ ," said Raven while staring at him intently. "Have you ever considered that maybe, you're not just worried about your priorities? What if it's really fear? What if you're afraid of taking the risk, committing your hopes, and ultimately, losing it all?"

Victor sat back in his seat as the words sunk in. He looked up to the ceiling as if he were deep in thought. "Huh. You... are one smart woman."

Raven smiled at his observation and answered, "I certainly like to think so."

After a few beats of silence, they went back to eating their meals. When they finally began to speak again, it was about mundane, everyday things. Once the plates were cleared and bills were paid, they both stood up to leave. Victor said, "Looks like I have to get back to work. I should hurry. I haven't written my letter of resignation yet and I should probably submit it by the end of the day." He reached over to envelop Raven in his arms for a hug. "Thank you, Raven. Don't let me lose sight of who I am, promise?"

"I promise," she replied softly, her voice muffled by the warm embrace.

* * *

 **Two weeks had come and gone and the Titans were officially unemployed.** It had been an easy process for Kory to quit her job at the daycare, although the children were heartbroken. On her last day of work, the center organized a good-bye party and presented her with handmade cards and gifts. During the event, Kory was a total mess and continued crying long after she returned home. Her partner had received plenty of judgement from his colleagues at the D.A.'s office. Dick’s supervisor was baffled at his employee’s sudden lack of commitment. The young upstart had been so driven to move up the ranks and get his full law degree, but now, he was throwing away his hard work at the drop of a hat. Sure, he could try to pick up where he left off, but he would have lost his reputation in the process. Nobody trusted a lawyer who had the gall to quit for a _music_ career, of all things.

As for Victor, no one really seemed to notice except for the handful of people in his department. S.T.A.R. Labs was a giant corporation and he didn't really know anyone outside of his office. Apart from submitting a ridiculous amount of paperwork through HR, it had been relatively painless. What Victor _did_ find painful was the realization that in two weeks time, he would receive his last paycheque for the foreseeable future. He had discussed the situation with Sarah before meeting up with Raven at the diner. His fiancée's only misgiving was that the wedding would have to wait a bit longer due to tight funds, but otherwise, she was fully supportive. Secretly, Gar was the most stressed out of the four of them. Dick came from money and was more than capable of taking over the bulk of living costs for Kory. Victor was a diligent saver and never spent a cent if it wasn't already planned out in his monthly budget. Gar essentially lived from paycheque-to-paycheque, often spending his extra cash on video games, comic books or over-priced vegan food. He was grateful that he wasn't seeing Rita and Steve at Thanksgiving. They had booked a 10-day cruise on the Baltic Coast and they wouldn't be back till the last week of November. If they became aware of his financial situation, they would completely flip their shit.

Raven had called in the band for yet another meeting. She still didn't have her own office space, but the band didn't mind. Her condo building was pretty posh and from their perspective, its conference room was more than professional enough for their use. In the two weeks that had elapsed, the _#awkwardfamilychallenge_ trend was already dead. Some other fad had taken over TikTok and it seemed as though their 15 minutes of fame had passed them by. Gar was a little put out by this, but he was confident that Raven would have some sort of game plan figured out to maintain their celebrity status. While Dick and Victor had remained unbothered at work, some of the parents at Kory's old daycare were determined to get selfies and autographs at her goodbye party. There were rumours that one of the mothers was planning to sell a signed napkin on eBay.

In Gar's case, he had gotten recognized several times at work before his contract was over. His fans were mostly college girls in their late teens and early twenties who would stop by to catch a glimpse of the Titans' guitarist. Some asked for his autograph on their coffee cups, while the bolder ones slipped him their numbers. It would be an understatement to say that his ego had inflated to the size of a blue whale. His fangirls were a nice distraction, but he hadn't returned any of their advances. For one thing, it was like acting on a weird power trip and that made him feel sleazy. For another, he had his sights set on somebody else much more interesting. At the moment, the guitarist watched his manager eat a slice of pizza with delicate nibbles. Pizza was the Titans’ favourite meal to accompany their meetings and thankfully for them, Raven’s place was just barely within the delivery radius of the restaurant next to Wicked Scary Studios. The food had become emotionally tied to their first recording experience and every time they ate it, they were filled with comfort and nostalgia. Sometimes, they were lucky enough to get a free order if it didn't arrive in 30 minutes or less. Today was one of those times. After wiping her mouth of tomato sauce, the woman of Gar’s fascination began the business meeting.

"As I explained at the signing of our contract, the returns from the album will be divided in a profit split agreement. I am pleased to announce that I have your very first cheques." Raven took out four white envelopes with the band members' names written neatly on the front. "This money, of course, must be declared as income during tax season. You will receive these royalty cheques every two weeks. The amounts will vary depending on how many sales and digital downloads there are in that period."

Dick and Victor sagely folded the envelopes and tucked them in their wallets, but the temptation was too much for Gar and Kory not to open them right away. They tore into the paper at the same time.

"Twelve dollars and eighty-seven cents," Gar read to himself in a whisper. "TWELVE DOLLARS AND EIGHTY-SEVEN CENTS?!" he screeched once the numbers sunk in. "Are you shitting me?!"

"What were you expecting?" asked Raven with a raised brow.

"Definitely more than this!" Gar held the cheque with his thumb and forefinger as if it were a dirty sock.

"Don't forget Garfield, Nevermore Records gets first dibs. If you include studio rentals, Virgil's cut, the music video production, staff, promotion and the countless boxes of pizza, this album incurred close to 100 grand in expenses. Luckily for you, there was something leftover."

"I would hardly call this _leftovers_ ," Gar complained, "more like scraps from the table."

Dick and Kory seemed unconcerned, but Victor looked like he was about to have an aneurysm.

"Don't panic," Raven intoned in a soothing voice. "Now that the production costs are paid off, the royalties will be split evenly between the five of us. The cheques are only going to get bigger from here, especially since 'How Long is Forever?' gained so much traction. At the rate things are going, it won't be long until the single goes platinum. And if my projections are correct, the album will be certified gold in the next month."

Despite Raven's reassurances, Gar exclaimed, "What was the point of quitting my job for music if I can't even pay rent?"

She rolled her eyes and responded with a rhetorical question of her own. "Well, how do you expect to perform at The Late Late Show with James Corden in three days if you're busy working at a cash register?"

"Did you just say _James Corden?_ " Dick asked in a low voice. He slowly pulled off his sunglasses in a dramatic fashion, his eyes alight with zeal.

"And did you just say _three days_?!" shouted Victor.

"That's right, Titans," Raven answered with a small smile, "we're going on a road trip."

* * *

 **As Raven exited the van, she raised her hands to cover her eyes from the sun's bright rays.** It was only a couple of hours away from Jump City, but Los Angeles was significantly warmer even though it was already mid-November. Kory stepped out after her, followed by the boys. They had arrived at Mad Mod Studios, the place where the late-night show was filmed and produced. It was just after 3 in the afternoon and to Raven's relief, they were right on time. "Remember what I said in the car, people,” she said. “Smile, be polite, and for the love of God, don't touch any of the studio equipment."

"Yessir!" Garfield said with a salute.

Raven glared back at him. "Don't test me," she threatened.

"Relax, Ravey-kins. I won't do anything you wouldn't do."

"I would never call someone by a nickname against their wishes, especially if they had made it clear, _several times_ , that they prefer _RAVEN_!"

"Now, now, children," Victor intervened, "let's not fight."

They were parked at the back of the building and were met by the show's producer and a couple of stage hands. While the producer escorted them inside, the two staff workers went about extracting the band's instruments from the van and wheeling them in on a platform cart. They were brought to a green room where they were briefed on the day's schedule.

"You can hang out here for the next hour or so," the producer said. "There are snacks over there and you can find cold drinks in the mini-fridge. My assistant will come and get you when it's time for sound check, followed by hair and makeup, and then the taping will begin. Ms. Roth, just call me if you need anything." The woman scurried away, leaving the Titans alone to relax by themselves. Victor, Garfield and Kory immediately went for the snacks, while Richard contented himself by settling onto a couch. Raven remained standing so she could pace. She always paced when she was in the thick of "work mode". The band had rehearsed several times in the last few days and they all felt ready to perform. Their manager, on the other hand, still had a lot on her plate. In addition to arranging their debut television appearance, Raven had been busy responding to media inquiries. News outlets like BuzzFeed had asked them to come to their head office for a video shoot, something to do with reading "thirst Tweets" and playing with puppies on camera. The local station, Jump Up! FM, had also requested a radio interview and live performance. While the band members went through the process of sound check and getting dolled up, Raven was busy typing away at her tablet and answering phone calls.

 _"I'm not getting paid enough for this,"_ she whined to herself. Garfield hadn't realized that she _also_ only received a measly sum of 12 dollars and 87 cents for her first paycheque. She was pleased that the production costs had been paid off relatively quickly, but at the same time, she wasn't exactly swimming in cash. If their media appearances went well, it would greatly boost exposure and in turn, their sales. She didn't tell the band, but they had a lot riding on their first TV show appearance. If they bombed, they would lose momentum and a drop in album sales would follow. She tried not to let the financial anxieties bother her too much, but it was a constant concern in the back of her mind. It looked like she just needed to trust that the Titans would pull through. The taping ended about three hours later. Even though it was a Wednesday, the episode was only scheduled to air that weekend on Saturday. There was no interview segment, but that was customary for musical acts. They had performed well and Raven felt both proud and reassured. The late-night host was extremely congenial and offered to take a selfie with the band before they left. The featured guest was some B-list movie star, but that didn't stop the Titans' from excitedly asking for autographs and a group picture. Raven made a mental note to spread the photos on all of their social media when she got home.

It was around suppertime and Richard suggested that they walk around downtown L.A. to look for some good eats before heading back to Jump City. They settled on an Indian place that fulfilled both Kory's preference for bold flavours and Garfield's vegan diet. As they ate in the restaurant's outdoor seating area, Raven let her eyes wander. She casually watched the people on the street, not letting her gaze linger for too long. Suddenly, her idle observations were interrupted by a flurry of paparazzi that were barrelling straight for them. The manager tensed, ready to step in if things got hairy. But instead of stopping to take their picture, the group of photographers flew by, honing in on a completely different subject. They appeared to be following a short, skinny blonde woman and a taller, even skinnier man. Both figures wore sunglasses and baseball caps in an attempt to hide their faces, but their pursuers were relentless. Garfield stared after them with a dreamy look on his face.

"I can't wait to be famous enough for the paps to start chasing _me_ ," he mumbled longingly under his breath.

Raven heard him but decided not to say anything back. She was somewhat disturbed by his lofty declaration and wasn't sure how to address it. _"Be great careful what you wish for, Garfield,"_ she thought. _"Not all that glitters is gold."_

* * *

 **There was something incredibly strange about seeing oneself on a television screen,similar to hearing one's voice on an audio recording** **.** The night before, the Titans’ performance on James Corden had aired. The band members camped out in Kory and Dick's living room just like they did for the music video, although this time, neither Raven nor Sarah joined them. Sarah had an appointment early the next day and their manager was "too busy". This made Gar wallow in dejection, especially after she rebutted his multiple invitations with cold looks and biting words. He tried not to take it too personally and reasoned that she was probably just stressed out. His disappointment quickly faded when the show started. It was positively thrilling, watching a miniature version of himself rock it out on a studio stage. When it ended, they all went to bed with both Gar and Victor sleeping over.

Now, the four Titans sat in the booth of a diner for a celebratory lunch. It was meant to be a commemoration of sorts, a way to mark yet another milestone in their career. Gar had the terrible habit of looking at his phone during meals and conversations. The device had been practically glued to his hand all morning. He constantly refreshed the pages of news websites like the Jump City Bugle and West Coast Gazette, searching for articles that reported on their performance. One in particular caught his eye, though it was totally unrelated to the Titans. After reading the first paragraph, Gar felt like he was going to throw up.He was frozen in place, save for the trembling hand that held his cell phone.

"Garfield, are you alright? You are looking a little green," asked Kory as she swallowed a large bite of mustard-covered fries. When Gar didn't answer for several seconds, Kory snatched the phone from his hand and saw that he had been looking at an article published on some trashy online tabloid. It read:

_Pop Artist Terra Victim of Leaked Nudes_

_Beginning Saturday night, several nude and risqué photos of Terra, singer of chart-topping hits "Metamorphosis"and "Countdown", leaked online._

_At a press conference this morning, Terra addressed the situation. "It's disgusting" she stated, "those photos were meant for one person and one person only. Whoever did this is sick and should feel ashamed of themselves." While she did not directly name the aforementioned person, many believe she was referring to her alleged boyfriend Billy Strayer, guitarist of punk rock group Hive Five. The pair were photographed a few days ago walking through downtown Los Angeles hand-in-hand._

_A spokesperson from Terra's talent agency released a statement confirming the pictures' authenticity. "This is a gross violation of her privacy" said the representative of Wilson Entertainment. "The authorities have been contacted and anyone disseminating or propagating the illegally obtained images will be prosecuted."_

Kory passed the phone around to Dick and Victor. They could hardly believe what they were reading and sat in silent shock. Gar felt deeply disturbed and for some reason... betrayed? While Tara hadn't been his first, she was definitely the most long-term lover he ever had. After almost two years of dating, he had memorized every freckle, every scar and every curve of her body. The thought of the entire world having access to her naked form made him sick to his stomach. The discomfort became even worse when he considered how _Tara_ must be feeling. He abruptly left his seat in the diner with the excuse of needing fresh air. Once he was outside, he dialled a number.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"What do you need, Garfield?"

"...Something happened. Have you looked at the news recently?"

"Not really."

Gar spent the next few minutes relaying his recent discovery to Raven. She was quiet for several moments as she tried to absorb and process all of the information as quickly as possible. Finally, she took a deep breath and said, "I wouldn't be surprised if it's a publicity stunt."

He gasped in response and almost shouted, "Are you serious?! How _dare_ you?"

"I don't think Tara is fully complicit, but I wouldn't put it past her manager. The guy's a snake."

"Why the hell would someone's manager ever do that? Isn't he supposed to be looking out for her?"

"Well, it's no coincidence that both she and her boyfriend's band are under the same talent agency. On top of that, her world tour is starting in a month and Hive Five were just announced as headliners for the SXSW Festival next year. The timing is way too good to be true. Wilson must be trying to drum up ticket sales for both of his clients."

"I-I don't believe it. Tara... sh-she's not like that," he stuttered.

"What, she's not one to take nudes? Or to be so reckless about them? Garfield, you need to understand this fundamental truth: When you're a public figure, it's a matter of _when_ , not if, the world finds the skeletons hiding in your closet."

"That’s fucked up," Gar said with a voice devoid of emotion.

Raven breathed deeply before replying in a sympathetic tone, "Look, I could be wrong. She may very well be an innocent victim in all of this. But you will soon find out that not everything portrayed in the media is as it seems. And fame... It changes people."

Gar went completely quiet. He was deep in thought, mulling over the entire mess in his mind. Is this how his parents would feel if he ever got caught up in a scandal? What if someone had been filming at Bunker when he beat up that guy? Would his music career have ended before it even started? And Tara, how was she dealing with all of this? Raven's doubts echoed in his mind. If this was _really_ a publicity stunt, Gar would lose all respect for his former girlfriend. How desperate would you need to be to throw away your dignity like that? And if it was all her manager's doing, Tara was in a bad, bad situation. With fierce determination, he asked, "Raven?

"Yes, Garfield?"

"Don't let fame change me. _Please_ , don't ever let me lose sight of who I am."

"Garfield... I-"

"Promise me."

When Raven didn't answer right away, tears welled up in his eyes. Gar would have completely lost it if not for her eventual reply.

"I promise."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shit has officially hit the fan, people! Poor, poor Terra. Girl got herself caught up in a real mess. The psychology of fame is both awful and fascinating. I also felt it was time to start developing Victor's character a bit more, as well as his friendship with Raven. I hope to do the same with Kory and Dick as the story progresses.
> 
> For my non-American readers, Thanksgiving falls on the 3rd Thursday of November. Timeline-wise, that's around where we're at.
> 
> Till next time, Lily Timbers


	12. Family Tradition

Track 12: Family Tradition

**Dreary, December weather covered the city like a cold, wet blanket.** The air turned even cooler and it rained more often than not. Gar tried to remember to bring an umbrella with him whenever he left the house, but most days, he couldn't be bothered. The rain rarely got worse than a drizzle and he didn't mind getting damp every once in a while. His everyday uniform consisted of his red and white racer jacket, light wash jeans and a hoodie. He mainly wore the thick sweater to keep himself warm, but it also gave him the option of covering his face if need be. As he walked through downtown Jump City, he noticed several people turn their heads to stare at him. The guitarist enjoyed the feeling of being recognized and was tempted to stay visible. However, he drew up his hood to preserve anonymity. Over the last few weeks, the Titans' infamy had risen considerably, so Raven requested that the team become more prudent with their public appearances. They weren't quite famous enough to get mobbed on the streets, but she felt it was wiser to err on the side of caution. "We show the media what we want, when we want," their manager had instructed. "It's crucial that we maintain control of your public image. So be smart and don't put yourself in the spotlight if you don't have to, got it?"

Following their late night debut, the team had been interviewed several times. Their press junkets were a mix of short-form videos and longer sit-down chats with a single host. Gar's favourite types of interviews were rapid-fire QnAs, while the others preferred the deeper, more thought-out questions. All four of them loved to perform live whenever they got the chance. To date, they had played their lead single six times, including an in-studio session at Jump Up! FM's radio station. In addition to their one-song performances, they were scheduled to play a full set on Christmas Eve at Wolfie's for old time's sake. Although their overall sales and streaming rates had decelerated because it was the season for holiday music, their singles continued to do well both critically and financially. As Raven predicted, "How Long is Forever?" was getting very close to being certified Platinum. At the end of November, they released "Aftershock" as a follow-up single and the song had already made its way up to #16 on the Billboard Hot 100.

Their bi-monthly payouts were beginning to reflect their success too, much to Gar's relief. The amounts were around the same as what he made at his former job, but he didn't care. He was simply proud of the fact that he was able to support himself from their music, proving Steve and Rita's doubts wrong. When his foster parents returned from their European vacation, they were shocked to find out that their loafer of a son had become a mini-celebrity. Rita had phoned to tell him about their trip, but Steve took over the call to give him a shorter but no less intense version of the Spanish Inquisition. Gar was interrogated about everything, from Raven's credibility as a manager to how much money he was making. He managed to answer the intrusive questions through clenched teeth, but it was Steve's final comment that set him off.

"Fame doesn't last forever, Garfield. What you're chasing after is meaningless."

"Sir, you're being-"

"-When your 15 minutes are up and you're a starving artist on the streets, don't come crying back to me, boy. You had your chance to make something of yourself, but _no_ , you threw it all away. And for what? The sooner you get these childish fantasies out of your head, the better!" The phone call ended abruptly when Gar hung up out of pure anger. The entire experience left a bitter taste in his mouth for the days that followed. His relationship with Steve had always been tenuous, especially when he moved out after high school. Though he tried to be civil for Rita's sake, it was always a struggle. He had hoped that no longer living under their roof would make things easier, but if anything, the physical distance made their rift even worse. Gar diverted his thoughts from the unpleasant memories and focused them on Raven instead.

He had asked her to meet up with him at the shopping center downtown so she could give him his next royalty cheque. He was fully aware that meeting in person wasn't necessary, but he liked finding little excuses to see her, especially without the rest of the gang. Their meet-ups weren't dates, of course. He merely enjoyed spending time alone with her. She seemed less overwhelmed in a one-on-one setting and was much more likely to open up to him. He passed through the east entrance of the building where he saw Raven already waiting at their regular spot. She gave him a curt nod, which was her customary way of saying hello. The petite woman wore a large, dark blue rain jacket and Gar could see a black turtleneck peek out from the top of her collar. He melted internally at how cute she looked. The oversized outerwear made her look tinier than she really was and it made him want to pick her up or squeeze her cheeks like a small child. He refrained from acting upon these feelings, mostly because he didn't have a death wish. Raven took out an envelope from her coat and handed it to Gar, who tucked it away safely in his back pocket.

"I can always set up a direct deposit, by the way," she said drily.

"Yeah, yeah, but I like the feeling of cashing it myself," he replied while nervously scratching the back of his neck. "It makes me feel like a real adult, you know?"

Raven only scoffed and shook her head.

"What, are you saying there's something more 'adult-y' than going to the bank and making small talk with a teller?" he asked.

"You're 25 years old now, Garfield. You're a 'real' adult whether you like it or not."

Gar had celebrated his birthday a couple weeks prior with the entire gang. Kory and Dick hosted the small party at their place, which had become the Titans' official hangout spot. Gar and Victor's apartment was in no condition to be seen by other people. Raven never offered up her own condo either, but her business-only attitude had relaxed considerably. Their get-togethers would start out as team meetings, but they almost always ended with pizza and a movie. That evening, they held a video game tournament. His four friends all pitched in to buy him a Game Station 5 which included a copy of _Mega Monkeys: Boulevard Battles_. While the band members took turns playing against each other, Raven declined and pulled out a book instead. Gar still considered her to be a participant because every once in a while, she would look up from her novel to comment on the gameplay. He smiled at the thought of their homey, intimate evening. She had truly become a part of the Titans' family, albeit in her own special way.

"Come to think of it, Raven, I don't know when _your_ birthday is," Gar wondered aloud.

"It's irrelevant. I don't celebrate my birthday."

"Seriously?" he retorted. "Next, you're going to tell me that you don't celebrate _Christmas_ , or something."

"I don't."

"What?!"

"A lot of people don't. Not everyone follows the Christian tradition and it's more of a consumerist cash-grab anyway."

"Forget about it as a religious thing," he asserted with a dismissive wave of his hand. "What about a cultural tradition? Or you know, a _family_ tradition?"

Raven shrugged, "I don't really have any family traditions." She turned her gaze away and shifted her feet. It was obvious that the topic of conversation had made her uncomfortable, but Gar wasn't ready to let it go.

"So what do you usually do at this time of the year?"

"Nothing much. I stay home, read a book, order takeout," she answered monotonously.

Gar shook his head and continued, "That's unacceptable! There's no way you're spending Christmas by yourself."

"Well what exactly do you suggest? I'm not going to impose myself on anybody else's family time."

"Don't be silly, Rae. You _are_ family." He felt a surge of boldness take over him. Before she could chastise him for the use of her nickname, he blurted out, "Why not spend Christmas with me?"

"H-huh?"

"To be honest, I was trying to find an excuse to skip out at my folks' place. We aren't on the best of terms right now and I'm not too keen on seeing them."

She raised an eyebrow and replied sardonically, "Whatever happened to _family_ tradition?"

"Bah, humbug! Traditions were meant to be broken. It's good to change things up every once in a while!" he exclaimed in an encouraging tone. When she didn't answer, he kept going, "Come on, we can make it a Titans thing! I'm pretty sure Dick and Kory were planning on spending the holiday here. And Sarah is ditching Vic to go on a girls' trip with her sister."

"I-I don't know if I'm comfo-"

"How about this; if they're down, are you in? _Please_ Raven? Say yes."

* * *

 **Raven had no idea why she said yes.** Maybe it was the puppy dog eyes he had given her. Or maybe she just wanted to get him to shut up. Either way, he had backed her into a corner and she crumbled under the pressure like a gingerbread cookie. She fervently hoped that the other three would be busy, but Murphy's law dictated that the opposite was true. Soon after she parted ways with Garfield, she received a message on their group chat. Everyone was free to meet up before their performance on Christmas Eve. Then, Kory suggested that they have a sleepover till Christmas morning. The only trouble was that neither set of roommates had enough space for five people to comfortably sleep. Again, she had no clue as to what possessed her to type what she did next:

_Raven: I have a spare room that two people can use._

_Garfield: *surprised emoji*_

_Raven: If someone sleeps on the couch, we just need one air mattress._

_Garfield: YAAAAAAAAS SLUMBER PARTY! *clapping emoji* x 3_

_Kory: *smiling emoji* *face with party hat emoji* *Santa emoji*_

_Richard: I'll bring the air mattress_

_Victor: I'll bring the ham *pig emoji*_

_Garfield: Don't forget the greens_

_Victor: You can't force me to eat your rabbit food_

_Garfield: Murderer_

_Victor: Tree hugger_

_Richard: That's enough guys_

_Garfield: Brainless carnivore_

_Victor: Psycho herbivore_

_Garfield: Hope you choke on your meat_

_Victor: Hope you choke on a *eggplant emoji*_

_Raven: ENOUGH_

Over the next few days, the Christmas plans transformed into a whole other monster. First, there was the meal. It baffled Raven as to how Victor and Garfield could have lived together for so long. Anytime food was brought up, the two men would launch into a grand debate over the pros and cons of eating meat. The arguments would quickly devolve into schoolyard insults, which drove Raven crazy. It was finally decided that Victor would take care of all of the mains while Garfield would handle the sides. Richard offered to bring booze and dessert. Thankfully, this meant that the girls didn't have to contribute other than washing the dishes. Based on the quality of Kory's hangover cure and Raven's lack of experience in the kitchen, it was the best case scenario for everyone's taste buds.

Then, there was the matter of a gift exchange. Everyone had different ideas and it took several messages back and forth to agree on a Secret Santa system. The next time the entire gang got together, Richard put everyone's names in a hat and conducted a blind draw. The budget was set to 150 dollars, which was fine by Raven. She much preferred splurging on one nice gift for a single person rather than having to buy several smaller presents for everybody. The final issue was the sleeping arrangements. It was settled that Kory and Richard would take the spare room, Victor would get the air mattress and Garfield would sleep on the couch. However, Raven never had so many guests stay over at once and she didn't have enough bedding. When she mentioned this, Kory offered to bring over extra blankets and pillows in advance. A week before Christmas, the bassist brightly showed up at Raven's door, holding several large tote bags full of linens.

"Greetings, friend!" Kory strode inside and unceremoniously plopped the bags on the floor. She looked around the condo with an expression of awe, taking in the architecture and furnishings. The interior designer had taken the Scandinavian approach of choosing a clean, limited palette. The unit was mostly cream, black and grey, with pops of muted blue or yellow here and there. The hardwood floors were stained with a medium cherry tone, which brought warmth to the open floor plan. The decor consisted of sleek glassware and metallic knick knacks. There were tiny ceramic vases of dried flowers and herbs scattered around, giving the room a floral, earthy aroma. Every side table and counter held a scented candle or two, which had burned down to various levels. "Your home is beautiful, Raven! I do love the aesthetic of minimalism."

"Thank you," she replied humbly, "it was already painted and furnished when I bought it. I just added my own little touches here and there."

Besides Cassie, Kory was the only other person to come inside the unit since moving in. Raven had obsessively cleaned every visible surface, nook, and cranny before her guest's arrival. She didn't perceive herself as a neat freak, but there was something about having an outsider come into her personal sanctuary that made her feel self-conscious. She invited Kory to sit in the living room while she fixed them both a cup of fresh peppermint tea. While the two women had gotten more familiar with each other over the last five months, this was their first one-on-one time together.

"Excited for the holidays?" asked Raven.

"Oh yes. We do not celebrate Christmas in Tamaran, but I have grown to love it over the years."

"I guess that explains why you're not spending it with your family then."

"That is correct. And plane tickets are too expensive at this time."

"Do you visit them often?"

"Every once in a green moon. But my parents are no longer alive and I am not close with my brother and sister." Kory's voice took on a wistful tone, "When the civil war ended, I decided to stay behind by myself. Everyone else went back."

"What made you stay instead of going with them?"

"America is an interesting place full of many things to discover. Not better, but very different from Tamaran. I consider it my home now. And of course, I could not leave Richard behind," she said. Kory's eyes went soft and a sappy smile graced her lips. Her peaceful expression at the thought of her partner made Raven a little envious. The manager wondered what it was like to be in such a long term relationship.

"It was very brave of you to make a sacrifice like that. You must really love him, don't you?"

"With all my heart," Kory replied with conviction, although her smile tightened, "but sometimes, I wonder if he feels the same."

Her comment surprised Raven, who tentatively asked, "What makes you say that?"

"Do you know much about our relationship?"

"You're high school sweethearts, right? So you've been together for ten years?"

"Eight, if you include the spaces between 'off' and 'on'. He proposed to me five years ago, but nothing has changed since then."

The manager looked down at Kory's clenched hands to see her fiddle with her engagement ring. She didn't wear it all the time, but Raven assumed it was because it got in the way of her playing the bass guitar. Now, she wondered if it was because their relationship wasn't as solid as she thought.

"Richard... is a complicated person," Kory said in a small voice. "Compared to him, I am very simple and straightforward. If I want or feel something, I express it loudly. If I believe in something, I am passionate and vocal. Such is the Tamaranean way. Richard thinks too much, like most Americans. He thinks and thinks, and sometimes, his thoughts never leave his brain. It can be very frustrating." The taller woman leaned forward so that her elbows rested on her thighs and held her chin in her hands. She scrunched up her face in an annoyed expression and her eyes took on a glassy sheen. "I promised him I would be patient about the wedding, but it is most difficult. I do not see the point of waiting if we love each other."

Before Raven could offer any words of encouragement, Kory sniffled and changed the subject. "You practice the yoga?" she asked. Her forefinger pointed at the exercise mat that lay in its usual spot in front of the window.

"Yes, I have since I was a child."

"How wondrous! I have always wanted to try, but I do not know where to start."

"I could teach you, if you like." Raven wasn't great with her words, but at least she could show her moral support with her actions.

"I would like that very much," Kory replied with a wide, blinding smile. She continued looking around the room. "Wait a moment... Where are your Christmas decorations? I see no tree, no large socks and no chains of popped corn!"

"That's because I don't own any."

Kory gasped dramatically and her eyes popped out of their sockets. "This simply will not do! No, no, no! We must rectify this immediately!" She jumped from her seat, almost splashing her tea on the couch. Kory dragged Raven by the arm towards the door and started putting on her jacket.

"Wh-where are we going?"

Kory's eyes glinted and her mouth spread into a fierce grin. She exuded the aura of a warrior princess going off to battle and it made Raven shake in her boots. "The mall of shopping!"

* * *

 **Raven hated shopping on a regular day, but during the holidays, the experience was even worse.** Kory, social butterfly that she was, seemed to thrive in the midst of the bustling, busy crowds. The building was packed to the brim with people. In some stores, the lines snaked outside their entrances due to the high volume of last-minute shoppers. Kory took the lead, guiding Raven through the crowd with their arms linked. They made their way to a department store and headed straight to the decor section. They filled a cart with several items, including a small fake tree, an array of ornaments, and three boxes of white fairy lights. While they shopped, Kory told stories of her childhood in Tamaran. Raven appreciated the fact that her friend was doing the heavy lifting in their conversation. She always preferred to listen rather than talk about herself. She also found the foreign culture extremely fascinating. Even though Kory considered Jump City her home, it was clear that she still had a strong fondness for her motherland.

"Oh, we must get some of these!" Kory picked up a string of silver jingle bells and shook them, releasing a delicate tinkling sound in the air. "They remind me of _tinnabula_."

"What's that?"

"It is a traditional type of jewelry that one wears on _Blorthog_ , the national Day of Friendship. You wear it around your neck, like this." She raised the jingle bells and draped them around Raven like a necklace. "Every year, all of the families in the village would join together in a feast. The children exchange _tinnabula_ with their friends and then perform folk music, songs and dances."

"That sounds wonderful."

"It truly was. It is unfortunate that such a day does not exist in American culture," Kory replied quietly. Her eyes teared up for the second time that afternoon, but it was out of homesickness rather than frustration with Richard. Kory's sadness hit Raven like a wave and she couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards her friend.

"Do you ever wish...?"

"If you are asking if I have regrets, then no. I regret nothing. If I went back, I never would have achieved my dreams of being a musician or remained with my precious friends." Kory put down the string of bells to pick up her hand. "I am ever so grateful to have met you, dear Raven. We have not known each other for years and years, but already, I feel you are my sister. I notice all of the things you do for us, both big and small. Your kindness and friendship bring me great joy."

Raven was taken aback at the bold declaration of affection. Kory was right; compared to others, the bassist was a very simple and straightforward person. She was also courageous, compassionate, and fiercely loyal. Her childlike innocence and honest delivery made her words that much more genuine. Raven was so used to holding herself back and putting on a mask of indifference in front of other people. However, there was something about Kory that inspired her to be more transparent with her feelings. Raven was suddenly overcome with emotion, to the point where she didn't trust herself to reply without making a scene in public. Instead, she silently squeezed back Kory's hand and put a jumbo roll of the silver bells into their cart. Thankfully, Kory understood her unspoken feelings. She re-linked her arm with Raven's and the two women continued their shopping excursion in a comfortable silence.

* * *

 **Gar walked out of the store 148 dollars and 89 cents poorer.** He held the small shopping bag in his fingers tightly, careful not to drop his expensive purchase. The whole "adulting" gig had gotten a bit easier over the last few months. Younger, less mature Gar would have waited till the very last second to pick up his Secret Santa gift. Yet here he was, finished with his shopping a whole week early. He decided to treat his very responsible self to a green smoothie. On the way to the food court, he stopped in his tracks when he saw two familiar faces sitting on a bench next to several large shopping bags. "Yo Raven! Kory!" he shouted, waving his arms. He jogged over and took a seat next to them after placing some of their bags on the ground. "What are you ladies up to today?"

"We were picking out decorations for Raven's residence. Take a look!" Kory presented him their haul in a "Show and Tell" fashion. After several minutes of rambling, she interrupted herself with a sudden realization. "Oh, how fortunate! You can stay with Raven while I go pick up Richard's present. I will be back in two jiffies!"

The excitable woman whizzed away, leaving the two of them alone on the bench. Gar could have sworn that Kory had given him a knowing wink and a smile before she dashed off. He wrapped his arm around Raven's shoulders and moved in close to whisper in her ear, "So, what did you get me?"

"Nothing. I'm not your Secret Santa," she intoned emotionlessly.

"That's exactly what you would say to try to throw me off the trail. I ain't buying it!"

Raven leaned away from his face to give him a hard stare and said, "What makes you so sure that it's me?"

"I have a hunch," he replied confidently, "and even if you're not, you can still give me a present."

"Really?"

"Really, really. It won't even cost you anything."

"Wow, how lucky for me."

"You're not even going to ask what it is?"

She rolled her eyes in a huff and forcefully asked, "What do you want, Garfield?"

"For you to call me 'Gar'."

"Again with this nonsense," she muttered, exasperated. "Why is this so important to you?"

"'Garfield' is so old-fashioned and it's way too formal! It makes it sound like we aren't as close as we actually are."

" _Are we_ as close as you think we are?"

"Don't give me that bullshit, Raven. I'm basically your best friend," he said loftily.

"So we're best friends now?"

"Well, maybe not _best_ friends. Vic would fight you on that one. But we're definitely more than just regular friends."

"Oh dear, this is starting to get confusing. How will I ever survive if we don't have a label picked out for _this_?" remarked Raven sarcastically while pointing back and forth between the two of them.

"Hmm, maybe you could be... My precious pal? Bosom buddy? Ooh, what about sidekick?"

"As if I would be your sidekick. If we were superheroes, I would definitely be the one in charge."

"Nah, if you really think about it, it would be Dick. He's more of a team leader whereas you're just kinda bossy."

Fire flashed in Raven's eyes at his insensitive comment. "You're not making the greatest case for yourself right now. In fact, I would say that you're on your way to being demoted to 'acquaintance'," she threatened.

"Sorry, sorry! Okay, well here's a question for you: why is it so difficult for you to call me 'Gar'?"

"I don't like nicknames," she said flatly with a hint of disdain. "For me, or for other people. Why is it so difficult for you to accept _that_?"

Gar sighed deeply and threw up his hands in surrender before crossing his arms obstinately over his chest. There was just no winning with this girl. " _Fine_. I guess we've reached a stalemate then," he muttered, not bothering to hide the disappointment in his voice. They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Gar was dejected, but he also felt like he had pushed Raven a little too far this time. He would have given up and apologized if not for the small hand that settled on his elbow.

"I'll try, okay? I won't make you any promises, but I'll try. It takes a while for this old dog to learn new tricks."

"Awww, you're not an old dog. You're more like... A grumpy, middle-aged bi-"

Raven jabbed him in the side before he could finish his joke. Her lack of response and refusal to meet his eyes were the tell-tale signs that she secretly found him funny, but was too proud to laugh out loud. He wrapped his arm around her even tighter to give her a cozy side hug.

"You know, there's something I'd like in return," she said.

"Oh yeah?"

"It won't even cost you anything."

"I'd spend _all_ my money on you, Raven. Whaddya want?"

"When you sleepover, can you turn off the snoring? At Richard and Kory's, I thought I was being woken up by a minor earthquake."

Gar laughed out loud and ruffled her hair in retaliation. As Raven smoothed her black locks back down to her scalp, he glanced over to see a tiny smile dance on her face. While the two of them waited for Kory to return, Gar felt a warm affection for his taciturn friend rise up and settle in his chest. As Christmas approached, he had a strong feeling that they were in the midst of starting a whole new family tradition, one he hoped that they would keep for a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Kory and Raven bonding! I LOVE their friendship, and I'm excited to develop their dynamic further. I knew I had to include the "mall of shopping" eventually, but makeover scenes are a little overdone in this fandom. Raven is a grown woman, she has her own sense of style and knows how to dress herself at this point, lol. She'll get her bonding moment with Dick soon too.
> 
> Till next time, Lily Timbers


	13. Good News of Great Joy

Track 13: Good News of Great Joy

' **Twas the morn before Christmas and Raven was running out of time.** The Titans were coming over in the next hour and she frantically prepared for their arrival. She had spent the entire previous day executing a deep clean of her home. The guest room was already set up for Richard and Kory, and the living room had been vacuumed and dusted. Although there was no reason for her guests to enter her bedroom, she tidied it enough to make it look presentable. Now, she disinfected the washroom and kitchen so that both spaces were perfectly pristine. The days leading up to December 24th had passed in the blink of an eye. When Kory finally rejoined her at the mall, the two women said their goodbyes to Garfield and made their way back to Raven's place. They spent the rest of the evening chatting, drinking wine, and tipsily setting up the newly bought decorations. After Richard stopped by to collect Kory, Raven sobered up so she could keep working away at e-mails.

Even though it was the week before Christmas, the Titans' manager was absolutely swamped with work. The entertainment industry waited for no man, or woman, in Raven's case. She had an exciting surprise in store for the team. In the first week of December, Raven had begun negotiations with a Fortune 500 company for an endorsement deal. In her usual _modus operandi_ , she refrained from saying anything to the band members before the contract was set in stone. After all, it wouldn't be fair to get their hopes up prematurely. With this deal under their belts, they would be able to take the next major step in their music career. She received confirmation from the company's marketing department the day after Kory had come over. Raven debated back and forth over the best time to tell them the news. Ultimately, she decided to announce it on Christmas morning as her own little contribution to the holiday cheer.

The frazzled hostess glanced at the clock. She had fifteen minutes left before her friends were supposed to show up. After putting away the cleaning supplies, she did one last visual sweep of her home to ensure that everything was spic and span. The final task was to place a small, rectangular box wrapped in green gift paper underneath the fake tree that she and Kory had set up the week before. It was set up by the window where her yoga mat was usually stationed. The tree was covered in multi-coloured ornaments of various sizes and shapes. A star was fixed on top and the branches were draped with metallic garlands and silver jingle bells. Strings of fairy lights adorned her windowsills and kitchen counter. In her last few minutes of solitude, Raven sank into her reading chair to get a moment's rest. Her elusive roommate appeared from his hiding spot and climbed into her lap, back arched towards her hand. She stroked his smoky grey fur and whispered in his ear, "Apologies in advance, little one. You can hide in my closet once everyone gets here."

As if on cue, the doorbell chimed. The cat jumped off of her lap and streaked into the hallway in the direction of her room. She got up slowly and mentally braced herself for the chaos that waited on the other side of the door.

"Honey, I'm _hoooooooome_!" As soon as Garfield stepped over the threshold, he scooped up Raven with outstretched arms and lifted her off the ground in a twirl. Victor, Kory and Richard walked in behind him, their arms full with grocery totes and overnight bags.

"Where can we put these down?" Richard asked.

"Food stays in the kitchen," Raven gasped out as she caught her breath from Garfield's enthusiastic greeting, "and your stuff goes in the room down the hallway, first door on the right."

Richard handed his cargo to Garfield before stepping out again and saying, "Be right back, I'm getting the presents from the car."

"Nice digs!" Victor exclaimed as he checked out his surroundings from the doorway. He gave her a little squeeze on the shoulder on his way to the kitchen. Kory barreled past him in order to give Raven a big hug.

"I have more decorations, may I put them up?"

"S-sure, go for it."

Her friends had been over for less than a minute and Raven was already feeling overwhelmed. It was going to be a _long_ 24 hours. Once the groceries were set aside in the kitchen and the presents under the tree, she gave the four of them a quick tour of the condo. "This is obviously the living room. We'll set it up for the boys' beds later. Here's the dining area and kitchen. Feel free to help yourselves to snacks and drinks. The washroom is over here. I have towels set aside for everybody on the stand next to the tub. This room is Kory and Richard's, and at the end of the hall is my room."

Garfield stood on his tiptoes to peek over Raven's head through the door that was slightly ajar. She noticed this immediately and pulled the doorknob towards her before he could snoop around too much. Just before the door clicked shut, her cat slipped into the hallway to check out her guests.

"I did not know you had a _bumgorf_!" squealed Kory in a high pitched tone that she only used for babies and animals.

"Not too loud, Kory," Raven warned, "he gets spooked pretty easily."

The cat eyed the group suspiciously before giving Raven an annoyed expression that said, _"You owe me one."_ Garfield crouched on his haunches and motioned towards the animal. The cat tentatively approached to sniff at his fingers. After a couple of moments, he curled around the musician's ankle and began to purr. Raven scowled at her cat to mentally declare, _"Traitor"_. Garfield saw their little telepathic exchange and grinned up at her.

"You're just jealous because he likes me more than he likes you. Don't you, handsome boy?"

The cat purred even louder in response and nuzzled his furry head against Garfield's palm.

"What's his name?" asked Victor.

"Earl Grey," Raven answered. "He also answers to 'M'lord' if he's being particularly fussy."

"Man, you're so lucky," Garfield said with a pang of jealousy, "I'd love to have a pet, or two, or _fifteen_ , but our landlord doesn't allow animals in the building."

"From what Richard and Kory tell me, I'd be surprised if any living creature could survive in the nuclear waste of your apartment," remarked Raven in a dry tone. "Now, shall we?"

* * *

**The gang spent the rest of the afternoon settling in and getting their Christmas Eve feast ready.** The plan was to have an early supper so they could make it to Wolfie's in time for their performance at 8 pm. There was no need to rush over for set-up because the quartet had already brought over their instruments and did a full sound check on their way to Raven's place. After the show, they would stick around to mingle with the crowd, then return home for their gift exchange. Victor was accustomed to opening presents on the 24th, staying up late, and then having a Christmas brunch the next morning. Everyone besides Dick immediately agreed to following the slightly unusual tradition, but eventually, the leader caved in to the majority vote. At the moment, he and his partner were crouched beside Raven's fake fireplace to hang up home-made stockings. Kory used her art experience from working at the daycare to decorate the oversized socks with puffy paint, pom poms and glitter. Raven was in the kitchen with the two other men, helping them find the pots, pans and tools that were needed to prepare the meal. In their inimitable fashion, the dynamic duo wore matching aprons. Victor's was made of bright red fabric with a white hem, and the front pocket read "Chef Santa". Gar's was green with a candy cane trim. The words "Santa's Little Helper" were stitched in big, bold letters on his chest.

"I need a cutting board," demanded Gar as he took the ingredients for a salad out of the fridge, "and a large bowl."

"What's the magic word?" Raven replied condescendingly.

"Uhhh... _Alohomora_? No, _Expecto Patronum_? Oh, I know! _Azarath metrion zinthos!_ "

"Go back to Hogwarts, ya _nerd_ ," Victor chuckled under his breath.

" _Ac-tu-al-ly_ ," answered Gar, emphasizing each syllable, "that last one is a level 9 teleportation spell in DnD."

"I rest my case on the 'nerd' part."

Gar brushed off his best friend's quips and turned his attention back to Raven. She stared back at him with one brow raised in contempt.

" _Please?_ "

"Was that so difficult? Here you go, Mr. Elf," she supplied in mock reverence, handing over the equipment he had requested.

"Mr. Elf?"

She gestured at the slogan on his apron and added, "If you squint a little, your ears almost look... pointy?"

Gar's hands jumped to cover his ears, his face flushed with embarrassment at her teasing. He pouted back and said, "Are you going to help us, or what?"

The three of them eased into a comfortable groove as they worked. Even though Raven could only handle straightforward tasks like stirring pots and opening cans, the boys still appreciated her help. Two hours later, the condo was filled with wonderful aromas. The steam that came from Gar's green bean casserole and vegetarian stuffing was mouth-watering. Victor carved generous slices of his grandmother's signature Christmas ham while Kory mercilessly mashed a bowl of potatoes. As Dick uncorked a bottle of wine, Raven lit candles at the dining table. The cozy, intimate atmosphere was enhanced by jazzy holiday tunes that played in the background. Once all of the dishes were transferred from the kitchen to the dining room, the party of five took their seats around the table. Soon after, everyone busied themselves with piling food onto their plates. For the first few minutes, their communication was mostly limited to phrases like "More salad?" or "Pass the salt, please." The room went even quieter once they dug into the abundant meal, which Gar considered as a major compliment to himself and his co-chef. For several moments, all he could hear were the satisfied sounds of chewing and slurping. Gar paused from eating to lean back in his chair and take a sip of water. While he drank, he surveyed the scene before him over the rim of his cup.

On one side of the table, Kory playfully fed Victor a heaping spoonful of mashed potatoes. He returned the favour by tossing a piece of bread into her open mouth. Across from them, Raven and Dick swirled wine in their glasses and sniffed at the liquid, pretending as though they were expert sommeliers.

"I'm getting notes of dried robin's blood, old dirty cashews and just a _hint_ of a robot's bathwater," Raven pronounced in a pretentious tone.

"Ah yes," Dick continued with a terrible British accent, "I detect pumpkin, medium tones of lavender... But mostly pumpkin. There's so much _pumpkin_ it's like a Charlie Brown Halloween special."

The two of them exchanged a serious nod before bursting into a fit of laughter. Raven must have felt Gar staring at her because she flicked her gaze over to lock eyes with him. She let her smile linger before giving him a barely detectable wink. The sound of her giggles and the sight of her glee made Gar's heart soar. He had a sudden flashback to their first few encounters when Raven's smiles were rare and her laughs even rarer. It was incredible how a closed-off stranger had become such a dear, precious friend in just six months.

_"Friends,"_ he thought to himself, _"_ Just _friends."_

In the aftermath of their steamy moment on Halloween, Gar focused all of his energy on keeping their relationship platonic. It was obvious to him that Raven was neither willing nor ready to get involved in something more. With great effort, he swallowed his romantic feelings and traded them in favour of good, old-fashioned friendship. It was a challenge at first, but over time, it became easier to keep himself in check. Every once in a while, she would do something cute or say something unexpectedly funny. Those subtle moments made his resolve waver and to combat it, he redoubled his efforts to control himself. But now, he watched her interact so naturally with his closest friend group as if she had been with them since the beginning... The sight was too much for him to bear. A dam inside of him burst open and he felt wave upon wave of affection flow out towards her. At this realization, he muttered under his breath, _"Shit."_

* * *

**People say that the more things change, the more they stay the same.** Contrary to this, Raven believed that the opposite was true. " _If anything,_ " she pondered, " _the more things stay the same, the more things change..._ " The reversed saying echoed in her mind as she observed the Titans from her spot in the shadows. She lingered just behind the curtain on stage right to watch them perform their Christmas-themed set. Even though the band had gotten more famous, none of the establishment's staff treated them any differently. And sure, the pub was a little more packed than on a regular night, but it was only the usual crowd of Wolfie's regulars who had come to watch them play. Everything was business as usual. Raven also felt like she had remained the same. Her hair had grown a little longer, but she still wore her uniform of boring business attire and projected the "ice queen" persona that she had developed as a teenager. Yet at the same time, so much had changed since she arrived in Jump City that summer, the biggest development being her new group of friends. What started out as a business transaction had somehow evolved into a tight-knit family. They had certainly gone through their ups and downs together, but with every obstacle their bonds became stronger. Victor had proven himself to be a steady rock that she could depend on. Although she wasn't the closest with Richard, she felt a deep sense of trust and respect for him. She had also found genuine sisterhood in Kory and took comfort in her honest loyalty. And then, there was Garfield.

_I'll have a blue Christmas / Without you_

_I'll be so blue just thinking about you_

The crowd swayed their arms to the music as the Titans performed their version of the Elvis Presley classic. Richard played a simple chord progression on the keyboard and Kory kept the bassline light and airy. Victor pulled back the percussion, only using the kick drum, snare and a tambourine. Garfield plucked delicately at the strings of his acoustic guitar to create a driving melody. Both he and Richard crooned into their microphones, the latter singing the main part while the former supported with harmonizing vocals. The guitarist turned his attention from the crowd to where Raven stood and sang to her:

_Decorations of red / On our green Christmas tree_

_Won't be the same dear / If you're not here with me_

His voice enchanted her, lulling her to the point where she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She watched him play that very same guitar, in the very same spot as she had witnessed the first night they met. His original neon green tips had long since faded and grown out, but he re-dyed them after every haircut. He continued to wear his red and white jacket paired with his old, scuffed up pair of Converse. And as always, he drove her absolutely crazy with his dumb puns, cheeky remarks, and total lack of respect for personal space. Garfield was fundamentally the same and yet... He was different. Or maybe, it was her? Either way, _something_ had changed. As the song ended, the cheers of the audience ripped Raven from her internal musings. After playing an hour's worth of carols and popular holiday tunes, the Titans came to the close of their set. Applause followed them as the band waved their goodbyes and stepped to the side of the stage. They retreated to the back room to catch their breath, drink water, and regroup. Richard led them in a debrief, something he insisted on doing after every performance.

"Kory, you were going a bit too fast on '12 Days of Christmas', so just be careful about speeding up. Vic, you did great, but can you lay off the cymbals a bit? It was getting a little sloppy. And Gar, I think you could-"

"- _Dude_ , can we please just go outside and get a drink?" interrupted Garfield.

"-practice your harmonies a bit more to tighten them up," Richard continued without missing a beat. " _Now_ we can go outside and get a drink."

Although the patrons of the bar were happy to treat them to booze, the band didn't stay for long. They were tired and ready to go home for their long-awaited gift exchange. Victor had already left to get the car and the rest of the team weren't far behind. As they made their exit, Raven noticed a woman approach Garfield as he put on his jacket. The stranger flashed him a smile while she played with the ends of her long, red hair. Raven felt her blood boil when she saw the woman rest her palm on his bicep and flutter her eyelashes flirtatiously. When Raven stepped past them to cross the doorway, she saw the manicured hand slip a piece of paper in the back pocket of Garfield's jeans. Her previously happy mood deteriorated and Raven began to recite a string of angry expletives in her mind.

"Did you see a recycling bin anywhere?"

Raven glanced over her shoulder to see Garfield hold the redhead's phone number between his index and middle fingers. When she didn't answer, he shrugged back and crumpled up the paper in his palms. He tossed the little ball into a nearby trash can before swinging his arm over Raven's shoulders. She walked faster in an attempt to escape his hold, but he only clutched her tighter. She kept her head straight with her eyes turned up to look at him defiantly. He gave her a goofy grin and an extra squeeze around her shoulders. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "You look cold, let me warm you up."

Raven begrudgingly allowed him to keep his arm around her until they reached the car. It was chilly outside and who was she to refuse the extra warmth?

* * *

**Exchanging gifts was one of Gar's favourite parts about Christmas.** He definitely enjoyed receiving presents of his own, but he much preferred watching other people's reactions as they unwrapped them. Dick retrieved the parcels from under the tree and handed them out to their respective recipients. The group sat in a circle on the floor of Raven's living room. She reminded them that there was plenty of cushioned seating, but Kory insisted that huddling together on the carpet was necessary for "optimal gift giving". Victor was up first. He held a tiny, black box that looked like it could contain an engagement ring.

"Looks like my Secret Santa is sweet on me," he chuckled, "How romantic." He gasped once he saw the shiny set of gold cufflinks. "Hmmm... let's see. The only person who'd get me something as _bougie_ as this would be... Dick." The man nodded and Victor pulled him in for a bear hug. "Thanks, buddy!"

"You're welcome, Vic. I thought they might go nicely with your wedding tux." Dick continued the chain and picked up his own present. The gift bag looked a little beat up and the tissue paper had seen better days. Dick graciously made no comment of this as he plunged his hand into the bag and drew out a rectangular leather case. He opened it to reveal a brand new pair of sunglasses. "Let me guess, Gar?"

"Guilty as charged! It's to replace the pair I broke that one time."

Sure enough, the sunglasses were an exact replica of the ones Gar had accidentally sat on during a house party earlier that year. The two men embraced before moving on to Gar's turn. His gift was a massive parcel that stretched 4 feet long. He hadn't seen it in Victor's car, meaning that his suspicions were confirmed. "Raven! I knew it was you!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

She crossed her arms and replied, "Nope. I was telling you the truth. It's not me."

Gar gaped at her in disbelief, unable to accept that his gut had let him down. To make up for the dissatisfaction of being wrong, he decided to take his sweet time unwrapping the gift. Instead of doing it quickly as he normally would, he slowly tore off the metallic paper one tiny bit at a time, flicking the pieces at Raven and Victor who sat next to him. After two excruciating minutes of watching Gar methodically open the present, Victor growled, "Will you just finish already?!"

"That's what she said!" Gar joked back, giving his best friend a pair of finger guns. His fun was interrupted by a loud rip. He whipped his gaze back to his present, which was now missing a large section of wrapping paper. Raven crumpled up the torn piece and flicked it at his forehead. The group laughed at Gar's momentarily stunned expression and when he regained his focus, he laughed along with them. He put everyone out of their misery and finished what Raven had started. "Oh my god... is this...?"

"A custom travel case," Kory answered sweetly, "to replace the soft one for your acoustic guitar."

Gar lifted the hard-shell case from the ground and placed it on his lap. On the front side, Kory had painted a collage of endangered animals to signify his support of the World Wide Fund for Nature. She used different shades of green, ranging from a pale mint to a dark clover. He could spot mammals like tigers and pandas, as well as birds like the macaw and the bald eagle. Each creature was rendered in painstaking detail. Gar figured it must have taken her countless hours, if not days, to have finished the project. He placed it gently on the ground before pouncing on her in an enthusiastic embrace. "It's _perfect_. A real work of art. Thank you so much, Kory!"

All eyes turned to Kory as she gingerly picked up a small, rectangular box wrapped in green gift paper. As she brought it closer, the soft sound of jingle bells filled the air. She looked up to make eye contact with Raven. "You are my Secret Santa, yes?"

Raven nodded back shyly. The girls' exchange intrigued Gar. He predicted that this was going to be a _really_ good unboxing. Kory lifted the cover off the box, revealing a silver necklace. When she picked it up to put it on, it began to jingle as though the chain links were hollow with bells inside.

"I did my best to find something authentically Tamaranean, but I didn't have a lot of ti-" Raven's explanation was cut off when Kory launched herself at the smaller woman, bursting into tears. The scene was almost comical, with Kory's dramatic crying contrasted against Raven's expression of bewilderment. Gar would have laughed out loud, but instead, the touching moment filled him with warmth and all he could do was smile quietly. Richard and Victor felt the same and the three men watched them hug it out for several moments. After a while, Raven sputtered, "K-Kory, I ca-can't breathe!" When she regained her composure, she turned to Victor and said, "I guess that makes you my Secret Santa, hmm?"

"No use hiding it now," he replied with a smile. As Raven took her presents out of the gift bag one by one, Victor gave a detailed commentary. "So this is the holiday collection from Teavana. I don't know what you like best, so I got you a little bit of everything. And this is a super fancy electric kettle. I figured you already have one, but on _this_ baby, you can set the temperature of the water or even program it to boil at a certain time. Oh, and the _New York Times_ says that's the Bible for tea-lovers."

Raven turned the book over in her hands to read the description on the back. The front read, "The Story of Tea: A Cultural History and Drinking Guide".

"I, uh, I hope you like it all," Victor finished quietly, losing steam after his long-winded rambling.

"Thank you, Victor. Everything is lovely." Raven put her hand on his shoulder and leaned forward to give him a peck on the cheek. Victor responded back ruffling her hair. At the sight of their display of affection, the guitarist went green with envy. He knew it was only platonic, he _knew_ that Victor saw her like a little sister. The ugly feeling continued to eat at Gar when the group transitioned into setting up for a movie night. It bothered him when Richard relieved her of the heavy tray of snacks that she brought from the kitchen. It bothered him when Kory brushed and braided her hair into two little plaits while the movie played. It took the entirety of _It's A Wonderful Life_ to realize what bothered him so much. He wanted her all to himself. As Raven handed him a pile of blankets and bid him goodnight, he decided right then and there: it was time to make a move. Garfield Mark Logan wasn't going to hold himself back anymore.

* * *

**On Christmas morning, everything was still.** Even though Raven had crawled into bed long after midnight, her body automatically woke up at the usual time of 6 am. Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw that her hair was askew from Kory's salon treatment of the night before. She untangled the ties from the ends of her braids, letting the wavy locks fall around her face. Still clad in her pyjamas, she stepped into the hallway as quietly as she could. As she approached the kitchen, she pondered upon what kind of tea to make herself that morning. Victor had very insistently demonstrated how to use her brand new toy soon after she had opened it. Now, the hi-tech kettle sat beneath her tea shelf next to the stove. She put her old one in a cupboard, figuring that she could always use a back-up. Raven liked to drink a different kind of tea each day, depending on her mood. She would go for a highly caffeinated green tea if she was tired, or a lemon ginger blend if she felt under the weather. Chamomile was great before bedtime and peppermint was helpful for settling an upset stomach. Before she made up her mind, she remembered the book that Victor had gifted her. Maybe she could find some inspiration there. She flipped it open and went through the table of contents. As much as she enjoyed her friends' company, the introverted side of her couldn't wait for them to leave so that she could immerse herself in the text. Already, she was so absorbed in her reading that she barely noticed the person standing behind her.

"Morning, beautiful."

Raven's face flushed immediately at the unexpected compliment coming from her favourite voice. She could feel his body heat as he approached and settled his hands against the counter, trapping her in with his arms. His breath was tinged with spearmint toothpaste, but the rest of him smelled like he usually did; pine and sandalwood, mixed with his unique, masculine scent. The sensory overload overwhelmed her. Raven knew that if she turned towards him, she would reveal how flustered she was, so she stayed in place and set the book aside with a trembling hand. His husky voice sent shivers down her spine as he said, "I'm _thirsty_."

She blushed even harder. "Good thing I'm making tea. Want some?"

"What do you have?"

"Let's see..." Her voice trailed off as she studied at the assortment of Mason jars, boxes and tins on the shelf. She basically had the collection memorized, but there was something about his presence that made her head go fuzzy. "There's rooibos, chai, sencha, English Breakfast, jasmine..."

"What about that?" He pointed at a clear jar directly above her head. There were pops of a pinkish-red colour within the dark green of the dried tea leaves.

"That's darjeeling with Himalayan rose petals. It's full of antioxidants and it's good for digestion."

"You know, it almost looks like mistletoe."

She turned instinctively to roll her eyes at him for his ridiculous comment. Their faces were mere inches apart and their bodies almost touched. He looked down at her from where he stood, arms still fixed on either side of her body. They said nothing, the only sound in the kitchen being their soft breathing and the bubbling of the kettle. She stared into his ocean blue eyes, focusing on the tiny flecks of green. He raised his right hand from the counter to grab a lock of her hair.

"I've never seen it this wavy. It's usually pin straight."

"That's what happens when you fall asleep with braids in, I guess. It's getting too long, I should probably cut it soon."

"It's pretty, short or long. But I think you should keep it however _you_ like it best."

His gaze became even more intense as he continued to play with her hair. Raven felt heat rush to her cheeks once more, so she deflected and let her distinctive sarcasm creep into her voice, "Remind me to consult you for my next makeover."

A deep chuckle rose from his chest. "As if you would need a makeover," he whispered with a smile. "Now if that's mistletoe, you know what that means..." He leaned in even closer, loosening his fingers from her hair to gently cup her face. She should have pushed him away, she _should_ have said no. But Raven discovered that she didn't want to. Her eyes fluttered shut and she unconsciously licked her lips in anticipation. She felt him plant a feather-light kiss on the center of her forehead. Even though the touch was chaste and innocent, Raven felt a heat ignite within her. "Merry Christmas, Raven."

"Merry Christmas, Gar."

It only occurred to her much later, once all of the Titans were seated at the dining table for brunch, that she had never finished making her tea. Victor woke up shortly after their little encounter, giving Raven the perfect escape route. She scurried off to the washroom, leaving Garfield behind without a word. She stepped into the shower, letting the cold water jolt her from the fuzzy feeling that still lingered in her brain. As she replayed the scene over and over in her mind, she couldn't shake the way her body had responded to his touch. And it wasn't just the way he felt; it was his enticing scent and the look of longing in his eyes. She let her mind wander and wondered how he would _taste_. At that last thought, Raven adjusted the shower tap to its coldest setting and muttered, _"Shit."_

Now, it was nearing 11 o'clock in the morning. Santa and his little helper were back on cooking duty. Victor had supplied several pounds of bacon to accompany a steaming platter of waffles. Garfield prepared a fruit salad along with a pan of homestyle potatoes. The group ate heartily, cracking jokes and telling stories of Christmases gone by. Once everyone was finished, Kory got up to clear the table. Before she could fully stand, Raven stopped her and asked her to sit back down. It was time to tell them the good news. "I have a present for everyone. Two, actually," she announced. "One is good news and the other is a small gift. Which would you like to receive first?"

"Good news," Richard said. The rest of the team deferred to him and nodded their heads in agreement.

"You know the tech company, Apple?"

"Um, _duh_!" answered Garfield.

"They want to use 'Aftershock' as the background music for their next product campaign. In addition to a hefty bonus, your royalty cheques are going to get _significantly_ bigger."

"What good news of great joy!" cried Kory. "I almost wish you had done the gift giving first!"

"I have a feeling you might like my gifts even more. Go check out your stockings."

The four band members raced towards the fake fireplace while their manager simply walked behind them at a leisurely pace. Garfield was the first to open his package. Unlike the night before, he practically clawed off the paper in a single motion. What he found underneath the wrapping was a rectangle of brown, treated leather. It was almost as large as his hand and there was a loop on one end that held a small, stainless steel boat clip. One side had the Titans' logo embossed in gold foil. The other side was a thin pocket covered by a clear, plastic flap with a rectangle of cardstock inside. It looked like a blank form on which to fill in contact information. "What is this?" Garfield wondered out loud.

"They're luggage tags," Raven replied, letting a tiny smile form on her face. "We're going on tour."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, people! The tour is going to be a wild ride, both figuratively and literally. There will be drama, romance, cameos and musical shenanigans aplenty.
> 
> Upon re-reading one of my favourite BBRae fics of all time, "The Librarian's Children" by crosseyedbutterfly, I realized how similar my mistletoe scene is to theirs. It was totally unintentional, but I'm sure that my subconscious was inspired by it. Credit where credit is due!
> 
> Finally, Raven and Dick's wine comments are direct quotes from Parks and Recreation. It's one of my favourite shows and the lines were too good not to use.
> 
> Till next time, Lily Timbers


	14. Questions and Answers

Track 14: Questions and Answers

**Humans are known to be creatures of habit.** It is extremely difficult to break bad patterns and equally challenging to develop positive ones. It has also been said that a person must repeat a task one hundred times before a new habit is formed. On January 1st, Gar made ten New Year's resolutions. This was not the first time he was participating in the annual tradition. In fact, he had done it each year since he was a teenager. Was he ever successful in completing the challenge? Absolutely not, but that didn't stop him from re-attempting again and again. With great optimism, he scanned over the freshly written list before putting the notebook back on its place on his nightstand. It read:

_1\. Wake up at 7 am every day, no snoozing allowed_

_2\. Practice guitar daily_

_3\. Write more songs_

_4\. Call Rita and Steve more often (once/month?)_

_5\. Start a monthly budget and stick to it!_

_6\. Spend less time on phone_

_7\. Get a six pack_

_8\. Cut down on drinking_

_9\. Keep room clean_

_10\. Ask Raven out on a date_

"New year, new me. Let's do this, Logan."

He went through the rest of his day with a pep in his step, positive that he would accomplish all of his goals. On Day 1 of 365, he was feeling hot and ready to take on the world. Initially, he hesitated to add the last item on his list, but a determined inner voice encouraged him to be brave and live in the moment. It was like he had been injected with a shot of adrenaline laced with an extra dose of willpower. He was confident in his feelings towards Raven and he had a pretty good idea of how she felt too. Even if the sentiment wasn't 100 percent mutual, he was certain that he had a fighting chance. All he had to do was fess up and lay his cards on the table. How hard could it possibly be?

Later that same evening, Gar sat in the dining room of his heart's desire. New Year's Day was technically a federal holiday, but Raven was adamant that the Titans come over for a team meeting so they could start planning their tour. He was more than happy to comply, especially since his manager had chosen to run all future meetings inside her home rather than book the condo's conference room. He recalled his first impression of her place, when the gang had gone over for Christmas. He was a little envious that Kory had gotten a sneak peek ahead of everyone else, but that couldn't be helped. It was exactly how he pictured in his mind's eye: sophisticated and grown-up; just like her. He particularly loved the fact that the entire unit was full of her unique smell, including the whiff that he got when he peeked into her bedroom. The walls were painted navy blue and there were crystals and candles scattered all over the place. He had also caught a glimpse of two heavy bookcases side by side, stuffed to the brim with countless novels. The last thing he saw before Raven closed the door was her plush, queen-sized bed. He wondered what the mattress would feel like on his back, with her on top of him...

"Earth to Gar?" Dick questioned. The band leader snapped his fingers in front of Gar's face in an attempt to wake him up from the inappropriate daydream.

Raven added in an exasperated tone, "As interesting as the barren desert of your brain may be, I'd appreciate it if you stopped wandering off and stuck with the group."

"Sorry, I must have gotten lost... In your eyes." Gar attempted to distract her from his inattention with a smooth line, but Raven was unimpressed.

"You're not as slick as you think you are, _Garfield_ ," she scoffed. His name was pronounced like a threat and this made him sit up in attention. In the few times they had spoken post-Christmas, Raven had completely switched to calling him "Gar". If she was reverting back to his full name, she was definitely peeved. He would have to tread carefully from here. The manager continued, " _As I was saying_ , one of the acts dropped out of the music festival, so I was able to swoop in and take the slot. We'll incorporate that performance within the rest of the tour schedule."

"We're going to Coachella?!" Gar exclaimed.

"If you were listening at all," she shot back forcefully, "you would have heard that I was referring to South by Southwest. You know, the multi-media event that takes place in Austin? It starts in the second weekend of March, but we're scheduled for the final day. As long as we're near Texas around that time, we should be okay." Raven handed out a small packet of documents to each band member. The first few pages listed the details of a dozen venues, followed by a calendar for the month of March. At the very back was a highlighted image of North America. "I already started mapping out a route. Nothing is set in stone, but I'd like you to give me the go-ahead as soon as possible so that I can begin making confirmations with the booking agents."

"We're going to Canada?" Dick asked as he scanned the final page.

"Just two cities, but yes, that's the idea. The album went Gold there first, so it would be good for you to meet your Canadian fans. I hope you all have valid passports."

"Oh, how exciting!" cried Kory. "Can we go to Asia too? Perhaps the Japan?"

"What about Europe or Africa?" Gar added.

"Maybe in a few years, or after a few more albums," Raven replied. "We don't quite have the resources for a grand international trip like that. Canada is already pushing it."

"How long will we be gone for?" Victor casually wondered aloud. It was clear to everyone in the room that he was thinking about being apart from his fiancée.

"Just under a month," Raven said, directing everyone to turn to their maps. "We'll hit a new city every other day. That's thirteen shows total, including the festival gig." Gar peered at the map and tracked the route with his forefinger while Raven explained, "We'll start in Las Vegas, followed by Portland and Vancouver. From there, we'll fly to Toronto, then drive to New York, Miami, Atlanta and Dallas. We should arrive in Austin a day early for the SXSW festival, then continue to Minneapolis and Chicago. Lastly, we'll take one more flight to Seattle and drive the rest of the way back home to Jump City."

Gar practically shook with excitement. They were going all over the country, with two stops in the Great White North to boot! He particularly relished the idea of having the last show in their hometown. It was symbolic in a way, representing their journey coming full circle. He also revelled in the fact that he would be going on a month-long road trip with his best friends.

"Would it be possible for Sarah to come?" Victor requested tentatively.

"It depends," Raven replied, "I'm still in the process of hiring road staff. There may not be enough space on the tour bus."

"We're getting roadies? And a tour bus?! With beds, and a bathroom, and a kitchen, and-"

Gar was cut off by Raven before he could finish his eager ramblings, "-Yes and yes. The legs before and after the flights will be in rented vans, but between Toronto and Chicago, we'll travel by bus. However, we'll sleep at hotels each night. Thanks to your Apple endorsement, we can afford to indulge ourselves a little."

"Surely, there would be space for Sarah, no?" asked Kory. She gave Victor an encouraging smile which he reciprocated with a grateful nod of his head.

"Actually, there's one more thing," Raven said. "How would you feel about double-headlining with another band?"

* * *

 **Raven wasn't quite sure how the team would react to her proposition.** The invitation had been extended by another acquaintance from Princeton who had completed his Master's a semester ahead of her. Like Raven, he was in the entertainment management business and his band released their first album just a couple of months before the Titans did. When "How Long is Forever?" blew up on the Internet, he had sent her an email enquiring about a potential collaboration. With their tour on the horizon, she figured there was no time like the present. The other band would be an excellent match. Their ska punk flavour was distinct enough from the Titans' alternative pop rock sound, which would avoid direct comparison. At the same time, their fan bases overlapped, guaranteeing bigger crowds at their combined shows. They were based on the East Coast in Steel City and had also gotten their own slot at the SXSW festival. If everyone concurred, the band would join them from Toronto to Chicago. With the five extra musicians and their manager, the tour bus would be at full capacity. Raven pulled up their YouTube channel on her tablet and played the music video for their lead single.

"Oh my! The bassist is very easy on the eyeballs," tittered Kory, not bothering to hide her blush.

"Maybe you can ask him about his _fingering_ technique."

Victor giggled at Garfield's suggestive quip and leaned over to give his best friend a fist bump. Behind them, Richard scowled. The day after Christmas, he and Kory had gotten into another one of their lovers' tiffs. Kory kept Raven on the phone for several hours to cry about it, leaving the manager incredibly emotionally drained. Raven did her best to be supportive, but relationships were _not_ her area of expertise. Throughout the meeting, she sagely bypassed the topic, but the other two men weren't pulling any punches. As the music video came to a close, she asked the group, "What's the verdict? Yay or nay?"

"I say yay! The more the merrier," shouted Garfield with a wide grin.

Victor seconded the motion, "Same here. As much as I'd love for Sarah to tag along, touring with another band sounds like a lot of fun. It would be great to make more industry connections too."

Kory said, "I am also in agreement," said Kory. "What about you, Richard?"

A stoic expression had taken over his face and he said nothing for a few moments. His eyes were hidden by the dark lenses of his sunglasses, but Raven could tell that he was thinking hard based on the wrinkle in his brow. "I don't think it's a good idea," he finally answered.

"Aww come on, dude. I was just messing around," Garfield half-apologized, patting him on the back. "I'm sure the pretty boy bassist has a girlfriend anyway."

"I don't care about that," Dick said unconvincingly, "I just don't think we should share the spotlight with another team. Wouldn't it be better for us to do our own thing?"

"Regardless of whether or not they join us," intervened Raven, "I would still need to organize an opening band for your shows. You don't have enough material to fill a complete two-and-a-half hour set, even if you perform covers. Plus, it will be more cost effective in terms of the bus and equipment rentals. As your manager, I think it's a wise decision to tour with them."

"It seems that you have been outvoted, Richard," Kory remarked victoriously.

An acute tension between the currently "off-again" couple hovered in the air for the rest of the meeting. Raven felt bad that Richard had been steamrolled, but Kory was right. Majority ruled, so they would move forward with those plans. The five of them spent the rest of their time dividing up responsibilities. Raven normally preferred doing this kind of thing by herself, but the sheer amount of work ahead dictated that she delegate tasks. Kory was put in charge of the merchandise design. The majority of tour profits came from merch table sales and Raven wanted to capitalize on that. Richard would help with the logistics of booking hotels and flights while Victor offered to research vehicle rentals. Finally, Garfield took point on organizing rehearsals and planning out the set list. A couple hours later, Raven adjourned the meeting. They agreed to meet once a week in person at her condo.

As everyone made their way to exit, Garfield lingered behind to help her clear the dining table. It was the first time they had been left alone in a room since Christmas morning. She flushed at the memory of the chaste forehead kiss and the thoughts that haunted her in the shower afterwards. In the week between Christmas and New Year's Day, she spent the majority of her waking hours trying to get the man out of her head. Unfortunately for her, she was wholly unsuccessful in evading him while she slept. Her dreams had gotten very _creative_ as of late, leaving her both emotionally and physically frustrated whenever she awoke.

"Hey, um... there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Garfield rubbed the back of his neck shyly. Raven knew that the little quirk was an indicator of nervousness, which heightened her own anxiety.

"Yes?"

"I, um, uh, d-did you make any New Year's resolutions?"

Raven stared back at him blankly. She had a strong inkling that it wasn't his original question, but she wasn't going to call him out for it. "No. I don't see the point."

"Whaddya mean, don't you want to better yourself?"

"If I want to 'better' myself, I just do it. What difference does it make if it's in January or July?" she said impassively before flipping the question back to him. "What about you?"

"I, uh, have ten."

"My, how ambitious of you."

"You know what they say, go big or go home!" he answered, chuckling a little too loudly. Garfield appeared to be extremely uncomfortable and unsure of what to say next. He closed his eyelids tightly and Raven sensed that he was having an internal battle with himself. When they reopened, they were lit up with conviction. He took a deep breath and declared, "Actually, I was wondering if-"

"-Raven, do you mind if I stay behind? I'd like to discuss something with you."

Garfield's eyes twitched. He looked like he was going to strangle Richard for the interruption. Raven, on the other hand, was relieved. She had an idea of what he was about to ask and she wasn't quite ready to give him a straight answer.

* * *

 **Once the other three band members took their leave, Raven offered Richard a seat on the couch.** She brewed them each a cup of tea, using one of the blends that Victor had gifted her for Christmas. They sat without speaking and sipped on the cardamom-spiced liquid. After an appropriate level of tea in her system, Raven forged ahead. "If this is about Garfield and Victor's distasteful remarks earlier..."

"No, that's not it at all," Richard cut her off gently, "I wanted to thank you. You've been a great friend to Kory. I haven't seen her this happy for a long time."

"Oh," was all Raven could say back. She wasn't expecting their conversation to take such a turn.

"In fact, you kind of showed me up at Christmas. Your present was extra special. She was really moved by it and in comparison, mine fell a little flat."

"How so?"

"I got her a gift card." Raven tried to hide her wince, but the ever perceptive Richard noticed right away. He breathed a derisive chuckle. "Yeah, Kory reacted the same way. I was trying to be practical."

"She doesn't seem like the type of person to go for practicality."

He shrugged back lamely and said, "She felt it was too impersonal. Not thoughtful enough. I'm sure she told you all of this over the phone."

"Honestly, I could barely understand what she was saying half the time. It was kind of hard to hear anything over the wailing and I think she switched to Tamaranean at one point."

Richard laughed again, although this time, it was tinged with sadness. "That's another thing. She thinks I don't make enough of an effort to learn about her culture. Tamaran is an ancient civilization with a rich history and sometimes, it can be a bit of information overload. Did you know she's tried to teach me her native language several times? I just can't seem to get the accent right. Then, there's the traditional cuisine..."

"In your defense, it seems to be an acquired taste," Raven replied, injecting her voice with as much sympathy as possible. This was her first one-on-one conversation with Richard and she wanted to make it count. He definitely wasn't her _best_ friend, but she felt a special affinity towards him. More often than not, he would express the exact same ideas out loud that she thought in her head. They were similar in their reserved quietness and she appreciated his voice of reason whenever the rest of the team got overexcited. And like her, she could tell that he didn't open up about his emotions very often.

"Kory made a huge sacrifice, staying here for me," Richard intoned in a whisper full of guilt. "The language barrier, the culture shock, being apart from her family... sometimes I wonder if she regrets her decision."

"She doesn't," contradicted Raven immediately, "she told me so herself."

The band leader raised his sunglasses so that they perched on the crown of his head, then covered his face with his hands in shame. She could barely hear his muffled voice confess, "I'm not good enough for her. She deserves so much better than what I could ever offer."

Raven was hyper aware that they had just entered a touchy subject. She wasn't used to playing the "Love Doctor" and was terrified of saying the wrong thing. Mercifully, Richard continued his train of thought out loud. "I mean what kind of asshole makes his girlfriend wait five years just to get married?"

"Well why did you even propose in the first place?" Raven blurted without thinking. It was a question that she secretly held inside ever since she found out about their ridiculously long engagement. She instantly regretted the accusatory implication in her words, but there was nothing she could do about it now. He uncovered his face to give her a look akin to a deer in the proverbial headlights. Neither one of them had expected such a direct confrontation.

"W-we were young. Just a couple of high school sweethearts navigating college together. She felt like she was the only person putting in any effort, I was scared of losing her. I thought getting engaged would give her the reassurance she needed. But now that music is our full-time job, it makes our situation even _more_ complicated. I'm worried that our rocky relationship will screw up the band, maybe even destroy it-"

"-Bullshit," Raven stated. Richard's wide-eyed expression shifted into one of shock. She didn't let him answer and repeated, "Absolute bullshit. The two of you are grown adults who can work through it. And if things really got _that_ bad, Garfield and Victor care far too much for both of you to ever take it personally. Do you really have so little faith in your friends?"

Richard rapidly blinked back at her, completely shell-shocked. Slowly, he began to laugh again, but this time it was a bit more jovial. "Wow, Raven. You haven't gone off on me like that since the whole plagiarism thing."

She smiled back; they had come a long way since then. "Look, to someone on the outside like me, it's a simple question. Do you love her? Are you committed to being her partner? If so, why _not_ get married?" she asked. "Personally, I'm not really sold on the social construct of marriage. But if I met someone who wanted it that badly and I was in it for the long-term... I would probably give in. Not out of obligation, but out of putting my partner's needs above mine. At the end of the day, it's just a piece of paper, right? And if you care for her that much, is it really that big of a deal?"

He nodded back with a pensive expression as he took in her advice.

"And if you _can't_ concede..." she went on, "you truly are an asshole for stringing her along this whole time. Do both of yourselves a favour and break up, for good. If not for your sake, then for hers."

They went back to their default silence. Richard played with his mug while Raven awkwardly looked at anywhere but his direction. She had said her piece. It was up to him to decide how to move forward. He sighed deeply before finishing the last dregs of his tea and making his way to the front door. After putting on his jacket, he gave her a brief but no less affectionate hug. "Thank you, Raven. You're a good friend. Not just to Kory, but to me too. To all of us."

Richard let himself out, leaving Raven alone to ponder on the mess of a situation. She fervently hoped that he would figure out what he wanted and stop messing around. Kory had a special place in her heart and she didn't want to see her friend get hurt. A pang of guilt struck Raven, making her feel like a hypocrite. As much as she hated to admit it, even if it was only to herself, she had no idea how to reply to Garfield's unspoken question. She would be an idiot not to notice that he was interested in her. The whole charade was getting old, but she hesitated to make a move past the friend zone. He was a "boyfriend material" kind of guy, the type that was built for monogamous bliss. But what about her? What did _she_ want? That was the million dollar question.

* * *

 **Across the city, Gar and Victor had long since arrived home.** Currently, they played "Mega Monkeys: Boulevard Battles" in their living room. The ride back had been extremely tense and they both needed to let off some steam. Kory was uncharacteristically silent in the car, which indicated to the boys that she was truly upset. When they drove away from dropping her off, Gar wondered where Dick stayed during their periods of dissent. Would he still sleep in their bed, or would he get booted to the couch? The guitarist involuntarily shuddered at the hypothetical scenario. As much as Gar wanted to get with Raven, he was sometimes grateful that he was single. Relationships were hard and complicated. Even his foster parents' marriage proved that point. The only truly healthy partnership he had witnessed was between Victor and Sarah. He remembered his roommate's attempts to bring his future wife on tour and joked aloud, "I know you're whipped, but bringing Sarah? Really bro?"

Victor responded with a killer combo, leaving Gar's virtual fighter dangerously close to being K.O.'d. "Of _course_ I want her to come. We're engaged, why wouldn't I want her to be with me all the time? That's kind of the point of getting married."

"Seems a little clingy to me."

"Look at it this way; she's the most important person in my life. What's the point of fun and adventure if I don't get to share it with her? For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, and all that jazz."

Gar tossed his controller to the side when Victor won the round. He leaned back into the couch and rested his hands behind his head in a relaxed pose. "I still can't believe you're getting married, my man. It's wild."

"I know," Victor responded. He set his controller carefully on the coffee table before turning his attention to Gar. "What about you? You think you'll ever get hitched?"

"Well, I wouldn't say no. Especially if it includes a raging after party and celebratory sex on some tropical island."

Victor swung a pillow in Gar's face and groaned, "There's more to a marriage than the wedding and honeymoon, dumb ass."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just messing around. But seriously, if I found my soulmate... Yeah, I'd want to get married. Two or three kids, a house with the white picket fence; I'd want it all."

"You think you missed your chance?" Victor asked, his voice suddenly turning serious. "You know, with Tara?"

"Nah," Gar said softly, shaking his head, "I thought she was 'the one', but looking back on things, I don't think we would have lasted. Even if she didn't ditch us for that Wilson creep, she probably would have left me anyway. You remember what she was like. She had that whole 'free-spirit' schtick. She never wanted to be tied down to a place or person for too long. I think she was scared of commitment."

"Sorry, I didn't want to bring up bad memories."

"It's cool. Honestly, now that you mention it, I haven't thought about her in ages. I think I'm finally over it. Besides, we have more exciting things on our radar these days."

"Don't you mean exciting _people_?"

"Say what now?" Gar glanced quizzically at his friend's sly grin.

Victor threw a second pillow at his face, but this time Gar caught it in mid-air. "I may be missing limbs, but I ain't blind, fool! You are _clearly_ into Raven. She was right, earlier today. You think you're slick but you really aren't."

Gar considered denying everything, but he knew it was futile. When Victor Stone got a lock on you, there was no way out. The guitarist threw up his hands in defeat and said, "Yeah, I'll admit it. She's hot, what can I say?"

"Don't give me that phony Casanova crap. She isn't just a piece of ass to you. In fact, I'd be willing to bet that you _love_ her."

Gar flushed at the words and replied defensively, " _Whoa_ , hold your horses, partner. That may be taking it a bit too far."

"Whatever," Victor shrugged, "if you aren't into her now, who _knows_ what being stuck together on a tour bus will do to you two lovebirds."

The two men took a brief pause from their conversation to re-organize their thoughts. Victor was happy to get confirmation of what he suspected all along and didn't feel the need to push any further. In the meantime, Gar ran through several scenarios in his mind, imagining what their time on the road would be like. In two short months, they would embark on a grand adventure, touring the country as a band. No, as a family. Raven was definitely family now, but he didn't view her as a sister. Not even close.

"...Do you think I have a shot?"

"With Raven?"

"No, with your mom."

When Victor smacked him on the leg, Gar rubbed the spot to diffuse the stinging pain. The larger man answered, "Maybe. I don't know, I'm not a mind reader. She definitely doesn't hate you, which is crazy considering how damn _annoying_ you are."

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence. And here I thought best friends were supposed to support each other."

"Don't get all whiny now, I'm just being honest," said Victor sagely. "The girl's a closed book, almost impossible to read. What I do know is that she deserves someone who will take care of her. Someone who will treat her right and respect her, challenge her and help her grow. The million dollar question is, are _you_ that person?"

Gar didn't know what to say. He had never looked at it from that perspective. The whole time, he thought about how wonderful Raven was and how awesome it would be to date her. Not once did he consider what _he_ brought to the table.

"Whatever you decide, don't do it lightly," Victor continued. "If you're going to shoot your shot, go for it. But you better go all in. I doubt Raven is the type to mess around or have patience for people who half-ass things."

Later, in the wee hours of the early morning, Gar laid wide awake in bed. Victor was right. Raven deserved a person on her level. Someone who could keep up with her intelligence and wit. Someone who would praise her and support her rather than be intimidated by her. The woman was an absolute gem, a diamond in the rough. No ordinary man would be worthy of her love and affection. He repeated Victor's question over and over in his mind. Was _he_ that person? Was he enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, so many questions and not a lot of answers! I'm sure you've all figured out who the "mystery band from Steel City" is at this point, but we'll only officially meet them in Chapter 20.
> 
> I struggled a lot with the Richard x Raven scene. The *platonic* RobRae relationship is the most difficult for me to pin down. It's way more subtle than all of the other combos and I feel the least familiar with Dick's character.
> 
> Till next time, Lily Timbers


	15. Go Time

Track 15: Go Time

**The grey, February sky brought with it a depressing sense of defeat.** Thirty-one days had elapsed and Gar already failed at keeping the majority of his resolutions. His will to wake up early dried up by Day 3 of the new year. A week later, his room was back to being a pigsty and his cell phone usage hadn't gone down one bit. If he squinted, he was _almost_ able to see some definition in his abdominal muscles, but he was still a long way off from being ripped. His January budget was blown on a "belated Christmas gift to himself" when he bought a Nintendo Switch during a New Year's sale. He reasoned that he would need the hand-held console as entertainment while they were on the road. Determined not to fail at _all_ of his resolutions, Gar picked up his phone and called one of his favourite contacts.

"Hello?" a female voice answered.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Gar! It's so nice to hear from you!"

"It's good to hear you too, Mom. How was Christmas?"

"Oh, the usual," his foster mother replied, "we had your father's business partners come over. Poor Cliff went a little too heavy on the eggnog and Larry drew on his face in permanent marker while he was passed out."

"And they call _me_ the immature one!" Gar exclaimed while smiling into the phone.

Rita laughed back and said, "They all asked about you. Everyone was disappointed that you weren't there... Especially your father."

The prodigal son winced with guilt. It had been a long time since his heated phone call with Steve and the fiery rage had cooled considerably. He felt especially terrible since poor Rita was often caught in the crossfire of their arguing. About three years ago, Steve relocated part of his business to Covington, Ohio. He and Rita spent a large part of the year travelling back and forth between there and California. If they weren't working, they were usually vacationing on some fancy resort or cruise ship overseas. However, his foster parents always made sure they were in the United States for Christmas. Even after moving out, Gar would traditionally spend the holiday with them in either Jump City or Covington.

"Sorry, Mom. Some friends in the band didn't have any plans and we-"

"-You don't need to make excuses, sweetheart. I'm just glad that you didn't celebrate alone. And speaking of the band, I've been listening to your music non-stop!"

"Really?"

"Of course! I tried to find your album at a record store, but they didn't have any copies."

"Oops, I should have told you. You can only find it online."

"I clued in eventually. Larry helped me download it on... What's it called again? iSongs?"

"iTunes. That's great, Mom."

"I'm very proud of you, honey. We both are."

Gar swelled with pride. Rita was always generous with her praise, but that didn't mean he appreciated it any less. However, he was skeptical of his father's support. "I'm surprised Steve would even give it a listen," he said. "He always said that rock music was just a racket of banging drums and sloppy guitar."

She giggled in response but didn't deny his claims before asking, "So what have you kids been up to these days?"

"Actually, I have some big news. We're going on tour at the beginning of next month!"

"Oh, that's fantastic! Whereabouts?"

Gar spent the next several minutes relaying all of the information to his mother. They chatted for a while, going back and forth between sharing recent updates and reminiscing on old times. Almost an hour later, Gar tried to end the conversation with a half-baked excuse but Rita wasn't quite finished yet. "Before you go, how's everyone else doing?" she asked.

"Well, Vic's engaged, but you already knew that. Dick and Kory are still together, but you also probably already knew that."

"I'm happy to hear it. Those two are going to make such beautiful babies one day. I'm sure Mr. Wayne will be thrilled to be a grandfather. Hopefully, they don't make him wait _too_ long. Us oldies aren't getting any younger."

Gar saw right through her thinly veiled message and rolled his eyes before replying, "I get it, Mom, you've said it a thousand times."

"Oh honey, you know I just want you to be happy. Do yourself a favour and settle down soon, okay?"

He hung up the phone with a half-annoyed, half-amused chuckle. Only Rita could find such roundabout ways to pry into his love life. Talking about his friends' relationship statuses made him consider his own. Gar still hadn't figured out an answer to Victor's question and it made him reluctant to move ahead with his tenth New Year's resolution. That being said, he had a strong desire to see Raven and spend time with her, even if it was only in the context of being friends. He put his brain to work, trying to come up with a reason to visit. He couldn't think of anything remotely convincing, but he didn't care. Feeling impulsive, he threw on his jacket and strode outside, making his way to her place.

* * *

**The Titans' manager replied to the umpteenth email that morning and she was _officially_ over it. **Planning a dozen concerts in under two months was brutal, especially without the expertise of a proper tour manager. She mentally cursed her past self for not hiring someone else to take care of all of this in the first place. But no, her stubborn stinginess kept her from getting any outside help and now she was seriously regretting it. The tour was turning out to be a logistical nightmare. Whenever she closed her eyes, all she could see were spreadsheets upon spreadsheets of budgets. Her inbox was constantly full and no matter how much time she dedicated to clearing it, she would inevitably end up with several more messages by the end of the day. While she appreciated the band members' help, she was still on the hunt for roadies to accompany them. The sooner she hired more staff, the lighter her workload would become.

Raven kept close tabs on her mental and physical health. She was the type that thrived under pressure, but if the stress went on for too long, she would eventually break. She tried to make up for it by adding another 10 minutes to her morning yoga routine, but the extra stretching barely did anything to help her relax. She pulled out one of her favourite books, _Les Misérables_ by Victor Hugo, to re-read it. She burned candles and even tried to meditate, but nothing relieved her burdens. Her only psychological reprieve came from wearing comfortable clothing. The advantage of working from home meant that she could dress herself in loungewear all day. Most of the time, she didn't even change out of her pyjamas. She only really put in an effort to look presentable if she knew the team was coming over.

Today, she wore a stretchy pair of yoga pants and thick, wooly socks. Her unwashed hair was tied in a messy bun so that she could keep it out of her face while she worked. She hadn't cut it in a while and it had grown out long enough for the ends to touch her shoulder blades. Her favourite part of the ensemble was the fleece hoodie that Garfield had lent her several months ago. He never mentioned wanting it back and she "conveniently" forgot to bring it up herself. The long sleeves went past her fingertips and the hem met her mid-thigh. As she stared at her computer, she brought her knees up to her chest and tucked her legs inside the sweater so that only her toes peeked out. It was like being wrapped in a cozy security blanket. The garment had long lost its woodsy scent considering that she had worn and washed it several times, but it still brought her great comfort.

_Tap tap, ta-tap, tap._

A rhythmic knocking sounded from the direction of her front door. Odd, she wasn't expecting anyone. She checked her watch, glancing at the date to confirm that the next Titans meeting was in two days. She reluctantly released her legs from the warmth of the sweater and walked over to the entrance of her unit. Raven racked her brains for an explanation. It was almost suppertime. Did she order take out? Had she bought anything online recently? She peeked through the eyehole to see Garfield loitering on the other side. A heavy groan escaped her lips. Of all the people to show up unexpectedly, why did it have to be _him_? She was scared to inspect herself in the full length mirror that hung by the front door, but she did it anyway. Her scalp was slick with grease and tired bags darkened her under eyes. She gave herself a whiff. When was the last time she showered? Maybe, she could pretend that she wasn't home...

_Tap tap, ta-tap, tap_.

"Rae Rae, you in there?"

With a heavy dread settling in the pits of her stomach, Raven opened the door with hesitation. She extended her neck so that only her head was visible from the other side, covering her body so that he couldn't see what she was wearing. He beamed back at her with a wide, lopsided grin.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"Wh-what?"

His random question stunned her momentarily. It was enough to distract her as he barreled through the entrance so that he was fully inside her home. He shut the door behind him and shook off his jacket. Garfield strolled towards her kitchen as if he owned the place and sat down on a stool next to the island. He even had the audacity to call over Earl Grey and pet him when the cat jumped up to sit in his lap. She gaped at the man, her brain still not fully processing his presence. "Cute hoodie," he remarked with a smirk, pointing at her outfit.

She was still shaken at the fact that he was there, but she tried to keep her cool. Crossing her arms, she shot him a look of disdain and said, "What are you doing here, Gar?"

"My spidey senses were tingling. I had a feeling you could use some company."

"I already have company," she replied drily while glaring at her two-timer of a cat, "and I'm _busy_."

Garfield perused the mess of papers that were strewn about the kitchen island. He peered into the collection of mugs that were lined up next to her computer to see that they were half-empty with cold tea. He then gave her grungy appearance another once-over, making Raven feel totally exposed. No one had ever seen her in such a state. She expected him to tease her, but instead, his tone softened with sympathy. "You look exhausted."

" _Fantastic_. That's just another way of saying that I look like a trainwreck."

"You know I didn't mean it like that. I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"You are _not_ fine. In fact, you look like you could use a break."

Raven threw up her hands in frustration. She didn't need him to tell her what she already knew. She also didn't need him pointing out her apparent weakness. She answered him defensively, "The tour isn't going to organize itself. I have about a hundred things left on my to-do list, so if there's nothing you actually need from me, you can just leave-"

"-When's the last time you ate?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm not hungry."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're going to work yourself to death."

"Not if you kill me with your nagging first."

Her biting comment went over his head completely. Instead, Garfield laughed out loud, placed Earl Grey onto the floor and strode over to her pantry. In a sing-song voice, he declared, "Let's see what we've got in here..."

Although Raven rarely cooked for herself, she felt it was wise to keep non-perishables on hand in case of an emergency. After rummaging through the mostly bare shelves, Garfield was able to find a dusty box of pasta, an old container of dried chili flakes and a shrivelled head of garlic. "Got any olive oil?" he asked. "And a lemon?"

She considered protesting but there was no stopping him now. He had already taken out a large pot, a wide sauté pan and a cutting board. With a sigh of defeat, she shuffled around him to procure the items he requested. Raven watched him passively as he cooked. He filled the pot with water and set it on the stove. Then, he took several cloves of garlic and sliced them thinly. Once the water started boiling, he threw in a heavy pinch of salt along with half the box of linguine. Garfield poured some olive oil into the pan and after a minute or two, added the garlic and dried chili flakes.

"Need any help?" the manager inquired reluctantly.

"Nah, you just sit back and relax. Although I am gonna need a ladle and a set of tongs, please."

While she found him the utensils, he stood by the stove and tossed the contents of the pan in the air with expert flicks of the wrist. The aroma of toasted garlic mixed with spicy chilis and lemon zest filled the kitchen, making Raven's mouth water involuntarily. After several minutes of stirring, flipping, and garnishing, Garfield announced, "Order up! Can you pass me two bowls?"

"Yes, _chef_."

He grinned back at her sarcasm. Using the tongs, he served hefty portions into the ceramic dishes. It was a simple meal with very few ingredients, but it looked and smelled absolutely delicious. After getting forks and glasses of water, they sat down in her living room. He settled into the couch while she sat in her reading chair. Raven twirled the pasta with her fork and took a big bite. She held back a moan at how flavourful and satisfying it was.

"So, what do you think?"

"Not bad. Better than Kory's cooking."

"Ha! Now that's high praise right there," he replied jovially. "It's too bad you don't have any Parmigiano Reggiano though. It would have been the perfect finishing touch."

"I thought vegans don't eat cheese."

"Meh, I cheat every once in a while," he said with a laid-back shrug. "I'm more concerned about the mistreatment of animals than avoiding their by-products. And Italian cows are some of the happiest cows in the world."

"You say that as if you know them personally."

"Alright, you caught me. I don't know that for sure. But what I _do_ know is that vegan cheese tastes like shit. So sue me if I eat brie or gorgonzola every once in a while."

"Fascinating," she answered with a wry smirk, "I pegged you as one of the more crazy, over-zealous animal activists. And I definitely didn't expect you to be so good at cooking."

Garfield rolled his eyes at her back-handed compliments. "I wasn't always a vegan. And my moms were very insistent that I learn how to cook from a young age."

"Oh," Raven said, raising her brows, "I didn't know you had two moms."

"Not exactly. I meant my biological mother and my foster mother."

Her eyebrows went up even further. All she knew about his parents was that they weren't on great terms since before Christmas. Family was a touchy subject for herself, so she didn't ask any questions. She didn't have to in the end, for Garfield began to open up without being prompted. "My biological parents died when I was six. Boating accident. They were scientists and at the time, we lived in a village in Upper Lumumba, between the Ivory Coast and Liberia. When they passed away, I got shipped back to the States to live with my uncle. He turned out to be a deadbeat, so I was put into foster care. That's when I met Rita and Steve, who have been my parents ever since."

Raven's heart broke at the sad, distant look that appeared in his eyes as he told her about his unconventional upbringing. He had lost his parents at such a young age. She imagined what he looked like when he was just a little boy. Did he have the same sandy blonde hair and face dusted with freckles? Did he always have a sunny disposition, or was that something that developed out of the darkness of his past? She wanted to give her condolences or say the standard "I'm sorry", but somehow, neither option seemed appropriate. Instead, she settled for honest empathy. "That must have been a very difficult childhood."

"It was rough at times, but I think I turned out okay." His voice was light-hearted, but she couldn't get over the heaviness of the topic.

"Do you... ever miss them? Your biological parents, I mean?"

"All the time. But I'm grateful for Rita and Steve, I wouldn't be who I am today without them." Garfield's eyes flicked around the room, as if he was searching for a reason to change the topic. His gaze settled on the weathered novel that lay on the side table between their two seats. He set down his bowl to pick it up and said, "After all, even the darkest night will end-"

"-and the sun will rise." The pair exchanged a look of surprise when Raven finished the quote. She continued, "Huh. I didn't know that you're familiar with _Les Misérables_. In fact, I didn't know you read at all."

Garfield guffawed loudly, latching on to her little jibe. "Right? Who would've guessed it from an uncultured swine like me? Though to be honest, I never read the book. I only know the story because of the musical."

Something clicked in Raven's mind. "Wait a second, don't tell me. Were you... A _theatre kid_?"

"You're looking at a guy who played Gavroche for two years and starred in a bunch of other productions in junior high."

"You're joking."

"I'll prove it to you."

She scooted her chair closer as he pulled out his phone. He typed "Les Mis, Ahmanson Theatre" into the search bar of YouTube. Lo and behold, a tiny Garfield appeared on screen, singing his heart out on stage. He was dressed like a street urchin with ruffled hair and a dirty face. Raven resisted the urge to make a Kory-like squeal at how cute he was. His younger version was exactly like she imagined. Even as a 10-year old, it was obvious that he was made for the spotlight. His fake Cockney accent was awful, but his performance had spunk. As they watched the video, Garfield commented, "That was around the time I started living with my foster parents. Rita thought I could use an outlet for my hyperactivity, so she enrolled me in every extracurricular program she could think of. Musical theatre and guitar were the only things that stuck."

Raven was totally entranced with the actors moving about on stage. Her experience was the exact opposite of Garfield's. She had read the book countless times, but she had never seen the musical. Curiosity overtook her and all of her stress was forgotten. "Gar," she said with a touch of excitement, "can we watch the rest of it?"

* * *

**Soon after, they were set up in front of her television.** Gar never would have expected that Raven would suggest a spontaneous movie night, but he wasn't complaining. Luckily for his ego, the rest of his old performance wasn't available online. Raven suggested that they watch the 2012 Hollywood version that featured Hugh Jackman and Anne Hathaway, but Gar quickly shot down that idea. "Russel Crowe _butchered_ the role of Javert. No, if we're going to commit to this, we're watching the 10th anniversary 'Dream Cast' edition."

Raven changed places so that she was now sitting on the couch beside him. It was only at this moment that Gar really noticed they were completely alone together. They sat on either extremity of the couch, tucked into the corners. The empty seat in the center felt like the size of a hippopotamus. He desperately wanted to scoot over and cuddle up against her. However, he was determined not to make any moves before they had a chance to talk about what the hell was going on between them. As the musical played out on screen, Gar glanced over to watch Raven's reactions every once in a while. He grinned when she giggled softly at the Thenardiers' comical rendition of "Master of the House". He noticed her beautiful, deep blue eyes widen at the intensity of Valjean and Javert's duet in "The Confrontation". In the second act, he politely ignored her silent tears when Marius sang "Empty Chairs At Empty Tables". The entire time, he willed himself not to sing or hum along with the cast. For a musical fanatic like him, it was almost torture. But he wanted Raven to experience the songs without the distraction of his voice, so he stayed quiet. Two and a half hours later, the video ended with the cast taking their final bows to the applause of the live audience. Raven stretched her arms above her head and reached for the remote to turn the television off. Gar noticed how she had to pull the sleeves of his sweater up to her elbows to free her tiny hands. He sighed internally at how adorable she looked all wrapped up in the too-big hoodie.

"What did you think?" he asked.

"It was _interesting_. The general storyline was the same, but there were a few alterations."

"Really? Like what?"

"Subtle differences of character. Cosette was way less annoying in the book, while Eponine was more so. I guess they wanted to make her more sympathetic. They changed Marius too. He was a bit more cocky and insufferable in the book. A little more like you."

Although her expression was completely serious, Gar could tell that she was only teasing with her last remark. He laughed back good-naturedly. "So I guess you didn't like it very much?"

Raven shook her head and said, "Surprisingly, I _really_ enjoyed it. The music was absolutely beautiful and the actors were so talented. I've never seen a musical before, but I can only imagine what it would be like to watch one live."

The approval and acceptance in her voice filled him with a warm, fuzzy emotion. Dick and Victor thought musicals were lame and Kory found most of them boring. Even Tara had made fun of him for his quirky interest. But somehow, Raven was able to appreciate the magic of song, dance and drama being performed on stage. All of a sudden, Gar realized how important it was for him to share this passion with someone that he cared about. He grinned back at her, not holding back any of his happiness. She returned his joyful expression with a barely-there smile before getting up to bring their empty bowls to the kitchen. He followed her to the sink, drying the dishes that she washed. Although it was mostly improvised, cooking for her had been part of his ploy to woo her. Now, as they tidied up the kitchen together, he felt extremely content with their domestic harmony. " _I could get used to this,_ " Gar thought to himself, before saying aloud, "I have a question."

Raven paused from scrubbing the pot to give him her full attention.

"It's um, _hypothetical_ ," Gar continued as casually as her could. "Do you think a manager would ever be interested in dating one of their clients?"

He thought that he heard her gulp, but it was so quiet it was practically inaudible. Raven rinsed her hands of the soapy water and wiped them dry. She turned, fixing her eyes on his in a somber expression. "It's less about _interest_ and more about principles. Most managers don't believe in mixing business with pleasure. In fact, they are usually highly against breaching the boundaries of professionalism."

"But what if the manager and client were more than that? What if they were friends too?"

"Well, dating between friends is a whole other story."

"So it could happen?" asked Gar with a dash of hope.

"Are these two 'friends' still in business together? Is one of them technically the other person's boss?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Then it's very unlikely to happen. In the kosher sense, at least."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's not uncommon for people in that situation to get involved with each other. But it's almost always in the form of an affair, usually kept as a secret to protect the client. _Especially_ if said client is on the cusp of getting very famous. It could lead to scandal."

"The client is willing to take that risk. Hypothetically."

Raven sighed deeply and rubbed at her temples before answering back, "Imagine this scenario: the manager is in charge and holds the client's career in their hands. The relationship goes south and there's a messy break up with a power imbalance in play. What happens then?"

"Well what happens if the client trusts the manager wholeheartedly? He knows that even if things don't work out, the manager would be a high-class professional about it."

"Gar," she whispered almost pleadingly, "the _client_ shouldn't be so naive."

"The _manager_ shouldn't be so rigid!" Gar's voice gained volume and he had to control himself to bring it back down to a softer tone. "She should loosen up and enjoy herself for once. Let go and let somebody take care of her."

At this point, they were both painfully aware of the subtext but neither addressed it directly. Raven averted her gaze from his earnest petition. A light blush dusted her cheeks and she fidgeted with her hands. Gar could sense her icy facade slowly melting away. He decided to give her one last push and said, "Especially if that somebody is absolutely _crazy_ for her."

He stepped towards her so that their bodies were only inches apart, taking both of her hands in his. The pair stood in the exact same spot of her kitchen like they had on Christmas morning. They stared into each other's eyes, neither one ready to bridge the gap that remained between them. Gar imagined himself at a crossroads, waiting for the traffic light to turn green for "Go". He noticed Raven lick her plump lower lip and bite it nervously. Was she trying to encourage him with that gesture? Was she silently asking him to move forward, full steam ahead? As he leaned in an extra millimeter, he heard her breath hitch. He could almost see the red lights flashing in her eyes. Red meant "Stop". No, it wasn't the right time. Gar pulled away with a sigh of disappointment and let go of her hands. "I guess there's the answer to my question."

He backed away and moved to her front door so that he could leave. To his surprise, Raven turned in the opposite direction and half-jogged towards her bedroom. Confused, Gar stopped in his tracks and waited for her to return. A few moments later, she re-emerged from the hallway. The woman had changed into a t-shirt and his sweater was neatly folded in her hands. "It's not washed, but I should probably give this back to you before I forget."

His heart broke even more than it already had at her "hypothetical" rejection. Gar gloomily took the sweater from her after putting on his jacket. He managed to force out his next words, albeit a little shakily. "I guess I'll see you in a couple of days. Sorry for bothering you today,"

"You didn't bother me at all. In fact, you helped me relax for the first time in a long while. The food, the musical, the conversation... it was really lovely. You're a good friend."

He flinched at her last comment and blinked away the wetness from his eyes. "Anything for you, Raven," he said as he crossed the threshold of the door.

"Wait," she spoke with a hint of desperation, reaching out to pull him back by the shoulder. "I-I wish things were different. I really do. If I could just disregard our working relationship, I would. But I can't-"

"-No worries, I understand. All it means is that you have integrity and I would never hold that against you. Good night."

He didn't wait for her to return his farewell before giving her a somber nod and making his exit. As Gar walked away from her building, he clutched at the hoodie tightly. Once he was home, he went straight to his room, expertly avoiding Victor's questions of where he had been for the last few hours. He splayed out on his bed stomach-first and groaned into a pillow. He blindly reached for his recently returned sweater and pulled it towards him. It smelled like Raven with undertones of clean cotton fabric softener. He breathed in the fresh scent and cursed at himself. He never should have said anything. Why did he have to go and ruin what they already had? Dating or not, he still wanted to be a part of her life outside of their business relationship. After indulging in self-pity for a bit longer, he swallowed his feelings and reached for the notebook on his nightstand. He crossed out the tenth item on his list of resolutions and wrote:

_10\. Get over Raven and be a_ _friend_ _._

* * *

**The short month of February passed by in a flash and suddenly, it was March.** After Garfield's unplanned visit, Raven was almost grateful for the mountains of work to distract her from her pesky feelings. If she kept herself busy enough, she didn't have the time to think about how the man regarded her with such a heartsick expression that night. The meeting that followed was extremely awkward and they barely acknowledged each other. But over the course of the next few weeks, they gradually went back to their regular groove. To someone looking from the outside in, one could hardly tell that the conversation had ever happened. Slowly but surely, their friendly banter and familiar dynamic returned. They actively avoided being alone together, but otherwise, things had gone back to "normal". Currently, it was around 9 in the morning and the entire team stood in the parking lot of Raven's condo building. Two charcoal grey vans were parked side by side with the doors and trunks wide open. Suitcases, duffel bags and instruments were in the process of being packed into the vehicles. Raven held a clipboard and barked orders at anyone who had free hands.

Next to her stood their road manager and principal driver, Tim Drake. He looked like a younger version of Richard, with his dark, wavy hair and serious demeanour. He was the head of the "roadie team", working as Raven's second-in-command for everything related to travel and liaising with venues. Bart Allen, was their sound technician. He was a recent high school graduate and the youngest of the group at only 19 years old. The short, ginger-haired boy was a little too rambunctious for Raven's taste, but he was perfectly competent at doing his job. He had an excellent memory and was very fast at completing his tasks. He would be in charge of equipment inventory, stage set-up and sound checks. Two late additions to the group were Cassie and Conner. Her old friend had practically begged Raven to come along when she heard that they were going on tour. Cassie would help a bit with styling, but her main job was to run the merch table at each of their shows. Conner, despite being punched in the face by Garfield a few months ago at Halloween, had been convinced to join as well. He acted as the second driver and general "muscle". Raven figured that his brawny physique would be helpful in unloading and reloading their vehicles at each stop.

The high-strung manager checked her watch. They were running 5 minutes ahead of schedule. Good. She handed Tim her clipboard and asked him to do a final check of the two vans. Once she was positive that everything was in its place, she gave everyone the go-ahead to start getting into the vehicles. Sarah had come to see them off. The small blonde woman gave Victor a long-winded goodbye kiss before walking over to Raven. She had very generously offered to check in on her cat every day while they were gone.

"Thanks again for looking after the little guy. I really appreciate it," Raven said.

"My pleasure," Sarah replied sweetly. "Take care of the _big_ guy for me, won't you?"

"I'll do my best."

Sarah gave Raven a warm handshake before saying her farewells to the rest of the group. Raven liked her a lot. They had only met a handful of times, but she could tell why Victor was so smitten with the kind and humble woman. They made an excellent match and Raven was happy to slowly become acquainted with her. The four roadies climbed into the first van while Raven and the band members piled into the second. The plan was to arrive in Las Vegas by nightfall and get a full night's rest at the hotel before their first show the next evening. Victor and Raven were the designated drivers for their vehicle. The drive would take about 9 hours, so they arranged to switch places every so often to avoid fatigue. Garfield volunteered to navigate, but Raven had a sneaking suspicion that he only did so for the privilege of the front passenger seat. Neither Kory nor Richard protested and elected to sit in the second row of the van. Victor took the first shift, so Raven sat in the third row by herself. As the vans pulled out of the driveway and onto the busy street, Garfield stuck his head out of the window and hollered excitedly, "Titans, GO!"

**\- End of Side A -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I gave you fluff but also angst? The "employee-boss" thing was necessary to address. I tweaked BB's backstory to fit a more musical profile. Instead of him being a TV child star, why not make him a theatre kid? Where are my theatre kids at? You can expect many more references to musicals in the next few chapters!
> 
> Finally, if you're not familiar with the comics: Cassie = Wonder Girl, Conner = Superboy, Tim = Robin/Red Robin, and Bart = Kid Flash/Impulse. They're the original team that Starfire, Cyborg and BB mentor at the beginning of Johns’ 2003 run, with Raven joining them a little later on.
> 
> Till next time, Lily Timbers


	16. Stage Fright

**\- Beginning of Side B -**

Track 16: Stage Fright

**On a regular day, Raven didn't mind driving; in fact, she kind of enjoyed it.** She didn't own a car currently, but when she lived in Gotham, she would sometimes go for long drives into Upstate New York over the weekends. Watching the open road and scenery fly by was calming and meditative. However, all of her previous adventures had been solo trips. What could have been a pleasant experience turned into a tedious one as Garfield babbled away in the passenger seat next to her. She was only fifteen minutes into her driving shift, but she was just about ready to pitch the green-haired bozo through the window. Victor had driven for just over three hours before they took a pit stop to eat lunch. Raven was to chauffeur until it was time to refill the gas tank, which would be in another three hours or so. During Victor's shift, she kept herself awake by poring over her e-reader. As much as she preferred the touch and feel of real paper, there was no way she could physically bring all of the books that she wanted on their tour. At the moment, Dick and Kory cuddled up against each other in the second row. The couple was plugged into headphones as they binge-watched _The Office_ on a shared tablet. Victor was completely passed out in the back seat with his legs propped up on the empty bench.

"What do you get when you cross a pig and a T-rex?" Garfield was already on his fifth straight animal-themed pun. Raven wanted to scream, but she restrained herself out of respect for the other people in the vehicle. She refused to answer any of his rhetorical questions. Instead, she concentrated on the road ahead of her and counted slowly from 1 to 10. He said, "Jurassic _Pork_! Duh! Why do cows have hooves instead of feet?"

" _Leniret animam meam,_ " recited Raven in her mind. Usually, she only repeated the mantra when she was anxious or stressed. This time, it was out of pure impatience. Her temper began to burn away like the fuse of a bomb.

"Because they _lactose_! Get it? They lack _toes_?" The guitarist snorted at his own punchline and slapped his thigh with mirth. She looked at him through the corner of her eye. How could she have _ever_ thought that this man was attractive? Admittedly, he was handsome. Sure, he knew how to cook and was a talented musician. And despite his pea-brain, he was also passionate, kind, and incredibly thoughtful. But funny? No. Definitely not funny.

"Why was the bear a good fit for the job?" He paused for half a second before giving away the answer. "He had all the right _koala_ -fications!"

Despite her best efforts to ignore his incessant talking, the know-it-all inside of her just had to correct his mistake. "Koalas are marsupials," Raven replied flatly.

"Oh, so you _are_ listening to me!" he exclaimed. "Okay, so what do you call a-"

"Shut. Up. _Garfield_ ," she gritted through her teeth. There was only so much a woman could take before bashing her skull through the windshield out of pure irritation.

"Come on, Rave, you know I'm hilarious."

She took her sights off the road for a few seconds to give him the deadliest glare she could muster. The look of fear that passed in his eyes was enough to satisfy her fury. For now.

"Ugh, I'm bored! _Booooooooooooored_ ," he whined.

"Aren't you supposed to be navigating?"

"We're on the I-5 for the next century. There's nothing to do."

"I disagree. You could, I don't know, _stop talking_?" suggested Raven. "Why not sleep? Or play a video game?"

"I packed my Switch into the bottom of my suitcase," he cried, laying the back of his hand on his forehead dramatically. "I'm a fool."

"Now _that's_ something we can both agree on."

"Can we play a game? I Spy? 20 Questions?"

"Absolutely not. I'm trying to concentrate on the road." From the corner of her eye, she saw him pout like a 5-year old. He glanced helplessly around the vehicle, looking for something to do.

"Can we listen to music?"

"Fine. But nothing too loud or vulgar. If I hate it, I'll make you change it."

He connected his phone to the van's sound system. Raven was a little worried that she basically gave him _carte blanche_ , but at this point, anything was better than his Dad jokes. Garfield scrolled through his music library for several moments before finally selecting something with his finger. He must have been confident in his choice because he tucked the phone into the cup holder and leaned back relaxedly in his seat. The sound of loud applause rang through the car. Raven moved to turn the volume down, but Garfield swatted away her hand and wagged a finger in her direction. "Back off, lady. I'm the DJ."

She would have given him another death glare if not for the familiar tune that played through the speakers. A heavy bass drum sounded, followed by an orchestra of strings, brass and wind instruments. A chorus of men vocalised with "aahs" before launching into the lyrics. The music was absolutely epic. Raven glanced over at Garfield to see his lips settle into a smug smile. She should have known that he would choose _Les Misérables_. She gave him a little nod of concession before returning her attention to driving. As the music played, he sang along with gusto. She might have found it annoying, but the clear, self-assured tone of his singing was literally music to her ears. Why did he have to have such a beautiful voice? It was like a siren call, luring her further into the depths of the ocean.

She sighed to herself. The musical's soundtrack brought back memories of the first time she heard it and the awkward conversation that followed. The encounter had been uncomfortable, but she was glad that it happened before they left on tour. While they were unspoken for a long time, Garfield's feelings were quite obvious and she felt bad for not cutting him off sooner. She told him it was because of professional boundaries, but truthfully, there was more to it than that. Raven was still unsure of what she wanted. She knew that she craved companionship and affection, but at the same time, she didn't know if she was ready to jump back into the dating pool. It was clear to her that Garfield was looking for something more than just a casual fling. To her knowledge, he hadn't been with anyone since they met. She initially pegged him as the type to be casual when it came to women, but he had matured in the last few months. He seemed to be propositioned quite often and it wasn't as if there was a shortage of fangirls chasing after him. At that thought, she sighed again.

_A heart full of love / A heart full of song_

_I'm doing everything all wrong / Oh God, for shame_

_I do not even know your name / Dear Mademoiselle_

_Won't you say? / Won't you tell?_

Garfield passionately sang along with Marius, Cosette's love interest. The scene depicted their first real meeting after a reintroduction by Eponine, Cosette's adopted sister and Marius' childhood friend. The ballad was bittersweet. It was mainly a romantic duet between the two lovers, but Eponine was the third side of the love triangle and she sang by herself in counterpoint:

_He was never mine to lose / Why regret what could not be?_

_These are words he'll never say / Not to me, not for me_

Eponine was right. Why regret what could not be? When Raven told Garfield that she wished things were different, she was being totally honest. Even if they dated, it would eventually end in disaster. One day, he would get bored with her, or even worse, grow to hate her after seeing what a mess she was up close. If she could see into the future and guarantee that things would work out, she would have gone for it. But the risk was far too high. She cared about him too much and she was too scared of getting hurt. As she drove down the highway, Raven tried her best to ignore the ache that had emerged and settled in her heart.

* * *

 **After several hours on the road, the Titans finally arrived at their destination.** In the first week of March, the Las Vegas weather was significantly warmer and drier than that of Jump City. Although it was a little after 7 pm, the sun was only just beginning to set. Gar stepped out of the van and stretched out his aching back. Their hotel wasn't located on the famous Las Vegas Strip but it was still very nice. The roadies' van pulled up next to them in the underground parking lot and the team began to unload their luggage. The instruments and equipment would stay in the vehicles for the time being. The band and their entourage strode into the building with their suitcases trailing behind them. Once inside, Raven and Tim approached the front desk while the rest of the group hung back. After a few moments, the managerial duo returned to give everyone their key cards. Both couples would get their own room for privacy. The remaining men would share a double suite, with a pair of queen-sized beds in each room. This left Raven with a room all to herself.

"I guess being a manager has its perks, huh Raven?" commented Gar with a playful nudge.

She gave him a wordless, sideways glance before leading the group towards the elevators. He wasn't exactly expecting her to banter back, but he was still bewildered by her passive exterior. Something was wrong, but he couldn't tell what it was. All of their rooms were on the same floor, although they were slightly spaced apart. Raven handed everyone a copy of the hotel's information pamphlet. "Here's a list of the amenities. There's a restaurant, a pool and a gym. You guys can get room service or order take out, but be reasonable with how much you spend. If you want me to be reimbursed, keep your receipts. You're free to relax until soundcheck tomorrow afternoon. Rest up and have a good night everyone."

She turned down the hallway, presumably in the direction of her room. The rest of the group lingered in front of the elevators, discussing their plans for the evening. Since the boys had a joint room, Victor suggested that everyone come over to eat supper together. Once a consensus was reached, they went to their respective rooms to unpack and settle in before ordering food. Gar quickly chased down Raven to invite her, catching up just as she opened her door with the key card.

"Yo Raven! We're having a little picnic in our room with the rest of the gang. You down?"

"No, thank you. I'd rather be by myself right now."

"You sure?

"Positive." She spoke in her usual, emotionless tone, but Gar still had a nagging feeling that something was up. He reached out to give her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. Raven flinched at the physical contact, but didn't say anything or move away.

"Everything okay? You seem a little on edge."

"I just need to sleep. It's been a long day." She slinked inside her room and shut the door behind her with a soft "click".

Long after Gar left to rejoin the rest of the team in his room, he felt uneasy. There was a melancholic aura that had taken over Raven and he was worried for her. The feeling of dread stayed with him until the next morning when he woke up. He tried to shake it off by distracting himself with breakfast and a quick work out. As he pulled exercise clothes from his suitcase, he remembered that there was a pool on the upper floor of the hotel. Changing gears, he put on a light T-shirt and swimming trunks instead. He emerged from the elevator on the second highest floor to see a large pool surrounded by glass walls. Through the glass, Gar spotted the Titans' power couple already splashing around. Just as he was about to turn the corner of the entrance, he heard Kory say, "Enough excuses, Richard."

"Kory, please-" implored Dick.

Gar instinctively kept himself hidden, not wanting to interrupt their conversation. He felt like he was intruding on something serious, but his curiosity won out and he lingered to eavesdrop.

"We became a couple when we were very young and that connection has never gone away. But we cannot keep doing this," Kory said firmly.

"What do you mean?"

"Start. Stop. Lovers. Friends. Then back again. We have to stop."

"Baby, if this is about the wedding-"

"Do you love me?"

"Kory, you know I-"

"Richard, you know very well what I mean. Not a someone you will 'always love' or who occupies a special place in your heart. _Do you love me?_ In a way that means forever. In the way that we never have to find excuses."

Gar held his breath when Dick didn't answer right away. The guitarist had heard enough to know that he had overstayed his welcome, even if the couple wasn't aware of his presence. Were they even a couple anymore? They had broken up and gotten back together countless times, but there was a tone of finality in Kory's voice that implied they wouldn't bounce back from this one. Gar made a quick exit through a nearby staircase, not paying attention to where he was going. He found himself on the roof of the hotel, which was arranged like an open patio. Although there were several chairs laid around for people to lounge or sunbathe, they were all empty. He saw a lonely figure resting along the railing with her chin in her hands.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

Raven turned to see him walk in her direction. He joined her at her spot and leaned his back against the metal barrier that protected them from falling off the roof. Instead of answering his question, she replied with one of her own. "Aren't you a little underdressed?" she inquired back, looking pointedly at his swimming attire.

"I was going to go for a quick dip in the pool but I, uh, changed my mind."

"I see. Are you nervous?"

"For tonight? Not really, I'm more excited than anything else."

"Hmph, that must be nice."

Gar gawked at her in surprise and asked, "What, are you saying that _you're_ nervous? Why?"

"There's a lot riding on all of the concerts, but especially this first one. Profits. Reputation. Critical reviews. If you guys flop tonight, who knows how the rest of the tour will go? What if the band totally bombs and you get booed off stage?"

"Well, I wasn't feeling worried before, but _now_..."

"Sorry. The whole point of coming up here was to get some fresh air and calm down." Raven inhaled and exhaled deeply in an attempt to soothe herself, but she continued to stare at the open sky forlornly.

"Hey, don't be nervous. Is this what was bothering you last night? Everything's gonna be fine."

"Do you know that for sure?" she mumbled bitterly. "You can't guarantee the future."

"Yeah but instead of moping, we can be positive about it. There's no point worrying over imaginary worst-case scenarios. Especially such gloomy ones."

"How can you be so optimistic all the time? It's almost _annoying_." She scrunched up her nose with distaste, but Gar didn't take it personally. He chuckled before smoothing his expression into a more solemn one.

"I've been through a lot. I told you about my childhood, right? It wasn't easy. And I guess, when you go through shit like that, other things in life don't seem as scary." He leaned over to throw a comforting arm around her shoulders. Gar might have been overstepping the boundaries a bit, but he didn't like feeling helpless when someone he cared about was in distress. He spoke softly into her ear, "And just because something is scary doesn't mean it's bad. In fact, I think you've worried enough about the bad. How about focusing on the good for a change?"

Raven only sighed and shrugged dejectedly. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in Gar's head. He pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and rummaged through his coins to draw out an old, rusted penny. The copper circle had been filed into a rounded triangle to mimic the shape of a guitar pick. A thin leather cord was looped through a tiny hole that was cut out of the center. He took her hand and dropped the token in her palm.

"What's this?"

"My lucky penny," Gar replied, "I've had it ever since I was a little kid. The first time I performed in a musical, Rita gave it to me as a good luck charm to help with my stage fright. I would wear it under my costume and rub it whenever I felt nervous."

She brought her fingers up to the ruby pendant she always wore and touched it absentmindedly. "Don't you need it for tonight?"

"I'll be okay. And I think _you_ need it more than I do anyway," he said while releasing the coin from her grip to loop the leather cord around her neck. "It's not as nice as your necklace, but it's never failed me once."

If they were dating, this would have been the perfect time to kiss her. But alas, they weren't, something of which Gar was reminded whenever they were together. After a quiet moment of sharing the view, they headed back down to their floor, the ruby pendant and copper penny clinking together softly as the pair walked side by side.

* * *

 **Hours later, the team arrived at the venue in their two vans.** Tim and Conner moved instruments into the concert hall while Bart went straight inside to start setting up the sound system. Cassie was busy unpacking boxes of merchandise, which had been shipped straight to the venue. In the meantime, the Titans moved around on stage as they tested their microphones. There was tension between Richard and Kory, but Raven didn't have time to ask them about what was going on. Victor and Garfield teased each other in their brotherly fashion, laughing and smiling with excitement. In contrast, Raven was full of nerves. She had brought herself a travel mug of calming herbal tea, but it was doing nothing for her jitters. She reached for her ruby necklace, expecting to feel one of its smooth facets. Instead, she touched the rough texture of Garfield's lucky penny. Why did he have to make her feel this way? Why did he have to be so damn charming and considerate? She thought that she could get rid of her emotions by suppressing them deep within her. But with every affectionate touch and caring gesture, her feelings for Garfield were becoming increasingly difficult to deny. In fact, they were growing stronger by the minute and it terrified her. She was scared of opening up and potentially getting hurt. But was she rejecting the positive emotions in her life out of fear of the negative ones? Maybe. Probably. She thought back on Garfield's advice on the rooftop; perhaps it was time to learn how to take the good with the bad.

As she watched the team continue their preparations for the impending concert, Raven resolved within herself that she would tell him how she felt, but only _after_ the tour was over. Being his manager would complicate things, even though he had made it clear that he didn't care about that. If he was ready to take the risk, she was too. But starting anything now would be counterproductive as it would only be a distraction. She also doubted Garfield was subtle enough to keep things on the down low, especially since the entire team was living in such close quarters for the next few weeks. No, she would bide her time. After all, it had taken her this long to finally let her guard down. In the grand scheme of things, a few more weeks of waiting couldn't hurt. If Garfield still felt the same way at the end of the tour, she would happily accept his feelings. And if not, his loss. Satisfied with her decision, Raven refocused herself on the task at hand. The manager stepped behind the curtain of the stage, ready to support her band however she could. This was their moment and she didn't want to get in the way.

Just like Garfield predicted, her worries were totally unfounded. The Titans absolutely rocked. A local band had played as their opener and did a great job of hyping up the crowd. By the time the Titans made it onto the stage, the audience was raring to go. The band members put on a real show, playing through the tracks of their album with high energy and charisma. To Raven's surprise, the hall was filled to the brim and almost everyone in the room sang along to the lyrics of their music. She remembered that the concert had sold out relatively quickly, but she hadn't expected such a loyal fanbase. At the end of the show, Raven helped the roadies who were being swarmed at the merch table. Branded t-shirts, posters, and water bottles flew off the shelves. With this level of fanaticism, Raven knew that it was important for the Titans to increase their audience engagement. She snaked her way through the crowd to go backstage where the band was taking a well deserved break in the green room.

"You did a fantastic job, everybody," said Raven. "I know you must be tired, but are you willing to stay behind to meet some fans?"

Garfield was the first to react. He jumped out of his seat and happily proclaimed, "Anything for the fans!"

While the roadies packed up, the four band members went outside through the back exit of the venue. There, a large group of dedicated concert attendees were waiting with bated breath. They screamed with excitement when they saw the band arrive on the scene. Fans snapped selfies and requested autographs for their newly bought merchandise. After almost an hour, the crowd thinned out with only a few stragglers left behind. Although the Titans seemed to be enjoying themselves, Raven was glad that she wasn't an official member of the band. She didn't do well in large groups and interacting with strangers made her uncomfortable. She made eye contact with Victor, who also had fatigue written all over his face. He walked over to her and asked, "Can we go soon? I was hoping to call Sarah before bed and it's getting late."

"And I want to hit the casinos!" Bart interjected. The roadie team had just joined them outside after loading up the last of the equipment into the vans.

"Slow down buddy, you're not 21 yet," said Richard. "But yeah, Kory and I are ready to turn in too. Have you seen Gar?"

"I'll go get him," answered Raven, scanning the dispersed group of people for the elusive guitar player. She caught a glimpse of his neon green hair shining in the glow of the streetlights. A trio of pretty young things surrounded him. One of them played with his highlighted locks from behind, while the other two clung onto his arms.

"Oh my God, your hair is so _soft_. I could run my fingers through this all night long."

"Ooh, I want to feel it too!"

"Me too, what about me?"

"Ladies, ladies! There's enough of me to go around for the three of you," Garfield said with a self-confident chuckle.

Betrayal cut through Raven like a knife. She was _pissed_. Not because he was flirting with barely legal fangirls. Not because one of the insipid groupies was basically burying his arm into her breasts. No, Raven was furious with herself for not realizing her feelings sooner. Now, she had to witness Garfield reap the benefits of being a rock star. He could easily take his pick of the women that threw themselves at him. She was completely aware that her anger was self-directed, but in the moment, it was so much easier to lash out. And boy, did she _need_ to lash out. Without thinking, she stomped in his direction, ripped the good luck charm off her neck and whipped it at him. To his credit, Garfield reacted quickly and caught the airborne penny before it struck him in the face.

"What the hell, Raven?!"

"Have fun getting _lucky_ tonight," she spat with contempt. "You can get your own damn self back to the hotel."

Without missing a beat, she turned on her heel and made an agitated beeline back to the van. The roadies had already left in their vehicle and three other band members were ready to go in the second one. Raven pitched herself into the front passenger seat and snarled at Victor who was sitting behind the steering wheel. "Let's go."

"Where's Gar?"

"He's _occupied_. He said we could leave without him."

"Really? But-"

" _Drive_."

* * *

 **Gar stared dumbly at the license plate of the van as it drove away.** They ditched him. He couldn't believe they ditched him. He wondered in his mind, " _What the actual fu-?_ "

"-So Gar, are you coming with us or what?" asked one of the women that had latched on to him, interrupting his inner thoughts.

"Sorry, I gotta go. We're on the road tomorrow and I need to rest." He hurried away without saying goodbye to the three very disappointed fangirls. It took him about ten minutes to hail a taxi and another twenty to make his way back to the hotel. He figured he wasn't far behind the rest of the group. In the span of half an hour, Gar worked himself up to a barely contained storm of emotions. More than being angry or confused, he was hurt. He was certain that Victor never would have left if he was aware that Gar was ready to go home too. Kory and Dick seemed to be out of it after their conversation in the pool, so he couldn't blame them either. No, he was pretty sure he knew who was responsible for the whole situation. When he exited the elevator, Gar bypassed his own room and went straight towards the culprit's.

 _BANG. BANG. BANG_.

He pounded his fist into the door, not caring about how much noise he was making. It creaked open to reveal Raven, who stepped forward to stand just outside the door frame. She had already managed to change into pyjamas and it looked like she was about to go to sleep. Her relaxed, indifferent posture made him even angrier.

"What the hell was that about?!"

She simply stared back at him and crossed her arms. The only sound he heard was the soft click of the door shutting behind her. She casually leaned her back against it, averting her gaze to stare at the ceiling.

"Nuh-uh, NOPE," he spat, "you don't get to give me the silent treatment. Answer me."

"I don't know what you're referring to."

"Cut it out with the passive-aggressive bullshit, already. It is _seriously_ unattractive."

Raven scoffed back disdainfully, "It was never my goal to _attract_ you, Garfield. I don't give a damn about what you think of me."

"Well _I_ do! I give a damn, I care a whole fucking lot!"

"It's not my fault that you care so much about the approval of others. You were practically lapping up the attention back there, like a starved, stray dog. It was pathetic." Her vicious remark pierced him at the center of his insecurities. Damn, she could be a cold-hearted bitch when she wanted to be.

"Oh, is that what this is about? You're _jealous_?! You have _got_ to be shitting me!"

"I am _not_ jealous. I'm simply calling it like it is."

Gar began to laugh wildly, but it was completely devoid of humour. "First, you didn't want to be my friend. Fine. Then, you pulled that stunt at Halloween, but you were drunk. _Fine!_ " As his words got even more impassioned, Gar's voice bordered on yelling, but he didn't care. He didn't hold back any of his bitterness and released it in a frenzy. "And then, when I _finally_ think I have a chance, you fucking _friendzone_ me. You can't keep toying with my emotions like this, Raven! It's cruel!"

A crack formed in her emotionless mask, hints of shame and regret peeking through. But it wasn't enough. He needed an explanation.

"So?" he asked hotly, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

She stared at him with wide eyes, her mouth opening and closing slightly. He could tell that she was struggling to express herself, but he held no sympathy for her. He had dealt with enough of her ambiguity and mixed messages. If she couldn't communicate honestly or apologize, it was her loss. Gar gave her a few more moments to redeem herself, but she had nothing to say.

"Fuck this. I'm out." He turned away to retreat to his room. He thought that he could stay just friends, but her actions (or inaction, rather) had finally pushed him over the edge.

"Wait." Her frail, timid voice rang out behind him. In exasperation, he squeezed his eyelids shut and breathed a heavy sigh. Gar reopened his eyes and turned back around to glare at her.

"What do you want from me, Raven?" he pleaded, although his tone turned softer with sadness, "What do you _want_?"

"Gar, I want _you_."

As she moved forward and pressed her lips against his, Gar didn't see stars. He didn't hear fireworks. He didn't even feel a surge of electricity pass through his body. The experience wasn't mind-blowing or flashy, especially in comparison to their heated shouting match. Instead, the kiss smouldered with a slow, satisfying burn. It was like a glowing ember, warm and soft. Gar clutched at her lower back while she wrapped her arms around his neck. He could hardly believe that it was even happening. He had waited for this moment so long, but none of his fantasies held a candle to the real thing. Their kiss deepened; the heat between them became more intense. He inhaled her sweet, enticing scent as their breaths grew hot and heavy. Her hands moved from the nape of his neck to entwine her fingers in his hair. His hands moved lower to graze the slope of her backside. Raven grasped at the doorknob behind her, trying to get it open. Gar was positive that she was about to take things inside, if not for the jarring "ding" of the elevator. She pushed him away abruptly, turning her ear towards the sound of footsteps walking down the hallway.

"Hide."

"Wh-what?"

" _Hide!_ " She shoved him aside, silently motioning to a giant potted plant that sat at the end of the corridor. His flight or fight response kicked in at the panic in her eyes, and he clambered behind the pot just in time for the interferer to miss his presence. He peered through the leaves to see a tall woman launch herself into Raven's arms.

"Kory, what's wrong?"

"It's o-ov-over," she sobbed, "w-w-with Richard. Can I sleep here t-tonight?"

"Of course. Come on in."

The door closed again, with Gar slumped against the wall all by himself. He clutched his head in his hands and caught his breath. What the _hell_ just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 90,000 words and 16 chapters later... y'all finally got what you came for. Fun fact: their first kiss was initially planned for the second to last chapter.
> 
> The animal puns at the beginning were from the Internet, I'm not clever enough to think of them on my own. The rooftop scene was inspired by the iconic BBRae moment in the Teen Titans comics (2003) Issue #100. And Dick and Kory's infamous pool scene is almost verbatim from Titans (2008) Issue #5.
> 
> Till next time, Lily Timbers


	17. What Happened In Vegas

Track 17: What Happened in Vegas

**Kory was totally heartbroken.** When she appeared in front of Raven's room, her whole body shook and tears streamed down her face. The startled manager could almost feel the pain and distress pouring out of her. As Kory moved inside the room and closed the door behind her, she explained that things were officially over between her and Richard. Raven felt guilty, remembering that she was the one to tell him to break up with her if he wasn't ready to commit. She still stood by her convictions, but that didn't make it any easier to deal with the current situation.

"It's o-over. Over!" Kory moaned.

"Shhh, shhh, it's going to be okay."

"It w-will _not_ be okay." Her already shaky speech devolved into violent sobs, making it impossible for Raven to understand what she was saying.

"You need to calm down. Breathe."

"I-I will try." Kory forced herself to inhale and exhale. For a minute or so, it looked like things were improving, but she was overcome with emotion again and resumed her crying with even more intensity. With a sigh, Raven left momentarily to get a box of tissues from the washroom. By the time she came back, Kory was curled up in a ball on her bed, weeping into a pillow. "I am in distress! I cannot simply _calm down_! Oh, Raven... However will I overcome this?" she asked after blowing her nose.

"Well, whenever I get stressed or nervous, I try to clear my mind and concentrate my thoughts on something else."

"Like what?"

"I repeat some words to myself over and over. Words that encourage me to relax."

"Relaxing words such as... Peace? Calm and tranquility?"

"That's a great start. Why don't we say them together?" Raven touched Kory's shoulder with a gentle squeeze, then took her hands in her own. The two women sat on the bed for several minutes with their eyes closed. Together, they chanted, "Peace, calm, tranquility. Peace, calm, tranquility."

After a while, Kory's hands stopped shaking and her breathing evened out. She no longer hiccuped from crying and her face was dry of tears. She leaned forward to envelop Raven in a tender embrace. The hug was much gentler than what she was used to receiving from the strong, sometimes _too_ strong, woman. As their bodies pressed together, Raven heard the soft jingling of bells. When they pulled apart, Kory fondly touched the silver necklace that rested against her chest. "Thank you, Raven. You are a true friend. I feel much, much better."

"I'm glad. I know it's not my business, but if it means anything... I just want you to be happy. If Richard can't get it together and see how lucky he is to be with you, he's an idiot. Quite frankly, screw him."

Kory returned her words with a sad smile and said, "You misunderstand. I was the one that did the breaking up with him."

"Really?"

"Yes. We had a discussion before the concert," explained Kory. "I told him I did not want to be betrothed forever. Does he want to marry or does he not? It is a simple yes or no. Black and white, no grey, no in-betweens. I told him I did not want any more excuses, but he could not answer. We tried to hide our conflict in case it ruined the performance for Garfield and Victor. When we returned to the hotel, I could not hold back my feelings anymore and I told him it was over."

"Then why are you so upset?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Wh-what?" stammered Raven. Her instinct was to avoid the highly personal question completely. But then, she remembered how honest and open her friend had been with her in the past. The least she could do was to return that same courtesy. Raven gulped nervously and said, "Honestly, I don't know. At one point in my life, I thought I was, but I'm now not sure."

Kory nodded sagely and said, "One of the reasons I stayed in America was for the freedom to choose my life partner. In Tamaran, marriages are arranged. During the ceremony, two become one in mind, body and spirit. If you wed, you are together until death. There is no such thing as divorce. It means you must accept both the good and the bad in the other person, no matter the circumstance."

"But that's ridiculous!" Raven retorted. "What if your spouse abuses or cheats on you?"

"That is different. In fact, those actions are punishable by law. The 'bad' I am talking about is the everyday kind. Richard does not like it when I only think with my heart and make rash decisions. When he was still working as a paralegal, I did not like it when he became obsessed with a case and stayed late to work at the office. There are _many_ things we do not like about each other." Kory paused to rearrange herself on the bed, sitting up a little taller as she spoke with conviction. "But I was willing to accept all of it. Not because the law requires it. Not even because Richard's good outweighs the bad. Every day, I _chose_ to care for him and put his needs before mine; that choice is my freedom. _That_ is what it means to be in love."

Raven was in awe of Kory's profound words. No wonder why Richard was so intimidated. The commitment she described was on a whole other level. "...That's heavy."

"Indeed. And Richard found it too much to bear. But that does not mean that I have stopped loving him."

"Oh Kory, he doesn't deserve you."

"I disagree," she answered with a bittersweet tone, "he is a wonderful man. He is strong, intelligent and kind. I have never met anyone like him and I don't think I ever will again."

"Would you take him back?"

"Only if he was ready to marry. There is no point in going back to him if we will just be 'boyfriend and girlfriend'. It has been almost 10 years. I will no longer settle for less."

After a quiet moment, the two women hugged a final time and laid on the bed. Once they were both under the covers, Raven turned off the light. Kory fell asleep quickly, but Raven was too lost in her thoughts to doze off. _Love_. What a beautiful, terrifying, mysterious concept. Her childhood had been devoid of love. She didn't think she was capable of it. And the one time she gave away her heart, it was torn apart and trampled upon. Was it time to try again?

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Gar took several minutes behind the potted plant to regain his senses.** He sat there for so long that his legs began to fall asleep. In a daze, he stood up to shake the pins and needles from his limbs. By the time he made it back to his shared room, Victor was already in bed. Gar tiptoed inside, careful not to make too much noise. While he brushed his teeth, a warm flush took over his face as he thought about what might have happened if not for Kory's untimely appearance. He spat out the mouthful of toothpaste and splashed cold water all over his face. He had no idea what any of it meant, but he knew that things between them had changed irrevocably. There was no way he'd be able to forget or suppress his feelings now, not once he'd gotten a taste of her lips and a feel of her body... Once again, he slapped himself mentally. It was going to be a _long_ night. As he tossed and turned in bed, Gar felt like he was going crazy. He hated not knowing where he stood with people. In his mind's eye, he visualized himself teetering over the precipice of a cliff. He was ready to pitch himself off of it, into the great unknown of being "more than friends". Unfortunately, he had no idea whether or not Raven was willing to jump off with him.

After a fitful night's sleep, the guitarist rolled out of bed. He looked at the clock and saw that it was just before 11 am. The sun shone brightly through the window and the bed next to him was empty. He figured that Victor had already woken up long ago and was probably working out in the gym. According to the itinerary, they were supposed to check out by noon and get back on the road. The second show of the tour was in Portland. It was a long drive, so they would cut the journey in two parts: 10 hours today, 6 hours tomorrow. They were supposed to stop somewhere in northern Nevada and stay at a motel overnight, followed by their arrival in Oregon the day after. Raven returned to the forefront of his mind. Should he see her now, or eat first? If he came on too strong, he might overwhelm her. But if he waited, they'd be back in the van with the rest of the team and lose their privacy. Just as he made up his mind to find her right away, he heard a frantic knocking on his door. Intrigued, he opened it to reveal an agitated Raven. Gar readied himself, figuring there was no time like the present. "Just the person I wanted to see! About last night-"

"Have you seen Kory?"

"Huh? Wasn't she with you?"

The manager barged into the room and began to look around, almost as if she was playing hide and seek with the Titans' bassist. She inspected the bathroom and even checked under the beds. After confirming that Kory wasn't there, Raven began to pace while muttering under her breath, "This doesn't make sense, it just doesn't make sense..."

Gar asked confusedly, "Uh, you wanna explain what's going on here?"

"She's gone!" Raven cried in panic. "She was right next to me when I fell asleep, but when I woke up she was gone, poof!"

"Maybe she went back to her room?"

"You think I didn't think of that myself?!" she practically screamed. " _Obviously_ , I went to check there first. No one answered, so I called both her and Richard on their cell phones. Neither of them picked up. I even got someone from the front desk to come and unlock the door for me, but other than their stuff, the room was empty."

"Shit... that's not like them. Do you think they're okay?"

"How am I supposed to know? They've totally disappeared! And we're supposed to be leaving in an hour!"

This was the second time Gar had seen her so hysterical, the first being the morning after the launch party when their single went viral. Overcome with the need to comfort her, he stepped forward to embrace her but she backed away with a startled, almost offended expression.

"Now is _not_ the time."

"I was just gonna give you a hug..." he pouted, raising his hands in defense.

"I think we've had enough physical contact for a long while." Her words might have hurt him, but he knew she was just reacting out of stress.

"Raven," he said, gently but firmly, "we're going to have to talk about what happened last night eventually."

"Not right now, we're in crisis mode."

"I wouldn't exactly call this a _crisis_."

"Of course, everything is just fine and dandy," she replied sarcastically. "Tell me again how we're supposed to run a tour with _half the band_ missing in action?!"

"Good point. Okay, let's see what we can do."

As the pair walked out to continue their search, Gar felt miffed. He cursed the universe for getting in the way of him and Raven for what felt like the hundredth time. But he was absolutely determined to clear the air once and for all, no matter what it took. By the end of the day, he would finally get some answers.

* * *

 **Raven paced and paced, almost burning a whole into the floor.** After half an hour of running around the hotel and calling their cell phones multiple times, she gave up. She instructed the team to load their luggage into the vans while Cassie graciously volunteered to pack up Kory and Richard's things. Currently, everyone sat in the hotel lobby, hoping and praying that the runaway couple would show up. Raven was peeved that they were likely to be behind schedule, but more than that, she was extremely concerned for her two friends' well-being. Their disappearance wasn't the only concerning matter. While Kory was fast asleep, Raven lay awake for several hours to consider where she stood with Garfield. Kissing him was totally impulsive, but it felt so good, so right. But then, witnessing Kory's anguish made her remember all of the heartache that comes with relationships. Was pursuing one with Garfield really worth it? Was the joy of the good worth the pain that came with the bad? Her feelings for him were strong, but she wasn't _in love_ with him, at least not in the way that Kory had described. She continued to pace with her thoughts bouncing between Garfield and the missing members. Just when she was about to lose hope, she recognized a familiar pair walk through the hotel entrance.

"Kory Anders and Richard Grayson, you get here this _instant_!" the manager shouted imperiously while pointing at the spot in front of her. Bart, Tim and Conner looked at Raven in surprise, not expecting such a commandeering tone to come out of such a small person. On the other hand, Garfield, Victor and Cassie were used to it. Raven tapped her feet on the ground impatiently while the duo sauntered over to the group. To her surprise, they seemed relaxed and even... Happy?

"Actually," Richard said with a smug smile, "it's Kory _Grayson_ now."

Raven was planted to the ground, unable to move out of pure shock. The rest of the group gasped loudly and exclaimed variations of "For real?", "No way!" or "Seriously?". To prove their point, the couple flashed matching wedding bands on their left ring fingers.

"You sly dog!" Victor shouted happily while giving Richard enthusiastic pats on the back. "I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Neither did I!" joked Kory. Everyone laughed except for the dumbstruck manager.

"B-but, you, l-last night... what?" Raven stammered.

"I finally came to my senses," said Richard. "After spending the night alone, it made me recognize the gaping hole that Kory left behind. The truth is, life without her is no life at all."

"Early in the morning, I returned to our room," Kory continued. "Richard was already waiting for me and he asked me to marry him."

" _Again_? Didn't he already propose ages ago?" Garfield asked.

"Yes, but this time, he said it in the language of my people." Kory stopped to smile at her brand new husband, who looked back at her like a lovestruck fool. "At first, it sounded like he was calling me a _glubnorb_ , but then I realized that he was trying to call me his 'princess', or 'queen'. The pronunciation was not perfect but it was still very romantic."

"We took a taxi to the marriage license bureau, followed by a stop at the nearest wedding chapel," Richard recounted, "and the rest is history."

"Didn't you want a big, extravagant wedding?" Victor asked in Kory's direction.

"We shall have another celebration when we get back home, with a grand feast and lots of dancing!" she replied happily.

After a round of congratulations, everyone moved into the vehicles and hit the road. Victor took the first shift again, with Garfield next to him in the passenger seat. Raven and the newlyweds sat in their usual spots in the back and continued talking.

"You two nearly gave me a heart attack," Raven huffed. "Would it have killed you to leave a note behind? Or answer your phones?"

"My sincerest apologies, dear Raven. I would have gone back to tell you, but Richard did not want to wait."

"Yeah, my bad..." he apologized guiltily. "It won't happen again."

"The disappearing or the eloping?" Raven questioned, although her tone wasn't nearly as annoyed as before.

"Both," replied Richard with a chuckle, "though we are definitely getting a Round 2 for the wedding ceremony and reception. We're hoping to have the 'real' thing by early next year."

Kory twisted her body to reach over her seat and took Raven's hands in her own. "Will you be my most honoured maiden? You are my best friend and I would greatly appreciate your help with the preparations."

Leftover anxiety and irritation dissipated completely at Kory's request. Raven had spent the majority of her life keeping others at arm's length. Other than Cassie, her friends were few and far between. She had never been anyone's best friend and she had certainly never been asked to participate in a wedding party, let alone to be the maid of honour. An outpouring of sisterly affection radiated in Raven's heart. "It would be a privilege," she answered softly.

They spent the next few hours talking about colour schemes, dress designs and menu options. Richard pitched in with his opinions every once in a while, but it was clear that Kory wanted to take the lead. After a while, his eyes closed and the movements of the van lulled him to sleep. On the other hand, Kory was wide awake and brightly chattered away. They scrolled through her Pinterest account on her phone, looking at countless photos for inspiration. Raven wasn't all that interested in party planning or fashion, but she was willing to do anything for her newly proclaimed "best friend". However, she still had limits. When Victor finally pulled over to switch places with Raven, she breathed a sigh of relief. After readjusting the mirrors and driver's seat, she buckled herself in and began her three hour shift.

"Psssst." Raven gave Garfield a sideways glance. He leaned forward in the seat next to her with a conspiratorial look. "Girl, we need to DTR," he said in a loud whisper.

"D-T-what?"

"You know, Define The Relationship?"

She glowered back at him before looking up at her rearview mirror. Richard was still asleep and both Kory and Victor were plugged into headphones. Despite this, Raven was on edge. "Can't it wait until we have a bit more privacy?"

"O- _kaaay_ , but you can't avoid the topic forever."

"I wasn't going to."

"Oh, really?" he teased, raising an eyebrow in light suspicion.

He was right; Raven was stalling and they eventually needed to reassess their boundaries. But there was no way she was going to have the discussion with the rest of the group so close by.

"Yes, really. Can you put on some music? I can't concentrate on the road and talk at the same time."

"You good with another musical?" he asked, scrolling through his phone. "How does _The Phantom of the Opera_ sound? It's a classic."

"Fine by me."

"Great. We'll listen to the 2011 live performance at the Royal Albert Hall. It's the best version in my humble opinion."

"Humble is not a word I would use to describe you.

He ignored her jab and cheerfully asked, "Want me to give you a rundown of the plot?"

"I read the book."

"Of course you did," Garfield chuckled.

It was true, Raven had read the book in its original French when she was in high school. It wasn't a favourite like _Les Misérables_ , but she still enjoyed the story for what it was. It was set in Paris in the 1880s, following the events of a haunted opera house. The Phantom, also known as the Opera Ghost, lived in the catacombs of the building. The other main character was Christine, a ballet dancer in the chorus. The Phantom became infatuated with her and he manipulated things so that she could be the principal soloist of the opera house. They ended up in a love triangle along with Raoul, Christine's childhood friend and eventual fiancé. Many of her classmates found the Phantom to be a romantic, tragic figure, but Raven was unimpressed as a teenager. She didn't like his possessiveness or creepy obsession with Christine. However, her adult self was beginning to see the appeal of the dark character after hearing the musical adaptation. The actor had a rich baritone voice and he was excellent at conveying emotion through his singing. The chemistry between the Phantom and Christine was palpable, especially in the titular track and "The Music of the Night". In the second act, the two protagonists sang together in a sensual duet called "Point of No Return".

_Past the point of no return / No backward glances_

_The games we've played till now are at an end_

Garfield sang along as he usually did and as always, Raven felt like he was singing directly at her.

_Past the point of no return / The final threshold_

_The bridge is crossed / So stand and watch it burn_

_We've passed the point of no return_

At the end of the soundtrack, Garfield turned towards her and asked, "Thoughts? Impressions? Complaints?"

"No complaints, it was exquisite. The lyrics were quite clever and the music was fantastic. And the actor who played the Phantom... Wow, what a voice."

"That was Ramin Karimloo. The guy's a legend. And the composer, Andrew Lloyd Weber, is one of my heroes."

Through her peripheral vision, Raven saw Garfield's eyes light up as he continued to gush about the musical. Honestly, his nerdy enthusiasm was kind of cute. In the last 24 hours, Raven had changed her mind countless times. To date or not to date? Without a doubt, Garfield was a great guy. Although he infuriated her at times, he had proven himself to be a loyal, dependable and respectful friend. He knew how to make her relax and he genuinely cared for her. Hell, even some of his terrible jokes would land every once in a while and make her laugh internally. She had tried so hard to keep others at arm's length, but somehow, he and the other Titans wiggled their way into her life. Though Richard and Kory's relationship drama had shaken her, it looked like things worked out for them in the end. Victor was just as devoted to Sarah as he had been before they left on tour. Who was to say that it couldn't work out for her and Garfield too?

* * *

 **The two vans pulled up to the motel just before midnight.** It was significantly dingier than their hotel in Vegas, but they weren't staying long. They planned to leave first thing in the morning so that they could arrive in Portland by the early afternoon in time for sound check. The team had already stopped off to eat supper. Everyone tiredly clambered off to their rooms in twos, with the exception of Raven. Again, she had her own room and Gar was paired with Victor. Gar found the perfect opportunity to see her when his roommate pulled out his phone to FaceTime Sarah. The guitarist tried to make his voice sound as casual as possible, "I'll give you two some privacy for a bit. I'm gonna take a walk."

"Isn't it a little late?" Victor asked distractedly.

"My legs ache from sitting in a car all day. Gotta stretch them somehow."

Gar quietly shut the door behind him and walked down the hall to find Raven's room. She was expecting him and beckoned him inside with a subtle nod of her head. They stood awkwardly in the small room, neither person knowing how to start the conversation. After a beat of silence, Raven breathed a heavy sigh, "What happened in Vegas-"

"-Don't say it was a mistake," Gar interrupted. "Our kiss was a lot of things, but it sure as hell wasn't a mistake. "

"I was going to say that it needs to be a secret."

He relaxed, releasing the tension that had unconsciously built up in his shoulders. Gar usually held the position of expecting the worst and hoping for the best. He had already braced himself for a complete denial on her part, but a secret? A secret, he could work with. If anything, sneaking around was kind of hot. Regardless of his inner relief, he couldn't help but tease her. "What, are you ashamed of me? I'm hurt."

"You know that's not how I feel," she answered with a roll of her eyes.

"How _do_ you feel about me?"

Raven shrugged noncommittally and said, "Despite my better judgement, I like you."

"You mean you _like_ me, like me?"

"Yes, you moron. How old are you, 8?"

"Raven has a crush on me, Raven has a crush on me," he said in a singsong voice while dancing a goofy little jig.

She facepalmed and groaned into her hands. "Why in the world do I find this guy attractive?" she muttered under her breath.

"And you think I'm _attractive_? You're making me positively swoon. Does this mean I'm your boyfriend now?"

"Absolutely _not_."

"So what am I to you?"

"I don't know. A guy that I'm considering to date? Though I may be regretting my life choices now."

"But how will I ever survive if we don't have a label for this?" Gar asked half-jokingly, harkening back to one of their conversations just before Christmas. "That's the whole point of a DTR."

"What about precious pal? Bosom buddy? Or what did you say then...? Oh, I remember. You can be my _sidekick_." A self-amused smirk graced Raven's lips. Her dry attitude and sardonic tone were just a couple of the many reasons why Gar had fallen for her in the first place. He grinned at her wildly, like a hyena that had finally cornered its prey after a long hunt. "Anyway, we're going to have to lay down some ground rules," she continued. "Like I said before, don't tell anyone else what's going on. At least until the tour is over."

"You expect me to keep my mouth shut for four weeks?"

"You _better_ ," she threatened, "if you can't be discreet, this isn't going to work."

"What about Vic?"

"What about him?"

"How am I supposed to keep a secret from my best bro?"

"I'm sure you can handle it," she replied with mock sympathy. "When we're back in Jump City, we'll tell the rest of the team. Although at that point, there may not be much to tell."

"What do you mean?"

"As far as I'm concerned, this is simply a trial period."

"Oh come on, seriously?"

"Isn't that what dating basically is? A low-risk way for two people to figure out if they want to be in a relationship with one another?"

"So you want to be in a _relationship_ with me?" Gar said with a hopeful smile. This conversation was just getting better and better.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. Especially since we haven't even gone on a date yet."

"Oh, we're gonna go on a date. I'm gonna date you _so_ hard."

"Suuure," Raven answered, raising her brows at his over-the-top enthusiasm. "Secondly, no public displays of affection. This is obvious, but you're such a blockhead it won't hurt for me to spell it out for you."

"Mmm, I love it when you call me names, Rae."

"That's another thing, don't call me that."

"What?! I'm your boy- partner- uh, special person now! Don't I get any privileges?"

"Is the privilege of dating me not good enough for you?"

"I can think of a few more..." he replied, suggestively wagging his eyebrows. In fact, he could think of _several_.

"You can call me 'Rae', but only in private. That should be it for now."

As happy as he was to hear that Raven reciprocated his feelings, Gar wasn't ready for the conversation to be over. He was hoping that this moment would be the first step in a long, fruitful relationship. It was important to him that they started on the right foot, an _honest_ foot. "Hold on, I have a couple of rules of my own."

"Oh?"

"For one thing, I don't do well with passive-aggression. If I do something that makes you upset or uncomfortable, I won't know unless you tell me. I'm a bad liar, but I'm also bad at picking up hints. I'll be transparent with you if you're transparent with me. Open communication is a must."

"Fair enough."

"Also, what happened at the venue was a low blow. I get that you were mad at me, but you can't just ditch me like that."

"Right. I guess I never apologized for leaving you back there."

"No, you didn't."

Raven bit her lip and said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I pretty much already forgave you. I mean, what you did wasn't okay. It was actually a dick move. But _we're_ okay." Gar moved to sit on the edge of her bed. He patted at the empty space next to him and when she sat down, he took one of her hands to clasp it between both of his, resting them on his lap. "Here's the thing, Raven. I'm terrified of being abandoned," he admitted quietly. "My parents left me behind when they died and I had to fend for myself until Rita and Steve rescued me from the system. Tara ghosted me and disappeared without a trace." He took a deep breath and looked at her intently while she kept her gaze locked on their intertwined fingers. "If we get into a fight and you storm off, I'm not chasing after you. We face conflict head on. And if you ever get sick of me and want to end things, I'll accept it. But please, don't ever leave me. Especially not before you give us the chance to talk things out first."

"I understand. Again, I'm sorry, Gar. I didn't mean to hurt you." Raven paused for a moment then said, "Well, that's not entirely true. I was really angry when I saw you with those girls. In a way, I _wanted_ to hurt you."

Gar chuckled at her confession, happy that she was already starting to be more open with him. He raised one of his hands to caress her head, his fingertips gently combing through her hair. "Silly Raven. Why would I be interested in groupies if I'm with you?"

"I have one more rule," she replied, raising her previously downturned eyes to return his intense stare. "Groupies are absolutely off limits. Even if we aren't together, I don't want you messing around with fans. It's _gross_ , for lack of a better word. I know it comes with the rock star territory, but-"

"-Hey, I get it. It's an exploitation of power. I know those girls wouldn't have been interested if they hadn't just seen me on stage."

"I don't care about their interest. I'm more concerned about _your_ behaviour."

"I'm not like that, Rae. If I'm with you, I'm with _you_." Gar leaned forward, stopping just before his lips met hers. He waited, silently asking permission. She gave her consent by closing the gap, delicately wrapping her arms around his shoulders just like she did the night before. This time, the kiss started off sweetly; gentle and unrushed. She grazed her tongue along the seam of his lips, indicating that she wanted to deepen it. Gar returned the gesture and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. He suddenly felt self-conscious of his breath, remembering the red onion and garlic hummus that was in his veggie wrap at suppertime. But Raven didn't seem to care. A little moan escaped her, causing his blood to simmer with desire. They were still seated on the bed, though he was tempted to pull their bodies down onto the mattress. Raven caught on to his train of thought and extracted herself from his embrace. She stood up and offered a hand to help him stand up.

"The walls are a little thin," she said with her signature, barely-there smile. "And again, we haven't even gone on our first date. You think I'm that easy?"

"No, I think you're the most difficult person I know," he replied. She breathed out a small chuckle; the low, raspy sound was music to his ears. He had made her laugh. He _finally_ made her laugh. "I could listen to that laugh of yours all day. I _knew_ you thought I was funny."

"You're insufferable," she said while rolling her eyes. "I guess there are no 'take backs' to this whole arrangement?"

"Nope. We're past the point of no return."

"Good night, Gar. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Rae." He planted one last kiss on her cheek before she pushed him out the door and closed it in his face. Heading back to his room, Gar felt like he was walking on cloud nine. Everything they had discussed was the best case scenario. At the end of the day, she was giving him a chance and that was all he could really ask for. Before opening the door to his room, he forced his wide grin into a neutral expression. What Gar told her earlier was true; he was a terrible liar. However, his acting skills were pretty good. As long as nobody asked him any direct questions, he'd be able to carry on the charade. In his mind, he assumed the role of a regular guy who _definitely_ had not just finished making out with his smoking hot manager. If he needed to play the "secret" game for now, he was willing to do it. Anything for Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comfort scene between Raven and Kory was inspired by the CN Teen Titans episode "Switched". Did you like Dick and Kory's surprise wedding and Gar and Raven's DTR? Open communication is the key to a healthy relationship, people! My philosophy about love is the same as Kory's. I know that divorce exists for a reason and marriage isn't for everyone. It's definitely a heavy commitment that shouldn't be taken lightly! Anyway, these are just my opinions. I hope no one takes offense.
> 
> Last thing: I love the Phantom of the Opera. I was lucky enough to watch it live a couple of years ago. More musical references will be coming.
> 
> Till next time, Lily Timbers


	18. Track 18 - Taking Flight (Part 1)

Track 18: Taking Flight - Part 1

**As a heavy weight created a dip in his mattress, Gar struggled to open his eyes.**

"Time to go, sleepyhead. If you don't get up soon, Raven's gonna come in here and whoop your ass."

"The things I'd do for that woman to spank me..."

Victor half-chuckled and half-recoiled at the thoughtless comment. "Ugh, you are so thirsty, it's sad. Let me rephrase that. If you don't get moving, _I'll_ be the one to crack open the can of whoop-ass."

Gar rolled out of bed in a sloth-like manner, gathering up his things as if in slow-motion. After brushing his teeth, he packed away his toiletries and pyjamas in a small backpack that only contained an extra set of clothes and his Nintendo Switch. His much larger suitcase was still in the trunk of the van. Raven had instructed them to have a quick bag ready for times like these. He wasn't looking forward to sitting in a car for the second day in a row, but the thought of spending more time with his girlfriend, no... Partner? How about romantic pursuit? Whatever. The thought of spending more time with _Raven_ put him in a chipper mood. To his great disappointment, Kory was already sitting next to her in the front seat. Gar exclaimed, "No fair! I called shotgun."

"You snooze, you lose, Logan!" Dick shouted through the window.

Since Dick and Victor took the second row, the only free space was in the very back. Gar sulked his way into the van and whined like a puppy with no one to play with. It seemed as though his regular spot had been hijacked. Begrudgingly, he took out his Switch and turned on the hand-held console. At least he had a way of entertaining himself. While he played his video game, he began to cook up ideas for a good old-fashioned prank to get back at his teammates. They would regret the day they thwarted him from his claim on the front seat! He laughed maniacally like a comic book villain in his mind, the gears in his brain already spinning away. After a few hours, Victor and Dick switched places with Raven and Kory. While he perked up at the new seating arrangement, Raven looked like she was at the end of her rope. As he played his game, he could overhear Kory babbling away about her wedding plans. He didn't mind stuff like that, but he could tell that Raven was the opposite of interested. Gar figured he could do her a favour by extracting her from the conversation. "Hey Raven, have you heard of 'Pokémon: Let's Go!'?"

She turned around and scrunched up her nose before asking back, "Isn't that for children?"

"I guess, but people of all ages enjoy it. Wanna play? I can teach you."

"Apologies, Garfield. We were just about to start looking at dresses for Raven," Kory butted in. "I am thinking she will look fantastic in tulle."

"You know what? I'm actually curious about Gar's video game," Raven said hesitantly. "Do you mind if we do that later?"

"No problems! Instead, I shall watch ladies saying yes to their dresses. Have fun!" Kory took out a pair of headphones and plugged them into her phone. Seconds later, she was fully engrossed in the wedding-themed show. Gar smiled when he saw Raven sigh in relief. He had seen straight through her white lie, but luckily for her, the bride-to-be remained oblivious. Raven unbuckled her seat belt and scooted into the back row to sit next to him.

"I guess we're doing this," she mumbled unenthusiastically.

"You got that right!" Gar saved his file and started a new one for Raven. He handed her the Switch excitedly, noting how big the portable console looked in her tiny hands. "Okay, so in this world, you're a trainer. Pokémon are animals that exist in the wild. You trap them with Pokéballs, fight in battles and gain experience points. The goal is to catch 'em all."

"How many is all?"

"In this game, 151. Although I heard that Meltan and Melmetal are supposed to make an appearance at some point. In total, there are almost 900."

She raised her eyebrows and breathed, "Good Lord."

"The franchise is almost 25 years old, after all. This one in particular is a remake of 'Pokémon Yellow', which came out in 1999. Well actually, it was released a year earlier in Japan."

"You are _such_ a nerd."

"And you're the one dating this nerd. What does that say about you?"

"Gar!" she cried softly while looking around in paranoia.

"Chill, it's not like anyone can hear us."

"What part of 'discreet' did you not understand?" Raven hissed.

"Okay, okay. Are we going to play or what?"

He instructed her to press "Start". The opening credits played and the game prompted Raven to enter her information. "You need to put in a name for your trainer," Gar explained.

With inexperienced fingers, she slowly typed "Raven" into the screen.

"Bo-ring! You should pick something more creative."

She gave him a flat stare and asked, "Oh yeah? What's _your_ name?"

"Beast Boy."

"Beast Boy?" she repeated with one eyebrow raised in amusement.

"I'm a boy that befriends beasts? Duh."

She rolled her eyes and deleted the last few letters, replacing them so that her trainer's name was written as "Rachel". Gar was about to tell her that it was still too plain for his taste, but she pressed the "A" button, locking in her choice. He let her explore the in-game bedroom for a bit before guiding her out of the house to visit Professor Oak. There, she was gifted with her very first Pokémon, an Eevee. The creature looked like a brown fox with wide eyes, poofy fur and large pointed ears. Raven read the Pokédex entry aloud in a bored voice, "It can evolve into a variety of forms. Eevee's genes are the key to solving the mysteries of Pokémon evolution. _Fascinating_."

"You're going to have to name it too."

"I can't just leave it as is?"

"Naming them is half of the fun!"

Her eyes flashed with inspiration and she turned the screen away from him so that he couldn't see what she typed. She had a grin on her face and Gar heard a beep, indicating that the name was entered successfully. Within the game, Raven's trainer sprite started its journey, with Garfield the Eevee following happily behind her.

* * *

 **The video game kept Raven occupied for the remainder of the trip.** Much to her surprise, she found it entertaining and strangely addictive. She felt bad that she had basically taken over the console from Garfield, but he seemed to enjoy himself in guiding her play. However, her amusement was replaced by stress when they ran into heavy traffic upon entering Portland. The unexpected congestion put them an hour behind schedule. Raven made the executive decision to go straight to the concert hall instead of stopping by their hotel like they had initially planned. When the team stepped out of the vehicles and into the venue, the manager shifted to work mode. She directed the Titans inside, trusting the roadies to take care of their duties under Tim's leadership. Her brain sharpened into focus, going over a checklist in her mind. Introduce everyone to the venue staff. Check. Review the schedule with the stage manager. Check. Confirm merchandise stock with Cassie. Check. Once Bart and the band members began to test out the sound system, Raven busied herself in the green room. As she set out snacks and water bottles, she felt two strong arms slip themselves around her waist from behind. A pointy chin rested itself on her shoulder and warm breath tickled her neck.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Just saying hi," Gar replied light-heartedly.

She turned around and he flashed her a handsome smile.

"You have one job," she answered back testily, somewhat flustered from his brazen display of affection. "What happened to soundcheck?"

He waved a hand dismissively and said, "That can wait. I wanted to let you know that I've been doing some research."

"For what?"

"Our first date, obviously. I know we don't have much time here, so I started looking up things to do at our next stop," he explained. "I heard the Richmond Night Market is pretty cool, but it only opens in May. There's also the aquarium in Stanley Park. Or we could go to Lynn Valley for a hike."

"I don't hike. And when exactly did you plan on doing all of this?"

"Tomorrow! Aren't we arriving in Vancouver like a full day early?"

"True, but who knows what will happen at the border? Depending on traffic or the number of cars in front of us, we could be delayed."

"Aww come on, Rae," he pouted.

Raven was about to correct him out of habit, but then she remembered that they were _technically_ in private. She let the nickname slide and said, "And before the show, there's the meet and greet, remember?"

"Oh yeah! The meet and greet! Right, right..."

"Didn't you read the itinerary?" she asked impatiently.

"Well, we could always hang out in your hotel room tomorrow morning before checking out. Order in breakfast, maybe watch a movie? Nothing too crazy."

"Kory wanted girl time. I couldn't say no."

" _Mon dieu, t'es serieuse?_ "  
/Oh my God, seriously?/

Raven raised her eyebrows at the French expression of exasperation. She wasn't aware that Garfield spoke another language, let alone with such fluency. She would have commented on it, but she wanted to wrap up their conversation quickly to avoid being caught. "She booked us a reservation at the hotel spa. It's her way of thanking me for agreeing to be her maid of honour. I'd like to spend time with you, but not enough to pass up a free massage."

"If you wanted a massage, all you had to do was ask." He rested his hands on her hips and began to knead her lower back gently. However, Raven wasn't having any of it. She brushed his palms away and gave him a stern look.

"Behave, Garfield. We'll go on a date soon, I promise. Now go out there and do your job."

Despite their late arrival, the Titans were able to get everything ready in good time. Although it was only the second show, both the band and the roadie team seemed comfortable in their roles. After unpacking their things and taking a quick rest at the hotel, they returned to the venue in time for their performance. The show went by smoothly, just like it did in Las Vegas. The concert hall in Portland was slightly smaller, but it was packed to the brim with people. They performed as they normally did, with passion and finesse. At the end, the Titans went outside to greet the concert-goers who stayed behind. Raven observed that Garfield noticeably kept his distance from fangirls. Instead, he focused his attention on a group of tweens. They had come with their parents and one of the children was celebrating a birthday. The musician took TikTok videos with the entire party and signed their T-shirts. He even gave the birthday boy a guitar pick from his pocket, telling him to "Rock on, dude". Raven smiled at the way Garfield interacted so naturally with the middle schoolers. The man was less mature than most people his age, but his "cool older brother" persona was endearing. As he ruffled their hair and wished them a safe trip home, he even looked a little paternal. Her heart skipped a beat when he caught her eye from afar and sent her a wink. She returned the gesture with the tiniest of nods, hoping that no one would notice their light flirting.

The team returned to the hotel just before midnight. Garfield implied that he wanted to visit her for a goodnight kiss, but he was intercepted by an insistent Victor. His roommate wanted to watch a movie before bed and he wasn't taking no for an answer. Admittedly, Raven was a little disappointed but she was exhausted and ready to sleep. She bid everyone goodnight and retreated to her room by herself. The next morning, Raven joined Kory at the spa and the two girls went in for their scheduled massages. The manager had never gotten a full body massage before and she was a bit anxious to undress in front of other people. Kory, on the other hand, seemed _very_ comfortable in her own skin. Raven suppressed her laughter when one of the massage therapists offered robes to cover their naked bodies and Kory refused the garment point blank. The walls of the room were painted a calming dove grey and it smelled of incense. Quiet piano music played in the background, along with the sounds of waves crashing on a beach. Two massage tables were set up side by side and the women were instructed to lay down on their stomachs. While they received the therapeutic treatment to their muscles, Kory and Raven spoke quietly together.

"Thank you, Kory. I didn't realize how much I needed this." Raven felt the aches and pains leave her as the therapist's hands gently massaged the knots out of her shoulders. Driving for hours on end had been hard on her body, especially since she rarely had the spare time to do her daily yoga routine.

"You are most welcome. Sometimes, us girls need to do the spoiling of ourselves."

"I'm really happy for you and Richard, by the way. Things worked out, didn't they?"

"They certainly did. Have you figured it out?"

"Figured out what?"

"If you have been in love. You said before that you were not sure."

The previously relaxed muscles in Raven's body tensed. She loved Kory dearly, but the woman had very little tact. It was a touchy subject and she hardly wanted to talk about her personal life so plainly in front of strangers. As if on cue, the pair of staff workers muttered some excuse about having to leave the room momentarily. They exited, leaving the two women alone with Kory's question still hanging in the air. The redhead turned her neck so that she faced Raven. "And so?"

"I... I still don't know. Probably not. I was young and looking back, I think I was more infatuated than in love."

"What does that mean, infatuated?"

"It's kind of like love, except that it is more shallow and short-lived. It all happened very quickly and I think I gave away my heart too easily."

"Richard says that I give my heart away to too many things. Like puppies in windows and babies in strollers at the park."

Raven chuckled lowly, "I guess it's kind of like that. Anyway, to answer your question... No. I have not been in love."

"I hope you experience true love one day," Kory answered. "It is the most wondrous thing on earth."

By the end of the massage, Raven's body, mind and spirit felt refreshed. After an early lunch, they hit the road again, heading up north to the Canadian border. As usual, Victor took the first driving shift. Garfield had reclaimed his seat in the front, which left Raven by herself in the back row. She took this as an opportunity to catch up on her reading. She secretly hoped that Garfield might offer his Switch again, but she hesitated to ask. She didn't want the others to think that they were _too_ close. Halfway to their destination, Raven took her place behind the steering wheel.

"Another musical, milady?" the guitarist asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"We're going to continue with the 80s theme and listen to _Into the Woods_. It's based on several fairytales, like Jack and the Beanstalk, Rapunzel and Little Red Riding Hood."

Raven cringed internally at the mention of the last story, remembering her ridiculous costume. She and Garfield had come a long way since Halloween. She wondered if her former self would be horrified or ecstatic at their current relationship. "Sounds good to me. And you don't have to explain the plot or anything."

"Let me guess, you read the book?"

"If you count the original Brothers Grimm fairy tales as the 'book', then yes. I had to read them for German class."

"You know German?"

" _Ja, aber es ist rostig._ " Raven answered, a little embarrassed at her bad accent.  
/Yes, although it's rusty./

"I have no idea what you just said. I guess they weren't playing around at that fancy European academy of yours. What was that like, anyway?"

"Going to a boarding school? It was okay, I guess. I learned a lot of different languages."

" _Parles-tu le français aussi?_ " asked Garfield.  
/Do you speak French too?/

" _Bien sûr. C'était nécessaire pour la vie en Suisse. Et toi, comment es-tu si bon?_ "  
/Of course. It was necessary for life in Switzerland. What about you, how are you so fluent?/

" _J'ai appris la langue pendant mon enfance en Afrique de l'Ouest. Bon, c'est notre langue secrète. Dans ce cas, je peux continuer ma grande séduction!_ " he said loudly with his chest puffed up in confidence.  
/I learned the language during my childhood in West Africa. It's our secret language then. In that case, I can continue my grand seduction!/

" _Calme-toi_ ," she replied with a tiny smile, " _je veux écouter les paroles._ "  
/Quiet down, I want to listen to the lyrics./

For the next two hours, they tuned into the music. Raven found the lyrics quite funny, although objectively, it wasn't on the same level as _The Phantom of the Opera_ or _Les Misérables_. Near the tail-end of the musical, they could see the border. There was a long stream of cars so Raven tried to pick the lane that had the least amount of vehicles. Conner followed behind her in the roadie van. When they were only a few spots away from the front of the line, Raven announced, "We're almost there. Get out your passports, please."

She heard a rustling of bags as the band members took out their documentation. They passed them up to the front one by one, with the exception of Garfield. He rummaged inside the backpack that lay at his feet, then his jacket pockets. "Did I put it in my suitcase?" he wondered out loud. "No... It's definitely in here somewhere..."

When he leaned down to look through the bag once more, Raven felt a sick dread rise and settle in her stomach. They were now four vehicles away from the booth.

"Gar? Did you find it yet?"

"Nuh-uh. Still looking."

Three cars away. Then two.

"Garfield?!" Raven cried. The car ahead of them moved forward, making them next in line.

"I think I forgot it at home."

" _EXCUSE ME?!"_ she hollered.

Behind her, Richard added, "Really, Gar? I thought I reminded you a hundred times before we left!"

The light turned green and the bar raised. The border patrol officer waved them forward. Raven felt like she was about to spontaneously combust. Just as they pulled up to the booth, Garfield extracted something from the back pocket of his jeans. His face broke out in a cheeky smirk, holding his passport between his index and middle fingers.

"Fooled ya!"

If not for the government official right outside their window, Raven might have committed cold-blooded murder right then and there. Instead, she rearranged her fury into a neutral expression and rolled down the window.

"Good afternoon. Passports, please."

Raven snatched the little booklet from Garfield and handed it over with the rest. The officer asked her a couple of questions before comparing their faces to their photos. Each band member waved silently when their names were called.

"Garfield Logan?"

" _Oui, c'est moi. Comment-allez vous?_ "  
/Yes, that's me. How do you do?/

"Uh, pardon me?" the agent replied with a look of confusion.

Raven whipped her head around to glare at Garfield. What kind of childish stunt was he pulling now? He answered with a thick, over-the-top accent, " _Vous comprenez pas le français? Mais c'est le Canada! Quel dommage, c'est une de vos langues officielles._ "  
/You don't understand French? But this is Canada! What a shame, it's one of your official languages./

The uniformed man just stared back sternly. Raven flushed with embarrassment and intervened, "I am _so_ sorry, sir. He's just fooling around. In fact, he can understand English perfectly well."

"I'm going to have to ask you to pull over and step out of the vehicle. All of you."

The five of them had no choice to comply. Since they were travelling together, Tim, Bart, Cassie and Conner also had to follow suit. The entire group sat in a waiting room in total silence. At one point, Cassie and Kory started talking, but they immediately stopped after a fierce glare from Raven. Nearly half an hour later, the officer came back and announced that they could move along in their journey. "Next time, no jokes. Welcome to Canada."

When they pulled back onto the highway, Garfield attempted to clear the air. "My bad, guys. I didn't think he would be so _anal_."

Victor answered first, "You are such a little shit. We're in British Columbia, not Québec."

Kory and Richard didn't say anything but nodded their heads in agreement. Raven spoke next, "I can _not_ believe you did that. What were you thinking?"

"It was just a joke!"

"It wasn't funny at all! In fact, it was really immature," Raven said harshly. "We could have been detained. And that stupid stunt with your passport. Had you really left it at home, we would have all had to turn back!"

"Lighten up, will ya? Pranks are part of the road trip experience! What's wrong with having a little fun?"

"Next time, keep your pranks to yourself."

Raven was furious. Garfield reached over to turn on the radio, but she shut it off immediately. They spent the rest of the car ride in a tense, awkward silence. When they arrived at their hotel later that evening, he followed Raven to her room. "Rae-"

"-Save it. See you tomorrow," she gritted through her teeth and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

 **Gar pouted by himself in his hotel room.** Victor had stepped out with the excuse of calling Sarah, but the guitarist could tell that even his best friend was still annoyed with him. Admittedly, it wasn't one of his best pranks, but why did everyone have to be so uptight? Dejected, he tried to distract himself by playing on his Switch. When he turned it on, he saw that Raven's file was still open. He sighed, remembering the delight in her eyes when she caught her first Pokémon in the wild. Just when things were starting to go well, he had to screw it up. He was ashamed of his actions, but at the same time, he felt like everyone was overreacting. Gar was still brooding by the time they headed to the venue the next day. Their soundcheck was scheduled for earlier than usual to accommodate the meet and greet. Kory extended an olive branch by encouraging him to sit next to her in the second row. That morning, Raven drove with Dick beside her while Victor sat in the very back. Gar could tell that both his manager and team leader were still mad at his behaviour from the day before. Neither of them acknowledged his presence when he entered the van and watching them talk amicably soured his mood even more.

Gar was on auto-pilot during soundcheck, only speaking when spoken to. He had been excited for their first Canadian performance, but at the moment, he was too bitter to care. However, his spirits lifted slightly when he saw the long lineup of people waiting outside the door for the fan event. The concert was supposed to start in three hours, but those who paid for VIP tickets would get to go in early and meet the band. They were set up like a panel of judges along two wide tables and each band member was given a handful of silver Sharpies. Dick sat at the end closest to the doors, with a big stack of posters in front of him. Kory sat beside him, followed by Victor and then Gar.

"Everybody ready?" Raven asked. "Doors open in a minute and it's going to be intense."

Gar noticed that she made eye contact with the others, but purposefully averted her gaze when she got to him. He squashed down the negative feelings and plastered a fake smile on his face. "Anything for the fans," he replied confidently.

Soon after, the floodgates opened and they were inundated by a heavy stream of excited people. When the first person got to him, Gar's false happiness transformed into pure joy. Their fans were men and women, young and old, all from various walks of life. It turned out that Gar was quite popular, which was made obvious by the bottleneck that formed at his spot. He drank up the attention, feeling a huge boost of confidence as they fawned over him.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I'm meeting you!"

"Can you please sign this for me? My sister is obsessed with you, but she couldn't be here today. Her name is Lily, L-I-L-Y."

"Dude, you are such an inspiration. I started playing the guitar because of you!"

The event went on for two hours, but rather than feeling drained, Gar never felt more alive. He buzzed with energy, feeling extra hyped up after meeting so many members of their adoring audience.

"That was incredible!" Kory squealed.

"Tell me about it," Victor said, "I've never felt so popular in my life."

Dick stood up from his spot and gestured for the others to do the same, saying, "Time to head backstage, guys. The show is starting soon." He led them to the venue's green room where Raven had already set out refreshments. They had about forty-five minutes to relax since the opening band was performing first. Gar tried to keep up his energy by pacing around the room instead of sitting down. By the time it was their turn to go on stage, the guitarist practically sprinted out with unbridled eagerness. He rubbed his lucky penny, not because he was nervous, but out of habit. After Raven unceremoniously threw it back at him in Vegas, he decided to keep it for the time being. When they walked out, the audience chanted their name.

"Hello, Vancouver! Are you ready to rock?" shouted Dick into his microphone.

The crowd shouted back and Victor hit his drums in a 4-count, quite literally starting the show with a bang. The first song they played was "Aftershock", the single that had been chosen for the Apple campaign. Unsurprisingly, the entire concert hall sang along to every word. Their first two shows had gone fairly well, but there was something about tonight that felt different.

 _"I guess third time's the charm,"_ Gar thought to himself.

The band played through their set with ease. Gar forgot all the drama from the day before and let himself go with the music. The reverberations from the speakers crackled in his veins like electricity. The audience sang with them in unison; the larger-than-life "voice" made Gar feel like he was on top of the world. He had never taken hard drugs before, but he imagined that this was the feeling of being high as a kite. The screaming of the crowd was addictive and he couldn't get enough. Too soon, their set ended and it was time for them to exit the stage. The audience chanted, "En-core! En-core! En-core!" This was the first time that a crowd had begged them to extend the show. With a nod of approval from Raven, the band walked back out, much to the excitement and glee of the audience.

"Did you miss us?" Dick joked into the mic. "We don't have anything prepared, so tell us what you want us to play!"

Several suggestions were thrown out, but the overwhelming winner was "How Long Is Forever?", the song that had started everything.

"You got it," Dick said, "Here we go!"

Gar didn't even have to concentrate on the task at hand. They had played the track so many times that he surrendered his body to muscle memory. As the song progressed, he let loose and had even more fun than usual. He walked over to Kory and they played their instruments back-to-back with exuberance. Victor was having a blast as well, adding extra flair to his drum playing by tossing the sticks into the air. Dick supported them all with his strong vocals and steady keys. When the song came to a close, the room thundered with applause and cheers. Gar set aside his guitar and surveyed the tightly packed crowd. On instinct, he backed up a couple of steps from the edge of the stage. Still drunk off the ecstasy of performing, he didn't think twice. He ran forward and launched himself into the air, like an eagle taking flight. But instead of catching him, the crowd parted in confusion. With a sickening thud, Gar plummeted to the ground and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when crowd-surfing goes wrong?! Raven was a dick in Vegas, so it was time for Gar to do something dumb too. That passport prank was inspired by true events.
> 
> My sister lives in Vancouver and it's a beautiful place. If ever you get the chance to visit, I recommend all of the activities that Gar mentioned earlier. For those of you who aren't familiar with Canadian geography, Québec (and New Brunswick, sort of) is the only province where people actually speak French. It's a second language in the other provinces, but no one really uses it past high school.
> 
> Till next time, Lily Timbers


	19. Taking Flight (Part 2)

Track 19: Taking Flight - Part 2

" **Where am I?"**

"The Vancouver General Hospital. Do you remember what happened before you blacked out?"

"I was, uh, I jumped off stage and I hit my... My head? How long have I been out for?"

"Just over an hour. You can be discharged after a couple of tests."

"Huh. So what's the damage, doc?"

"You have a concussion, but thankfully, it's not too serious."

"Shit."

"You really scared me, bro."

Gar propped himself up on his elbows to look at his best friend. He could hear the beeping of machines in the otherwise quiet room. The air was stale and overly antiseptic. He scrunched up his nose in disgust. Hospitals creeped him out, their off-smells and depressing vibes being two of the main reasons. "My bad," he mumbled.

"You're an idiot," Victor responded with a heavy sigh. "Well, you're _my_ idiot."

"I honestly thought the crowd would catch me."

"I guess you thought wrong. Now if you had actually pulled it off... That would have been _dope_."

The two men grinned at each other. It looked like things were back to normal between them. After being friends for almost a decade, it didn't take much for small conflicts to be resolved. The door opened to reveal a relieved Dick and an anxious Kory following behind him.

"Good to see you awake," said Dick.

"Are you going to be alright?" Kory asked worriedly, unable to take her eyes off of the giant bruise on his forehead.

"I'll be okay. Sorry for making you worry. How are you guys holding up?"

"Not bad, all things considered," a solemn voice replied. Raven entered the room last. Her face was tight, though Gar couldn't tell if it was with concern or frustration. "Can you give us a moment alone?" she requested the others. The band members nodded and walked out to give them privacy. Raven pulled a chair up to the bedside and sat down. He figured that she wasn't too thrilled with his aerial stunt, but he hoped that she would take pity on his damaged condition. "What exactly were you trying to prove?" she asked. "That you're some badass rock star?"

"It felt like the right thing to do at the time," he answered sincerely. Raven buried her face in her hands with a groan. He tried to lighten the mood, "I'll be fine once you nurse me back to health. A kiss would do a lot to help me feel better right now..." He flirtatiously reached out to her but she avoided his touch.

"Is everything a joke to you? Is life just one big prank?"

"Huh?"

"Nobody is laughing right now, Garfield. _Especially_ not at the medical bill."

He attempted humour again, "Isn't healthcare free in Canada?"

Unfortunately for him, Raven wasn't in a joking mood. "Yeah, for Canadian citizens, you moron. If I hadn't gotten us travel insurance, we'd be swimming in extra fees right now. And I would have no qualms about deducting the amount from your royalty cheques."

"Why does it always come back to that for you?" he asked sulkily.

"Come back to what?"

"I just got seriously hurt and all you can talk about is money and business."

"You got seriously hurt because _you_ did something totally _reckless_ ," Raven pointed out. Yeah, it was reckless, but she didn't have to be so brutal about it. Her pragmatism and lack of sympathy was discouraging. Gar's temper flared as she continued her rant. "You should thank that lucky penny of yours that it was only a concussion. What if you had broken something? What if you landed on your hand, or your arm? How would you expect to play for the rest of the tour?"

"So am I just a cash-cow for you to milk?" he questioned back angrily. "Is that all you care about, my ability to play?"

"Obviously, I'm concerned for you-"

"-Actually, it's _not_ obvious. If anything, it feels like things between us are still one-sided. I thought we were taking a serious shot at this. Right now, I need the support of a girlfriend, not a manager."

"I'm not your girlfriend."

The words stung even though Gar knew that she was technically right. "No, you're not. But that is the end goal." Raven had nothing to say back so he carried on, "Look, I don't want to fight right now. I'm tired and the pain meds aren't helping. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and I'm sorry for putting the rest of the group on hold. But what's it going to take for you to show at least a _little_ sympathy for me?"

"Maybe I'd have more sympathy if you didn't insist on being such a liability."

"Is that what I am? A _liability_?" The hurt was evident in his voice and Raven flinched, a flicker of regret passing through her eyes.

"Gar, listen to me. You probably didn't notice at the time, but I _screamed_ when you hit the ground. And I was terrified when I saw you unconscious on the stretcher. I care about you, whether it's obvious or not. So don't be such a numbskull and put yourself in danger like that again, okay?" She hesitantly reached out for his hand. Gar might have moved it away out of pettiness if he had more energy. In the end, he was glad that he didn't. She brought his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles gently. There was something so romantic and tender in the gesture that it made Gar's heart flutter. As they sat together, they brushed their thumbs against the others' skin.

"Are we okay?" he asked quietly. He was referring to all of the stupid shit he had done in the last couple of days. The passport, the border and of course, his failed attempt at crowd surfing. He silently apologized for it all. Fortunately, Raven understood. Her indigo eyes stared right through him, as though she could read his inner feelings like a book.

"What you did wasn't okay," Raven answered, "but yes, _we're_ okay."

Their heart-to-heart was interrupted by a polite knock on the door. They quickly released their hold on each other's hands, worried that one of the other band members might see. However, it was just the doctor on duty. She looked through Gar's chart and asked him some questions. After confirming that his pupils weren't dilated and he was able to walk on his own, she gave him the okay to leave. It was already past midnight, but the hospital made an exception to discharge him early. Their flight to Toronto was that same morning at 7 am. The five of them went back to the hotel, only to leave for the airport just a few hours later. The highway was silent and empty, eerily so. The sun had yet to rise and the sky was overcast with clouds. While Raven drove, Gar slumped in the passenger seat next to her. The other three sat quietly in the back. He struggled to stay awake, slipping in and out of consciousness. The pain medication hadn't quite worn off and it made him feel disoriented. He dozed off after a few minutes, but his slumber was interrupted by a blood-curdling scream. His eyes shot open at the familiar voice.

"Kory? Are you okay?" he asked. Gar blinked rapidly to clear the grogginess from his vision and observed his surroundings. For some strange, unknown reason, their vehicle was at a standstill. The van seemed to be stuck in a ditch by the side of the road. The driver's seat and back doors were wide open. Raven, Victor and Dick were nowhere to be seen. Up ahead, he could see two bodies sprawled on the ground. At this sight, his heart began to beat faster with panic.

"W-what happened? Kory?"

The woman's screams quieted down to whimpers and she rocked herself back and forth. She didn't look at Gar. Instead, her eyes were fixed on the figures that lay on the pavement.

 _THUD_.

Through the open back door, a disembodied hand gripped the floor of the van. Victor's head emerged and he had dirt smeared all over his face. He looked just as terrified as Kory.

"Vic? What the hell is going on?" The large man struggled to hoist himself into the vehicle from the ground. One of his prosthetics was missing and it looked like he was in great pain. Gar shouted in panic, "Holy shit! What happened to your arm?"

"Th-they tried to turn me, but I escaped."

" _They_? And what do you mean, _turned_?!" The guitarist's worst nightmare was coming true. Was this... The apocalypse?

"They got Dick first, then Raven. Oh God, they're coming!" cried Victor. Far away, the two bodies rose from the ground. Their heads and limbs were bent at awkward angles and they approached the van with a steady pace. "We gotta go, man! Drive!"

Without thinking, Gar jumped over the center console and into the driver's seat. He slammed the door shut and moved to turn on the engine. The keys weren't there. The whole time, Kory continued whimpering to herself. "The end times have arrived," she muttered, "we are going to die. Oh great _X'hal_ , make it swift."

 _BANG_.

The guitarist almost wet himself out of pure, unadulterated fear. Dick had come out of nowhere, his body flailing against the hood of the van. Gar's heart raced violently and he could hear his own pulse pounding in his ears. Suddenly, another body hit the driver's side door. At that, Gar completely lost it and screamed. It was Raven. She had a crazed, faraway look in her eyes. She ripped the door open and bared her teeth. Gar was frozen in place, unable to move as she leaned into the van. She brought her lips to his ear and whispered creepily, "Fooled ya."

* * *

**The four of them were still shaking with laughter at Garfield's reaction by the time they pulled into the airport.**

"You should have seen your face, green bean! It was absolutely priceless. I wish I had recorded it," Victor cackled. He wiped the dirt from his cheeks and clicked his arm back into place.

"I can't believe I've been out-pranked," Garfield replied shakily.

"You have Raven to thank," said Richard, "it was her idea."

"I couldn't have done it without your acting skills," she added slyly, "or Gar's gullibility."

Garfield looked at her with both disbelief and admiration. During his consultation with the doctor, Raven had banded the team together to pull off the prank. She knew it was childish, reckless, even. But she wanted to show him that she wasn't as uptight as people made her out to be. A smug smile remained on her lips long after they entered the airport and went through security. The roadies had arrived earlier since they were responsible for the instruments and equipment. Raven had upgraded the entire team's tickets so they wouldn't have to wait or sit with the other passengers in Economy. It was expensive, but Raven was concerned that the band might get recognized by fans. She doubted that they would get swarmed, but it didn't hurt to play things safe either. That being said, the Titans weren't quite famous enough for a private jet or even First Class. For now, Business Class would have to do.

While the group waited in the business lounge, Raven scrolled through online newspapers. So far, no one had reported on Gar's accident. Good. She was even more pleased when she found reviews for both their Vegas and Portland shows. Though there were errant trolls that called the Titans "wannabe posers", the majority critics liked the band for their humble, homegrown origins. They attested the Titans' authenticity to their choice of signing with an independent label. Their performances were described as "earnest", "energetic" and "all-around, a good time." The manager smiled with pride. It was nice to get positive recognition from the public. Finally, it was time to board and the team was ushered to the gate by a cheerful flight attendant. Although it wasn't as luxurious as First Class, the business section of the plane was nice and spacious. The seats were arranged in rows of two and were much wider than those in Economy. There was also more legroom and the passengers would receive higher quality options for their in-flight meal.

"I'm in Row 1, seat D. You?" Garfield asked.

"Row 1-C," answered Raven.

He went in first to sit by the window while she took the aisle seat. The pair were placed at the very front of the section. The tall backs of their seats created a barrier which made them barely visible to the people behind them. The aircraft went into taxi, rolling slowly towards the runway. As a pair of flight attendants went through the safety regulations, Raven noticed Garfield's legs shake. He fidgeted with the sleeves of his jacket and he glanced shiftily out the window.

"Do you mind sitting still?" she murmured, placing a light touch on his thigh to steady it.

"Sorry. I'm, uh, a little nervous."

"Are you scared of flying?"

"Not exactly. I'll be fine once we're in the air. I just don't like the beginning or the end."

"How come?"

Garfield averted his gaze from the window to look at her. One of his hands had moved from playing with his sleeves to rubbing the lucky penny that hung around his neck. The other gripped the armrest between them. "When my parents died, I had to take the plane back to America by myself. Since I was so young, I got a flight attendant assigned to me. But during take off, she had to sit further away. I probably would have been fine, but there was a lot of turbulence. It was, uh, kinda scary."

He blushed in embarrassment while Raven's heart broke. For a six-year old child who had just lost his parents, it must have been a terribly traumatic and lonely experience. She wanted to reach out and hold his hand to comfort him, but the space was too public. Instead, she thought of something that could be a helpful distraction.

"When I get nervous, I say a little mantra."

"What do manta rays have to do with anything?" he asked quizzically.

"Man- _tra_ , not man-ta. It's like a saying or a prayer."

"I thought you weren't religious."

"I'm not, but I find it helps. Want me to teach you mine?" offered Raven.

"Sure, why not?" He seemed reluctant, not quite believing that simple words could calm his nerves. She said the Latin phrase slowly so that he could hear each syllable. He repeated it a few times, trying to get the intonation and rhythm right. "What does it mean?" he wondered. "It sounds like something Gandalf would say."

"I can assure you it's not Sindarin."

He gaped at her, clearly surprised that she knew such nerdy Lord of the Rings trivia.

"I read the books," she said matter-of-factly.

"Of course you did."

"It means 'Calm my soul'. Say it with me now."

" _Leniret animam meam. Leniret animam meam._ " As they whispered together, Raven saw Garfield instinctively close his eyes. Jets fired and the aircraft shook as it began to pick up speed. Through it all, Garfield continued to chant with his eyes screwed shut. His thick, blonde eyelashes brushed the tops of his freckled cheeks. Interesting, Raven had never noticed how long they were before. She averted her gaze so that he wouldn't catch her admiring his face from up close. Once they were airborne, he exhaled slowly and re-opened his eyes. "Thanks. That actually helped a little."

The plane steadied in the air, now travelling upwards of 400 miles per hour. The "Seatbelts Required" light turned off and a flight attendant came by to offer them drinks. Garfield asked for a drop of coffee with his sugar while Raven requested a strong cup of black tea. While they sipped on their hot beverages, Garfield made small talk. "What do you plan on doing during the flight?"

"Not sure yet. I'm definitely not falling asleep. Toronto is three hours ahead of the West Coast and I'd rather not make the jet lag worse."

"Makes sense. Are you gonna read then?"

"Well, I was wondering if..." her voice trailed off and Garfield leaned towards in an attempt to hear the rest of her request.

"Speak up, Rae."

"IwaswonderingifIcouldplayonyourSwitch," she mumbled quickly.

"You need your Pokémon fix, huh?" he said while wagging his eyebrows. "Sorry, I forgot to charge it before we left." Raven tried not to let her disappointment show. It had been a couple of days since she had checked on Garfield the Eevee. The human namesake had another suggestion. "What about a movie?"

"I don't have headphones and there's no way I'm paying for a pair of overpriced junk on this plane."

"Easy, we can share mine!"

Garfield clicked on the little remote embedded in the armrest between them and flicked through the channels. She cringed when he briefly considered a B-grade comedy and relaxed when he skipped over the "Horror" options. Despite her zombie act earlier that morning, she wasn't a fan of the genre at all. To her surprise, he chose a film from the "Classic Cinema" section. He took out a pair of earbuds from his pocket and handed one of the silicone nubbins to her. The wire was a little short, so Garfield lifted the armrest. "Scooch over, you'll get a better view."

The film opened with a cheerful orchestral piece. There was a variety of shots of a European city that Raven guessed to be in France. Her suspicions were confirmed when the narrator announced in an old-timey voice, "This is Paris, and I'm an American who lives here."

"This is one of my favourites," Garfield murmured. "It's probably one of the best movie musicals ever made."

The story centered on an ex-soldier who settled down in Paris after World War II. His goal was to start a painting career. Along the way, he found love in the City of Lights. The main character was extremely persistent in pursuing the leading lady, reminding Raven of a certain someone sitting next to her. Sure enough, Garfield hummed along when the protagonist broke out into spontaneous song and dance on screen. The jazzy tune made Raven tap her foot to the beat.

_I got rhythm / I got music_

_I got my gal / Who could ask for anything more?_

_Who could ask for anything more?_

At "my gal", Garfield playfully nudged her foot with his own. Raven was acutely aware that he was breaking her rule of not showing PDA, but she didn't move away. She reasoned that no one could really see and the poor guy was basically begging her for _some_ form of physical contact. Over the course of the film, their bodies edged towards each other until their arms and thighs touched. Raven's stomach filled with butterflies as they pressed closer together. Halfway through, a flight attendant stopped by to serve them breakfast. Garfield paused _An American in Paris_ and they moved apart. While the pair ate their meals, they discussed the film's music and aesthetic. He gushed over George Gershwin's compositions while she praised the art direction and choreography. As soon as their plates were cleared away, Garfield resumed the game of footsies until the end credits rolled. With a satisfied grin, he said, "This was kinda like our first date."

"That's a bit of a stretch."

"Think about it. We ate food and watched a movie. I even got to hold your hand."

"No you didn't."

He proved her wrong by intertwining his fingers with hers. Raven looked around nervously but didn't let go. Garfield grabbed the complimentary blanket from underneath his seat and draped it over them. The fleece fabric covered everything from the tops of their shoulders to the bottom of their knees, effectively hiding their clasped hands.

"I'm pretty sure they don't wash these," Raven said, pointing down at the blanket with her eyes.

"Whatevs, it's good enough for me!" He cuddled up against her and leaned over so that his head rested on top of hers. Raven would have pulled away if not for the soft snores that escaped him. Through her peripheral vision, she could see that his body slumped in exhaustion. Remembering his eventful night in the hospital, she figured that he deserved some real rest. She tucked her head further into the crook of his neck. If he was going to sleep, she may as well get comfortable too.

* * *

 **Gar woke up with his nose buried in Raven's hair.** He breathed a lungful of the fresh, floral perfume before his mouth stretched into a wide yawn. Glancing at the screen in front of him, he could see that they were about 45 minutes away from landing. "My bad," he murmured, "I didn't mean to pass out."

"It's okay, you probably still have pain medication in your system," Raven replied groggily. "To be honest, I'm surprised you were able to stay awake for the whole movie."

"I would never disrespect Gene Kelly by falling asleep. He's a legend."

"You say that about a lot of people."

"It's true, he's a triple threat: A singer, dancer and actor all rolled in one!"

"You forgot 'butcher of the French language'."

Gar laughed at Raven's comment. As legendary as the Hollywood icon was, he had a heavy American accent when he spoke. "You know, hearing people speak terrible French always reminds me of my dad."

"Steve, right?"

"No, my birth father. He was never able to roll his R's properly. My mom would make fun of him all the time. When we moved to Upper Lumumba, we did our best to integrate into the culture and community. My mom and I picked up the local languages along with French pretty quickly, but my dad was a little slower. It didn't stop him from trying though."

"He was persistent, like you," she said. "Can you tell me more about them?"

As Gar recalled the few memories that he had of his dearly departed parents, he felt at peace. Their absence still hurt, but it was no longer as painful as it used to be. Instead, he took his own advice and focused on the good instead of the bad. He recounted the happy moments from his childhood, of playing with the village children and exploring the tropical forest. His mother always let him lick the spoon when he helped her cook. His father gave him piggy back rides when he got tired from climbing trees. One time, he got bit by a rabid monkey and his parents stayed up all night fighting away the fever. He remembered his father singing and playing the guitar to comfort him while his mother dutifully fanned him with a banana leaf.

"You're lucky," Raven remarked, "I can tell that they really loved you."

"They really did," he replied with a wistful expression. "That's one of the things I remember the most.

"And not everybody is lucky enough to have that experience."

"I guess so. What about you?" Gar knew that family was a difficult subject for Raven, but he wanted to learn more about her. He had opened up, perhaps she was ready to do the same. She didn't respond at first, silently biting her lip and looking to the floor. He patiently waited for her to start talking, not pushing her further than he already had.

"I was brought up by a single mother," she finally said. "Well, 'brought up' is a bit of an exaggeration. She wasn't really fit for motherhood. She suffered from mental health issues and wasn't in a position to care for me."

"That must have been hard." Gar strengthened his grip on her hand beneath the blanket with a reassuring squeeze. Raven nodded slightly. Her words were slow and deliberate, as though she was considering how many details to reveal. Gar didn't mind. He appreciated that she was beginning to trust him, little by little.

"I would have been put in foster care if not for the intervention of someone who knew her. They sponsored me so that I could get a private education."

"Was it a family member?"

"Something like that," she confirmed hesitantly. "Anyway, that's why I was sent to Sainte-Azar."

"A boarding school all the way in Switzerland seems a little extreme to me."

Raven shrugged and said, "They wanted the best for me and apparently, that was it. My mother died from her mental illness when I was 16. I still had a couple of years at the academy left, but I decided to return to Gotham permanently to help settle her affairs."

Gar was curious about her father, but he knew better than to bring up the subject. It was clear from her story that the man was no longer in the picture. Instead, he asked, "So who took care of you?"

"I did."

In the various stages of their relationship, Raven represented a lot of different things to him. At first, she was a mysterious stranger, a puzzle that he wanted to solve. Then, she was his manager who expected him to work hard and perform well. Over time, they became close friends and more recently, she was the subject of his affections. However, this new information told him something else. Looking at the woman next to him, he saw a survivor. Someone who had lived through hardships and tragedy, but came out stronger in the end. Just like him. He felt like he had found both a kindred spirit and a hero to admire. He marvelled at her independence and the fact that she always seemed to have her shit together. And underneath her tough exterior, there was another lonely, lost soul looking for their place in the world. Looking for something, some _one_ to belong to.

"Rae, do you believe in soulmates?"

"Define soulmate."

"The person who was made for you. The one you were meant to love."

"No, I think that's total nonsense."

Gar was taken aback. He felt like they were having a moment and he didn't expect her to disagree so vehemently. She followed up her declaration by reasoning her beliefs. "The idea that there's just _one_ person who's your perfect match? I don't buy it. Love isn't that simple or straightforward," argued Raven. "Someone recently told me that we are free to choose who we love. Consider our parents. My mother carried me for nine months and birthed me, but she didn't love me."

"You don't know that for su-"

"-No, I do," she interrupted, "just because you have half of someone's DNA doesn't automatically mean that they love you. Look at Rita and Steve. They adopted you, they _chose_ you. They had no obligation to care for you, but they did. That's love."

"Family is totally different," Gar countered while shaking his head. "I'm talking more about a romantic partner. My biological dad always said that he and my mom were star-crossed lovers. I didn't understand it as a kid, but now that I'm older... I want that. I want a strong, emotional connection with someone who just 'gets' me. I want what they had."

"I don't doubt that they loved each other, Gar. but I think you're being a little naive."

"I think you're being a little close-minded. You're not even considering that I might be right."

Raven shrugged and replied, "Well in my opinion, if you wait around for your soulmate to show up, you'll be waiting for a long time."

Gar really hadn't expected their conversation to take such a turn. He understood where she was coming from, but he didn't totally agree either. He wanted to keep debating his point, but he was cut off by the P.A. system. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are now approaching Toronto where the local time is currently 2:30 in the afternoon. The weather is overcast and rainy with a temperature of 3 degrees Celsius, 38 degrees Fahrenheit. Please fasten your seatbelts as we make our descent."

Raven took the blanket from their laps and folded it up into a neat rectangle. Gar shivered, immediately missing the warmth from both the blanket and her hand in his.

"It's going to be a lot colder when we land. I hope you brought a thicker coat than that." She motioned to the red and white racer jacket that he always wore. The familiar piece of clothing was like his lucky penny; there was no way he would leave home without it.

"I'll be fine. I packed a lot of layers."

The nose of the plane tilted downwards and his ears popped at the change of air pressure. He tensed up and his heartbeat quickened. He felt Raven's pinky link with his and heard the soft chanting of her mantra. Their two voices whispered in unison as the flight came to an end. After retrieving their luggage, the entire Titans entourage waited for taxis to bring them to their hotel. Raven was right, the air that blew through the revolving doors was _cold_. He noticed her shiver as well. He unzipped his carry-on suitcase and drew out two hoodies, offering both to her. The first was white with the red "Nintendo" logo printed on the front. The other had a purple body, with a black hood, pocket and sleeves. It was the one that she had borrowed and returned to him in the past. She took the second one without protest or hesitation. When she raised the black hood over her head, he noticed her trying to hide a smile that rivalled one of his own. He loved it when she wore his clothes. The sight of her petite body in his large sweater made it feel like she belonged to him. In a way, he was marking his territory.

However, everyone changed into more formal attire once they settled in at the hotel. They were supposed to meet the other band and their manager for the first time that evening over dinner. It felt good to take a hot shower after being in the hospital overnight and travelling all day. Gar carefully styled his hair with a generous amount of gel, although it wasn't nearly as much as what Dick would normally use. He put on a nice pair of black pants and a slim-fit dress shirt. On his way to the elevator, he inadvertently passed by a room where he heard familiar voices. The door was slightly ajar and he peeked inside.

"That looks _great_ , Raven."

"You think, Cassie? I feel... uncomfortable.

"You said you wanted to expand your wardrobe."

Gar knocked on the door even though he was already halfway through the threshold. The Titans' stylist sat on the bed while Raven stood in front of a full-length mirror. "What are you wearing?" he asked, though he didn't really have to. He could plainly see that she wore a tight red dress that fell just above her knees. The neckline was square-cut and the silky fabric was held up by thin spaghetti straps. He was accustomed to her business suits and casual wear, but nothing like this. She looked absolutely ravishing.

"I-stop staring at me.

"I'm just not used to seeing you look like a normal-."

"-I don't recommend that you finish that sentence," interrupted Raven with a cold glare.

"I think what he _meant_ to say," Cassie cut in, "is that he's not used to you looking so _sexy_." She sent a saucy grin in Raven's direction before giving Gar a look of appraisal. The blonde picked up her things and left right after saying, "See you two lovebirds upstairs."

Gar walked further into the room and sat down on the bed where Cassie was before. He leaned back on the mattress with his hands in a relaxed pose. He asked, "Did you tell her?"

"Of course not. But that doesn't keep Cassie from being cheeky. She said she's been 'shipping' us for a long time, whatever that means."

"It means she wants us to get together. Too bad she doesn't know that she's a few steps behind."

"Gar, it's only been three days since we started dating. And we're already getting lax on the 'discreet' part."

"I don't wanna be discreet. In fact, I _want_ people to know that we're together. Especially with you looking like this. There are wolves out there, remember Little Red?" He shifted his weight and reached over to play with the hem of her scarlet-coloured dress.

" _Down_ , boy," she said while backing away from his wandering fingers. "We need to get going, our reservation is in 10 minutes."

"We don't even have to go that far, what's the rush?"

She rolled her eyes and reached down to grab a black shawl from the floor. The silk became taut against her body as she bent over, giving him a lovely view of her backside. He broke out of his trance when Raven cleared her throat. She had already made it to the door moments before, and was currently looking at him with a raised brow. "Are you coming, or what?"

The pair walked down the hallway and entered the elevator. Raven punched the button for the 31st floor. When the doors closed, Gar slipped his hand around her waist and whispered into her ear, "Cassie was right, you look _stunning_. A total knock-out."

"I'm flattered." Her tone was sarcastic but her cheeks coloured to match her dress. When they arrived on the restaurant floor, they saw the rest of the gang milling around the entrance. "The others should be here any minute," Raven said to the group. "Be polite, okay? We'll be working with them for the next couple of weeks, so we need to make a good impression."

The elevator "dinged" again and a party of six stepped forward. A lean man about Gar's height led them out. He had a shock of ginger hair, bright blue eyes and a charismatic grin. He walked straight towards them with the rest of the group following suit.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to one of my old classmates from business school," Raven announced.

"Hi there! I'm Wally West and these guys," he said while gesturing to the five people behind him, "are Honey and The Bees."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like the name I picked out for Titans East? I thought it was pretty cute. Their inspiration is the band No Doubt in their 1995 "Tragic Kingdom" era. I hope you enjoyed the fluff in this one. That little moment with the red dress came from Geoff Johns' Teen Titans, Issue #20.
> 
> Did I fool you with that zombie apocalypse prank? There's a great Teen Titans AU based off of the Walking Dead. It's called "Deadman Wonderland'' by Louddragon.
> 
> Last thing: Sindarin is the language that the Elves speak in The Lord of the Rings. That trilogy is amongst my favourite films, in addition to An American in Paris.
> 
> Till next time, Lily Timbers


	20. Hot and Cold

Track 20: Hot and Cold

**Raven let the introductions unfold naturally between the Titans and the Bees.** Their combined forces made up a total of fifteen people, so it was going to take a while. They would soon share the stage and eventually, a tour bus. It was essential that the two groups got along well with one another. The only female on Wally's team stepped forward. She was a beautiful African-American woman with her natural hair tied up in two afro puffs.

"I go by 'Honey' on stage, but my real name is Karen Beecher. I'm the lead singer for this group of scoundrels." She surveyed the Titans and slowly took in all of the new faces. Her intelligent eyes sparked at the sight of Victor, whom she looked up and down with approval. "And you are?"

"Victor Stone."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stone. Aren't you a tall glass of water?"

Red lights flashed in the Raven's mind. She didn't want them getting along _too_ well. "Victor's fiancée thinks so too," she said in her "manager" voice, answering for the larger man who flushed with embarrassment.

Karen sighed and shook her head disappointedly. "The good ones are always taken. Too bad."

A side conversation started between Kory and another man. Like Wally, he had ginger hair, but it was cut much closer to his scalp. His build was similar to Richard's and he also had a penchant for wearing sunglasses indoors. Through the shaded lenses, Raven saw him leer at Kory with great interest.

"Roy Harper, drums. So, when it comes to pounding... do you prefer it slow or speedy?"

Raven cringed. Now _that_ was totally uncalled for. Her knee-jerk reaction was to intervene, but Richard beat her to it.

"Nice to meet you," he said in a way that suggested their meeting was anything but nice, "She's Kory Grayson and I'm Richard Grayson." He paused to let their matching surnames sink in. The man blanched when Richard took his hand in a vise-like grip. "However, my friends call me 'Dick'. Don't give me a reason to show you how much I can act like my name."

"Whoa, I'm no home-wrecker! Sorry about that," Roy apologized warily.

In the meantime, a pair of twins behind them were equally entranced with Kory's beauty. Apparently, the older brother was the lead guitarist and the younger one played the keyboard. They were the shortest of them all and Raven guessed they weren't a day over eighteen. They were also perfectly identical, though one twin had a gap in his front teeth.

" _Me llamo Marco._ "  
/My name is Marco./

" _"Soy Manny. ¡Tú eres muy bonita!_ "  
/I'm Manny. You're beautiful!/

" _¿Estás soltera?_ "  
/Are you single?/

Apparently, they didn't get the memo that Kory was a married woman. Richard practically fumed. He must have gotten his fair share of romantic rivals over the years, which was no surprise when taking his wife's objective attractiveness into consideration. That being said, all men have limits. Instead of confronting them directly like he did with Roy, Richard addressed their manager.

"Do you mind telling your _amigos_ to lay off my wife?" he asked with a hint of anger slipping through his stoic expression.

"Marco, Manny, back off!" Wally said in their direction, then turned back to Richard. "Those Pérez brothers gravitate to women like magnets. They're really great, I swear."

"Are they monolingually Spanish?" Raven questioned.

"No, they're perfectly fluent in English. They immigrated from Guatemala when they were kids. Sometimes, they switch back when they get overly excited. Or, when they want to talk shit about the rest of us," explained Wally with a laugh.

Through her peripheral vision, Raven could see Garfield talking to the last member of the Bees. She recognized him as their bassist. He had the body of an athlete and stood at just over 6 feet tall. His long, black hair matched his dark irises. His skin was impossibly smooth and his face held a gentle, understated expression. The only word Raven could use to describe him was "pretty". She observed the two men in amusement as they sized each other up.

"Garth."

"Gar."

"Cool, our names are almost the same!"

"I guess so." A flicker of annoyance crossed Garfield's face. Raven could tell that he didn't approve the direct comparison.

"Hey, didn't you take a nasty fall yesterday?"

"How do you know about that?" Garfield asked while instinctively touching the bruise on his forehead. Its bluish-purple colour had begun to fade into a muddy green along the edges.

"It was all over Twitter this morning."

Raven's ears perked up at the mention of the media. She must have missed it while they were on the plane. The rest of the group approached as Garth pulled out his phone to show everyone what he was talking about. He scrolled through several videos on his feed, which all caught the moment from different angles. The posts were accompanied by the hashtag _#TitansTumble_. One Tweet had gotten a lot of traction in particular. The user transformed the clip into a GIF so that Garfield's faceplant into the floor was on a never ending loop.

_"I guess there's no such thing as bad publicity,"_ Raven thought to herself.

While the incident was hardly a good thing, it wasn't a disaster either. If anything, all of this attention would increase their visibility online. Now that the initial worry had passed, Raven was able to appreciate the "tumble" for what it was: hilariously cringe-worthy. A German term came to mind: _schadenfreude_ , the pleasure that comes from witnessing others' pain. She was far from happy that Garfield had gotten hurt, but seeing him flail in the air was pretty funny. Still, she refrained from laughing aloud. However, that didn't stop the others from letting themselves go. Both Titans and Bees erupted in snickers and giggles.

"You gotta admit," Victor chuckled loudly, "That shit's entertaining!"

"Geez, I thought _this_ was bad," Garfield said while pointing at his bruised skin, "but my poor ego..." He joined in with the group, bursting into hearty laughter and nudging Victor good-naturedly in the arm. The act was convincing, but not convincing enough. Raven could tell that he was just trying to save face. She frowned. Even though Garfield was an easy-going person, nobody likes being the butt of a joke. She clapped her hands together to gather everyone's attention.

"I think we've loitered enough, let's eat!"

They moved into the restaurant where the maître d' ushered them to their table. They were given a private room due to the group's size and higher-profile status. Despite the colourful introductions, the Bees were quite friendly and all of the Titans were on their best behaviour. Raven sat at the head of the table with Wally on the opposite end. She was flanked by Garfield on her right and Garth on her left. While she was more comfortable talking with her own client, the whole point was to acquaint themselves with the other team. So she turned to Garth and asked, "Have you always been a musician?"

"No, I used to be a professional swimmer. Music has always been my passion though."

"I see. Was it difficult to give up your career?"

"Not at all. Meeting our fans and travelling is worth it. I'm especially looking forward to the beach at our Miami stop. As long as I'm by the water, I'm happy. In fact, I've always felt that the ocean is my muse."

Internally, Raven rolled her eyes at the pretentious remark. As if anyone could make a claim on the entire _ocean_. She nodded politely and kept eating instead of scoffing back in indignation like she wanted to. While Garth was occupied in conversation with someone else, Raven felt something nudge her foot under the table. She looked at Garfield, who leaned over and muttered under his breath, "Can you believe this guy? 'The ocean is my muse', my ass."

"Tell me about it," she whispered back.

They exchanged quiet smiles before being interrupted by the clanging of a glass. Wally stood up and announced, "I'd like to make a toast. Here's to new friends, great food, even better music... and a successful tour!"

The entire table cheered in unison and clinked their glasses together. Again, Raven made eyes with Garfield and he gave her a mischievous grin. For the rest of the evening, her attention was split between the meal in front of her and his foot rubbing against her leg. Once the bills were paid, everyone stood up from their seats with full stomachs.

"We were thinking of going bowling after this," Roy said. "You guys want to come with?"

The Titans looked over at Raven, who in turn deferred to Richard. It was her personal default to avoid socializing, but she didn't want to get in the way of everybody else's fun.

"A little team bonding wouldn't hurt," he replied. "What do you say, gang?"

They agreed enthusiastically, but Raven wasn't interested. When she tried to excuse herself, she was met with a dozen defiant looks. Resistance was futile; she couldn't have fought against the peer pressure even if she wanted to. It was freezing outside, so the group briefly parted ways to retrieve outerwear from their rooms. Raven would have changed out of her dress, but Wally insisted that they leave as soon as possible. Apparently, he had booked the entire bowling alley till closing time and he wanted to get his money's worth. The two moderately famous rock bands would stick out like sore thumbs amongst the "regular folk", so it was a wise move. Raven put on a thick wool peacoat and rushed back to the elevator. She had forgotten what Wally was like back in school. He always zoomed around, not realizing that normal people couldn't keep up with his pace. Travelling with the Bees was going to be interesting, very interesting indeed.

* * *

**The bowling alley was decorated with retro neon signs and 1950s Rock n’ Roll played over the speakers.** Just as Wally promised, they had the whole place to themselves. After getting fitted with shoes and grabbing drinks from the bar, they divided into three even teams. The first consisted of the Titans band members and Raven. The Bees stuck together as all five musicians and the four roadies were joined by Wally. Each team had their own lane and their collective points would be tallied at the end.

"The next round of booze is on the losers!" declared Karen.

Everyone got into place and punched their names into the computers. Gar was excited; he hadn't gone bowling since he and his friends were just a high school garage band. He impatiently drummed his fingers on the bench as he waited for the game to start. Next to him, Raven fiddled with the laces of her rented shoes.

"You ready to bowl?" he asked.

"I don't know, I've never done it before. By the way," she added in a whisper, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Earlier, when everyone was laughing at the videos... you looked uncomfortable."

He was surprised that she picked up on that. As much as he liked cracking jokes, it was no fun being the punchline. He swallowed his embarrassment and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Aw, that was no biggie. I'm a tough cookie."

"Gar," Raven said sternly, "I thought you said we were going to be transparent with each other. You can drop the act."

He looked at her thoughtfully. There was no point in playing dumb now.

"It was a little humiliating, but I'll survive."

"Did you feel that way about the prank too?" she asked, nervously biting her lip.

"Nah, that was pure comedy gold."

Her previously worried expression was replaced with a challenging smirk. She leaned in closer and said, "Really? You're always complaining that I'm too boring."

"Oh, you're definitely still boring," Gar replied jokingly, "but honestly, I was impressed."

"You know me, I live to impress."

"And I still can't believe you roped in the others for your dirty work," he added with a laugh.

"They don't call me the boss for nothing."

Gar briefly wondered if Raven was just as authoritative in bed as she was in real life. Their playful banter and teasing remarks stirred up a heat inside of him. They hadn't been alone since their pit stop before Portland and he was craving a little more... intimacy. His thoughts were interrupted when she sneakily grabbed his hand and squeezed it before letting it go.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said with a soft smile. "You get pouty when you're upset."

His hot desire cooled down to a warm affection. It wasn't just about the sexual attraction for him anymore, it hadn't been for a long time. Holding hands beneath a blanket and playing footsies under a table was hardly erotic; yet he cherished every single one those stolen moments. Both the physical and emotional sides of their connection were equally gratifying. Raven was attentive and caring. She proved it time and again, most recently by checking-in on him now. Her wit and intelligence kept him on his toes and it took all of his mental capacity to keep up with her. She challenged him, but in the best of ways.

"Boo-yah!" The Titans' drummer whooped and pumped his fist in the air. In typical "Victor" fashion, he was able to get a double-strike on his first try. He did a happy dance back to the bench and gave Raven a light pat on the shoulder. "Your turn."

She reluctantly got up from her seat and shrugged off her jacket. Gar was pleased to see that she was still wearing her little red dress. She really did look incredible tonight. He silently thanked the inventor of the spaghetti strap; there was something so enticing about her exposed collarbone and shoulders. Raven picked up a neon green ball but quickly dropped it after realizing that it was way too heavy for her.

"Here, this one might be a better fit for you."

From the lane next to them, Garth handed her an aquamarine bowling ball with a debonair smile. Gar bristled when he noticed the man briefly glance at her cleavage. The man's voice was deep, deeper than Gar's. He was also taller and his muscles were much more defined. On most people, the long, slicked-back hairstyle would have looked stupid, but on him it looked good. Too good. And his eyes seemed to be in a permanent smoulder. It pissed Gar off.

Halfway through the first game, it was clear that Raven was the weakest link of their team. She attempted to throw the ball like everyone else, but it always went straight to the gutter. She seemed unbothered, almost bored, but Victor's competitiveness wasn't able to handle it. He coached from the sidelines, encouraging her to release her pent-up frustration on the pins. Unfortunately for him, it was to no effect. By the last round, she still threw the ball haphazardly in the air, securing her nineteenth fail in a row.

"That girl's in love with gutterballs," Victor groaned, "I swear, it hurts to look."

"I am unable to raise sufficient rage at the white things," Raven said emotionlessly.

"Pretend they're all Gar!" Cassie shouted.

At this point, everyone was watching Raven. They were curious to see if she could achieve a perfect streak of zeros. The pins reset and Raven prepared for her final try. This time, however, she lowered into a squat and swung the ball through her legs. It rolled straight down the middle and hit all ten pins. Behind her, the entire gang cheered with shocked applause.

"Strike?" she wondered out loud.

"Technically, it's a spare. But I'm no less proud of you!" Victor exclaimed.

At the end of the first game, the roadies tackled Wally into a group hug after his nearly flawless score brought them victory. By some miracle, the Titans were able to pull ahead out of last place by a couple of points, making the Bees responsible for refills. They started the next game right away while Roy collected drink orders. Raven decided that her new technique was a winning one, so she continued to throw the ball "grandma style". Each time she bent down, it gave everyone a generous eyeful of her backside. Gar admired her shamelessly all the way from the bench, but he wasn't the only one. Roy sidled up to him and offered him a beer. He wolf-whistled and said, "Damn, does Ms. Roth happen to be on the market?"

"She isn't a piece of meat," Gar answered shortly.

"Well, I wouldn't mind getting a slice of that myself, if you know what I'm saying."

Gar knew exactly what he was saying, which is why his fists clenched and his jaw tightened. As if a guy like Roy could ever get with someone on her level. The Bees' drummer had no idea that Raven was absolutely _off_ the market. It was frustrating for Gar, knowing that he couldn't pull the "boyfriend" card on the other man. The guitarist fantasized about throwing him to the ground and beating him up. Instead of launching into an attack, he played dumb. He hated acting clueless but it was the only option he had.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, don't you think she's hot?" Roy said. "The serious, bossy type isn't usually my thing, but maybe she's into BDSM or something."

"I have no problem serving out punishment," a dulcet voice replied, "especially to those who deserve it.

Raven had silently walked behind them and she appraised Roy with a cold glare. "I think it's your turn, Mr. Harper." She rolled her eyes while Roy sheepishly walked back to his lane. Raven and Gar remained in the back to keep talking in semi-privacy. She seemed perfectly relaxed, but he was still on edge.

"It's a good thing you came over when you did," Gar remarked while sending daggers in Roy's direction, "I was just about ready to teach him a lesson."

"Relax. You should know by now that violence doesn't solve anything. It's not a big deal, so let it go."

"Didn't you hear the way he was talking about you?"

"Yes, but why should I care?"

"He thinks you're available. But you're not."

Raven shrugged noncommittally and replied, "Well _he_ doesn't know that."

"He should, _everyone_ should. It's driving me crazy, Rae."

"What is?"

"This secret. I want everyone to know that you're mine."

"I am _not_ yours." Her voice hardened and dropped to just above a whisper. She regarded him with the same cold glare that she had given Roy. "Don't delude yourself, Garfield. We may be involved right now, but I don't belong to _anyone_. Never forget that."

The atmosphere between him and Raven chilled for the entirety of the second game. It was hard to believe that earlier, they cuddled together on the plane and flirted constantly over dinner. How did things go so sideways? He reasoned that it was only natural for a man to be mad when someone came after his woman. Raven didn't scold Richard when he defended Kory earlier, so what was her deal? Gar became distracted to the point where his throws became wild and sloppy. His sour mood affected his performance so badly that the Titans ended up in last place. He watched Raven go to the bar to collect the next round of drinks, Garth hot on her heels. The irritatingly charming man had offered to help her. While the bartender prepared the order, the pair of them talked cordially. Gar could feel the anger inside him bubble up once more when he saw Garth casually touch Raven's bare shoulder. The reaction was immediate. Gar approached them in frantic strides and shoved himself between their bodies. This knocked Garth off-balance and he stumbled into the bar counter.

"Oops," Gar muttered, "Didn't see ya there, buddy."

The other man gave him a suspicious look before picking up the tray and walking back to the group. Once Garth was out of earshot, Raven sarcastically announced, "Oh joy! The White Knight rides again."

"He was standing way too close."

She exhaled in exasperation and muttered, "You're being ridiculous. Rein it in and start thinking before you act."

"So what should I have done instead?"

"How does 'nothing' sound? Nothing would have been absolutely perfect."

"But Rae, I can't just-"

She raised her hand in a "stop" sign to cut him off. The twitch in her brow indicated that her patience was wearing thin. Raven moved away to return to their bench, but Gar stopped her by gently grabbing her wrist.

"If you walk away, I'm not chasing after you. Remember?"

"I don't want you to. Let me know when you pull your head out of your ass."

"Clearly, you're still upset," Gar said. "You promised me that we would talk things out if ever we had issues. So let's talk now."

She rocked on her heels, unsure of whether or not to ignore him. Finally, Raven took a deep breath and asked, "Who am I dating at the moment?"

Was this a trick question? Gar was confused but he eventually replied, "Me?"

"Ten points to Hufflepuff!" she declared with mock enthusiasm. "And why are we dating?"

"Uh...'cause we like each other? And we wanna see where things go from here?"

"Correct. Now tell me, why are we keeping it a secret?"

"It could be a big scandal and you're trying to protect the band."

"Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Uh... no?"

Raven facepalmed. Gar felt like a fool, but he really didn't understand what point she was trying to make.

"You and I, it's a huge risk,” she declared, “and not just because of the band. You should have figured it out by now that it's not easy for me to trust people. Why would I take such a risk if I wasn't invested in this? Do you honestly think my feelings are that fragile? Trust me, it'll take a lot more than a couple of random guys for me to lose interest in you."

"I-uh... I never thought about it that way."

"You weren't thinking at all. So please, stop embarrassing yourself and _behave_. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

The duo reintegrated themselves back into the group as if nothing had happened. Raven still acted somewhat coldly towards Gar, but now that they had cleared things up, he figured that the freeze-out wouldn't last for long. After three complete games and several rounds of alcohol, everyone was ready to go home. They piled into multiple taxis and went back to the hotel. Most people went up to their rooms right away but a smaller group lingered in the lobby. Amongst them were the Peréz brothers, Wally, Victor and Gar. After chatting for a bit, the five men took the elevator and got off on the same floor.

Manny yawned and said, "Buenas noches _._ "  
/ _Good night._ /

"Dulces sueños _,_ " Marco added.  
/ _Sweet dreams._ /

The twins tiredly linked arms and shuffled to their room. At the same time, Victor stared worriedly into his phone. He had missed his nightly call with Sarah. She left him several voicemails earlier, but he had been too caught up in the bowling competition to notice. All of the booze probably didn't help his memory either.

"I should call her now. Ugh, she's gonna be so pissed..." Victor said while clutching his shaved head.

"Today's Sunday," Gar remarked. "Doesn't she work early on Monday mornings?"

" _Shit_ , I forgot. Okay, I'll call her tomorrow. G'night guys, I'm ready to pass out."

Victor walked towards him and Gar's bedroom, leaving the other two men standing in the hallway. Wally's face was flushed, the redness on his cheeks matching his flaming hair. He tipsily swung his arm around Gar's shoulders and said, "You're goo- _*hic*_ good people. I like you, Logan."

Since he only had one drink, Gar was significantly less buzzed than Victor. And in comparison to Victor, the red-head was absolutely shit-faced. Gar supported the inebriated man all the way to his room. At the door, Wally fumbled through his jacket pockets to retrieve his key card.

"How's it going with Ravey, I mean, _*hic*_ Raven?"

"She's a great manager, we all love working with her."

"That's good. Back in the day, she was a real rice queen. Oops, did I say rice? Ice cream. That's not right either... Uh, what was I saying again? Oh yeah, _ice queen_!" Wally slurred with a reminiscent grin. "She ignored us all, but half of the program was into her. Even I wasn't immune to her charm."

The thought of Raven being surrounded by a horde of college guys made Gar sick to his stomach. She had beauty and brains, why wouldn't those men chase after her? And at the end of the day, why would she settle for a guy like Gar? He was pretty fit, but his body was nowhere near as ripped as Garth's. He never went to university for an undergrad, nevermind a Master's degree like Wally. Even if he wanted to, he didn't have the grades for it. He barely passed high school, much to Steve's chagrin. His foster father had berated him so many times, even accusing him of failing on purpose. But the truth was that Gar had zero academic talent. He could act, sing and play multiple instruments... but none of that ever really mattered. He was aware that he was likeable and gifted in music. He knew that he could make people laugh and be the life of a party. But not once in his 25 years did he ever think he was smart. Brains aren't everything, but that didn't make him feel any less inferior to those who had them. His deep-seated insecurities began to eat away at his self-confidence. Gar was so lost in thought that he barely noticed Wally still rambling about Raven. The man's speech was verging on incomprehensible, but Gar tuned in anyway.

"She always wore black and she had that piercing in her nose" Wally pointed at his face, almost sticking the finger up his nostril,."The whole goth look was creepy, but I liked it. And that ass-"

The redhead grunted when he was grabbed by the collar and pushed up against the wall. Gar refused to let anyone speak about Raven that way, even if that someone was piss drunk.

"Raven is _not_ creepy." With a growl, Gar released him and snatched the keycard out of his hand. He inserted it into the lock, opened the door and shoved Wally inside. "Sleep tight, Mr. West. Do let the bedbugs bite."

After tossing the card into the room and slamming the door shut, Gar leaned against it and buried his face in his hands. His internal brooding had made him extra sensitive; he was close to losing control again. Hopefully, Wally wouldn't remember anything in the morning. Raven would be livid if she found out that he had almost assaulted her colleague. Unfortunately for him, he was already caught red-handed. Thirty feet down the corridor, Raven stood with fists clenched and eyes aflame. He silently wished he could avoid her, but her room was on the way to his own. With every step he took, Gar felt like he was walking towards his death.

"Inside," she ordered. " _Now_."

* * *

**The first time Raven tried to get Garfield into her hotel room, they were back in Vegas.** Then, she had acted out of lust and passion. Right now, she was ready to give him a verbal thrashing.

"Did you hear _anything_ I said back at the bowling alley, or are you really as dumb as you look?"

"Rae, I'm sorr-"

"I would love to believe that I imagined what I just saw. But based on how you've been acting lately, I can only come to the conclusion that your thick skull truly is that empty. Explain yourself!"

Garfield bowed his head like a child being scolded, filling her with sick satisfaction. Raven wasn't lying when she said that she had no problem serving out punishment. The darker part of herself almost enjoyed it.

"Your old boyfriend was making inappropriate comments about you and I didn't like it."

"Wally told you about his little crush on me, didn't he? We never even dated, Gar. Whatever feelings he might have had, it's all in the past."

"Forget the past, let's talk about today," Garfield replied. "Those guys think you're unspoken for. Didn't you notice Roy back off from Kory when he found out she's with Dick? Hell, even Karen was making eyes at Vic until she realized he was taken. None of this would be a problem if we just told everybody we're together."

"Why does it keep coming back to this? You're like a broken record, it vexes me to no end."

"What the hell does ‘vex’ mean?" he asked.

"To aggravate. Irritate. _Annoy_."

"Well sorry if my feelings annoy you. But with all of these dudes chasing after you, they need to know that... that you're-"

"That I'm _what_?" she questioned with impatience.

" _Mine_. Regardless of what you think, you're mine and I'm yours. I've _been_ yours since Christmas."

If they weren't in the middle of a major argument, Gar’s declaration might have sounded romantic. However, something just didn't sit well with her. _"You're mine and I'm yours."_ It wasn't the first time someone had told her that. Those words were buried in the depths of her heart where they could no longer hurt her. They were spoken so sincerely, but in the end, they only turned out to be lies and manipulation.

"You're acting like a 5-year old that doesn't want to share his toys," Raven answered back. "I am not a thing that belongs to you. This whole 'jealousy' act is getting old."

"I thought women liked it when guys get jealous."

"You really think you know what women like? Because you're doing a pretty poor job of showing it right now."

"But I was just trying to protect you-"

Raven recoiled at the lame excuse. For one thing, she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. For another, he was letting his saviour complex cloud his judgement again.

"You call your actions protective? Bullshit. Don't confuse possessiveness with being protective."

"What's the difference?"

"The desire to protect comes from a place of selflessness. If there's a threat, you want to shelter the other person from harm. So you step in on their behalf. But being possessive is just fear and insecurity. Instead of protecting the other person, it's about preventing harm to yourself. You're scared of losing what 'belongs' to you, so you hold on to it tighter. And right now, you're squeezing me to the point of suffocation."

"But you got all possessive over me back in Vegas!" he exclaimed.

She shook her head in angry disbelief. Yet _another_ excuse and it was even flimsier than the first one.

"That's not true," Raven argued back, "I didn't give a shit about those fangirls. I know what I'm worth and I certainly have more to offer than a bunch of vapid teenagers. If someone came onto you and you fell for it, it wouldn't be the other woman's fault. If we're together and you have wandering eyes, _you_ would be the one to blame."

"Please Rae, I-"

"-Remember Halloween?" she interrupted. "When you took away my roofied drink? _That_ was protective. You saw the danger and you had my back. But what just happened now, with Wally? And even earlier with Roy and Garth? That was all about you and your damn ego."

Raven paused to make sure that he was really listening to her. The more she spoke, the more agitated she became. Her voice took on a harsher, more accusatory tone as she said, "You acted out because you're insecure. Or maybe, you just don't trust me. Perhaps it was a combination of both. If you don't see how your paranoia is inherently selfish, you're blind."

"But I-"

That third "but" pushed her over the edge. She tried using reason to prove her points, but he just wasn't getting it. Was he really that thick, or was he acting like this on purpose? Either way, it drove her past the boiling point and her rage spilled out like fiery lava.

"Stop it! Stop making excuses, you _fucking_ ignoramus!"

For the first time during their heated argument, Garfield's face showed signs of anger. His brows furrowed together and his mouth was set in a tight, hard line.

"You can be mad, Raven. But don't you _dare_ keep insulting me and calling me names. It's borderline sadistic. "

"I'm surprised that someone as stupid as you even knows what 'ignoramus' and 'sadistic' even mean."

"Call me 'stupid' one more time."

She knew it would crush him. She knew it would hurt like hell. With pettiness overriding all rational or compassionate thought, she took the bait.

"You, Garfield Logan, are the densest, dumbest, most _stupid_ man I have ever met."

He recoiled as though she had slapped him in the face. Eyes teared, lips trembled. In a shaky whisper, he said, "I was going to apologize, you know. When I first walked in, I was ready to beg you for forgiveness. But you barely gave me a chance to explain myself. And on top of it all, you treat me like shit. It makes me wonder, are you really worth getting jealous over?"

With that, he walked out the door and closed it softly behind him. At his calm exit, Raven felt immediate regret and moved to follow him. She had really crossed the line this time. But then, she remembered the rules they established at the very beginning. He had asked her to be open and transparent, so she did her best. On the plane, she told him details of her painful childhood, which nobody knew about except for him. Why couldn't he trust her back? She recalled the other rule. He said that if she ever walked out, he wouldn't chase after her.

With resignation, she thought to herself, " _Have it your way, Gar_." She wouldn't chase after him. Not now, not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot to unpack here, people. Please bear with my explanation below:
> 
> I'll be the first one to admit that territorial, possessive, "Alpha male" Beast Boy is super hot. There are many excellent non-AUs that highlight that aspect of his animal instincts and I highly enjoy them! However, one of my goals for this story was to represent how relationships work in the real world.
> 
> This is a PSA, especially to my younger readers - In a healthy relationship, two things are necessary: honest communication and mutual trust. If your partner is overly possessive, it's not sexy or cute; it's manipulative and could be considered as emotional abuse. I know that many YA stories play into this trope, so please be careful that you're not letting the bad kind of jealousy become romanticized in your mind. Calling your partner names is also emotionally abusive. Both Gar and Raven are at fault here. Sometimes, couples have fights where neither person is 100% right.
> 
> I made up names for Más y Menos; their surname is an ode to George Pérez, the OG comic artist. The bowling scene is inspired by Johns' Teen Titans, Issue #27. And for those who aren't familiar with the New Teen Titans comics, Wally and Raven were a thing very briefly. 
> 
> Final notes: Shoutout to Kid Walker for checking my Spanish. If you're fluent in Spanish, you should go check out his work. He has quite a few BBRae fics currently published.
> 
> Till next time, Lily Timbers


	21. Mea Culpa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This chapter has mentions of emotional abuse.

Track 21: Mea Culpa 

**The concert was starting in an hour and the secretly dating couple still hadn't made up.** The deafening silence between them was both purposeful and by circumstance. In Gar's mind, Raven was the one who had screwed up this time. When he saw her that morning at breakfast, he refused to start the conversation. He figured that she would apologize to him when she was ready. There were a few times when it looked like she was about to approach him, but inevitably, they were interrupted by someone or something. The tension between them only grew as the day went on. Gar tried to distract himself with the impending performance. They would talk eventually, but right now, he needed to focus on the show.

"Is this thing on?" Karen tapped the microphone in front of her. Everyone covered their ears as feedback echoed through the room. The rest of the Bees were scattered behind her, setting up their various instruments. Marco plugged in his electric guitar while Manny fiddled with the dials on his keyboard. On stage right, Garth tuned his bass and to the left, Roy sat behind his drum kit. Strapped to his shoulder was a long, thin pouch that was similar to a quiver. Instead of arrows, it contained several pairs of drum sticks. Apparently, he had a tendency to "accidentally" shoot them into the crowd, so he always carried extras. While the Bees completed their soundcheck with the help of Tim and Bart, everyone else loitered offstage. To Gar's relief, Wally barely remembered what had happened the night before. At the moment, the redhead spoke animatedly with Victor, both men joking that they would never drink again. Kory and Dick were also in high spirits as they happily chatted with Cassie and Conner. The exception to all of this positive energy was Raven, who moodily sat by herself in the corner. Gar's resolve faltered and he considered just saying sorry for the sake of it. He still didn't think he had done anything wrong, but maybe his own apology would prompt _something_ from her. Before he could act on this, the two managers gathered the entire group for a meeting.

"The Bees will open tonight, followed by the Titans," Wally announced.

"That's not very fair," Roy said with a frown. "Doesn't that imply that we're less important?"

"We'll alternate every other show. Next time, we'll go first and you'll close," replied Raven.

"And no partying afterwards, people!" added Wally. "As soon as the concert's over, we're going straight back to the hotel. We have a big day tomorrow."

Raven nodded and said, "That's right. We're moving everything onto the tour bus. The drive to New York City is only six hours, so we're scheduled to arrive in the evening. I'd like to remind you all to have your passports on hand since we'll be crossing the border."

Even though she didn't look in his direction, Gar suspected that the last statement was specifically meant for him. Maybe he was being overly sensitive, or maybe she was just being meticulous. Either way, he felt like he had been called out and that annoyed him. The meeting adjourned and everyone moved to their places. The Bees prepared themselves to go back onstage while the Titans took a seat in the green room. Instead of staying with his bandmates, Gar opted to watch the opening set from the wings. Prior to the tour, he had listened to the Bees' music out of professional courtesy. Their album was excellent and Gar was curious to see how a live performance would compare to the recording. He could feel the concert goers' excitement as they trickled into the venue. The lights dimmed and the crowd cheered. Unlike the Titans, the Bees skipped over any sort of verbal introduction. They launched straight into their first song, the music exploding in time with the spotlights.

They began with their album's lead single, entitled "For Real". The track featured catchy synth, upbeat drums, rhythmic guitar riffs and a driving bass line. The true star of the show was the lead singer's grungy alto voice. Karen flawlessly delivered the song's tongue-in-cheek lyrics, which asked the listener if they took her seriously as the frontwoman of an otherwise all-male band. The chorus repeated the question, "Am I for real? Am I to your appeal?" It was obvious that Karen didn't actually care about what the audience thought of her. She commanded the crowd as if they were a hive and she was the queen bee. The ska punk band moved through their set with ease and Gar began to feel self-conscious. It was odd. The last time he felt that way before a performance was when the Titans played their high school talent show. Doubts filled his mind. The Bees had roots in the East Coast and the majority of the crowd was probably only there for them. What if they didn't want the Titans? What if they were disappointed that Karen and her team weren't taking over the whole show? As he watched from the sidelines, his confidence tanked. Everyone in the front row was wearing the other band's merch. The audience chanted the twins' names and a handful of bras were thrown at Roy and Garth. Gar observed them all with envy; Honey and the Bees would be a very tough act to follow.

"That was our last song!" Karen shouted. "We love you, Toronto!"

During the brief intermission, Tim and Conner rearranged the equipment and set up the Titans' instruments. Gar's unease shifted into stage fright. He brought a trembling hand to his chest and rubbed his lucky penny. What were those words that Raven had taught him? Lentil, animal, meow? He knew that wasn't right, but he couldn't exactly ask her. He jumped with surprise when someone grabbed his elbow from behind. "It's time!" said Tim, "You're on, let's go."

As he walked out with his team, Gar was overwhelmed with cheers and applause. Usually, the sound would give him a boost of energy. But tonight, it only added weight to the growing pressure on his shoulders. When he stared into the audience, he didn't see adoring fans. Instead, he was convinced that the hundreds of people were only there to judge him. Gar plastered a fake smile on his face and reminded himself to breathe. 1 hour... 60 minutes... 3,600 seconds. That was the length of their set. If he could just push through, he would be fine. The first few songs went okay, but it wasn't too long before Gar's concentration slipped. He started singing half a bar early for "Betrayal", but he was able to play it off by humming instead. However, that little blunder snowballed and crushed his nerves for the rest of the show. He stumbled through his guitar solo for "Winner Take All" and during "Sarah", his harmonization was half a key too sharp. The confused looks from his band members didn't help either. Kory's brow was wrinkled in concern and Dick flinched every time he made a mistake. Gar didn't have the courage to glance back at Victor, but he could tell that his best friend was just as flustered. By the time they reached their last song, the entire team was offbeat. To his surprise, the crowd called for an encore anyway.

"Bring out Honey and the Bees!"

"Give us Honey!"

"Encore for the Bees! We want the Bees!"

Gar's heart plummeted to the floor. As the Titans walked off stage to be replaced, he wished he could disappear and teleport straight to the hotel. He anticipated a fierce chewing out from his team leader, but instead, Dick calmly pulled him to the side, asking, "What just happened out there?"

"I-I dunno. Off night, I g-guess," Gar replied shakily.

"Whatever it is, figure it out. You aren't yourself and it's affecting the rest of the team."

The guitarist nodded in response and rushed towards the washrooms. He felt like he was going to throw up. In the hallway, he bumped into the last person he wanted to see.

"Gar-"

"-Don't," he snarled, cutting Raven off. "Just leave me alone, okay?"

"But-"

"-You've been ignoring me all day and _now_ you want to talk?!" he shouted. The anger and hurt from the night before came rushing back. He had totally lost his mojo and it was all Raven's fault. He would have been perfectly fine, but their argument had crippled his confidence. The rational part of his brain told him that this line of thinking was totally baseless. However, his bruised ego won out and he dug in his heels. Gar gave her a pained, withering glare and walked away.

* * *

 **For the second night in a row, Raven was plagued with nightmares.** They started as they normally did. She first dreamt that she was late for some important event. When she arrived at her destination, she looked down to discover that she was stark naked. Her surroundings shifted so that she was drowning and couldn't make sense of which way was up. As she struggled to breathe, the dream transitioned to what felt like both a memory and a premonition. The scene played out like a movie. It was Christmas. She and the Titans sat in a circle on the floor of her living room. They were in the midst of exchanging gifts and Raven was last to open hers. She picked up a small, rectangular box covered in green wrapping paper. With a grateful smile, she leaned over to kiss Garfield on the cheek. She unwrapped it slowly while everyone watched in anticipation. The box dropped to the floor and in her hands, she held a human heart. The still-warm flesh beat slowly, blood dripping out of the ventricles. Suddenly, it turned black and took on a glassy sheen. Raven's face broke into a wicked grin. She threw the heart to the ground and it shattered into a million pieces.

"Y-you broke it," whispered Garfield, before his voice turned into screams. "You broke it!" He clutched at his chest and keeled over. He screamed and screamed, his pain echoing through the room. The three other Titans stared at her with horror.

"How could you?" Kory cried.

"You're a monster," said Victor.

"Get out," Richard commanded while pointing to the door, "you're not welcome here anymore."

While Garfield continued sobbing, the other three pushed Raven through the exit. They slammed the door with such force that she was knocked to the ground. Instead of hitting the floor, her body fell into a black void. Falling, falling, falling...

When Raven awoke, her pillow was soaked with sweat and tears. It had all felt so real. She inspected her palms, almost expecting them to be covered in blood. With a shaky sigh, she threw herself out of bed and went straight to the shower. She scrubbed her skin raw, taking extra care with her hands. They were spotlessly clean, but she couldn't wash away the build-up of guilt that pervaded her mind. This is what happened when people got too close. Either they would show their true colours and break her, or she would show hers and break them in turn. Two nights ago, her inner demon had fully emerged. Raven always knew that her vindictive, uncontrollable anger was her fatal flaw. Whenever she felt threatened or backed into a corner, her rage would inevitably come out. Regardless of who was right or wrong, Garfield didn't deserve that kind of treatment. The prolonged silence between them wasn't helping either. Obviously, he was still upset and she found herself desperately wanting to talk to him. However, the fear of rejection held her back. Raven stood by the fact that he had gone too far with his jealousy, but she had also crossed the line. She needed to apologize.

While the weary woman dried her hair, the clock read that it was 6:30 in the morning. She highly doubted that Garfield was awake, so she decided to wait a few more hours before seeking him out. In the meantime, Raven took the hotel-branded notepad from her nightstand and looked at the words she composed the day before. After their fight, she no longer trusted herself to keep her tongue or her temper in check. In order to organize her thoughts, she had written out her apology as a letter. As she re-read it, Raven dared to think about what would happen if this really was the end for them. They had dated for barely a week and already, things were falling apart. Initially, her apprehensions were centered around their working relationship. But now, she considered all of the consequences on her private life.

_Belonging._

Garfield had no idea how much she wanted to belong to someone, just not in the way that he thought. Raven recalled how it felt when the Titans gave her that very first group hug so many months ago. It was a tender moment of acceptance that she cherished deeply. Over time, the band members had individually welcomed her in their own special way. Kory considered her as a best friend and the boys treated her like a sister. With a shudder, she recalled their faces of betrayal from her dream. Without a doubt, losing Garfield would mean losing them too. And putting their romance aside, she deeply cared for him and valued their friendship. The last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt him; he brought so much joy and light into her life. In that moment, it occurred to her how much hope she had already placed in him. Raven's muscles seized in response to her emotional turmoil. Rolling her shoulders and cracking her neck, she realized that it had been several days since she had gotten a good stretch. Amongst the pile of her belongings, her yoga mat beckoned at her.

* * *

 **Contrary to Raven's initial guess, Gar was wide awake.** At present, he was alone in the hotel gym, furiously beating a punching bag. His brow dripped with sweat and his breathing was heavy. He had barely gotten any sleep the night before due to being too riled up. His subpar performance was humiliating. The fight with Raven was still unresolved. Overall, he was _cranky_. If he stayed angry enough, it would drown out the pain. Rather than reflect on his own actions, Gar counted all of the reasons why Raven was at fault:

\- She never listened

\- She constantly put him down

\- She was stubborn

\- Cold-hearted

\- Plain old mean

\- Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera

With every addition to the list, Gar felt more and more justified in himself. Raven had accused him of acting possessive and jealous, but she had been totally dismissive and unsympathetic. _She_ was the one being unreasonable, not him. His morning workout was briefly interrupted when the glass door creaked open. A familiar person strode inside and the two of them exchanged a nod of acknowledgement.

"Isn't it a little early for you?"

Gar only grunted in response.

"I planned on going for a swim, but Mr. Fish-Face was already in the pool. I didn't want to get between him and his _muse_ ," muttered Dick as he approached and held the punching bag in place. It took Gar half a second to realize that his friend was talking about the Bee's bassist. Clearly, Dick hadn't forgotten that his wife found Garth "easy on the eyeballs". Gar laughed out loud at this, letting go of his grumpiness for a moment. The other man picked up a pair of boxing pads and led them in a sparring exercise. The drill reminded Gar of when they first became friends in high school. Dick was always on his case about keeping fit, not for vanity's sake, but for staying healthy. Sometimes, they would go for morning jogs and run laps in the local park. He was also the person who taught him how to lift weights with the proper form. Basically, Dick was the personal trainer that Gar never asked for. Well, he was a lot more than that. Victor was the best friend who matched his immature tastes for pranks and toilet humour. But Dick was the one he looked up to, the man he admired and aspired to emulate. If Gar was being serious, Dick was the older brother that he secretly wanted his entire life. He was also very good at giving advice. With everything going on, Gar could definitely use some words of wisdom. When they paused for a water break, he started with an apology.

"Listen... I'm sorry about last night."

"It's okay," Dick replied and gave him an encouraging pat on the back, "like you said, we all have bad days. What happened?"

"Stage fright, I guess. For some reason, watching the Bees perform put me off my game."

Dick nodded sagely and said, "They're really talented, but so are we. There's no reason to be intimidated by them."

"Weren't you the one who didn't even want to tour with them in the first place? Something about not wanting to share the spotlight?"

"Huh, you've got me there. Still... Instead of seeing them as competition, we'd be better off collaborating with them."

"I'm sure that Roy and the twins would love to 'collaborate' with Kory," joked Gar.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Dick groaned.

"How do you even deal with guys hitting on her all the time? It must happen a lot."

"Honestly, I just try not to get too worked up even though I want to," Dick replied with a shrug, "and anyway, Kory's got a much stronger right hook than I do."

"Come on, that's not a real answer."

"It's a tough question!" Gar opened his mouth to argue but Dick raised a finger to his lips and pointed to his temple, asking for silence while he thought about it. After mulling it over, he said, "It all comes down to trust. We've been together for almost a decade. Not once have I ever suspected that she was interested in someone else, or God forbid, that she was cheating on me. Therefore, there's no point in getting defensive."

"But don't you ever worry that some dude is going to come around and try to snatch her away?"

"Not really. I can't control what other people do and I _definitely_ can't control her. I just have to trust that she'll stay faithful. She's mine and I'm hers."

"She doesn't get mad when you say stuff like that?" questioned Gar. "Doesn't she find it, I dunno, possessive?"

"What do you mean?"

"Saying that you _belong_ to one another."

"Nah, she's the one that started it," Dick answered. "We say it to each other all the time, although that didn't come till much later."

"How come?"

"Well, it's kind of presumptuous to say at the beginning. Back in high school, we knew we were 'together'. However, the lines were blurred. Remember when I took what's-her-face to Junior Prom? Kory totally lost it."

"Oh yeah!" Gar exclaimed. "I thought she was going to rip that other girl to shreds."

" _Technically_ , we were on a break... Kory got back at me by kissing that Japanese exchange student. But that's not the point. The real problem was that we hadn't set any clear boundaries. We never talked about what was acceptable and what wasn't."

"So how did you move past all of that?"

"A lot of self-reflection and owning up to our insecurities. Once we acknowledged our personal issues as individuals, we were able to deal with them as a couple. After all, you can't build a strong foundation on shaky ground."

"Hmmm, I guess that makes sense," said Gar with his eyebrows scrunched together as he absorbed Dick's words.

"So, to answer your original question; these days, I refer to Kory as 'mine' out of pride and she does the same for me. I guess you could call that possessive, but to us, it's a sign of our commitment to one another." Dick's face broke into a goofy grin and he added, "Quite frankly, I'm perfectly happy with 'belonging' to her for the rest of my life. That's why I put a ring on it."

The two men briefly paused their conversation as they moved to the weightlifting area of the gym. Dick set up a bar with weights while Gar lingered on the side, ready to spot him. The former laid down on the bench while the latter stood with a watchful eye. After Dick completed his turn, they switched places. While Gar stared up at the ceiling and lifted weights, he could hear the door swing open. Otherwise, the room was completely silent, save for his own grunts of exertion. During the last set, Dick broke the silence. "So why are you asking for all of this relationship advice anyway? Got someone special in mind?"

Gar almost dropped the bar on top of himself. Fortunately, his spotter had quick reflexes. _Un_ fortunately, he was trapped. An interrogation from Dick was nothing to sniff at.

"Geez, dude. I asked you to spot me, not put me _on_ the spot."

"Answer the question."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm as single as a square of Kraft cheese."

"Well, you won't be alone forever."

"You don't know that." The bitterness in Gar's voice must have betrayed him, for Dick gave him a worried frown as he took the bar from the guitarist's grasp and set it on the rack. Gar remained horizontal on the bench and closed his eyes. His arms were like Jell-O and he didn't feel like moving. He also didn't feel like continuing this conversation. Maybe if he acted unconscious, Dick would just leave him alone.

"What makes you say that?"

Gar muttered with a sigh, "Vic once asked me what I offer when it comes to dating. What are my strengths? What do I bring to the table? I was never able to give him an answer."

"Are you just fishing for compliments? If that's the case, I'm not biting." Ah, tough love; Dick's favourite form of therapy.

"I'm fishing for the truth. I barely had any money before the record deal and I don't have much now. I still live in a dumpy apartment. I don't have a college education. I'm not particularly good-looking or jacked. Who would want to be with me?"

The question hung in the air and for several moments, neither man spoke. Gar was doing his best not to completely spiral off the deep end. He could only assume that his team leader was trying to put together some sort of pep talk.

"I don't know what this is all about," Dick finally responded, "and I don't think I can do or say anything that will make you change your mind. You'll need to figure that out on your own. But Gar, you should never measure your value by what you have, or what you look like. And don't ever compare yourself to others. That's a dangerous mindset to be in." With that, he picked up his things and walked away. If there was one thing about Dick that Gar could appreciate, it was his uncanny ability of knowing when to stick around and when to give people space.

With his back still flush against the bench and his eyes completely shut, Gar digested everything they had discussed. It was clear to him now that Raven was right. He had acted out of fear, not concern for her. He was mad that they were keeping things a secret because part of him wanted to show Raven off as if she were a prize he had won. Roy, Garth and Wally were never real threats, not to her anyway. Gar thought he was being protective but in all honesty, it was just a cover up for his insecurities. On the outside, he put up the front of a man brimming with confidence. But deep down, he still felt like a little boy seeking for others' approval. He had compared himself to others his entire life. As a theatre kid, he remembered being passed up on roles because somebody else did better at the audition. There was a time that girls would reject him simply because he wasn't cute enough, or tall enough. Hell, he even resented Dick at times. Gar felt like he could never measure up to his more successful friend. Dick was a natural-born leader and he was always so well put together. He also had an amazing partner who stood by him no matter what.

 _"Am I ready for this?"_ Gar questioned himself. _"Am I ready for a relationship?"_

He had gotten over Tara a long time ago, but he was still a mess. Setting aside his anger towards Raven, he really, _really_ liked her. Frequently, he felt like she was out of his league. He could barely believe that she had even given him a chance in the first place. And due to his pig-headedness and impulsive nature, he had ruined it. He feared that they had reached the end before they had even gotten started. He wanted to be with her so badly, it felt like such a shame to throw in the towel now. Raven's rage and sharp insults still had to be addressed, but at the same time, his possessive behaviour was unacceptable. He needed to apologize.

The musician pulled at the hem of his shirt and wiped his face of the residual sweat. With a groan, he uprighted his aching body and took a drink of water. The gym was deadly quiet and almost empty; only one other person was present. Her dark, medium-length hair was tied in a neat ponytail. She looked perfectly calm as she faced the window with her limbs outstretched. Currently, she stood in the Warrior pose, with her legs apart in a wide stance and her arms spread out on either side of her body. She held it for a minute before placing her palms together and resting one foot on the opposite thigh. Every movement was so graceful, it put Gar into a trance just watching her. He didn't dare make a sound. The woman sat down on her mat and crossed her legs into the lotus position.

"Are you going to keep staring at me, or are you ready to talk?"

* * *

 **When Raven first entered the gym, she saw the two men right away.** They were totally focused on their respective tasks, with Garfield lifting and Richard spotting. She silently tucked herself into the corner and hoped that they wouldn't see her. Initially, she considered leaving right from the get go, but she _really_ needed this time of meditation. And although she did her best to tune out their conversation, she couldn't help but eavesdrop. Halfway through her routine, she heard someone walk towards the door. She peeked one eye open to meet Richard's gaze. Raven could have sworn that his intense expression said, _"Don't leave Gar behind, he needs someone to talk to."_ Shortly after Richard left, she sensed a pair of eyes boring into her back. Considering that they were the only two people left in the gym, she deduced that it was Garfield. She thought about the lengthy apology that she had written down, far away in her hotel room. If she had known that he would be here, she would have brought it with her. It was too late for that now. Fighting every urge to run away like the coward she was, she said, "Are you going to keep staring at me, or are you ready to talk?"

Footsteps approached and Garfield sat down next to her. His body emitted a warm, damp heat. She might have been grossed out if not for the intoxicating smell that came off of him. His sweat mixed with his deodorant, creating a potent scent that was masculine, woodsy, and uniquely _him_. It took everything for Raven not to get distracted by this. She wanted to say "Forgive me", not "Take me now".

"How much did you hear?" Garfield asked, effectively breaking her out of her stupor.

"Enough. Richard was right, you shouldn't compare yourself to others."

"That's easier said than done. Especially for someone as dumb as me."

Raven cringed as his last words and muttered, "You're not dumb."

"Well, I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed, that's for sure," he replied with a derisive chuckle, "and last night's performance was a disaster."

"You are _not_ dumb," she repeated, this time turning her neck so that she looked at him head on. "Case in point, your excellent writing skills. Your lyrics and compositions are top-notch. An idiot could never pull that off."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Garfield answered. He looked away and his shoulders slumped in dejection.

"Fine, if you won't believe me, take it from someone who knows what they're talking about. Did you know that when we first recorded the album, Virgil referred to you as a genius?"

"Really?"

"He told me that in all of his experience in the music industry, he had never met a group as talented or with so much chemistry as the Titans. And he said that it was all because of our secret weapon, _you_." Raven paused, letting Garfield absorb their old colleague's vote of confidence. Now was as good a time as any to apologize, so she went for it. "Gar, the way I treated you after bowling... It was wrong. I shouldn't have said all of those things about you. It was... It was-"

"-Cruel?"

"Yes, it was cruel," she nodded, then hung her head in shame. "I let my temper get the best of me and I-I lost control. I am so sorry."

"I forgive you." Raven's breath hitched at those three little words. They were so simple, yet so powerful. "And I need to apologize to you too," he continued, "because you were right, I was being insecure. I reacted badly because I felt threatened. I wasn't trying to control you or claim you. I'm sorry." He stopped to take both of her hands in his and their eyes connected. "I know that you aren't an object that I own. I know that you don't belong to me. I promise, I will never say that you're mi-"

"-Wait," she cut in, "I... I need to explain myself. There's something you need to know."

Raven looked away and bit her lip. Disclosing this part of her past had been a long time coming. Bringing it up was painful, but he deserved to know. Her hands shook slightly and he squeezed them, reminding her that he was there. Garfield was _always_ there. The small gesture gave her the extra bit of courage that she needed.

"A few years ago, I dated a guy. His name was Malcolm. It was after my mother passed away, in my first semester of college. At the time, I didn't have any friends. I suppose I was reluctant about letting anyone get too close."

" _Was_? Not much has changed," said Garfield with a small grin. The soft brightness in his face and the way his fingers stroked her palms helped her relax even more.

"I've changed a _little_ ," she replied, matching his smile before turning serious again. "Anyway, when we met, it felt like I had finally found someone who understood me. I let my guard down and Mal eventually became my first real boyfriend. He was a lot of 'firsts' for me; the first guy to call me beautiful, my first kiss, my first... Well, you get the idea. He was everything to me. I was utterly infatuated."

Raven felt Garfield tense up. It looked like he was about to say something, but at the last minute, he decided to bite his tongue. There was a spark of jealousy in his eyes and she was worried that he didn't fully learn his lesson. To her relief, it passed. Sensing that he was calm again, she pressed on. "It started out quietly. Whenever we parted ways, he asked me to text him to make sure that I got home safely. It was sweet, _protective_ even. But then, he wanted to know where I was going and who I was seeing. After a while, he forbade me from working with any male classmates in my program. One time, a professor paired me up with a guy and when Mal found out, he completely lost it. He accused me of cheating on him, which of course, I wasn't. After that, he would escort me to and from my classes. At one point, I even found him snooping through my phone. Things only escalated from there..."

Raven's speech trailed off into nothingness. She didn't feel the need to get too descriptive with the details. Thankfully, the abuse had never gotten physical. But that didn't make the experience any less unpleasant or emotionally disturbing. By the end of the relationship, she felt broken, like damaged goods. It had taken several years of therapy and moving to a different city to fully recover from it. Raven was no longer traumatized by what had happened, but scars don't fade _that_ quickly.

"That's... that's awful. Why did you stay with him?" Garfield quietly asked. His initial smile was now completely gone.

"He convinced me that he was the best I could ever have. Without him, I was nothing. No one could ever understand me like he did. No one could ever love me like he did. He was mine, and I was his. Essentially, he _owned_ me."

Garfield was at a loss for words, yet his face was full of emotion. When she talked about Mal, it looked like the musician burned with hatred, all for a person that he didn't even know. Right now, he appeared equally disgusted and heartbroken on her behalf. She saw the gears in his mind click into place; his possessive jealousy had aggravated old wounds.

"So when I said that you were 'mine'..."

"It brought up a lot of bad memories. When things finally ended between us, I vowed that I would never be somebody's plaything again."

"Rae, I am so, so sorry," Garfield murmured, his voice cracking with emotion.

"You didn't know and you weren't the one that hurt me," she replied while shaking her head. "It's over now, so there's nothing to be sorry about."

"Still, I feel bad."

"Honestly, what hurt the most was the feeling that you didn't trust me. By getting jealous, it's almost like you were _expecting_ me to ditch you for those other guys. I told you I don't care about them, so why didn't you just believe me?"

"Again, I'm sorry. I was being stupid."

"I thought we established that you are _not_ stupid," she answered with a firm tone.

"Well, I was _acting_ stupid. You're one of the people I trust the most."

"Really?"

"Everything I told you about my biological parents? Not even Vic knows those details. And you seem like the type of person that would take other people's secrets to the grave."

"I would hardly call that a secret..."

"Well, that stuff is personal and... painful, you know?"

Raven knew exactly what he meant. Dredging up the past was messy business. And apparently, so were relationships. Each of them had their own dark histories to deal with. Was it really the wisest move to go through all of this? That question was the elephant in the room and she felt compelled to bring it up. Raven released her hands from his and brought them to her face. She sighed into her palms and said, "Gar, what are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"We've been trying this for a week and we've spent half the time fighting. Do you really want to keep going? I know I'm not the easiest person to be with, so I understand if you want to-"

"-Rae!" Garfield interrupted. "You should know me better than that by now. I'm as persistent as it gets, there's no way we're ending things here. We haven't even gone on our first date!"

"You said the plane ride was our first date," she answered with an arched brow.

"And you said that it was a stretch. See? I do listen! We should go on a date, a real one."

"When? We're so busy with the tour and now that the Bees are around..."

He waved his hand dismissively and replied with confidence, "We'll find the time."

"I don't know..."

"You're important to me. _This_ is important to me. And we make time for things that are important to us. Aren't you curious to see where things lead? If the first date is terrible, we can go back to being friends, no hard feelings. But we won't know until we try."

She was having a hard time arguing back. For once, Garfield was making clear, logical points. Raven brought her last doubt forward and said, "B-but... I'm a mess. I have all of this baggage. I have anger issues and I don't want to hurt you."

"I have plenty of issues too and I don't want to hurt you either. But are we really going to give up out of fear of getting hurt? That's what happens when you let people get close, it's inevitable. It can bring you tons of joy, but it can also bring you pain. To me, it's worth it. All we can do is try to maximize the good and minimize the bad."

Even after several months of knowing each other, Garfield still managed to surprise her. His hidden depths and unrelenting positivity were just a few of the reasons why she liked him so much. Raven said, "Wow, I think that's one of the wisest things I've ever heard you say."

"Don't sound too shocked. I am a _genius_ after all." He gave her a cocky grin and puffed out his chest. His expression was so over-the-top that it made her laugh out loud. As they giggled together, she could feel the heaviness of their conversation lift from her chest. Maybe it _could_ work. If there was one thing Garfield had in spades, it was persistence.

"So what do we do now?" asked Raven. "How do we move forward?"

"Well, I think we need to add a few more rules to our little arrangement."

"Such as?"

"No more silent treatment."

She nodded her head emphatically and said, " _Agreed_."

"Admit it, you actually missed the sound of my voice," he quipped.

"I thought hell would freeze over first, but I guess not."

"Also, I'm not allowed to act like a caveman anymore," Garfield continued in a resolute tone. "If someone comes onto you, I won't get aggressive. Verbally _or_ physically. I'll trust you to handle it yourself. But if ever you feel threatened or in danger, you have to tell me so that I know it's okay to step in. Does that work for you?"

"Yes, that's reasonable," she agreed. "As for me, I'll keep my temper in check and stop calling you names."

"Aw, that's okay. I kinda like it when you call me 'idiot' or 'moron'. They're basically terms of endearment at this point."

Raven scrutinized his wide smile, trying to guauge whether or not he was being totally honest. If they were to "minimize the bad" for one another, that included _not_ contributing to his fear of being judged or humiliated. She had overheard enough from his conversation with Richard to know that Garfield had many insecurities. But according to her bullshit detector, he was telling the truth. Still, it wouldn't hurt to check. "Gar, if you're just putting up a macho front-"

"-In the context of a fight," he cut in, "it was brutal. But if we're just messing around, I really don't mind."

"Are you _sure_?"

"Positive. I'll just replace those names in my mind for something a little more romantic. I highly doubt you'll ever call me 'baby cakes' or 'boo thang' in public." Garfield gave her a wink, which she returned with a light smack on his arm. "However," he continued, "I would appreciate it if you were more patient with me. I know I do a lot of things that annoy you on the regular and I'll do my best to change. All I ask is that you're a lot less savage and a little more forgiving. Is that fair?"

"I think I can handle that. You know what they say about old dogs and new tricks."

"Exactly! And between the two of us, you're definitely a grumpy, middle-aged bit-"

Raven cut off the teasing by pushing Garfield to the ground, but he caught her arm and dragged her down with him. They toppled over and landed on her yoga mat, Garfield's back on the floor while she straddled him from above. After such an arduous fight and even lengthier apologies, Raven felt like it was time to cash in the perks of their little "arrangement". She closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against his. It seemed like forever since they were completely alone in a room. A younger, more reserved Raven would have been appalled at her impulsivity. But this mature, sexually frustrated version of herself enjoyed the kiss to its fullest. She imagined that the thin, foam mat was probably uncomfortable for Garfield's back, but he wasn't complaining. If anything, he was enjoying it just as much as she was. He clutched at her sides, roaming up and down in a slow, tantalizing way. Their kiss deepened when his tongue slid past her lips and all the while, his hands continued to explore her body. His calloused fingertips grazed the skin just above the waistband of her pants, his touch making her shiver with excitement. A surge of boldness took over and Raven released her mouth from his, placing it by his neck. She dragged her tongue from the base of his collarbone all the way up to his earlobe. A strained groan escaped him, egging her on even further. The salty taste of his skin and the ever intoxicating smell of his body put her senses into overdrive.

"Oh my!"

The two of them jumped at the sound and snapped their heads to attention. A gaggle of giggling grandmothers stood at the entrance of the gym. They were outfitted in exercise gear and behind them was a red-faced hotel employee, who was presumably their workout instructor. "S-Seniors' Aerobics starts in 5 minutes, so if you, uh, don't mind clearing out..."

Raven quickly got up and apologized, while Garfield scrambled to pick up their things. As they scurried out of the gym, she noticed him very purposefully use her rolled up yoga mat to cover his groin. They waited silently by the elevator, still flushed with embarrassment. Once they were inside with doors closed, they took a breath, looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

"Man, that was hilarious, I wish I could tell Vic," Garfield chuckled, but then the smile dropped from his face. "Oh _shit_... Do you think they recognized us? What if they tell someone? We still have to keep things secret, right?"

"Yes, but hopefully not for long. Anyway, I highly doubt those old ladies listen to rock music," Raven replied coolly. "As for the staff worker, I think she was too mortified to notice. It'll be fine."

"Well, well, well," he exclaimed, "look who's laid-back all of a sudden!"

"You seem to be rubbing off on me."

" _You_ seemed like you wanted a lot more than just a rub..." he replied with a sly, suggestive wink.

"Cool it, tiger. We haven't even been on our first date yet, remember?"

"Tomorrow, then."

"When?"

"Before the concert, silly," answered Garfield. "The itinerary said we have free time!"

"Well, well, well," she repeated, "look who's reading the itinerary now."

"You seem to be rubbing off on me."

"If you want more than a rub, you should buy me dinner first."

"So it's a date?"

"It's a date. We'll have to come up with an excuse to separate from the rest of the group. Between the two of us, _you're_ the genius. So I'll let you figure it out."

She patted his cheek with a satisfied smirk. Garfield caught her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. As they looked at each other intently, Raven felt arousal stir inside her once more. Before they could do anything else, the elevator doors slid open. Garfield accompanied her all the way up to the door of her room. He handed over her yoga mat and said, "Prepare yourself for the best first date of your life."

"Be still my beating heart," she answered sarcastically.

"I'm serious. When it comes to the Game of Love, I don't mess around."

He snuck one last kiss on her cheek and turned to head towards his own room. _Love_. Now that was something of which Raven didn't think she was capable. But as she watched him disappear down the hallway, she dared herself to hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the apologies were satisfactory. "Mea culpa" means "forgive me" in Latin. They still have a long way to go, but they're getting closer to becoming a functional couple!
> 
> I've been alluding to it forever, but yes, her ex is Malchior. I am far from the first person to use "Malcolm" as his AU name, so I can't take credit for that.
> 
> Honey and The Bees' song "For Real" is inspired by No Doubt's "Just A Girl". I hope you liked that moment between Gar and Dick. Prepare yourselves for a lot less drama and way more fluff next chapter! Remember, Gar doesn't mess around ;)
> 
> Till next time, Lily Timbers


	22. First and Best

Track 22: First and Best

" **Holy shit, this thing is huge!"**

"If we're talking about the size of _your_ thing," Victor replied slyly, "then, that's _not_ what she said."

In response, Gar snapped his hand out to smack the taller man on the shoulder.

"What exactly were you expecting, a moped?" Raven asked in an even, dry tone.

Gar didn't bother answering her rhetorical question. He had yet to break his gaze from the enormous vehicle that sat in the hotel parking lot. It measured over twice his size in height and at least three cars-worth in length. The recently waxed body was painted a shiny silver, the windows were tinted, and the rims of the wheels glistened in the midday sun. Their tour bus was positively _glorious_.

"Say hello to our home away from home," Wally announced to the group. "We're still in hotels every night, but this is our ride for the next 5,000 miles or so.

"She's beautiful," Victor murmured, totally awestruck. Now that he was done teasing Gar, his full attention was on the tour bus. He walked up to the vehicle and inspected it from different angles, "Man, I would love to open her up and take a look inside her engine, or fiddle around with her electrical system..."

"You make that sound so perverted, you crazy gearhead," Dick commented with a smirk.

"Does it have a name?" Kory wondered aloud. "Victor calls his automobile 'Baby' all the time."

At that, Honey and the Bees snickered amongst themselves. When Victor turned to shoot the entire group a defensive glare, Karen said, "It's kind of cute, watching him geek out like that. You're a real machine freak, aren't you?"

Raven skimmed through the rental paperwork and stated, "Apparently, this model is called the H3-45 Tower."

By unanimous vote, the tour bus was christened as "The Tower". They spent the next hour loading all of their equipment and excess luggage into the lower compartments. Walking up the steps and through the doors, Gar held back a gasp. The interior was just as luxurious as he had always dreamed. The walls were panelled with polished wood and the driver's chair was upholstered in sleek, black leather. Directly behind was a wide seat that could fit one or two people if ever someone wanted to hang out at the very front. The rest of the bus was divided into three main sections with a narrow corridor running through the middle. The first section had a booth on either side, which consisted of a small table between two opposing benches. The second portion held a kitchenette on one side and a washroom on the other. The back of the bus was lined with a large, U-shaped couch. The amenities included four flat-screen TVs, a Keurig machine, a microwave and two mini-fridges. Gar peeked inside to see that they were already stocked with drinks, snacks and more. To his delight, this included a few cartons of soy milk and other plant-based goodies. The Titans and roadies claimed the couch at the very back while the Bees took the front booths.

Behind the steering wheel, Conner carefully pulled the tour bus out of the parking lot and into the street. "Up, up and away!" he shouted, honking the horn while everyone cheered. Gar settled into his seat next to Raven. It took all of his willpower not to drape his arm around her shoulders. He was still recovering from their morning encounter in the gym and was filled with a mixture of emotions. Respect and gratitude towards Dick for his timely advice. Relief and tenderness from his exchange of apologies with Raven. Horniness and frustration because... Well, that was self-explanatory. If not for the interruption of those old ladies, Gar would have taken her right then and there. He glanced at the woman beside him through his peripheral vision and remembered that he still needed to map out their date.

"So what do you guys plan on doing during our free time tomorrow?" he casually asked the group.

Bart answered first, "I'm hitting all the tourist spots with Tim."

"Conner and I are going on a double-date with the Graysons," Cassie said and Kory nodded enthusiastically in confirmation.

"Sounds fun! I'd tag along, but I don't wanna fifth wheel," Victor replied, then nudged Gar with his elbow, "unless the grass stain over here wants to be my hot date."

"Hard pass, I'd rather go exploring. I think I'm gonna try subway-hopping," Gar said.

"I don't get how you can just wander around aimlessly like that," remarked Victor. "On second thought, I better go pick up some souvenirs for Sarah. She's still pissed at me for missing her calls the other night..."

"What about you?" Dick asked in Raven's direction.

"Not sure yet. I want to check out the New York Public Library, or maybe the Metropolitan Museum of Art."

"We're in the Big Apple and you wanna do _that_? Bo-ring!" Gar exclaimed, making sure to ham it up.

"I suppose that anything involving reading or staying quiet for more than five minutes is too much to ask from you," Raven blithely answered back.

Gar fought back a grin and he could tell that she was doing the same. Before getting on the bus, they had agreed upon their cover stories. Hopefully, their conflicting interests would hide their secret tryst. Kory and Cassie filled in Raven on their plans while Dick, Victor, Tim and Bart started a 4-player video game on one of the bus' screens. In the meantime, Gar brainstormed ideas for their date. A walk through Central Park was too cliché. Raven said that she would enjoy visiting a museum, but that would put him to sleep. A light bulb went off in Gar's head and he pulled out his phone. His idea was super last-minute and he worried that it wouldn't be doable. He was lucky; there were two seats available in the premium section. His eyes bugged out of their sockets at the price. It was _way_ outside of his regular budget for a first date, but for Raven, it would be worth it. Without lingering on his modest bank account for too long, he clicked the "Pay Now" button.

About an hour into the drive, everyone took turns to stand up and stretch their legs within the "Tower", which created a shuffle in the seating arrangements. Gar intended to stick by Raven, but she had a logistics meeting with Wally. The pair of managers went all the way to the front and squeezed onto the small bench behind Conner. Although they were sitting a little too close for Gar's comfort, he refrained from protesting out loud. He remembered his promise to Raven and swallowed his jealousy. In the end, he sat at one of the booths with Cassie, Kory and Karen. The ladies were in the midst of trading stories about the various men in their lives.

"One time," Karen said, "I went on a date with this guy I'd been texting for a couple of weeks. We hit it off, so we made dinner plans. When I arrived at the restaurant, his _mother_ was there with him!"

"You're kidding!" gasped Cassie.

"I wish! She sat with us the whole time. The lady even fed him and wiped his mouth with a napkin. That was by far, the worst date I have ever been on."

"What about you?" Cassie asked Kory.

"Let's see, Richard once brought me to a festival of lobsters," Kory recounted with a thoughtful look. "He forgot that I am allergic to crustaceans."

Cassie continued the chain, "Before I met Conner, I was on a lot of dating apps. I swiped right on a total stud. Based on his photos, he was super tall, had an amazing head of hair, and was absolutely jacked."

"Let me guess," said Karen, "he turned out to be 5 foot nothing, bald and scrawny?"

"No, I didn't get catfished, he looked exactly like I thought he would. The date itself went really well, but everything went to shit when his _wife_ turned up."

The three women heaved a collective groan, then chuckled with pained expressions on their faces. Karen turned her attention to Gar and inquired, "And you? What's the worst date you've ever been on?"

"Hmm, it's hard to say. My dating experiences have been pretty tame. I don't have any crazy stories like you do."

"Then what about the best date?" Kory asked.

"Let's see..." Gar said while scratching his chin. "Well, the most _memorable_ one was when I was fifteen. We went to an amusement park and I managed to get my very first kiss on the Ferris wheel."

"Aww, that's adorable," commented Cassie. "On the Ferris wheel, no less! How romantic."

"What's the most romantic thing someone has ever done for you?" Gar asked the group, secretly hoping to get some valuable data from his female companions. He wondered to himself if Raven was the type to appreciate grand romantic gestures. He didn't have the money for a helicopter ride or anything over-the-top like that. That being said, he definitely had a flair for the dramatic. After all, he was a musician that thrived being on stage. Perhaps he should play to his strengths...

Karen answered first and said, "I can't think of anything major but a lot of small things come to mind."

"Totally," Cassie agreed, "there's nothing like coming home from a long day of work to find out that Conner cleaned up the entire apartment, all without being asked."

"My last partner always made me coffee in the morning. He never got the amount of sugar right, but it was _sweet_ ," Karen said, wiggling her eyebrows at the unintentional pun.

"Richard sometimes leaves little notes inside my purse when I'm not looking," Kory offered, "and I adore it when he brushes my hair, it is most relaxing."

Gar's thoughts immediately jumped to Raven's hair, which had grown quite a few inches since he first met her. He often fantasized about running his fingers through those dark, silky locks. It now hung just below her shoulder blades, and she usually wore it down in a straight style or in a small bun at the nape of her neck. Gar remembered how cute she looked in the braided pigtails during their movie night on Christmas Eve. "How hard is it to braid hair?" he asked no one in particular. "It can't be that complicated, can it?"

The three women looked at him in surprise. Cassie arched her brow and replied, "Well as a professional stylist, I find it pretty easy. Why, do you want to learn?"

"Sure, why not? If I ever have a daughter, I can show up all of the other dads with my sick hair stylin' skills!"

Karen chuckled and said, "A white boy learning how to braid hair, this should be entertaining!"

He simply raised his hands and wiggled his fingers. "Please, I'm a guitarist. My digits are the _most_ dexterous."

Gar soon discovered that braiding hair was nothing like playing the guitar. After practising on Kory's mane for what felt like forever, he started to become discouraged. He repeated the instructions to himself: Left section over the middle, switch. Right section over the middle, switch. Repeat. That part wasn't difficult, it was the fact that the strands were slippery and he kept dropping them. Under Cassie's patient guidance, he eventually ended up with something that resembled a plait. "Once you master the French braid, I'll teach you the Dutch technique," she said.

"And maybe one day, you'll upgrade to cornrows," Karen added with a chuckle.

The tour bus reached the Canadian-American border a couple of hours later. Since they were a large group, everyone had to get out and be processed inside the patrol building. Gar enthusiastically wagged his passport in Raven's face as he got off the bus, which caused her to roll her eyes and smile. Once their documents were verified, they hit the road again. He hoped to regain his seat next to Raven, but the roadies had already corralled her into a game of UNO at one of the booths. The other booth was occupied by Victor, Wally and the twins, who were in a serious discussion about cars. Apparently, Wally was quite the speed demon and he even had experience with drag racing. The only empty seat was in the very back with Dick, Kory and the other three Bees.

"We were just finalizing the schedule for tomorrow," Dick said.

"Since you guys are opening, you may as well do your sound check last. That way, all of your equipment is already set up for the beginning of the show," suggested Karen.

"Sounds good to me," replied Gar.

"And we'll be quick so you have more time to _rehearse_ ," Roy said pointedly. Gar tensed at the thinly veiled jab. He was still pretty embarrassed from his shoddy performance the night before. It didn't help that it was their first joint concert, which probably left the Bees with a poor impression of his abilities. He was tempted to react defensively, but Kory swooped in before he could say anything.

"I assure you that we shall _not_ need more than the regular amount of time," she huffed. The woman was clearly offended on Gar's behalf. Roy visibly recoiled at Kory's icy glare, which in turn made Gar warm with affection for his loyal friend. He could always count on her to step in whenever she felt like one of her loved ones was being attacked. This reminded Gar that it didn't really matter what other people thought of him. His team knew that he could do better and that was all the reassurance he needed. Dick was right, the Bees were talented, but so were the Titans. They hadn't gotten this far just because of a lucky break. Gar had practiced music for more than half of his life; one small failure wasn't going to bring him down. Besides, there was no need to compete.

"If I need extra practice, I'll do it tonight when we get to the hotel," Gar said. "In fact, _we_ may need to practice together. How would you feel about a potential collab?"

Roy and Garth looked like they were about to object, but their team leader raised her hand to shut them up. "What exactly did you have in mind?" Karen asked.

Gar smiled and leaned forward in his seat, "So, I was thinking..."

* * *

**Raven stared at her reflection in the mirror, dissatisfied.** She desperately wished she could consult Cassie or Kory about an appropriate date outfit, but that would let the cat out of the bag. Already, she had gone through ten different combinations. It didn't help that she was basically living out of a suitcase, which gave her very few options to work with. Her travel wardrobe consisted of three main categories: athleisure, business and formal wear. Her fancy red dress would be too much, but she could hardly go out in yoga pants either. She ended up settling on a simple, emerald green blouse and a black pencil skirt. It was a little too managerial for a lunch date, but it would have to do for now. The cold, damp weather was typical for early March in New York, so she topped off the outfit with her thick peacoat and a wool scarf. Very soon, she was scheduled to meet Garfield at their "top secret" location, which were his words, not hers. Upon arriving at their hotel the night before, they clandestinely discussed their plans in her room. Much to her chagrin, he refused to tell her any details of what they were doing. All he said was, "Be ready to eat, sit back and relax". She hoped that he would hang around her room for a bit longer, but he said that he had "stuff" to take care of. Garfield's vague words left her totally mystified.

In her usual fashion, Raven arrived at their meeting point a few minutes early. She shuffled back and forth on the sidewalk, trying to stay warm. A hand tapped her on the shoulder, which made her jump out of startlement. Turning around, she came face to face with Garfield. Azure-green irises met indigo-blue as he reached out to take her hand. She peered up at him, admiring his taller height and broad shoulders. His mouth was drawn in a wide, lopsided grin and his blonde hair looked windswept from being outside. The freckles that dusted his face only added to his boyish charm and his eyes glinted with childlike excitement. Raven's stomach flip-flopped. She didn't realize how much she was looking forward to their date until this moment. A gust of chilly air blew past them and she shivered. "So are we just going to stand here or do we actually have a destination?" she asked.

"Cold, are you? No worries, our first stop isn't very far."

Garfield let go of her hand to pull her into a sideways embrace, blocking her body from the wind. He led them around the corner and to her surprise, they walked straight into a restaurant. It was a brightly-lit diner with a 1940's aesthetic. Vintage paraphernalia decorated the walls and counters, giving it an old-timey vibe. They were led to a table in the back corner of the restaurant, where it was a little quieter. Before sitting down, Garfield took Raven's coat and helped her into her seat. Their elderly waitress smiled at his chivalry with approval as she handed over their menus. Once they were settled in, Raven peeked over her menu and asked, "Are you telling me that I waited outside that whole time when we're eating just around the corner?"

Garfield chuckled and said, "Hey, it's not my fault you're always early! I wanted to keep it as a surprise."

"Well, it's definitely a surprise that you picked this place. I thought you'd take me to a vegan restaurant or something."

"Nah, I'll make do."

"Are you sure? I don't like tofu, but I'm not opposed to vegetables."

"Really, it's okay. I know you have a soft spot for brunch."

Raven's face flushed at his thoughtfulness, then wondered aloud, "Why would anyone ever eat anything besides breakfast food?"

They grinned at each other and looked back down at their menus. Predictably, Raven ordered the fresh strawberry waffles and an English Breakfast tea. Garfield asked for lemonade and a veggie burger, sans the cheese and mayo. As they waited for their food to arrive, their comfortable banter petered out into an awkward silence. It was strange. Up until this point, their interactions had been fairly easy. Raven rarely felt self-conscious around other people, but now, she second-guessed herself. Did she look good? Did she smell nice? Was there something in her teeth? The man in front of her looked equally uncomfortable. He fidgeted with his cutlery and avoided making eye contact. The two of them had hung out by themselves on multiple occasions, but that was always in a platonic context. It dawned on Raven that their first date was loaded with expectations and now, they were bumbling through it. Realizing this, she lightly pounded her fist on the table and said, "Gar, this is ridiculous. Why are we being so weird?"

"You noticed that too?"

"Of course! I don't know about you but... I'm nervous."

"Me too! And I have no idea why!" he exclaimed with a shaky laugh. "I've been trying to think of something smart to say, but I keep blanking. All that comes to mind is random animal trivia."

"Then go for it," she said while shrugging, "anything is better than this."

"Uh, okay... How much do you know about elephants?" he asked.

"Not much," Raven replied, reaching out to take a sip of water.

"Well, did you know that a female elephant's reproductive organs are located at the top of her back? During mating, the sperm has a crazy long distance to travel. The average length of an elephant penis is six feet, so if I stood next to one, it would be taller than me!"

Raven spat out her water and gaped at him, stunned. Of all of the animal factoids that he could have told her, she was not expecting _that_ one. The normally taciturn woman burst into a fit of laughter and Garfield joined in shortly after. They struggled to contain their giggles and only managed to calm down when the waitress came around with their order. After clinking their drinks together and saying cheers, they dug into their meals.

"Wow, elephant penises," commented Raven as she took a bite of her waffle. "You're lucky I didn't lose my appetite."

"I told you I couldn't think of anything clever to say. Something about you makes my brain go to mush."

"Don't blame your mushy brain on me," she replied. "I'm sure it has to do with all of those video games you play." Now that the tension was broken, they found their rhythm. They began talking about Pokémon, which led to many other topics like cartoon shows, films and music. "Did you always know you wanted to do music professionally?" Raven asked. "It's a risky career path and it doesn't always work out."

"You sound just like my father. Steve pushed me to take over his business, but I was never interested in all of that. I'm not smart enough and I don't think I have the personality for it."

"I don't buy the whole 'not being smart enough' excuse," she replied, "but I agree, you don't seem like the type who would be satisfied with sitting at a desk and pushing pencils all day."

Garfield shook his head and said, "It's not just that. I hate how greedy the business world is. Everything is about money, power and status."

"One could argue that the music industry is the same. Isn't it your dream to get rich and famous?" she countered.

"Well, yeah, but that's different."

"How so?"

"I dunno, it just is. Being an artist is about honing my passion and sharing it with the world. The more famous I become, the more people get the chance to connect with my music. And if those people wanna pay me for that experience, who am I to stop them? Business is cold and unfeeling, there's no heart involved."

Raven winced and said, "Ouch. You do realize that I'm technically a businesswoman, right?"

"Oops," Garfield responded with a grimace. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"No offense taken. Besides, you're not far off from the truth. One of the difficult things about running a company is that I can't be guided by my feelings. Every decision needs to be rational and well thought-out, or it could literally cost me." She paused to take a drink from her mug and looked down at her plate. Remembering Garfield's request for transparency, she raised her eyes and spoke honestly. "Truthfully, I envy you. I don't think I've ever felt _passionate_ about something. At least, not to the point where I could just throw caution to the wind, follow my heart and take a chance."

He gave her a contemplative look and answered, "That's not true. Being an entrepreneur is all about taking chances. And aren't you taking a chance on me?"

"I suppose I am," she replied softly. "So what do you think, am _I_ cold and unfeeling?"

"Not at all. You're one of the warmest people I know."

Raven rolled her eyes but didn't say anything to deny his claim. Garfield reached out to rest his hand on top of hers and stroked her skin with his thumb. He gave her a big, bright smile, which she returned with a tiny version of her own. Their plates had been empty for a while, but they remained in the restaurant to simply enjoy each other's company. They continued talking about mundane things, making little jokes and flirting back and forth. If the date ended here, Raven would have been perfectly satisfied. However, Garfield still had plans. "Yikes, it's already 1:15. We better head out soon or we'll miss the show," he said while waving over their waitress for the check.

"So it's a show, hmm? Are we watching a movie?"

"Not quite, although it does involve a theatre."

Raven moved to get her wallet from her coat pocket and said, "If you bought tickets for the show, then I've got lunch."

"Oh, you don't have to-"

"-What?" she challenged, "Don't tell me your masculinity is so fragile that you can't handle me paying."

His shocked reaction turned into a pleasantly surprised smirk. He leaned back in his chair and rested his hands behind his head. "On the contrary, I'm perfectly fine with it. I like a woman who takes charge."

Once the bill was paid, they strode back out onto the cold Manhattan streets. Garfield led the way, holding her hand as they wove through the busy crowd. After a few blocks, they stopped in front of a large, imposing building. The windows were covered in posters and a large sign read "Gershwin Theatre". Raven gasped and said in a low voice, "Are we...?"

"That's right, Rae. We're watching a musical."

* * *

**Even though it was a matinée showing, the theatre was packed full.** The duo sat in the dead centre of their section, which was less than ten rows away from the stage. When Raven realized how good their seats were, she turned to him in mild panic. "Gar, these tickets must have cost you a fortune!"

"It's no biggie," he replied nonchalantly. It was, in fact, a biggie. The tickets were 350 bucks a pop, but here was no way in hell that Gar would ever admit that to her. He knew that she would only get mad at him for blowing so much money in one shot. However, her ignorance didn't stop her from complaining.

"This is _far_ too much. You really should be wiser with your spending."

"Relax! It's not like I need to pay your old man a dowry so I can have your hand in marriage," he joked. Too late, he realized his mistake. How could he have been so dumb? He kicked himself while Raven's demeanour turned chilly.

"My 'old man' is gone, so that won't be an issue," she mumbled gruffly.

_"Shit,"_ he thought, then apologized out loud, "I was being stupid again. I'm so sorry, Rave."

"Don't be. I never really knew him anyway. That man was never a father, just a sperm donor. And like I said, he's gone now."

"Gone, as in...?

"As in dead. He passed away last summer."

An awkward silence took over for the second time that day. Gar had his fair share of experience with deceased parents. Even if Raven was never close with her father, a loss was still a loss. And yet, Gar could tell that she only felt resentment rather than grief towards the man. She was quiet for several moments and based on her clenched fists, Gar sensed that she was irritated with his impertinence. To his relief, she didn't blow up. Her aura calmed and he heard her heave a sigh.

"Did I kill the mood?" he asked with regret.

"Not _totally_. Maybe you can salvage it by putting your arm around me."

Without hesitation, Gar followed her orders. Raven leaned her head on his shoulder and snuggled in close. The lights dimmed and the orchestra began to play the overture. The curtain was a giant map of Oz and it raised to reveal a backdrop of gears surrounding a giant clock. A blonde woman dressed in a blue ball gown floated onto the stage. She recounted the tale of the Wicked Witch of the West, also known as Elphaba. Gar grinned in anticipation and looked down to see Raven's wonderstruck face. In his opinion, _Wicked_ was one of the best musicals of modern times and he was thrilled to share the experience with her. He had seen it once at a local theatre, but that was nothing compared to a bonafide Broadway production. As for Raven, this was her first-ever live musical experience. He sincerely hoped it wouldn't disappoint. Two and a half hours later, the pair walked out of the theatre hand in hand. They lingered by the exit to discuss the performance, but not for long, since they still needed to return to the hotel before heading to the venue.

"Did you like it?" Gar asked tentatively.

"I loved it," she replied. "The music, the stage design, the story... It was _wonderful_. I can see why it's one of your favourites."

"Yeah?"

"The whole animal activism theme is right up your alley."

"Animals are people too!" Gar practically shouted. "Who was your favourite character?"

Raven answered, "Elphaba, hands down. She's such an intriguing protagonist and I related to her a lot. People think that she's dark and creepy but really, she's just misunderstood."

"And like her, you look great in green. Hey, does that make me Fiyero?" he asked cheekily, referring to Elphaba's love interest.

"Actually, I see you more as Glinda the Good Witch."

"Seriously? Why?" he questioned.

"Well, you're both blonde, in the literal and figurative sense. You care too much about public perception and other people's opinions of you," she answered with a coy smirk. "But you're positive. You're like a light that shines brightly wherever you go. You're _good_."

"You're good- _er_. In fact, I'd say you're the best."

Raven shot him an amused look, then quoted one of the songs, "Because I knew you, I have been changed for good."

"You really think so?"

"I've never had so many friends before... It's all because you took a chance on me, way back when you signed to Nevermore. Despite how aloof I was towards you, you never stopped trying to coax me out of my shell," she said with a blush. "And now, you push me out of my comfort zone and encourage me to try new things. I... I appreciate it."

"Anything for you, Rae," he said, smiling widely. "But you know, 'For Good' is a song about goodbyes and friendship."

"You're a really good friend."

Gar heaved a groan which then turned into a laugh. "Have I just been friendzoned again?"

She smacked him playfully on the arm and said, "No, you idiot. Can't we be friends and romantically involved at the same time? 'Friend' is literally in the word 'boyfriend'".

"So I'm your boyfriend now?" he asked hopefully.

"Not quite. But I am warming up to the idea."

"So what's a step between friend and boyfriend? Best friend?"

"Hmmm... If anything, I would say that that's a step above."

"How so?"

"Think about it," she said, "if you had to rank the people in your life from least to most important, who would be at the top?"

"Rita and Steve, for sure," Gar replied without missing a beat, "they get on my case all the time, but I know they love me.

"Who else?"

"Vic, although I'm pretty sure Sarah is in first place for him."

"I think 'future spouse' takes precedence over 'best bro'."

" _You_ aren't far behind," he said, giving her a light nudge. "In fact, you're a pretty strong contender."

"Lucky me," replied Raven sarcastically.

"What about you?" Gar flipped the question back to her.

"Cassie. My cat."

"Pfft, your cat doesn't count."

"Whatever happened to 'animals are people too'?" she asked, then added, "the Titans are high up there."

"Oh?"

"Victor, Richard and Kory are basically my siblings at this point."

"What about me? Am I at the top?" Gar questioned eagerly.

She gave him a sly grin and said, "You're a pretty strong contender."

"I guess you could say I'm your BFIT."

Raven threw up her hands in confusion. "There you go again with your acronyms, just like DTR. You know I'm not current with what the kids say these days."

"I just made it up right now!"

"So what is BFIT supposed to mean?"

"Boyfriend In Training."

"Hmmm, I don't know about that," Raven murmured coyly, "I think I prefer _Best_ Friend In Training. Does that work for you?"

She looked up at him through her eyelashes and her dark blue eyes sparkled mischievously. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold and her full lips were bent in a shy smile. Gar's stomach flip-flopped. It was no grand declaration of love, but his heart soared at her words. He felt like he could defy gravity. Gar leaned down to kiss her and to his delight, she kissed him back with enthusiasm. Raven originally said that she was against public displays of affection, but that wasn't stopping her now. They held hands all the way back to the hotel, although they made sure to let go before heading in. Gar accompanied her right up to the door of her room. She moved past the threshold but he remained outside with one arm leaning against the doorframe. "Any chance you'll let me inside?" he asked cheekily.

"On the first date? I don't think so."

"Don't you want to continue where we left off in the gym?"

Raven looked sideways as if she were crossing the street, making sure that no one else was present in the hall. She chewed on her lip and tucked a rebellious strand of hair behind her ears. Those small, endearing gestures spurred Gar even further and he reached out to lay a hand on her waist. Raven covered his hand with her own and for a moment, it looked like she was considering letting him in. In the end, she brushed him away and whispered regretfully, "Gar... We have to be at the venue in 20 minutes. We're already cutting it close as it is."

"I can be quick about it!" he loudly whispered back.

"Hopefully not _too_ quick."

He grinned at her teasing but respectfully backed away. If she wasn't ready, that was okay. The sexual tension between them had been palpable for a while, but he was willing to wait for as long as she needed. In any case, he had a strong feeling that today's date wouldn't be their last. Right before Raven closed the door, she moved forward to catch his lips in a kiss that made his toes curl. "Thanks for taking me out today," she whispered. "That was the best first date I've ever had."

As Gar skipped back to his room with a giant grin etched on his face, he was very much inclined to agree.

* * *

**The show was starting in 10 minutes.** Kory and Richard were already waiting in the wings and Victor wasn't far behind. He lingered in the hallway with his cell phone plastered to his ear. Raven assumed by his tense expression and frantic voice that he and his fiancée were having an argument.

"Baby, can we please talk about this later? The concert is starting soon and I have to get ready to go on stage." Victor paused to cover his other ear with a palm. The background noise coming from the crowd waiting behind the curtain was getting louder as showtime approached. "Yes, I know. No, I... No! Of course I have time for you! But- Sarah, please... I lo-"

Raven pretended like she didn't hear when Victor let out a yell of frustration. He forcefully shoved the phone into his back pocket and stomped off to join Kory and Richard, cursing under his breath. She wanted to go and check on him, but at the moment, there were more pressing matters at hand. Garfield was nowhere to be found. As the Titans' manager, it was her responsibility to find him. He wasn't in the green room where the Bees were currently hanging out. She checked all over the backstage area, even peeking into a janitorial closet. Eventually, she clued in and went to the men's washroom. The door was shut, so she knocked and called his name. A pained groan confirmed his presence. She took a chance and tried the doorknob, which was fortunately unlocked. Garfield crouched over the sink, the tap running a full stream of cold water. His skin looked clammy and a little green. The haggard face reflected in the mirror made it obvious that stage fright had taken over again. She walked inside, turned off the tap and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Not really. I thought I was fine, but I can't stop thinking about the last show. I'm terrified I'm gonna screw up again."

"You'll be great," she replied with a firm, confident tone. "Do you have your lucky penny?"

"Yeah, but it didn't help me last time."

"Did you try my mantra?"

"I couldn't remember the words."

"Leniret animam meam." She rubbed his back while chanting, trying to emit as much soothing energy as possible. With eyes screwed shut, he whispered along with her. After a moment or two, he visibly relaxed and re-opened his eyes to look at her through the mirror.

"Thanks, Rae."

"It's the least I could do."

Garfield heaved a deep sigh and turned around to face her. He reached out to play with the ends of her hair, smiling wistfully. Wrapping his arms around her, he leaned forward to initiate a kiss. While they held each other close, Garfield continued stroking her hair. As lovely as it would be to hang out in the men's room forever, time was running out. Raven walked him to the side of the stage to join the other three Titans. Remembering her role as manager, she gathered them together for a brief pep talk. "The stage is yours," she declared as fact. "If you miss a beat or play the wrong note, it's not the end of the world. Remember that you're not alone, you have your team right there with you.

"The Titans aren't just a team, we're a family," said Richard, pulling everyone a little closer.

"And a family is always there for each other, no matter how difficult things get," continued Victor.

"That's right!" Kory agreed with a loud rallying cry.

Garfield finished them off by exclaiming, "Titans together!"

Tim urged them out; it was showtime. Richard led the way with Garfield rounding out the rear. Before he stepped onto the stage, Garfield spun around and draped his lucky penny around Raven's neck.

"Don't you need this?" she asked.

"Not anymore. I have a different good luck charm now," he replied, giving her a wink before sprinting to catch up with the others.

If Toronto was their worst performance so far, their New York City show was proving to be their best. Perhaps it had something to do with the team huddle. Or maybe, there was something in the water. Either way, the Titans were on fire. Raven had never seen them so lively or dynamic; every single track was performed to the best of their abilities. Richard's voice rang throughout the concert hall, leading the team with powerful self-assurance. Kory interacted joyfully with the crowd, taking the time to point and wave at the sea of fans. Victor's drumming was top notch as well. He even dared to twirl his drumsticks and whip them in the air between beats. As for Garfield, the guitarist positively shone. Everything about him screamed that he was having the time of his life. His vitality and enthusiasm were contagious, energizing both his bandmates and the audience. All the while, Raven admired them with pride. When the opening set came to a close, they left the entire venue wanting for more. Conner and Bart rearranged the stage while the Titans replaced the Bees in the green room. As the other band left for their turn to perform, Raven noticed Garfield smile smugly at Roy. During the Bees' set, she nagged the Titans to re-hydrate and eat. She had a feeling that their performance wasn't over yet and they needed to keep up their strength.

An hour later, they could hear the concert-goers chant for an encore. Tim darted into the room and shouted, "They want you guys too! Hurry up, let's go!" The Bees played their encore song first, followed by the Titans. Raven thought that the show would officially end after this, but to her surprise, both teams remained on stage. The two bands arranged themselves so that they shared the space equally. At the back, Victor took over the drum kit from Roy. Garth remained in his position on stage right with his bass. Richard sat at the keyboard adjacent to Marco, who wielded his electric guitar. Kory, Manny and Roy stood in a line on stage left, each person holding a microphone. At center stage, Garfield and Karen stood next to each other behind two mic stands. The Bees' frontwoman spoke to the crowd, "For our last song, we'll be playing a cover. This one is dedicated to all you crazy kids who are in love. Sing along if you know the words."

Garfield began to pluck a simple chord progression on his acoustic guitar, which was soon joined by Karen's dulcet humming. As she began to sing, the crowd pulled out their cellphones and swayed their flashlights in time with the music. It was a well-known RnB duet that had recently won a Grammy. Although the melody started out sparsely, the lyrics were full of feeling. Karen crooned the first verse by herself but at the chorus, the back-up voices of Kory, Manny and Roy joined her with oohs and aahs. The other musicians started to play as well, slowly introducing their instruments into the mix. In the second verse, the dynamic grew louder and Garfield took over the vocal line. Although his eyes were focused on the audience, Raven knew instinctively that he was singing directly at her.

_It's the sunrise / And those blue eyes_

_You're the one that I desire_

_When we wake up / And then we make love_

_It makes me feel so nice_

They had yet to make love as the song suggested, but Raven took the lyrics as a promise for the future. She was overcome with emotion at Garfield's romantic serenade. Solely tuning into his smooth, tenor voice, her nerves tingled with pleasure.

_You're my water when I'm stuck in the desert_

_You're the Tylenol I take when my head hurts_

_You're the sunshine on my life_

In the second chorus, the background singers resumed their vocalizations and began to snap their fingers in time with the beat. The music reached its apex of intensity when Victor added subtle flourishes on the cymbals and Marco accented the high notes on his electric guitar. Karen melded her voice with Garfield's and they sang in perfect harmony:

_I just wanna see how beautiful you are_

_You know that I see it / I know you're a star_

_Where you go I follow / No matter how far_

_If life is a movie / Then you're the best part_

After the bridge and final chorus, the music faded into nothingness. There was half a beat of silence before the crowd erupted into deafening applause. "Titans!" and "Bees!" were shouted in equal measure and the audience begged them to continue. With waves and smiles, the combined musical team said their good-byes. They would have stayed to meet the fans after the show, but they were scheduled to leave early the next morning. Instead, they found a 24-hour pizza joint next to their hotel and ate together as a large group.

"Did you know about their plan?" Wally asked Raven. "I was totally caught off guard!"

"I wasn't expecting it either, but it was definitely effective," she answered, glancing over at Garfield who was in the midst of stuffing his face with food.

Karen explained, "It was pretty last minute, so we wanted to keep it as a surprise."

"I think it went well, even though Gar fudged up the words," mentioned Garth.

"No I didn't!" Garfield denied with a mouth half-full of pizza.

"I'm pretty sure the original lyric is 'brown' eyes, not 'blue'," Victor replied while giving Raven a surreptitious wink.

The entire gang spent the next hour hanging out and goofing off in the restaurant, marking a pivotal point in the two bands' relationship. Now, they regarded each other with mutual respect and admiration. Instead of competitiveness, a spirit of collaboration was formed between them, making room for genuine friendships that would last for many years to come. Raven didn't know it at the time, but her prediction turned out to be true. Their New York show ended up being the most successful for the entire tour. That night, they made the highest profit on merchandise. Footage from the concert went viral on YouTube and Twitter. The critical reviews that were to come out a week later would be glowing. The whole experience was a night to remember, but in Raven's opinion, the encore was the best part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this chapter, it was a nice break from the drama. Raven's quote about breakfast food is from Leslie Knope of "Parks and Rec". That little elephant tidbit comes from my husband, which was his actual attempt to make small talk on our second date. He's quite the charmer.
> 
> I know I said this was a rock band AU, but it's becoming a fully-fledged musical appreciation fest, lol. Any other Wicked fans out there? Finally, "Best Part" by Daniel Caesar and H.E.R. is one of my all-time favourite duets.
> 
> Till next time, Lily Timbers


	23. Track 23 - Compromise

Track 23 - Compromise 

**Raven Roth, CEO of Nevermore Records and manager of the Titans, was an introvert.** In her regular life, she had no problem with being by herself. If she did have to socialize, she preferred to do so in small doses and with as few people as possible. Now that they were on tour, Raven's introverted nature was constantly being challenged. It helped that she always had her own hotel room; even travelling in a van with the Titans had been manageable. At present, being trapped on a tour bus with fourteen other passengers was her very own version of Hell. Although the Tower was relatively spacious, there was nowhere to hide from the others. The drive to Miami was their longest one yet, taking up a day and a half of travel. They had only left New York City six hours ago and Raven already felt like she was losing her mind. At the beginning of the ride, she humoured the others by participating in the odd conversation or card game. Slowly but surely, the excess noise and lack of personal space became unbearable.

A rowdy video game tournament was on-going in the back of the bus. The Pérez twins duked it out, hurling insults at each other in Spanish while Garfield, Cassie, Karen and Roy heckled them. At the booths, Bart and Wally were in a heated debate over who would win in a hypothetical car race. Garth, Tim and the Graysons watched with great interest, often interrupting with questions or comments to sidetrack them. This left Conner at the driver's helm and Victor, who sat by himself on the bench at the very front. Looking at her client, friend and surrogate brother, Raven frowned. Victor hadn't been himself recently. His laughter was a little less raucous, his smiles a little more rare. While not as outgoing as Garfield or Kory, he was still a "people" person. Raven was under the impression that Victor liked being in the middle of the action, not for the attention but for the company. However, he seemed more withdrawn and melancholy over the past few days. Raven walked in his direction and pointed at the empty cushion next to him. "Is this seat taken?"

"It is now," he said with a wink. "It's getting pretty loud back there, huh? You look like you need a break."

"A pair of noise-cancelling headphones would work too," she replied with a wink of her own.

"Ain't that the truth. I like being around other people, but it can be tiring. When Gar gets too intense at home, I usually retreat to my room and tinker away on a mechanical project. It helps recharge my batteries."

Raven nodded back in understanding. It looked like Victor was more introverted than she thought. They rarely got the chance to talk by themselves, so she took the opportunity to check on his well-being. This was standard procedure for a manager, but it was also her duty as a close friend. "How have you been? Getting homesick yet?"

Victor gave her a hint of a smile and said, "A little bit. Hotel bathrooms gross me out and nothing will ever beat my own bed."

"I totally agree. I miss my shower and my reading chair. Oh, and my cat of course," added Raven. "Which reminds me, I need to get a thank you gift for Sarah. She's very kind for taking care of Earl Grey for me." At the mention of his fiancée, Victor's expression became pained. Just as Raven had suspected, there was trouble in paradise. She dropped her voice to a whisper so that they wouldn't be overheard by Conner or the others. "Is everything okay between you two?"

"Not really. It's been tough lately." Victor fell silent and Raven followed suit. Being a private person herself, she wouldn't feel offended if their conversation stopped there. The details of their relationship wasn't her business. Raven intended to move on to another topic, but Victor continued, "Sarah and I... We've never really fought before. Our relationship has been smooth sailing since day one. This is the first real 'storm' that we've weathered."

"How long have you been together for?" Raven inquired, realizing that she didn't know the answer.

"Officially? A little less than a year."

She raised her brows in mild surprise. According to her calculations, that meant they had only dated for a few months before their engagement, the same night she met the Titans. "She fits in so well with the others, I just assumed it had been longer than that," she remarked.

"A lot of people thought I was rushing things for proposing so soon, including my dad," Victor explained. "He said I jumped the gun, but that changed after I introduced them to each other."

"Well, she's a real sweetheart. Even _I_ liked her the first time I met her, which is saying a lot," said Raven with a self-deprecating chuckle.

"Everyone loves her, mainly because she's got a heart the size of this tour bus."

"So what's been making things difficult? The distance?" asked Raven.

"That and the fact that we're never free at the same time. She works at a school for disabled kids during the day. When she's done work, we're usually in the middle of soundcheck. And by the time we're back at the hotel after our shows, it's way past her bedtime."

"That shouldn't be too hard to work out, should it?"

"We tried compromising during the first week. She'd stay up late one night and the next time, I'd call her early in the morning. But we keep missing each other and it's starting to get frustrating."

"Don't fret, we aren't on the road forever," Raven replied and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "We'll be home sooner than you think."

Victor only shrugged, looking unconvinced. There was something else that was bothering him. They had gotten this far, so Raven felt like it was safe to prod a little further. "Distance and timing aren't the only problems, are they?"

"I feel guilty," he mumbled.

"How come?"

"Recording the album, going on tour, meeting the fans... It's _fun_. Too much fun."

"How could anything possibly be too much fun?"

"I never thought the Titans would make it. When we were teens, becoming rock stars felt like a crazy dream. But now that we're here, now that it's a reality... I don't want to go back to regular life."

"That's only natural. There's nothing wrong with that," Raven reasoned quietly.

"Of course there is," Victor countered back. "Sarah is a humble, salt-of-the-earth kind of gal. It was always her goal to become a teacher. She's perfectly happy living a simple, uncomplicated life. How can I ask her to give that up for me? It's not fair. It's like saying that my dreams are more important than hers."

"That doesn't have to be true. You said that you compromised before, so why can't you compromise on this?"

He shook his head. "I don't think it's possible. It would be easier if her job was more flexible so she could travel with us. I mean, things will probably return to normal once we're back in Jump. But what about our next tour? What if we get famous to the point where it starts infringing on her private life? I can't do that to her."

"How does Sarah feel? Have you discussed this with her?"

"Like I said, our communication has been lacking the past few days."

The pair of friends paused, both taking a moment to think. Victor had a point; not everyone is cut out for fame. It takes mental fortitude and thick skin to be in the spotlight. Celebrities tend to flock together out of a mutual understanding, something that regular people just can't comprehend. Being a public figure came with many perks, but there were drawbacks as well. Raven sighed. It was a complicated situation with no quick fix. Hunching over, Victor threaded his shaky fingers together and whispered, "I feel like my priorities are changing."

"You once asked me to not let you lose sight of who you are. Is that what's happening right now?"

"I dunno, I'm confused. I love Sarah more than anything. At least, I thought I did. I love music too and I'd be crazy to turn back on this career now that I've risked it all... I keep doubting myself. What if my feelings for her aren't real? She was the first woman to show interest in me after my accident, so what if I'm just settling out of fear of being alone?"

"It sounds like you have a lot of questions and not a lot of answers," Raven replied sympathetically. "Ultimately, you need to figure this out on your own. After all, only _you_ know how you really feel. Don't let your doubts get the best of you, Victor. Trust yourself."

"You really are one smart woman."

"I certainly like to think so."

The two of them exchanged a smile. Victor wrapped his prosthetic arm around Raven's shoulders and drew her in for a cozy hug.

"I hope you know that I'm always here for you," she said. "If ever you need a listening ear, I'm there."

"Thank you. You're the best little sis I've ever had," declared Victor.

"Hmm, I wonder what Kory would say about that," she replied with a teasing grin.

"She doesn't count, we're almost the same age."

"So I'm the _only_ little sister you've ever had."

"And the only one I'll ever need."

* * *

 **Long after the sun had set, the Tower pulled into the parking lot of a motel in Jacksonville, Florida.** They would complete the last five hours of driving the following day. With a groan of exhaustion, Gar plopped onto his bed stomach-first. As much fun as he had in the tour bus, it was nice to finally spread out his lanky limbs on something soft. It was already pretty late, but he wanted to see Raven. They hadn't spent any time together all day despite being in the same vehicle for the last fifteen hours. Keeping their relationship a secret from the others was getting more and more difficult. While he knew that it was necessary, that didn't mean he had to like it. Gar stood up to brush his teeth, ensuring that his breath was minty fresh. If he was lucky, he'd get to sneak in a little make out session before bed. A _sleepover_ would be even better, but that was probably pushing it. Before he could slink out the door, Victor stopped him with a seemingly innocent question. "Where you off to, salad head?"

"Uh, I wanted to go for a little walk to stretch my legs," Gar replied while moving towards the exit.

"Tell Raven I say good night."

"Sure, will do-" Gar stopped in his tracks, then spun quickly on his heel to blurt out, "I-m-mean, uh, yeah, I thought I'd tell her good night too. To be p-polite."

"Polite, hmm? How very thoughtful of you, Garfield." A cold sweat broke out on the guitarist's forehead. Victor _never_ called him by his full name. The flat tone made Gar's skin crawl with unease. The larger man casually sat on his bed and crossed his beefy arms, staring Gar down with a stony expression. "Speaking of Raven, she's the type of gal that deserves a _polite_ kinda guy. A real gentleman. Wouldn't you agree, Garfield?"

"Y-yeah, totally."

"Personally, I would lose my shit if Raven dated a scumbag. You know, the type of degenerate who thinks that getting busy in a nasty motel is a good idea. She deserves the 5-star treatment, nothing less. I'm sure you feel the same way, right, Garfield?"

"Of c-course!"

"And if this sleazeball ever hurt her in any way, I might just have to hunt him down and cut off his balls. That seems like fitting punishment, doesn't it, _Garfield_?" Each time the trembling man's name was uttered, Victor flexed his muscles menacingly. Gar was paralyzed, like a fawn in the sights of a hungry grizzly bear. He didn't even notice that he was holding his breath until Victor smacked it out of him when his hand slapped Gar's back. "Like I said, tell Raven I say good night."

As Gar stalked off towards her room, he panicked internally. He should have known that Victor would have picked up on things eventually. The man was a very perceptive person, even more so when it came to situations that involved his best friend. Gar could only hope that Raven wouldn't kill him for spilling the beans. And if she didn't, Victor certainly would for "besmirching her honour". He knocked quietly on her door and she opened it immediately. "Hey, you. Long time no see," he whispered with a shy smile.

"I saw you all day, Gar."

"Well, I'd like to see you a little more privately. Is that okay?"

"Of course, come on in."

Gar followed her into the room and gently closed the door behind him. As Raven moved to sit down on her bed, he noticed that her hair looked wet. He went to sit next to her and tugged at the hem of her pyjama sleeve. "You look comfy."

"It's been a long day," she said. "I always shower before bed, it helps me wind down."

"You plan on sleeping with your hair like that?"

"No, I usually tie it in a bun. Otherwise, I wake up with hair in my mouth."

"I could braid it for you, if you want."

"Since when did you know how to braid hair?" Raven asked with disbelief.

"Well, I'm still _in training_. Mind if I practice on you?"

With a smirk laced with skepticism, Raven handed him a brush and a couple of hair elastics. He wrapped them around his wrist and began to comb through her hair gently. He started at the ends to untangle the knots, eventually working his way up like Cassie had taught him. Raven breathed a soft sigh of satisfaction, which made his stomach go aflutter with butterflies. Although it was still damp, her hair was just as silky as he imagined it to be. It shone in the low light of her room and smelled like lavender shampoo. He parted her hair straight down the middle and tied off one of the sections so he could work on the other half. Even though her hair was easier to manipulate wet, his inexperienced fingers were clumsy and he had to restart a couple of times. Raven patiently sat without moving or speaking. After multiple attempts, he tied off the first side. It was a little bumpy, but at least it looked like a braid. Once he started on the next one, he brought up the dreaded but necessary topic. "Vic knows."

"Knows what?"

"About us."

" _What?!_ " Raven lurched forward abruptly and the second, almost finished braid fell out.

"I kept my mouth shut, I swear! I think he figured it out on his own."

"How?"

"I'm not sure, he didn't say anything outright. It's just the vibe I got."

"We've been getting too comfortable," she groaned. "You should probably go back to your room before anyone else gets suspicious."

"Nobody saw me walk over. And are you really gonna go to bed with your hair half-done?"

Raven flicked the loose strands out of her face and muttered, "I suppose not. Oh, Gar... What are we going to do?"

"About us? Hopefully nothing drastic," Gar replied.

"I'm not saying we need to end things, but maybe we should put this on hold until we get back home."

"Really, Rae? You think you can resist me for two weeks?"

"I've resisted you pretty well up until recently," she grumbled back.

"Listen, Vic isn't the type to blab and I promise we'll be more careful," he answered in a soothing tone. "I don't wanna stop, not even for a day."

Raven remained quiet as he re-did the second braid, which went much better than the first one. After tying it off, he gently turned her by the shoulders so that she faced him. He inspected his handiwork closely and realized that the two braids looked uneven from the front. "Want me to re-do the first one?"

She glanced at herself in the mirror and shrugged back, "No, it's okay. You did a much better job than I ever could."

Gar grabbed both braids and used the ends to tickle her ears. A girly giggle escaped her. It was very different from her usual husky laugh and it delighted him to no end. He let go of her hair and took her cheek instead, cupping it gently with his palm. "I had a lot of fun yesterday," he said, grinning widely.

"Me too," she answered with a smile that mirrored his own.

"So much fun, that it makes me want to go out again. Whaddya say?"

"Well... We _are_ arriving in Miami a day early. Tomorrow afternoon and evening should be free."

"So it's a date?"

"It's a date," confirmed Raven.

They sealed their plans with a kiss. Although the gesture started out chaste, it quickly devolved into a mess of wandering hands and lingering lips. Gar wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer. The other arm supported him on the bed, but he lost his balance when she pushed him backward. The sound of her quiet moans and the taste of her mouth stoked a fire inside of him. He felt his jeans tighten as one of her hands began to move up his thigh. Suddenly, he remembered the threat about a certain part of his male anatomy being chopped off... Before things went any further, he broke his lips away from hers with an apologetic expression. This barely deterred Raven, who simply turned her attention elsewhere. "Don't you want to pick up where we left off in the gym?" she asked between licks and nips on his neck.

"Y-yeah, but aren't the walls a little thin?"

"We can be quiet," Raven whispered seductively.

"Hopefully, not _too_ quiet."

When her eyes glinted with fresh desire at his little remark, Gar cursed at himself internally. He meant to cool things down, not crank up the heat. He pushed himself off of the mattress and stood up abruptly. "I-uh, I should go. I'm gonna need my beauty sleep if we're going on a date tomorrow."

"With a face like yours, you'll be sleeping till next week," she said in a facetious tone that made Gar chuckle.

"Hardy, har har. Good night, Rae."

"Good night, Gar."

"Oh, and by the way," he added with a sheepish smile, "Vic says good night too."

* * *

 **Raven was _peeved_.** It all began when Kory mentioned that she hoped to do something relaxing when they got to Miami. Cassie latched onto this idea and suggested that they go shopping. The final nail in the coffin was Karen's proposal that the four of them have a girls' day out. This in of itself would have been fine, if not for Wally complaining that the guys were being excluded. The compromise was that all of them would go clubbing together in the evening. Raven and Gar's original plans were officially ruined and there was nothing they could say to get out of it. The manager shot her pseudo-boyfriend a furtive glance, who returned it with a disappointed shrug. They would have to reschedule their date. She could understand Victor's plight a little bit more; timing was hard to get right. Once all of their things were safely deposited at the new hotel, the four women set off on their outing.

As the day unfolded, Raven never felt so stereotypically feminine. The Miami weather was sunny and humid, so their first stop was at a café to get iced lattés. Next, they perused an outdoor shopping centre with several high-end storefronts. An hour into their spree, Raven was the only one with empty hands. Her three friends ganged up and decided to make her into their life-sized Barbie doll. She dug in her heels the entire time, but that didn't stop them from giving her outfit after outfit to model. Raven eventually caved in and made a single purchase: a little black dress. The bodice hugged her curves and the bottom hem ended halfway up her thigh. The shoulders, neckline and skirt were covered in black feathers with a subtle iridescent sheen. It was a little too flashy for her taste, but after trying it on, her opinion changed. Her companions ranted and raved about how the fit flattered her body shape perfectly. The top clung to her like a second skin and the miniskirt made her legs look like they went on for days. Afterwards, Kory treated Raven to a matching pair of shoes.

Once the haul was deemed successful, the four of them stepped into a nail salon. Kory decided on a pedicure since a hand treatment wasn't conducive to bass playing. Cassie chose to indulge herself and get all twenty of her nails done. Raven hated feet in general, so she opted for a simple manicure alongside Karen. "Honey" and the Titans' manager sat side by side while two nail technicians worked on their hands. In the short time that they had known each other, Raven had made several observations about Karen. The woman had a firm sense of independence and a sharp, assertive tongue. Although her confident demeanour sometimes came off as cocky, she also had a more caring side. She wasn't as consistent with her leadership as Richard, which was made obvious through Bees' occasional lack of direction. Raven imagined that it must be difficult wrangling all of those personalities into a united front. And as a fellow woman in a male-dominated industry, she could sympathize. Raven opened up the conversation by saying, "It feels like I'm catching up on all of the girly stuff I never did as a teenager."

"Same here," agreed Karen, "I was never one for primping and preening, but it's nice to practice self-care every once in a while."

"I suppose you don't usually do this type of thing with the rest of the Bees?"

"Ha! I can't speak for the twins, but Garth gets seaweed facials twice a month and Roy spends more money on hair products than he'd like to admit."

When the two women shook with light chuckles, they received death glares from the hard-working technicians. They stilled their bodies so as not to disturb them any further.

"I think you're a boss, by the way," Karen said off-handedly. "It may be a man's world, but you're killing the game. And from what I've observed, you have a lot of integrity too. I really respect that, Ms. Roth."

"Please, call me Raven," she answered with an embarrassed but flattered blush.

"Seriously though, there aren't enough female entrepreneurs, especially ones who are self-made like you."

"You could say the same about female-led rock bands."

"I had to fight tooth and nail for that spot. Thankfully, Wally isn't sexist, unlike some people..."

"Were you under different management before him?"

Karen grimaced as though she had eaten something bitter, then muttered, "Do you know Sebastian Blood?" The entertainment mogul was a legend in the industry, famous for producing talent shows and singing competitions.

"Not personally, but yes, I know who he is."

"Back when I was seventeen, I auditioned for the debut season of his reality show called 'The Academy'. The idea was to enrol a bunch of wannabe singers into a music school, and only the cream of the crop would graduate."

"Let me guess, graduating meant getting a record deal?"

"Exactly," confirmed Karen, "it never went on air, but Blood still offered me a spot with his talent management subsidiary."

"So what happened?"

"He intended to put me in a girl group, similar to The Pussycat Dolls. I wanted to make rock music, not pop, so I negotiated."

"I heard he's a real hard-ass. How did that go?"

"He agreed to let me have creative control as long as I paid him certain... _favours_. Obviously, I got the hell away from that situation. I would _never_ compromise on my morals."

Raven's stomach churned with disgust. She hated men who abused their power to fulfill their sick fantasies, especially when said men were exploiting minors. "That's awful. I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

Karen's eyes glinted with determination and she replied, "If anything, it made me tougher. Before, I saw the music industry through rose-coloured glasses. After that, I traded in my naiveté for something better: good ol' fashioned skepticism." The Bees' front woman paused to inspect her freshly painted nails. They were a matte black with chrome gold stripes. The technician began to apply sharp studs and bee-shaped decals on the tips. Raven thought it looked totally badass. Putting her hands back on the counter, Karen continued her story. "From that point on, it became my goal to sign with an independent label. It took nearly a decade, but biding my time paid off. When I met Wally last year, he introduced me to the rest of the guys. He said that we all had individual potential, but as a team, we could be something more."

"I admire your tenacity," Raven said sincerely, "that kind of patience takes a lot of strength and self-discipline."

"Honestly, I felt like giving up so many times. The amount of double-standards in this industry is unbelievable. If I'm assertive, I get called 'bossy'. If I refuse to take shit from others, I'm a 'diva'."

"Very true. The entertainment world isn't the kindest to us women."

"That's a _major_ understatement. Women are persecuted for things that men never would. Did you hear the story about that pop star and her leaked nudes? She was obviously the victim, but the media still labelled her as a 'slut'."

Raven cocked her head in recognition and asked, "Are you referring to Terra? I don't know for sure, but I have a hunch that it was actually her manager who orchestrated the leak..."

Karen pounded her fist on the counter, startling the technician who was still applying a top coat of polish on her other hand. "Are you shitting me?! That's so messed up! The fact that these bigwig CEOs treat their clients like disposable playthings make me sick!" she shouted angrily. "If I had actually agreed to Blood's proposition, I would have been painted as desperate and fame-hungry. I bet that if a male celebrity got caught sleeping around with his boss, the media wouldn't even blink an eye."

The last statement made chills run up Raven's spine. Technically, she and Garfield weren't sleeping around... At least, not yet. It was a different situation though; they were two consensual adults. It wasn't a power move on Garfield's part, or an abuse of power on hers... Was it? Doubts crept into Raven's mind. What if he wasn't actually interested in her? What if he was only using her? No, that couldn't be right, Garfield wasn't like that. Yes, he was hungry for fame and yes, he aimed for the stars. But his feelings were genuine, Raven was sure of it. That being said, she still had misgivings about her own intentions. How could she claim any moral high ground when she had compromised her own professionalism? Was she really the admirable, integrous manager people thought her to be?

* * *

**"This is taking _forever_!" Roy whined aloud.**

"Just be grateful you're getting in," said Garth. "Think about poor guys who had to stay behind."

The group of men, minus those who were underaged, shuffled their feet impatiently. The nightclub had been open for an hour and they were still waiting in line. The queue of people extended all the way around the corner of the building and they had barely moved forward since they arrived. Raven, Kory, Cassie and Karen had yet to show up. The four women extended their girls' day out by getting ready together in Raven's hotel room. Gar was a little put out that they had spent the entire day apart, but there was nothing he could do about it. The pocket of his phone buzzed with an incoming text message:

_Raven: Where are you?_

_Gar: still in line, you?_

_Raven: We're inside, we got a booth near the back._

_Gar: wtf?! when did you get here?_

_Raven: About 10 mins ago. The bouncer let us in right away._

"Unbelievable!" Gar shouted as he showed his companions the series of texts.

"They say 'it's a man's world', but sometimes, women really have the upper hand," Garth muttered.

"More like women have what we don't," Wally replied, cupping his hands suggestively in front of his chest.

"I agree with Roy, this is taking way too long," grumbled Victor. "I could have called Sarah five times by now but _nooo_ , we're standing here like a bunch of chumps."

"It's not that bad," Conner answered stoically.

"By the time we get inside, how many guys do you think will have hit on Cassie? Or Kory for that matter?" Victor said pointedly in Conner and Dick's direction.

Gar inserted himself back into the conversation and argued, "And what's the point of being famous if we can't even get in?! Screw this! I'm gonna go talk to the bouncer. Vic, Dick, you guys come with."

The three Titans walked around the corner to the front of the line. When Gar noticed how bulky the bouncer was, he lost a bit of steam. Before he could back away completely, Victor pushed him forward. "Er, uh, e-excuse me, sir!" Gar said nervously, catching the bouncer's attention right away.

"You need to wait in line just like everybody else."

"But that's just it, we're not like everybody else! We're celebrities!"

"Oh, _really_?" the bouncer said mockingly, looking Gar up and down with a judgemental stare. "How come I have no idea who the hell you are?"

"We're the Titans! You know, the up and coming rock band from Cali? We're famous, I swear!"

"Wait a second... Are you that kid that pitched himself offstage last week? #TitansTumble?"

Gar flushed with embarrassment while Victor answered for him, "Yeah, that's him!"

The bouncer released a large belly laugh and exclaimed, "I'd recognize that neon green hair anywhere! Okay, so you're the Titans. Why should I let you in ahead of everyone else?"

"Uhhh, 'cause we're VIPs?" Gar answered hopefully.

"You know, my nephew is a big fan of yours," the bouncer replied with a sly expression.

"We have a joint concert with Honey and the Bees tomorrow night," Dick replied. "Will he be there?"

"No, tickets sold out before he could get one."

The bouncer gave the three of them an almost imperceptible wink. Gar put two and two together, then leaned in conspiratorially. "Well, our manager is inside... I'm sure we could work something out."

"Done. I'll find you at the end of the night to make sure you uphold your part of the bargain, Mr. Stagedive."

While Gar and the bouncer shook hands, Dick went back to collect the rest of the group. Less than two minutes later, they were ushered inside. This nightclub in particular was one of the hottest spots in Miami. The place crawled with people and flowed with alcohol. At the moment, the DJ played a mix of EDM and house music. The flashing lights glittered on luxurious chandeliers that hung from the ceiling, creating a kaleidoscope of colour. They made their way to the back where the women were already waiting. Like Victor had predicted, the ladies' booth was surrounded by a smattering of guys who vied for their attention. Gar wasn't surprised at all; the four of them looked stunning in their own rights. Obviously he was biased, but to him, it was a certain dark-haired beauty who stood out the most.

Raven had done something different with her hair. It was arranged in a messy updo that showed off her neck. Her indigo irises were offset by smokey eye makeup and her lips were painted a sultry shade of red that matched her fingernails. But that dress... And those _shoes_! While her outfit was fairly modest up top, the skirt was sinfully short. Her shapely legs were crossed in a haughty position and at the ends of her feet, she wore sky-high stilettos. The entire combination was too much for Gar to handle. He tried to compliment her, but all that came out of his mouth were unintelligible grunts. While the noise was lost underneath the pounding music, his gaping expression said it all. Now that the group had reunited, everyone felt comfortable with spreading out and doing their own thing. They agreed to regroup at the entrance in three hours. The Graysons, Cassie, Connor and Roy went straight to the dance floor. Wally and Garth made their way to the bar, which left Karen, Victor, Raven and Gar seated in the booth. The four of them chatted, although it was difficult to hear each other over all of the background noise. Raven leaned closer into Gar so that she could talk to Karen, who was seated on his other side. Gar almost wrapped his arm around her out of instinct, but Victor's hard stare discouraged him from any extra physical contact.

As the night went on, everyone's drunk personas emerged. It reminded Gar of their launch party so many months ago on Halloween night. The group rearranged themselves several times between the dance floor, bar and private booth. Gar downed his third drink and stood up abruptly for a refill. Cutting through the crowd, he tipsily walked towards the bar. On the way, he saw Wally and Roy dance together in a drunken salsa. The music had changed to Latin fusion, which seemed to be very popular with the Miami locale. While he tried to get the bartender's attention, Gar noticed Raven sitting at the bar with a drink in hand. Some random guy hovered behind her and it looked like he was trying to engage her in conversation. Gar tensed at the sight, but he didn't move. The other man didn't look like much of a threat and Raven seemed unbothered. Really, her face was a mixture of boredom and irritation. The two of them made eye contact and to his surprise, Raven beckoned Gar over with a subtle nod of her head. As he got closer, her expression said, " _Get this guy away from me_ ".

"Excuse me, sir," he said politely while tapping the man on the shoulder, "I'd like to pass through."

When the stranger moved away, Gar planted himself between Raven and the rest of the crowd. She swivelled on her seat to face him and leaned in to speak directly in his ear, "Thank you. He wouldn't get off my back, no matter how much I ignored him. I would have moved away eventually, but I didn't want to lose my seat. These shoes are killing me."

"They don't call them 'killer heels' for nothing," Gar responded jovially. "Have I told you how amazing you look tonight?"

"No, you haven't."

"Well you do. Although I hope those feathers are fake."

"I assure you, this dress is cruelty-free," she said drily.

"It definitely isn't cruel on the eyes."

Raven answered his exaggerated wink with a roll of her eyes and a raspy chuckle.

"Any chance I can convince you to dance with me?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't dance, Gar."

"If my memory serves me correctly, that's not true," he countered back. "What you're _really_ trying to say is that you're not drunk enough yet."

"My feet are dying."

"I'll support you. Here, take 'em off."

With great apprehension, Raven followed his request, her brows furrowing together in confusion when Gar unbuckled his belt. He picked up her heels from the floor and looped the end of his belt through the ankle straps. After rebuckling his belt, Raven's shoes were effectively secured to his person. Then, he instructed her to step onto the tops of his shoes. While Raven clutched onto him by the shoulders, Gar awkwardly shuffled them to the dance floor. They "danced" slowly, if one could call their limping and stumbling a form of dancing. Raven's bare heels began to pinch at his toes, but Gar didn't care. All he could focus on was how good she smelled and how perfectly she fit in his arms. A few feet away, Wally and Roy were still dancing together, although their salsa had turned into a haphazard merengue. Predictably, the Graysons were paired up, as well as Cassie and Conner. The less likely duo were Victor and Karen, who spun and swayed in time with the music. Like all good things, their night on the town eventually came to an end. Gar reluctantly extracted himself from Raven's embrace and helped her put her shoes back on. As the group exited the building, they were stopped by the same bouncer who let the men cut in line.

Gar pulled Raven to the side and whispered loudly, "Oh, did I forget to mention that I promised the bouncer tickets for tomorrow?"

"Gar! That's bribery!" she exclaimed while smacking him on the arm.

"Come on, it can't be that big of a deal!"

"It _is_ a big deal!" she cried. "Tomorrow is sold out, there are no more tickets left to give!"

Before Gar could make any more excuses, Raven stomped over to the bouncer. They looked like they were deep in negotiations. Gar felt guilty about his thoughtless offer; he had been too fed up with waiting in line to think that far ahead. Eventually, Raven typed something into the bouncer's phone and they shook hands. When she returned to the group, she refused to acknowledge Gar. It was hurtful, but understandable. The taxi ride to the hotel was filled with awkward silence. Back in their room, Victor passed out on his bed immediately. He had the intention of phoning Sarah, but he had fallen asleep before he could press the "call" button. In the meantime, Gar began to compose yet another apology to Raven in his head. His thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked at the door.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You really shouldn't have done that, Gar."

"I know, Rave. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

Raven ran a hand through her now loose hair and released a tired sigh. She had changed out of her club outfit and her face was smudged with half-removed makeup. Gar could tell that she was still annoyed and braced himself for a scolding. There was a pregnant pause and the tension finally broke when she muttered softly, "It's fine. I was able to work something out."

"You're not mad?"

"I'm livid. Well, I _was_ livid. But the situation turned out okay, so there's no reason to stay mad at you. You asked me to be more merciful and less angry, so that's what I'm trying to do now. Just don't do it again, okay?"

"Yes 'mam," he replied with a salute.

She rolled her eyes but then said with a small smile, "And don't think your restraint went unnoticed tonight. You dealt with that man at the bar really calmly. I'm proud of you."

"I'm trying too. I guess that's what compromise is, huh?"

"I suppose so. And thanks for lending me your feet."

Gar moved forward to hold her hand. He squeezed it tightly and said, "Anything for you."

* * *

 **Raven Roth, CEO of Nevermore Records and manager of the Titans, was an introvert.** Though she took pleasure in the companionship of her friends, she also thrived in solitude. There was a human need to be with others, but there was also a time to be by herself. The early morning was one of those times, when the world was quiet and the rising sun peeked out from the horizon. Raven decided to have her meal in the comfort of her bed rather than join the others in the dining room for breakfast. When room service arrived, she poured herself a fresh mug of tea from the portable kettle. Taking the vessel in one hand, she held her phone in the other. It had become a part of her morning ritual to monitor the Titans' Internet presence. When she reviewed their Google alert, she dropped her teacup out of shock, barely registering the hot liquid seep into her bedsheets. All she could see was the headline on her screen and the dimly lit photograph below it.

_Miami Heat: Inter-Band Romance?_ _  
Honey and the Bees front woman and Titans' drummer spark dating rumours._

_Karen Beecher and Victor Stone (pictured above) were seen dancing together last night. The alleged couple was photographed at an exclusive nightclub in South Beach, Miami. According to eyewitnesses, the pair even left in the same taxi. The two bands have been touring together since their first joint performance in Toronto last week. If you want to catch these lovebirds live, you better act quickly. Tickets for the rest of the tour are selling like hotcakes, so get them while you can!_

Raven gasped to herself, " _Shit_. We've been compromised."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, a scandal was bound to happen eventually. Next chapter will deal with the aftermath...
> 
> This one harkened back to quite a few scenes in previous chapters. There was Terra's scandal and the first Victor X Raven heart-to-heart back in Chapter 11. It's about time those two got another moment together! I always thought that their personalities were quite complementary. Then, there's the first real Victor X Gar interaction since Chapter 14. I'm a sucker for "overprotective older brother" Cyborg, hehe.
> 
> If you didn't catch it, Brother Blood is supposed to parallel Simon Cowell of "American Idol"/"X Factor" fame. Karen's comments about double-standards are inspired from an old Nicki Minaj interview.
> 
> Last thing: The original idea for Raven's club outfit is credited to AlexSpence. They suggested that I incorporate a "raven-like" dress at some point, so there you go!


	24. Two Truths, One Lie

Track 24: Two Truths, One Lie

**While the Bees' manager stood behind his chair, the Titans' paced frantically, stress radiating off of her in waves.** The two bands had been called together for an emergency meeting and were assembled in one of the hotel's conference rooms. Seeing as it didn't concern them, the roadies weren't present. Raven's anxious pacing reminded Gar of her reaction when "How Long Is Forever?" first blew up. However, that was nothing compared to the current drama. He could hardly believe what was happening, even after witnessing Victor's panic attack that morning. Gar had been woken up with a cry of distress. He was shocked to see his best friend rocking himself back and forth, hyperventilating loudly. Once Victor calmed down, he gave Gar his phone and showed him one of the many articles that had been published overnight.

It didn't take a genius to figure out how the mess had come about. After Gar so carelessly dropped their names at the nightclub, the bouncer probably tipped off the local paparazzi. And as the rock stars partied with abandon, they would have been oblivious to the shutters and snaps of cameras. Gar felt personally responsible for the situation and said so multiple times before Victor stopped him. According to the panicking man, it was his own fault, not Gar's. What kind of a soon-to-be husband dances that intimately with another woman anyway? Though Gar couldn't deny this, he remembered how Victor had defended his equally stupid actions at the launch party. Gar was determined to repay his friend's loyalty by sticking up for him however he could.

"No one is to leave the building until it's time for the concert, " Raven announced. "No more partying at clubs, no more exploring the city on your own. All public outings must be pre-approved for the rest of the tour."

"Not even going out for pizza?" Manny asked.

"Or bowling?" his twin brother Marco added.

"Not even that," Raven said, shaking her head apologetically.

"Seriously? That's ridiculous! You can't tell us what to do," retorted Roy.

"As your managers, we absolutely can," Wally replied. "Everything is different now. Do you realize what this story has done? You guys were somewhat famous before, but now? There's no way you're flying under the radar anymore. The moment you step outside, the paps will be on you like flies on a dead body."

"Surely, you are exaggerating," Kory answered back.

"Right now, there is a swarm of photographers waiting across the street. Hotel security confirmed it with me this morning," replied Raven.

"You're kidding!" Dick exclaimed in disbelief.

Raven nodded and said, "From here on out, we can expect them to tail us wherever we go. And considering how we don't have our own security team, it's up to all of us to be responsible and take this seriously."

"Man, this sucks. I wanted to get famous, but not _this_ famous," muttered Garth.

Gar silently agreed, but only to a certain extent. He wasn't too keen on having his everyday freedoms taken away from him. And obviously, he didn't envy Victor's current position, considering the potential fallout with Sarah. But Gar would be lying if he said that he hadn't felt a little thrill at the mention of paparazzi. Just the idea of having his photo taken and being published was exciting. All of that, in addition to being followed by a horde of adoring fans... It would be a dream come true. His inner thoughts sparked something inside of him, a hunger for _more_.

"Unfortunately, that's not how fame works," said Wally in response to Garth's protest, "and to add onto what Ms. Roth explained, there will be no interaction with the media unless we say so. If someone comes at you with a camera or microphone, the only appropriate answer is to ignore them completely."

"Now, I think it's time for us to talk about damage control. Everyone can leave, except for Victor and Ms. Beecher," Raven said.

"Please, call me Karen," she answered.

The two women exchanged small smiles while Victor listlessly sat in his chair. The others got up and moved towards the door. The only exception was Gar, who remained planted in his seat. "Hold up," he interrupted. "Why can't we stay for the rest of the conversation? I thought we were supposed to deal with these things together?"

"Sorry, Gar. This is more of a private matter," Raven replied firmly, but politely.

"Bullshit! There's no reason Vic should have to go through this alone! We're a team, remember?"

"I will repeat myself; this is private. It does not concern you."

"Like hell it doesn't. I'm staying."

"Please leave. _Now_."

"You can't make me."

"I can and I will."

With every exchange, their voices got louder. The pair was caught in a stand-off, neither person willing to budge. Although Raven's face held a cool expression, Gar could see flames burning in her eyes. He absolutely did not agree with how this was being handled, but his only options were to start a bigger fight or back down. He decided on the latter, but as he walked out the door, Gar couldn't help but add one last retort.

"Fine. No need to be so _bossy_."

Raven's fiery irises flared again and she murmured, "In case you forgot, I _am_ your boss." With that, she closed the door in his face.

* * *

 **Taking a deep, calming breath, Raven turned around to rejoin Wally, Victor and Karen.** She had been on edge for the past few hours and Garfield's insolence wasn't helping at all. The entire situation was a mess and she didn't want to get the others involved unnecessarily.

"Sorry about that," she said while taking a seat closer to the other three.

"Are we in trouble?" Karen asked.

"No, but we need to strategize wisely," Wally answered reassuringly. "As you can imagine, the first 24 hours are critical when it comes to this kind of thing. Already, Ms. Roth and I have received several phone calls asking for official statements."

"We haven't said anything yet, which is what we need to discuss now," Raven continued his train of thought. "Firstly, have you been in contact with any of your friends or family members?"

"Not me," said Karen.

"I've been calling Sarah non-stop, but she hasn't picked up," Victor replied in a zombie-like tone. "I don't know if she's busy or just ignoring me."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Raven answered sympathetically. "I'd like to wait until we can get a hold of her, but we _must_ move forward with a game plan. We're scheduled to be at the venue in a few hours, so we don't have much time."

"Which begs the question, what do you two want to say?" asked Wally.

"Obviously, we should deny it!" Victor exclaimed, his voice regaining a little bit of life.

"Well, here's the thing, Mr. Stone... Right now, you and my client are generating tons of buzz. Frankly, I couldn't have planned it better if I tried."

"What are you implying?" Karen questioned her manager.

"We don't have to confirm or deny anything," he answered, "let the public believe what they want to believe. The longer the two of you are romantically tied, the longer we can ride this media wave. Both the Bees and Titans are trending online. The music videos for 'For Real' and 'How Long Is Forever?' gained a million views each in the last 12 hours. Streams and digital downloads are skyrocketing."

"Mr. West is right," agreed Raven, though her expression was regretful, "as trashy as they can be, dating rumours can have very beneficial outcomes. I think that it's in our best interests to stay silent."

"But it's not _true_ ," Victor said.

The room fell deadly quiet, making Raven feel even more unsure of herself. As awful as the situation was, she was inclined to agree with Wally's line of thinking. She was against feeding the rumour mill, but if they simply said nothing... _Technically_ , they wouldn't be lying.

"I don't really care," Karen announced, "I'm not with anyone at the moment, so it doesn't affect me. On the other hand..." She stopped to look pointedly in Victor's direction. When the man didn't say anything, she continued in a wry tone, "Let's be real, though. If word gets out that he's already engaged, I'll be labelled as a home-wrecker."

"I won't let that happen," Raven said with determination. "Whatever we decide, I refuse to let it have any negative backlash on you personally."

"I appreciate the gesture, but how can you be so sure the media won't decide that on its own?" countered Karen.

"We'd put out an official statement saying that the two of you are just platonic colleagues. The press will be skeptical at first, but it should minimize the damage," Raven reasoned. "If anything, we're at an advantage that Victor and Sarah are engaged rather than just dating. Tabloids love anything wedding-related, so they'll probably latch onto that."

"Hold on. If we deny everything, it could risk Karen's reputation and Ms. Simms' privacy," argued Wally, "Alternatively, we say nothing and let the whole thing blow over, while reaping the benefits of increased press. To me, the answer is obvious." Wally stopped to address Victor directly. There was a shrewd look in his eyes that Raven didn't like. "Mr. Stone, what if your fiancée gave her approval? If she was okay with us remaining silent, would that change your answer?"

Victor heaved a weary sigh. His eyes were pinched closed and his shoulders slumped over in defeat. Observing his depressed posture, Raven felt terrible. She was supposed to be the person looking out for him, but at the moment, she was at a loss of what to do. The financial gains were undeniable, but at what cost? Was all of the planning and scheming really worth it?

"I don't like it, even if Sarah agrees," Victor finally said, "It would be a lie of omission. And not everyone feels comfortable with lying about their relationship status."

Raven felt like she had been punched in the gut. At his last comment, Victor made brief eye contact with her. His penetrating, slightly critical gaze was brutal. After half an hour of debating, the four of them tentatively agreed to remain neutral for the time being. It left things open-ended with the opportunity to deny the claims later on. Other than the tour bus, Victor and Karen would no longer travel in the same vehicles. In public, they would physically distance themselves from one another, using the other band members as a buffer. The only thing left to do was for Victor to get in touch with Sarah and explain his side of the story.

* * *

 **Outside of the conference room, Gar waited with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.** Just because Raven told him to leave the room didn't mean that he had to leave the hallway. He wasn't necessarily angry with her; he was more frustrated that he had been left out of the conversation. To him, it didn't make sense that Victor was isolated from the rest of the group. In times of trouble, people need their friends the most. So why not let them deal with it together? The door opened with Wally and Karen walking out first. Moments later, a dejected Victor and a guilt-ridden Raven emerged. Gar moved towards them and asked, "And so? What did you guys discuss?"

"We decided that the best option is to say nothing," sighed Victor. "Looks like my new motto will be 'No comment' for the next few days."

"That doesn't make any sense! Why not just deny it?"

"Apparently, outright denial could cause more damage than fix things. And I _still_ need to talk to Sarah," Victor said with his head hanging heavily.

"Shit. Is there anything I can do?" offered Gar.

Victor only shrugged back and the trio walked to the elevator in silence. Once they arrived on their floor, Victor took out his phone and called his fiancée for the hundredth time that day. Gar began to follow him into their shared room, but he was stopped by a tap on the shoulder.

"Gar, I'd like to speak with you," said Raven.

Victor gave them a nod of dismissal before closing the door behind him.

"Do you want to do this in your room, or...?" Gar asked quietly.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Considering recent events, it might look a little... suspicious."

At the end of the corridor, there was a little alcove with a window facing the downtown Miami streets. Below the window were two plush armchairs. It wasn't the most private environment, but they didn't have many other options. The atmosphere between them was oddly chilly. Gar knew that they weren't about to have a full-blown argument, but his instincts told him that it would be a very serious discussion. Once they took their seats, Raven leaned forward in her chair and said, "We need to reassess our boundaries again." Gar nodded and braced himself. After pausing to give him a hard look, she continued, "The way you spoke to me in the conference room was unacceptable."

He should have known that she would bring that up first. "I don't like it when you boss me around," he answered. "It makes me feel like I'm a little kid being scolded by my mother."

"I hear you and I'm sorry if you felt like I was being condescending. But your attitude was totally disrespectful. Like I said before, I am your _boss_. I warned you that our working relationship was going to be an obstacle."

"Fine, I get it. I'll be more obedient next time," he replied in an ever-so-slightly defensive tone.

"Gar, that's not the point," muttered Raven. "We were in the middle of a business meeting, not some social gathering for kicks and giggles. You have to understand that as your manager, I have certain responsibilities to uphold. And by talking back at me in front of the others, you totally undermined my authority."

"I didn't mean to disrespect you. I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "But Rae, you didn't even try to include us in the decision-making. I thought we were supposed to rely on each other!"

"I know, but it's my problem, _my_ responsibility! As your manager, I-"

"-Remember what you said before our concert in New York?" Gar cut in. "You reminded us that we're never alone, that we always have each other. No matter how difficult things get!"

"But it doesn't concern y-"

"-The Titans are my family. Victor is my best friend. His shit is my shit too. Honestly, you're being kind of self-contradictory. What's going on?"

Gar meant exactly what he said. Raven wasn't acting like herself. He could tell that there was something else brewing beneath the surface. He had observed her behaviour in other high-stress situations before. Her initial reaction was to freak out, but eventually, she would regain her composure and lead the group with confidence. He always trusted her judgement calls, especially since he knew how much thought she put into her actions. Today, however, it seemed like Raven was floundering. She exhaled shakily and closed her eyes, reaching up to clutch both the lucky penny and ruby pendant around her neck. Re-opening her eyes, she looked at him and whispered, "The truth is, I don't know what to do. And that terrifies me."

His heart broke at the tortured expression on her face. Silly Raven. The stubborn woman didn't know when it was time to ask for help. Gar said his next words kindly, without any hint of accusation. "Yet another reason why you should have let the rest of us stay. We could have brainstormed a solution together. Why are you trying to bear this burden by yourself?"

"I'm not used to relying on others. For the longest time, the only person I could trust was myself. And now, I have so much more to lose."

"Are you talking about your company?"

"I'm talking about _us_ , dummy," she said, giving him a tiny smile before frowning again. "Victor, Kory and Richard too. You're the most important people in my life. If I screw up, if I make one wrong move... it could ruin your careers. I know how much you all want this, how much you've sacrificed."

"Rae..."

Gar reached out to hold her hand, but she moved it away and shook her head.

"That's another thing, we can't do this anymore. We agreed from the very beginning that we would be discreet. But lately, we've been far too careless. Stealing kisses in elevators, dancing in nightclubs... It's too risky."

"I keep telling you that I don't care if we get caught," said Gar.

"You aren't thinking things through. What if, instead of Karen and Victor, it had been us? Forget about a secret inter-band romance, we'd be accused of sexual misconduct! It doesn't matter that you and I have a mutual understanding. The media would see it as an abuse of power on my part and career climbing on yours. The moment those rumours begin, our reputations would be ruined."

"Like I said, I don't ca-"

"Gar, listen to me. I'm not blind. I can see how much you enjoy being recognized by fans. You love performing, you thrive in the spotlight. Whether you're willing to admit it or not, you _do_ care."

"But I care about you too!" he exclaimed. "Doesn't that count for anything?"

"I know you care about me and the feeling is mutual. I'm still willing to fight for this. All I'm saying is that we need to act more prudently," Raven answered gently.

"I guess this means no more hanging out in your room?"

She nodded and said, "That goes for dates too. At least until we get back home."

Raven stood up from her chair and smoothed out her skirt with her palms. She offered her hand to help him out of his seat. He took it, but she released her grip the moment he stood up completely. After walking back to his room, the pair lingered just outside the door. Before parting ways, Gar wanted to kiss her as he always did, but he knew that was off limits. Instead, he ran a hand through his hair and released a heavy groan.

"This _sucks_. I just wanna be with you, Rae. Why does this have to be so complicated?"

"Fame makes life complicated. That's just how it works. The sooner you learn that lesson, the better," she replied before turning to leave.

For the rest of the day, Gar considered the pros and cons of being famous. Raven was right. Deep down, he did care. He wanted the recognition. He wanted the glory. He wanted the celebrity status and all of the privileges that came with it. But for the first time, he questioned his desires and took them with a grain of salt. He remembered that there was more to life than money and success. There was friendship. Family. Love. And if those things were being threatened, was fame really worth it?

* * *

 **Nothing could have prepared them for the chaos that waited outside.** The time had finally come for them to head to the concert hall. As soon as the Titans and Bees exited the hotel, they were met with a mob of reporters, photographers and fans. Several camera flashes went off, temporarily blinding them from the gaze of the screaming crowd. Raven could barely hear the reporters' questions over the cacophony of noise.

"Mr. Stone! How long have you and Ms. Beecher been together?"

"Tell us about your relationship!"

"What's it like dating another musician, Honey? Do you have a preference for drummers?"

To Raven's relief, both Victor and Karen had the good sense not to say anything. Conner and Tim led the way through the mass of people, using their strong arms to create a barrier. Kory, Garfield, Roy and the twins all stopped to give autographs and take selfies with fans. Raven and Wally practically had to push them forward before the horde got even more intense. One by one, the band members entered the tour bus. The entire time, camera shutters clicked incessantly. A reporter shoved a microphone in Raven's face.

"Ms. Roth, you're the Titans' manager and CEO of Nevermore Records, correct? How do you feel about the romance developing between your client and Ms. Beecher?"

"Did they start dating before or after the tour began?"

"Digital sales and streams for both bands are through the roof! Was the photo leak planned? What is your response to the rumours that this is all a publicity stunt?"

"No comment," Raven stated, echoing Wally who was fighting off his own set of reporters.

Bart and Cassie helped them up the tour bus steps and swiftly closed the door behind them. Tim was already in the driver's seat, waiting for the go ahead. He pulled into the street, taking care that he wasn't inadvertently running over anyone in the crowd. Raven saw the press workers scramble into their own vehicles to follow them. She had no doubt that things would be just as bad, if not worse, when they reached the venue. All fifteen passengers were quiet as they processed the insanity that they had experienced only moments ago. In the meantime, Wally called ahead and requested extra security. It was wise of him to do so, for when they arrived, it was more of the same. After fighting through an even bigger crowd for a second time, they huddled together in the green room.

"Obviously, we won't be staying after the concert," instructed Wally. "If things get really bad, we'll have to smuggle you out in separate taxis. Tim will drive the empty tour bus back to the hotel to throw off the press. This is the worst case scenario, but I want you to be prepared if it comes to that."

Since the Titans opened at the last concert, it was the Bees' turn to go first. The sold out venue was packed to the brim with fans. The two bands' notoriety had risen to the point where scalpers took advantage of their popularity, selling last-minute tickets at triple the price. Despite the chaos that preceded them, both teams played excellently. The audience was extremely enthusiastic, shouting cries of adoration between every song. At the end of the Titans' performance, the crowd demanded an encore. They had initially planned another collaborative piece, but Wally and Raven agreed to nix it. The two managers knew that it would only add fuel to the flames if Karen and Victor were seen on stage at the same time. The Bees came out first to perform a slower version of " _For Real_ ". Shortly after, they conceded their places to the Titans. As they rearranged themselves for their encore, Raven was taken aback when she saw Victor approach the front of the stage. Richard passed over his microphone and stepped away, giving the drummer a chance to speak to the crowd directly.

"How's it going, Miami? Did y'all have a good time?!" shouted Victor.

Amongst the cheers, a single person hollered, "You and Honey are my OTP! We love you!"

Victor chuckled and said, "We love you too, buddy. But you know what? I actually wanted to address the rumours. Honey and I are _not_ dating."

The crowd gasped and groaned with disappointment. Raven gasped and groaned with horror. She loved Victor dearly, but she was going to kill him as soon as he stepped off stage.

"I know, I know. She's an amazing musician and an even better dancer!" Victor exclaimed into the mic. "But there's someone else who has my heart and I want to send her a message. Can you help me out and record our last song?"

The audience cheered back with a resounding "yes". The floor lit up with thousands of camera flashes and phone screens. Victor gave them a thumbs up and responded by saying, "Thank you so much! I have a girl back home and she needs to know how much I love her. Titans, you ready?"

Victor returned the microphone to Richard on the way back to his drum kit. Just before he began to sing, Richard announced, "This one goes out to Sarah, Vic's lovely _fiancée_."

The room filled with gasps once again as Garfield played the first few notes on his acoustic guitar. The concert goers joined in as soon as they recognized the song.

_Golden hair and baby blues / I don't know what I would do_

_Without her / My girl, Sarah_

_Rosy cheeks and pearly smile / I would run ten thousand miles_

_To see her / My girl, Sarah_

Though it was one of the cheesiest things she had ever heard, Raven couldn't help but smile at the romantic ballad. As a manager, she was absolutely furious that her client had gone behind her back. But as a friend, she couldn't be prouder. It was clear to her now that telling the truth was the right thing to do.

_All my love is yours forever / All I know is that I'm better_

_With you / My girl, Sarah_

At the end of the song, Victor jumped out of his seat and took Richard's microphone once again. "I love you, Sarah Simms!" he hollered into the void before addressing the crowd. "Please help me out and share that video as soon as possible. My girl needs to see it right away, okay? Thank you so much, Miami! Good night!"

Backstage was a rowdy celebration. The Titans and Bees collided into an enormous group hug. Raven lingered by herself on the side, still absorbing Victor's unexpected declaration. Once the excitement died down, he approached her with a remorseful grin and pulled her to the corner of the room. "Can we talk for a sec?" he asked. "I think I owe you an apology."

"On the contrary, I should be the one apologizing," Raven replied.

"Really? What for?"

"I wasn't in your corner during the meeting. I should have backed you up, but I hesitated. To be honest, I didn't know what the right decision was at the time. I'm sorry, Victor. You asked me to not to let you lose sight of who you are and I failed you in that moment."

The large man stepped forward to wrap her in a bear hug. His grip was tight and comforting, filling her with the warmth of brotherly love.

"Don't worry about it, little sis. I know you're doing your best with this whole manager gig. All is forgiven."

"Now that we've cleared things up," Raven murmured, "what on _earth_ possessed you to do that?"

He chuckled and said, "I can't take all the credit. It was Gar who talked me into it. Dick and Kory caught wind and they agreed wholeheartedly."

When Raven realized that she was the last person to know, she felt a pang of hurt. She didn't like being excluded from the group. Her attempt to deal with things by herself had truly backfired in that regard. She furrowed her eyebrows together and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Honestly, it was _super_ last-minute. I changed my mind a million times. The team left the final decision to me, so they only knew it was really happening when I announced it live."

"Then what convinced you to go for it in the end?"

"Setting aside my doubts and fears, I finally remembered the truth: Sarah is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I really don't know what I'd do without her. There is _nothing_ in this world that is worth losing her for, she’s my number one priority. I don't give a damn about my career or what people think, I love her."

"Wow, Victor. You should have recorded _that_ instead," Raven said, eyes wide in awe of his heart-felt declaration.

"No worries, she heard it all."

Behind them stood Garfield with his phone in hand. A video call was active and there on the screen, was Sarah. "Do you really mean that, Vic?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course I do!" Victor took the device and walked away to continue the conversation somewhere more private. Raven smiled as she saw both halves of the couple well up with tears of joy and relief.

"No funny business, you two! I don't want any saliva on my phone, ya hear?!" Garfield hollered after him.

Raven connected eyes with Garfield and they shared beaming grins. Soon after, they were pulled into yet another hug with the rest of the group. She had no idea what the future would bring after this. There were a multitude of ways the public could react. She could stress over all the potential outcomes, but that would be wasted time. At the end of the day, Raven was absolutely sure that no matter what happened, she wouldn't have to face it alone.

* * *

**_Titans' Drummer Rings in the Wedding Bells_ **

_Victor Stone, drummer of the Titans, has officially announced that he is engaged. The lucky bride-to-be is Sarah Simms, a school teacher for disabled students in their hometown of Jump City, California. Last night, he expressed his love to her in a beautiful serenade at the concert held in Miami (see video below). This disproves the rumours that he is romantically involved with Karen Beecher, lead singer of Honey and the Bees._

" _I am so excited for him and his fiancée," stated Beecher in an exclusive interview. "Victor is a great guy and he deserves all of the happiness in the world."_

_The Titans, along with Honey and the Bees, will continue their joint tour over the next several days. Their remaining shows in Atlanta, Dallas, Minneapolis and Chicago are currently sold out. Both bands will also perform during the SXSW festival in Austin this upcoming weekend. Tickets are equally sold out for the Titans' solo concerts in Seattle and Jump City. A representative of the Titans' record label, Nevermore Records, released an official statement via Twitter this morning: "The happy couple plan to get married in the next year or so. We would like to thank the fans in advance for their well wishes."_

_Responses to the Tweet were overwhelmingly positive. Thousands of commenters voiced their support and congratulations for the engagement._

Across the country, a man dressed in an impeccably tailored suit sat by himself in his office. He dropped the tablet onto the desk in front of him, clicking his tongue with disgust. He couldn't stand stories such as the one he just read. The sappy, saccharine optimism made him sick. He remembered the Titans. They were a very different band from when he first stumbled upon them three years ago. At the time, they were sloppy and unpolished. There was only one person worth investing in, so he snatched her up immediately. But now, the Titans were making a killing. When the rumours between Karen Beecher and Victor Stone first started, he noticed a spike in their digital sales. In a matter of hours, two of his biggest clients were overtaken in the charts. And with the most recent developments, the indie bands only solidified their positions at the top.

He also remembered Raven Roth. It didn't take him long to find out that she was both their management and record label. The young woman had interned at his company not long ago. He liked her, as much as he could "like" one of his employees. She had been efficient and obedient. She also had a natural intuition for picking out chart-topping songs. At the end of her internship, he had offered her a position as his personal assistant. It had included a hefty starting salary, with health benefits and a parking space, but the fool had refused. Slade Wilson didn't like being refused.

"This simply won't do," he muttered to himself, "No, it won't do at all."

The CEO of Wilson Entertainment firmly believed that the best kind of defense was a strong offense. He would sooner die before he let some puny independent label undermine his company's profits. He picked up the phone from its receiver and punched in a memorized number. As he waited for the recipient to pick up, he drummed his fingers impatiently on his desk.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered.

"How are you finding Japan?"

"It's alright, I guess. The food is good, although the crowd is a little too fanatic for my taste."

"Careful, dear. It almost sounds like you're _ungrateful_. You'd be nowhere without your fans. Or me, for that matter."

"Why are you calling? It's 2 in the morning over here."

"I need you to make it back to the U.S. as soon as possible. I'll have my assistant book you a direct flight from Tokyo immediately."

"What? Why?!" the voice exclaimed with defiance. "You said that I'd get to travel by myself as soon as the tour is over. I've been working non-stop for three months! After tomorrow's performance, I'm _done_."

"Too bad, I need you here."

"But _why_?"

"The real question is: why are you complaining like a petulant child? You're flying back immediately after your last show and that's final."

"You can't force me to get on that plane."

"I can and I will." The line went quiet. The man knew that his client was barely containing her rage. He decided to put her in her place. His voice took on a menacing tone when he said, "If you dare disobey me... Well, let's just say that I highly doubt your career can survive another scandal."

"You've already leaked my nudes, what more possibly can you do?" she scoffed back.

"The world will find out that not-so-innocent little Tara Markov slept with her manager to work her way up the ranks."

"That's a _lie_ ," she muttered, her voice dripping with hatred.

"Who do you think the public will believe? You've already proven yourself to be sexually loose with your nude photos. Really, it's not that big of a stretch."

"Screw you, Slade."

"See you soon, dear. Do me a favour and bring me back a souvenir, won't you?"

He hung up before Tara could protest any further. Rolling his eyes at her rebellious tone, Slade pulled a drawer open and took out a blank pad of paper. He picked up a pen and began to write down five names. Richard Grayson. Kory Anders. Victor Stone. Garfield Logan. Raven Roth. It was time to do some _research_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, Slade is such a sneaky bastard. Only 6 chapters left to go, so it's time to amp up the plot! I know there wasn't much interaction between Gar and Raven in this chapter, but I wanted to resolve Victor's storyline before doubling-down on BBRae. He deserves his own happy ending as much as the next guy, you know? I have nothing against CyBee or CyJinx, but in this case, CySarah made the most sense to me.
> 
> Final thing, my friend Kid Walker recently published a BBRae fanfic called "Harmony". It was originally written in Spanish, but the English translation is now available! If you like a music-themed AU setting, I highly recommend that you check it out. Disclaimer: I'm very biased because I beta'd and I've already read the whole thing from start to finish, lol.
> 
> Till next time, Lily Timbers


	25. Mr. Popular

Track 25: Mr. Popular

**The Tower streaked along the highway at 60 mph, heading west towards Atlanta, Georgia.** Inside the tour bus, all of the passengers lounged in their seats. They had departed Miami first thing that morning so that they could arrive with plenty of time to explore the local food scene for supper. Everyone was in high spirits, but no one was more light-hearted than Victor. After the show, he spent the rest of the night reconnecting with Sarah. Their talk was long overdue and Gar didn't want to interrupt it with his presence. His instinct was to seek out Raven in her room, but he quickly remembered that was no longer an option. While he was more than willing to take the risk, she was adamant to avoid any more compromising situations. Instead, Gar crawled into bed and drowned out Victor and Sarah's conversation with his earphones on blast. As the music lulled him to sleep, he reflected on all of the craziness that had occurred ever since the tour had started. For one thing, Dick and Kory were now lawfully wed. Gar never thought the day would come, but lo and behold, it finally happened when everyone least expected it. Then, there was all of Victor and Karen's drama with the press. Gar was extremely relieved that everything had worked out in the end. His best friend deserved the happiness that came with a stable, loving relationship. And speaking of relationships…

Raven was constantly at the center stage of his mind. After spending every waking hour with the woman, one would think that he would get tired of her presence. But the truth was, he couldn't get enough. He enjoyed watching her manage the gang and take charge of any and every situation. It was endearing to interact with her in the early hours of the day, when she looked as fresh as a daisy but acted as prickly as a cactus. He memorized all of her quirks and habits, like how she always stirred her tea with a spoon exactly three times before taking a sip. They no longer spent alone time together, but every once in a while, they would catch each other's attention and exchange a flirtatious smile. These little observations and wisps of affection culminated in a warm, fuzzy feeling that he couldn't quite name. Was it… _love_? Had he finally reached that point? Their current status was still ambiguous due to all of the secrecy, but if anything, the extra obstacles made him want her even more.

Gar was pulled back into the present by a whoop of delight coming from one of the booths. He craned his neck to witness Roy do a victory dance down the center aisle of the bus. Based on the giant scowl on his face, it looked like Dick had been beaten at an arm-wrestle. The Titans’ frontman slid out of his seat to be replaced by Garth, who was the next challenger. Next to them, Kory and the Pérez twins shared their respective experiences of immigrating to the United States. At the front bench behind the driver's seat, Victor and Karen sat side by side. The latter was on a video call with the former's fiancée. The two women had been getting acquainted for the past hour and based on Karen's smile, it seemed like they were becoming fast friends. As for Gar, he sat at the back with the roadies. They played _Overcooked_ , a cooperative video game in which their characters whizzed around a kitchen fulfilling food orders. The game was extremely zany and chaotic, just the way Gar liked it. Raven sat with them as well but remained a passive onlooker, occupied with her e-reader instead. This was nothing out of the ordinary, since she usually stuck to quiet activities whenever they were on the road. What _was_ strange was that she had gotten up to use the washroom a while ago and still hadn't returned. Suspecting something was wrong, Gar got up from his seat and went to go check on her. He rapped on the door and asked, "Everything okay in there?"

"I'm fine." Her strained tone was the opposite of convincing. The handle was unlocked so Gar turned it and took a half step inside. He found her kneeling on the ground, clutching onto the toilet bowl for dear life. Realizing that she had a spectator, Raven's clammy face flushed with embarrassment. "Get out," she said, turning away in shame.

"Feeling nauseous?"

"It must be motion sickness, I guess," she mumbled, still not looking at him. "I feel like I need to vomit but I can't bring myself to do it."

"Don't tell me; are you _pregnant_?" he gasped exaggeratedly.

Raven returned his teasing grin with a hard stare. As with most of his attempts at humour, she was wholly unimpressed. When she opened her mouth to reply, her words were interrupted with a dry heave. The confines of the washroom were tight but Gar managed to crouch beside her. He laid a gentle palm on her back and rubbed it while she continued to gag. With eyes shut, she whimpered, "I don't want you to see me like this."

"You've seen me get sick before too. I'm just returning the favour."

"It's humiliating."

"Come on, it can't be more embarrassing than wiping out in front of a couple thousand people, can it?"

"This is different," replied Raven, sighing with frustration. "I don't care what other people think of me. But _you_ …"

"What about me?"

"I…I care what you think. I don't want your opinion of me to change after this."

They stared at each other, silently acknowledging the shift in their relationship. There was nothing romantic about the current situation, but it still felt deeply intimate. Gar had never seen Raven look so vulnerable, so fragile. Her eyes glossed over as she fought against her physical discomfort. Behind the unshed tears was fear; a fear of being judged and losing his respect. Gar's intuition told him that he needed to proceed with caution. Choosing his words carefully, he said, "It's going to take a lot more than a little puke for me to think of you any differently. It's only human to show weakness sometimes. And besides, you're one of the strongest people I know."

Taking his hand off of her back, he raised her chin and leaned forward to plant a kiss on her cheek. Then, he rested his forehead against hers and gazed directly into her eyes. They remained like this for a few moments until Raven abruptly jerked away to hurl into the toilet. Pulling the loose strands from her face, Gar gathered up her hair in his fingers and whispered soft words of comfort.

"That's okay, hon. You get it all out."

The acrid scent made his stomach churn and the sound of her retching was grating to his ears. Despite all of this, he was overwhelmed once again with that warm, fuzzy feeling. It urged him to take care of her and protect her at all costs. Her skin had taken on a sickly colour, but from Gar's perspective, she looked just as beautiful as she always did on a regular day. When Raven finished, he wet a paper towel and used it to wipe the leftover vomit from her chin. She gave him a grateful nod before closing her eyes and leaning against his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Next time, I'll even braid your hair so that it doesn't get in the way."

"Wow, what service," she answered somewhat sarcastically, the beginnings of a smile dancing on her lips.

"Anything for you, Rae."

The pair emerged from the washroom to be met by the curious stares of the rest of the group. Raven simply shrugged at them and muttered, "I got carsick. Nothing to see here."

Hours later, the Titans and Bees arrived in Atlanta. They went through the usual routine of unloading their luggage and settling into the hotel. Afterwards, the entire group got ready to go out for dinner. Wally had called in advance to book them a private room at an upscale restaurant specializing in Southern cuisine. Upon arrival, they were welcomed by a sizeable group of fans who lingered by the entrance. There were no reporters, but a dozen paparazzi were scattered amongst the crowd. As they tried to file into the restaurant, the two bands were swarmed with requests for selfies and signatures. Both Raven and Wally agreed that the circumstance was perfect for positive PR, so they let their clients take as much time as they liked to interact with the fans.

Gar was pleased to see that he was amongst the most popular of the lot. The media already knew that the Graysons were an established couple and as of yesterday night, Victor's engagement was public knowledge. From the world's perspective, the guitarist was the only Titan who was single. A seemingly endless line of women vied for his attention, all begging him for photos and autographs. He took the opportunity for what it was and laid on the charm with extra gusto. Every once in a while, Gar stole a glance of his manager. To his mild surprise, Raven looked more amused rather than annoyed or jealous at his behaviour. When they finally made it inside the restaurant, she gave him a playful nudge and said, "Look at you, Mr. Popular. Will you still remember me when you're famous?"

"Please, aren't I already famous?"

"I suppose. You're not at the level of John Mayer or Adam Levine, but I guess you'll get there eventually. Slowly. Marginally."

"Just you wait, I'll be the biggest name in the biz one day."

Raven rolled her eyes and began to answer with another remark, but her phone chimed with an incoming e-mail. She pulled it out of her pocket and checked the message.

"Hey, no work at the dinner table!" Victor chided.

Raven ignored him, then announced, "Excuse me, I need to make a phone call."

She got up from her seat and moved to the corner of the room. After a few minutes, she came back with a neutral expression. Brimming with curiosity, Gar tugged at her sleeve and asked, "And so? What was that all about?"

"PR stuff. A magazine in Dallas wants to interview you."

"How exciting! It has been a cat's age since we had an interview," Kory said, beaming with excitement.

"Actually... this one is just for Gar," replied Raven, "They want him for their '30 Hottest Bachelors Under 30' list."

The day was just getting better and better. The fans' attention from earlier had already been quite the ego boost. Now, Gar overflowed with confidence. An exclusive interview based on his dashing good looks was the highest of compliments.

"Seriously?!" Dick exclaimed, then pointed in his direction. "Of all people, they want _this_ guy?"

"Jealous? Look out, dude, your saltiness is showing." Gar's mouth stretched into a shit-eating grin as he waggled his eyebrows at Dick. His childish taunting was interrupted with a sharp elbow jab to his side. While the rest of the table laughed at his yelp of surprise, Raven shot him a disdainful look.

"Don't be so smug about it. _Victor_ actually made the list first, but after he announced that he's engaged to Sarah, he's not exactly considered a 'bachelor' anymore."

"Wait, so I've basically got Vic's sloppy seconds?" Gar wondered aloud, disappointment tingeing his voice.

"Do you want to do the interview or not?"

"Of course I'll do it! Anything for the fans."

"Anything for the fans, you say? Wow, what service..." Raven muttered under her breath.

For the first time that day, her indigo eyes flashed with irritation. It happened so quickly that when Gar blinked, the peeved look was gone. It made him worry, but he was soon distracted by a steaming plate of collard greens and barbecue tofu. After finishing their meal, the Titans and Bees were inundated with a second wave of fans. Gar found himself surrounded by female admirers, ranging from blushing adolescent girls to handsy middle-aged moms. He did his best to give each person a few seconds of undivided attention, but there were simply too many. Again, his manager watched him as though she found the encounters entertaining, but there was something about her demeanour that seemed off. At the back of his mind, Gar mulled over her little remark from the restaurant. _Anything for the fans._ He said it all the time, but Raven had never commented on it. So why now? Back at the hotel, he decided to pay her a little visit. He knocked on her door and when it opened, he had to stop himself from automatically walking inside. Raven gave him a warning look and stepped out so that they both stood in the middle of the hallway.

"Do you need something?"

"Not really. I just wanted to make sure you were alright after getting sick on the bus earlier."

"That's very sweet of you," she replied. "Yes, I'm okay. Will that be everything?"

He chuckled and said, "What, are you tired of me already? I feel like we haven't hung out at all recently."

"What else would you call the past 15 hours? Or the last two weeks for that matter?"

"That doesn't count and you know it."

"But you know there's nothing we can do about it, right?" Raven said, cocking her head to the side.

After he nodded back, the pair fell into an empty silence. Gar felt compelled to touch her, hold her, kiss her... _anything_ but stand at an awkward distance like they did now. All of a sudden, he felt a wave of insecurity crash into him. Rationally, he knew that their romantic feelings were mutual. But with the recent lack of physical contact and quality time, it was hard for his heart to believe. Needing assurance, he tentatively asked, "Are we okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't we be?"

"I dunno," he replied with a half-hearted shrug. "I guess I… I just miss you."

"I miss you too."

Once again, he had to hold himself back from touching her. The hallway was completely empty, but he stayed planted to where he stood. Based on Raven's wishful gaze, he knew she felt the same way. Not wanting to draw out the heartache for longer than necessary, they bid each other goodnight.

* * *

**The following evening, the Atlanta concert went off without a hitch.** With the growing media coverage, the two bands had to be smuggled out of the venue in no less than five different taxis to avoid the paparazzi. The morning after, they hit the road towards Dallas, Texas. This particular day marked exactly one week since the Titans and Bees joined forces. The two teams had quickly moved from being strangers to good friends. Seven days was a short time, but their relationships inevitably grew due to being together 24/7. On performance days, they hung out in each others' hotel rooms and backstage before the show. When they travelled, they played games, recounted stories and listened to music. Instead of Broadway tunes, the speakers sounded out an eclectic mix of rap, jazz, heavy metal, country and everything in between. The genre depended on whoever's phone was connected to the tour bus' sound system at any given moment. Presently, the Bees' manager belted out the lyrics to a Hive Five single. Wally had a not-so-secret crush on their lead singer and wasn't afraid to show it. All the Bees rolled their eyes at his infatuation, especially since the punk band was one of their main competitors.

Emerging from the bus' tiny washroom, Raven rummaged through her toiletries bag with a frown on her face. Her manicure had begun to chip, so she felt that it was about time to take it off completely. After borrowing nail polish remover from Kory, she further noted that her nails had grown too long for her taste. However, her nail clipper was nowhere to be found. She looked up and down the vehicle, asking, "Did anyone see my...?"

"You looking for this?" From across the back of the bus, Garfield tossed over the tiny set of metal clippers. With surprisingly quick reflexes, Raven was able to catch it in the nick of time. "Thanks, by the way," he said as he walked closer, "My toenails were starting to get crazy long..."

"Ex _cuse_ me?" demanded Raven. Her face paled and her eyes bugged out of her sockets. Did he just say... _toes_?

Garfield rubbed the back of his neck and gave her a guilty smile. "Sorry I didn't ask beforehand, but I figured you wouldn't mind."

"Just to clarify, these touched your _feet_?"

When he nodded slowly, Raven immediately felt queasy. She exclusively used those clippers for her fingernails, which on occasion, she bit out of nervousness. The idea of her mouth having contact with his toe fungus made her want to vomit all over again. Disgusted, she turned on her heel and moved back into the washroom, furiously sanitizing the nail clippers with hot water and soap. A barrage of insults flooded her mind and she had to bite her tongue not to say them out loud. She had promised Garfield that she would try to keep her temper in check, so she said nothing. A few hours later, her patience was tested once more. Raven and Tim sat at the front just behind the driver's seat, which was now being helmed by Conner. The trio were in the midst of discussing logistics for the SXSW festival, which was their next stop after Dallas. Their business meeting was disrupted when a spinning mass hit Raven right in the face. By the time she got her bearings, the entire vehicle went deathly quiet. Looking down at her lap, she inspected the unidentified flying object more closely. The ball was a tangled mess of undershirts, boxers and socks. An overpowering smell of body odour punched her in the nose.

"What the hell is this?" she asked, barely containing her anger.

"I believe the boys call it 'Stankball'."

At the sound of Cassie's voice, Raven turned her gaze from her lap to the rest of the group. Garfield, Victor, Wally and Roy gave her guilty glances from where they stood in the aisle, frozen with fear. She could see Dick, Garth, Bart and the twins peer over the top edge of their seats, looking equally culpable. It took every iota of her self-control not to blow her lid, and by some miracle, she managed to stay calm. With a sneer of distaste, she opened the closest window and tossed the knot of clothing out onto the road.

"That was my last clean pair of underwear!" Bart shouted, clutching at his red hair.

"Looks like you'll just have to go shopping," she said before adding, "and I _highly_ doubt anything in there could be considered as 'clean'."

An hour away from their destination, Raven felt a pang of hunger. Not wanting to risk another appointment with the toilet, she thought it best to settle her stomach with a snack. She made her way over to the kitchenette and poured milk into a bowl, followed by cereal. When she turned around, she almost bumped into Garfield who was just stepping out of the washroom.

"Hold up, did you just put the milk in first?"

"Uh, yes?"

"What are you, a sociopath? Who _does_ that?" When Raven returned his question with a blank stare, he continued agitatedly, "Everybody knows that you're supposed to pour the _cereal_ first, not the milk!"

"I've always done it this way."

"Well your way is very, _very_ wrong."

"Whatever. At least I don't put nasty soy milk in it."

Garfield proceeded to lecture her on the benefits of non-dairy alternatives, but she completely ignored him by walking away. And because she rebuffed his lengthy explanations, he refused to let the cereal vs. milk debate go. He ran up and down the tour bus, taking an informal poll from the rest of the passengers. The majority of the group agreed that Raven's method was bizarre, which made her more annoyed than she already was. The Bees' bassist gave his two cents last and said, "Sure, it's uncommon, but it's not _that_ weird. And she's right, soy milk is gross."

"No one asked for your opinion, Garth," muttered Garfield, visibly bristling in defense.

"You literally _just_ did," the man replied with narrowed eyes.

"Don't take it personally," Raven answered in Garth's direction. "He's all bark with no bite."

Garfield sputtered with offended noises to which Raven replied by throwing up her hands in mock defeat. If she opened her mouth, there was no telling what kind of harsh words would come out. By the time they unloaded everything in Dallas, Raven was able to regain her center. And for the second night in a row, she heard a knock on her hotel door. She wasn't at all surprised to see Garfield on the other side, looking somewhat breathless.

"Do you need something?"

"Are we okay?"

She cocked a brow and said, "You're starting to sound like a broken record, Gar."

"It's just... I know I was being super annoying today with the whole cereal thing-"

"It's fine."

"-and I'm sorry about your nail clippers-"

"It's fine."

"-and when I hit you with the Stankball I-"

"Gar! It's _fine_ , okay?"

"So you're not mad?" he squeaked while wringing his hands nervously.

"I'm going to get mad if you don't shut up."

"Okay, just wanted to make sure you weren't going to try to kill me in my sleep tonight," he said with a deep exhale, relaxing his shoulders.

Wanting to change the subject, Raven asked, "Are you ready for the interview tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, although I can't believe that we have to be there for 6 am! Why so early?"

"That's show business. If it's too much for you to handle, I can always cancel it..."

"No, no! That isn't necessary."

"On that note, I have something for you."

Raven retreated back into her room and took out a small shopping bag from her larger purse. After she handed it over, Garfield excitedly drew out a baseball cap and pair of sunglasses.

"What's this for?"

"Your disguise. As great as the extra media coverage has been lately, I don't feel like getting chased down by your fans first thing in the morning."

"Fair enough. So, it's just you and me tomorrow?"

"That's right."

"Any chance we can spend some time together afterwards…?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"I don't know, maybe. I don't want to make any promises."

He looked crestfallen at her response, but Raven could tell there was more to it than that.

"Were you jealous yesterday?" Garfield asked hesitantly, "Because of... you know, the _fans_?"

"Not at all," she answered truthfully, "As a celebrity, you're expected to spend time with them. I would never want to get in the way of that."

Raven glanced up and down the hallway. Seeing that no one else was around, she took a chance, leaned forward, and kissed him squarely on the lips. Thoroughly surprised, Garfield only began to return the favour once he recovered from the shock. As Raven stroked the back of his neck to play with his hair, her nostrils filled with his pine-scented cologne. Breathing him in, she sighed with pleasure. It had been far too long since they last connected this way. The way he moved his tongue against hers made her feel like she would melt in his arms. She would have given anything to pull him inside, peel off his clothes and release some of the sexual tension between them. But as his manager, it was her duty to protect him. It would be selfish to cross that line now and potentially muddy his career. As it were, she was already pushing the boundaries by making out with him in plain sight. She kissed him one last time before stepping back to a more respectable distance. Once they both caught their breath, Garfield demanded with a shaky smile,

"What was that for?"

"Just a little reminder. As cute as your fangirls might be, none of them get to kiss you like that. Not on my watch."

Feeling bolder than usual, Raven gave him a saucy wink. Garfield returned the playful gesture with a grin that showed off his teeth and laughter that came deep from his belly.

"If I knew you would react like this, I'd hang out with my fangirls all the time..."

"Don't play with fire, Gar" she answered with a slightly threatening look. "Now good night, Mr. Popular."

* * *

**At 5 am, Gar was jolted awake by the ring of his automated wake up call.** According to Raven, he would get re-styled into a new outfit at the magazine's head office, but he still wanted to look good when he arrived. After a revitalizing cold shower, he changed into a pair of slim fit jeans and a button-up shirt. Before he stepped out the door, he remembered to put on the sunglasses and baseball cap that Raven had given him the night before. The downtown Dallas streets were almost empty at the early hour. Their destination was only a 20-minute walk away from their hotel, but Raven still felt that it was wiser to take a cab for fear of being late. As soon as they arrived, they were greeted by a sprightly intern who looked like she was fresh out of college. Although she was probably the same age as Gar, there was something about her doe-eyed look that made her appear much younger. The intern introduced herself as Jill, then escorted them inside where they were greeted by the magazine's editor.

The morning's schedule began with a quick meeting that included breakfast, followed by hair and makeup. Gar had only worn makeup twice in his life: once for the music video shoot and the second time for the taping of the late night performance. After this third instance, he could definitively say that he didn't like the stuff. It was like a mask that turned him into a different person. Now, he could understand why Raven didn't wear make-up often. In his not-so-humble opinion, the two of them were attractive enough not to need it anyway. Sitting still in a chair for over an hour made him antsy, so he was relieved when he was finally freed from the makeup station. A stylist took over and made him try on several different outfits. Once he was content with his work, the stylist carted Gar off to another room where a photoshoot was set up. The photographer guided him through the process of testing for lighting and finding his best angle. They took photos for the better part of an hour, stopping once so Gar could change outfits and get his hair and makeup retouched. As soon as the photoshoot was over, the musician was whisked away once again. This time, it was Jill the intern who led him back to his seat in the dressing room. He noticed that a large table in the corner was covered in snacks and beverages. When he moved to get out of his chair for food, Jill stopped him.

"Let me take care of you, Mr. Logan."

"Please, call me Gar," he said with a gentle smile, which was returned by a shy one from Jill.

"Would you like something to drink Mr. Lo-, I mean, Gar?"

"Got any coffee?"

"Of course! Do you take cream or sugar?"

"Er, I'm vegan, so I don't-"

"-Oh, don't worry about that!" Jill said brightly. "We prepared everything here just for you. Do you prefer soy, almond, or oat milk?"

"Almond, please. I go _nuts_ for the stuff."

"Gar, you are too funny!" she giggled loudly, giving him a light pat on his chest before walking away.

Unaccustomed to the VIP treatment and the appreciation for his humour, Gar was thoroughly pleased. And he was so used to people dismissing his dietary restrictions that the intern's attention to detail felt extra special. He let the intern pamper him until it was time for the interview. She brought him his drink and offered to order more food if he didn't like what was provided. Feeling indulgent, he took full advantage of Jill's services and asked for a meal from a vegan place nearby. She promptly returned with bells on her toes, delivery bag in hand. Gar's mischievous side took over when he saw how eager she was to serve him. He decided to test the boundaries of his upgraded celebrity status.

“Jill, we have a problem. I asked for a black bean _burger_ , not a burrito."

"Oh my God, I am so sorry Gar-, er, Mr. Logan! I'll fix it right away!" she cried.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" he assured her right away. "I was just teasing. Thank you so much for the food, it's great. And like I said, call me Gar." Before he could comfort her any further, Raven walked in to tell him that the interview was starting. Feeling bad about making the intern panic, he said, "Would you like a photo together?"

Jill squealed as she jumped up and down, only stopping to take her phone out of her pocket. While they posed for the camera, Gar could see Raven smirking at the door in his peripheral vision. Once they exited the room, she blithely remarked, "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"N-no! It's just that- she, no I, uh..."

"Relax, Gar. I told you I'm not jealous," she answered calmly. "If anything, it's good for you to be nice to assistants and the like. Everyone in the industry talks, so if you develop a bad reputation, you'll be branded as 'difficult to work with'."

"A.k.a., a diva?"

"Exactly. Now for the interview, I received a general list of the questions and they're pretty tame. So feel free to answer them as honestly as you want. But if a question makes you uncomfortable, you are in no way obliged to answer it. Just try to be diplomatic, okay?"

They walked into a brightly lit room where several cameras were set up. In the center were two director's chairs and on one of them sat a peppy-looking interviewer. Gar shook hands with her and introduced himself as politely as possible. He noted that Raven looked pleased at his professional conduct. He never felt nervous for interviews before this, but suddenly, he was overcome with performance anxiety. The pressure was on and he didn't want to disappoint his hard-working manager. Once he settled into his seat, the interviewer explained how the video shoot would proceed.

"Before we get into the actual segment, we're going to play a little game to warm-up. It's called 'Who'd You Rather?'"

"Oh, like on the Ellen show?"

"Exactly. I'll name two famous ladies and you need to say who you would rather date."

Gar quickly glanced at Raven before saying, "That seems kind of shallow, no?"

"It's just for fun! Don't overthink it too much, it's just to loosen up. You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay, Gar. Who'd you rather? Emma Watson or Emma Stone?" the interviewer asked.

"Emma Watson for sure."

"Why Watson?"

"I had a huge crush on Hermione as a kid."

"Emma Watson or Ariana Grande?"

"Er, Ariana Grande? She's got an incredible voice."

"So you like someone with musical talent, hmm?" the interviewer said with a wink. "Ariana Grande or Honey Beecher?"

"Oh, Honey's a good friend, but I don't think we're compatible. Let's stick with Ariana."

"Ariana or Jenny Hex?"

He grinned at the mental picture of Wally's celebrity crush. From what Gar heard, the front woman of Hive Five was quite the firecracker. Apparently, she had a feisty personality that matched her hot pink hair.

" _This one's for you, Mr. West,_ " Gar thought to himself before saying out loud, "Jenny Hex. Clearly, I'm a fan of other people with neon dye jobs."

"Ooh, do I smell an inter-band romance coming along? Okay, this is the last round."

"Hit me!"

"Jenny Hex or Terra?"

Gar felt like he got pushed into a pool of cold water. His senses numbed and the background noise faded to silence. He could barely register the interviewer's patient expression, waiting for him to answer. Of all people, why did she have to mention _her_? Still feeling off balance, he sought out his lifeline. There, in the corner of the room, he latched on to the sight of Raven's concerned face. She gave him an encouraging nod and that was all he needed to snap back to reality.

"I think Jenny wins."

To his relief, the interviewer seemed to take no notice of his temporary shut down. She shimmied in her chair to get more comfortable, then said, "Now, for the main event. I'll ask you a bunch of rapid-fire questions, so just answer with whatever comes into your mind first."

"Sounds good to me."

"What is your best physical trait?"

"Some people would say it's my hair, but I think it's my ears," he answered, wiggling his ears up and down.

"Best non-physical trait?"

"My passion for music."

"What advice would you give to your former self?"

"Dream big and don't listen to the haters."

"When's the last time you cried?"

"Just last week. Me and Vic watched "The Lion King" in my hotel room; Mufasa's death gets me every time."

They continued this exchange for another twenty minutes. As the interview winded down, Gar realized just how much fun he was having. The performer inside of him simply basked in the spotlight.

"Here's the last question," the interviewer stated, "Would you ever date a fan?"

Her tone was perfectly even, but there was a glint in her eyes that caught Gar off guard. Was she being serious right now? Unsure of how to answer, he gave Raven a look of desperation. His manager briskly walked forward and laid a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"I think that's enough questions for today. We're pressed for time, seeing as we have a concert tonight," Raven said firmly.

"Of course!" the interviewer obliged with a fake smile. "Thank you very much for your time, Gar. The article will be published online tomorrow morning, so make sure to share it on your social media!"

The two shook hands once more, the tension in the room as taut as a bowstring. On their way out, Gar made a point of personally thanking each of the people that worked on set. Before they exited the building, Raven reminded him to put on his disguise. He was thankful for the sunglasses since it was nearly noon and the sun shone brightly. Raven raised her arm to hail a taxi, but Gar stopped her.

"Can we walk instead? I've been sitting all day."

"I'd prefer a cab. I'm hungry and I want lunch as soon as possible," Raven muttered. "Not everybody had an intern waiting on their hand and foot all morning." Although she spoke in a raspy snarl, Gar could tell by her slightly upturned lips that she wasn't as annoyed as she let on.

"Let's explore the city a bit! I'm sure we can find good eats close by," he said, then leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. "Besides, this is the exact opportunity we've been looking for to hang out. Whaddya say?"

* * *

**Raven knew it foolish to agree, but there was something about his pleading eyes that convinced her otherwise.** The pair walked across the busy street, stopping to sit down at a bench. She pulled out her phone to look up restaurants that were on the way to the hotel. As she scrolled through the search results, Garfield distracted her by asking, "So how'd I do today, boss?"

"Adequately. You were very charming and didn't make too much of a fool of yourself."

"Really, that's all you have to say?" he whined disappointedly.

"Well, the questions weren't that difficult," she replied, "anybody could have answered those."

"If that's the case, why don't you answer them?

"Because I don't want to. So don't even bother, Gar."

"What's your best physical trait?"

"I'm not biting."

"That's the easiest question, since it's obviously your legs," Garfield replied nonchalantly. "What about your best non-physical trait?"

"I told you I'm not doing this!" Raven argued back, though she had to fight the smile that threatened to take over her face.

"Come on, be a good sport."

"Fine. My work ethic, I suppose?"

"What advice would you give to your former self?"

"Don't date green-haired guitarists. They'll drive you crazy."

Garfield stuck out his tongue defiantly before continuing, "When's the last time you cried?"

"You were there," she said, her mouth now drawn into a tight line. "It was the day the whole plagiarism debacle happened. Richard alleged that I wasn't willing to fight for the band and that I'm a spoiled trust fund baby. Those accusations were very hurtful."

He gave her an apologetic look and replied, "I remember now. What about before then? I get the feeling you don't cry very often."

A lump formed in Raven's throat and she turned her eyes to the ground. She debated within herself whether or not to answer honestly. It was a long story, not one for sharing in such a public place. The memory was one of her most private experiences, one she had never voiced out loud to another person. Glancing back at Garfield, there was nothing but affection and acceptance in his eyes. His expression reminded her of how much she lov- no, how much she _liked_ him. Other than Kory, he was her closest friend. And if she couldn't trust Garfield, what was the point of dating him? She gave him a grave look, then said, "What I'm about to say is extremely private. Can you promise me that you'll never repeat this to another soul?"

"You can trust me, Rae. I promise," he answered back with equal seriousness.

"The last time I cried was on the day of my Master's convocation."

"Were they tears of joy?"

"No, you moron, let me finish," she replied snarkily. "Remember that I had a family member who sponsored my education at Sainte-Azar? When I returned to Gotham from Switzerland after my mother died, I had no way of contacting the sponsor. And so, I was cut off financially. To make ends meet, I temporarily dropped out of high school to get a job. I managed to save up enough money so that I could finish my GED, but I still had to work nights. I busted my ass to qualify for scholarships. During the four years of my undergrad, I continued to study during the day and work at night. It was extremely exhausting, but empowering at the same time. I was proud of myself for accomplishing all of that on my own. My scholarship dried up at that point, but I was determined to get my Master's degree too. After getting rejected by several grants, my mysterious sponsor reached out to me out of the blue. They said they'd be willing to pay my remaining school fees."

"Just like that?" Garfield asked.

"Just like that," repeated Raven, "No strings attached. It seemed too good to be true, but I was desperate. So I took the money and continued my studies. On the day of my convocation, a stranger approached me right before the ceremony. He introduced himself as my father."

Garfield's jaw dropped to the floor. "So that whole time, your sponsor was...?"

"My old man? Yes, and that's not all..." Raven answered, sighing tiredly through her nose. "Have you heard of Trigon?"

Although it seemed physically impossible, his mouth gaped open even wider. "Have I heard of Trigon? Do I live under a rock?!" he exclaimed. "' _The Mark of Skath'_ is one of the greatest heavy metal albums of all time! Are you telling me that your old man is-"

"-The former lead singer of Trigon? Yes, I am."

Garfield slumped backwards, one hand swinging up to facepalm his forehead. "I can't believe that you're related to Trigon's frontman. That's insane!"

"I could hardly believe it myself. Now this is where things really get complicated."

"There's _more_?"

"At that point, he was nothing more than an absent father. But then, he explained how he met my mother during their first American tour. Apparently, she was a groupie that followed the band across the country. It didn't take much for me to figure out that they dumped her on the streets when she got pregnant. My father was part of the reason why her mental health was so fragile. I was _disgusted_ with myself for taking his money. Even if it was for my education, it still felt dirty. It was like his involvement totally discredited my hard work. How could I say that I earned my achievements when they were paid for by my rich daddy?"

Raven didn't realize that she was crying until she felt the tears drip onto her hands. And just like the last time she cried, she was saved by a Kleenex offered by Garfield. As she wiped her face clean, he gently rubbed her back. His familiar touch was comforting beyond words. Raven was acutely aware that they were in broad daylight, but she couldn't bring herself to pull away. Once she regained her composure, she continued her story.

"Anyway, he tried to force his way into my life. He insisted that I 'owed' him and that he wanted to make up for lost time. I wanted absolutely nothing to do with him, so I hired a lawyer to figure out if he had any real claim on me as my biological father. That's when I found out that I wasn't the only one.

"Only one? As in...?"

"The only abandoned child. You see, over the course of 10 years, my father impregnated not one, but seven women."

"Seven?! Does that mean you have siblings out there in the world?"

"Half-brothers, yes. By the time Trigon reached the peak of their career, my father had accumulated six other baby mommas on the road. And like my mother, they were all eventually discarded. The seven women banded together and sued his ass for child support."

"So that's how you were able to go to that fancy academy?"

Raven nodded, then said, "He died a month after confronting me. That's when I found out he had been terminally ill, and despite the fact that I rejected him, he left me a _lot_ of money. So much money that I didn't know what to do with it. I wanted to ignore it, but at the same time, I was totally broke." She leaned onto the back of the bench and looked up to the sky. A low chuckle escaped her as she thought about the irony of it all. "In a way, Richard was right. The funds to create Nevermore Records and buy my current place? They were never mine to begin with. I didn't earn the money, I inherited it. People praise me all the time for being an 'independent self-starter' but that's not true. I'm a _fraud_."

* * *

**Gar looked at her tear-stained face in disbelief.**

"Bullshit!" he shouted back. "What are you saying, Rae? I know better than anyone how hard you've worked to get where you are now. Does a fraud work over 60 hours a week? Do they pour their lives into making other people successful? Do they treat their clients like family? I don't think so!"

When she didn't answer, he stopped talking, letting their dialogue grow quiet. They sat on the bench for a little while longer as the crowd passed them by. Raven seemed to have recovered from the conversation, but Gar was still regaining his bearings. While his own family situation was messed up, he felt like it paled in comparison to what she had to go through. He knew that there was no point in comparing one's misfortunes to others', but he also knew that she didn't deserve a scumbag of a father like that. His heart broke for her, especially now that he saw her struggle with imposter's syndrome. In his eyes, Raven was Wonder Woman. Selfless, caring and _good_. He refused to support the lies that she believed about herself. His internal musings were interrupted when she spoke aloud, "I'm curious, since you didn't answer the last question."

"Huh?"

"From your interview," she clarified, "would you ever date a fan?"

Gar was transported back to their "DTR" in Portland. He remembered how stone-faced she looked when she asked him not to get involved with fangirls. Now that he knew her parents' history, everything made sense.

" _Never_ ," he said confidently, "especially when I have someone like you."

Gar could hardly believe that at one point, he thought the "secrecy" part of their relationship was kind of sexy. Now, he hated the fact that they couldn't show any public displays of affection. The moment was ripe for him to embrace her, stroke her hair and kiss her gently. But he couldn't do any of it. If he couldn't express his feelings with his actions, he would just have to use his words.

"Rae, there's something I want to tell you. I think... I think I lo-"

His declaration was cut off by her gasp of shock. Their gaze was connected before, but now, she seemed to look right past him. She stood up abruptly from her seat on the bench, her face draining to a pale grey. She looked as though she had seen a ghost.

"What's wrong?" he asked, getting up himself and turning around so he could follow her line of sight.

Across the street stood a man, looking at Raven intently. He was well-built for a person of his age; Gar guessed that he was somewhere around fifty. He had a trimmed goatee that matched his thick head of silver hair. He wore a tailored suit, which in Gar's opinion, looked like it was too stuffy to wear under the hot Atlanta sun. However, the sleek outfit paired with his coiffed hair made the man look extremely distinguished and intimidating. The light turned green and the pedestrians were given the right of way to cross the road. As the stranger headed straight towards the pair, he never broke eye contact with Raven. Witnessing the whole encounter, Gar broke into a cold sweat. He had no idea who this man was, but instinctively, he knew that he wasn't a friend.

"Ms. Roth! I never thought I'd see you here."

"Hello, Mr. Wilson."

The name raised a red flag in Gar's mind. This bastard was Tara's manager and Raven's former boss. Gar felt like he was going to be sick.

"Let me guess, this must be Garfield Logan, guitarist for the Titans?"

"Call me Gar," he said with gritted teeth, reluctantly extending his arm for a handshake.

"What are you two doing, roaming the streets on a fine day like today?"

"My client had an interview this morning," Raven replied curtly. "We were on our way to get lunch before preparing for the Titans' concert tonight."

"What a coincidence, I am also on my way to lunch," Mr. Wilson said, then paused to snap his fingers. "Say, why don't you two join me? My treat!"

"That's very generous of you sir, but-"

"Please," he interrupted Raven, "I _insist_."

With a resigned nod of her head, she agreed. Gar and Raven followed Mr. Wilson's brisk pace until they stopped in front of a very expensive-looking restaurant. They shared a furtive glance before Mr. Wilson turned around and gave them a wide smile.

"Don't worry, kids. Like I said, I've got you covered."

Stepping into the establishment, Gar never felt more worried in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Slade Wilson up to? You can be sure it's nothing good.
> 
> Some Easter eggs: Raven vomiting and Gar holding back her hair is lifted from the "Seven Deadly Sins" storyline in Issue #4 of Titans 2008. The nail clipper scene is inspired by Season 2, Episode 2 "How Long Is Forever?", as well as my own personal hatred for feet. Jill, aka Jillian Jackson, is Beast Boy's girlfriend in the Doom Patrol comics from the 1960s and the New Teen Titans comics from the 80s. I hope you Flinx fans enjoyed that subtle nod to Wally being infatuated with "Jenny Hex", aka Jinx.
> 
> Till next time, Lily Timbers


	26. The "L-Word"

Track 26: The "L-Word"

**An orchestral recording of Saint-Saens' "The Carnival of the Animals" played softly throughout the dining room.** The classical music was just loud enough to be heard over the noise of silverware clinking and people chatting. Fidgeting in her seat, Raven did her best not to show how uncomfortable she was. Beside her, Garfield sat rigidly upon a plush, velvet chair. His far too casual baseball cap and sunglasses rested next to the formal cutlery setting. Although he wore a fairly nice outfit, the musician looked distinctly out of place amongst the other patrons. Women flaunted designer handbags and shoes while men donned silk ties and bespoke suits. Across the table, Raven's former employer looked as cool as a cucumber. She had forgotten how much she hated that smug bastard's arrogance. Based on the thick fabric of the napkins and lack of prices on the menu, the talent agent had purposefully brought them to an extremely high-end restaurant. The not-so-subtle move reminded Raven of the man's tendency to show off his power and status. After they ordered their food, the waiter poured out three glasses of wine. Mr. Wilson extended his arm for a toast and said, "To health, wealth and prosperity."

Raven wordlessly touched her glass to those of Slade and Garfield. The trio took a collective sip and as the liquid trickled down her throat, the Titans' manager prepared herself for the tense meal that was to unfold. The conversation started innocently with mindless chit chat. How were they finding the weather in Dallas? Which tour cities did they prefer the most so far? She let Garfield do the bulk of the talking since between the two of them, he was more congenial anyway. Raven knew from experience that one needed to be on their best behaviour around the media mogul, and she feared her hostility would show if she spoke. The small talk continued until their plates arrived. Inevitably, the topic changed to business.

"I heard that your album went platinum recently," Mr. Wilson said with a tip of his glass. "Congratulations."

"Yeah, just before we started the tour!" Garfield proudly replied.

"Do you plan on releasing new music soon?"

"We're taking things one step at a time," Raven answered carefully, somewhat distrustful of the line of questioning.

The older man turned his attention to her and said, "How prudent of you. You must be very proud of your money makers."

"I am proud of my clients, but not for that reason," she said through gritted teeth. "They are exceptionally talented and hard-working, Mr. Wilson. It's an honour to represent them."

"Why are we being so formal with each other, my dear? Call me Slade."

Raven narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. In the six months of her internship at his entertainment company, she had never addressed the man by his first name. A warning siren went off in her mind, but she did her best to remain impassive.

"I must say, I am quite impressed," he continued. "The Titans have accomplished quite a lot for such _short_ careers."

"Well, I have no doubt that they have a long and successful future ahead of them."

"Of course. It would be such a shame if they were a mere flash in the pan."

From the corner of her eye, Raven could see Garfield's gaze rapidly flick between the two of them. Slade seemed to remember that a third person was present, for he turned to their spectator and said, "Did you know that Raven still holds the record for being my most ruthless intern? I imagine that she works you like a slave driver. "

"Not at all," admonished Garfield, who now looked offended on her behalf. "Rae's the best boss a guy could ask for! She takes excellent care of us."

If Raven thought she could get away with it unnoticed, she would have kicked the musician under the table for using her nickname. Instead, she smoothed her face to an expression devoid of all emotion. "I'm just doing my job, Mr. Logan," she said, making sure to emphasize her last words. Hopefully, Garfield would understand that now was _not_ the time to be so relaxed.

"It sounds like she provides wonderful _service_ ," remarked the older man, wiping his mouth demurely after a bite of rare steak. "Tell me, what kind of special perks are you getting with Nevermore Records that makes you such a... _satisfied_ client?"

Raven's blood ran cold at the predatory grin that Slade currently pointed in Garfield's direction. His thinly veiled question was loaded with suspicious intent. It was obvious that he was trying to fish information out of them. Manipulation and intimidation had always been Slade's main tactics for getting what he wanted. With his charisma and overpowering nature, he could coerce almost anyone into doing his bidding, no questions asked. To her relief, Garfield took the interrogation in stride.

"She gives us a generous royalty rate and full creative control," he answered confidently, "not to mention health insurance, dental included." As if to prove his point, the musician flashed a toothy smile at Slade before raising a forkful of salad and sticking it in his mouth. Though Garfield didn't eat meat, Raven couldn't help but think that he just bared his teeth like a carnivorous beast. Slade's brows twitched with annoyance in response to the challenge. He leaned forward to rest an elbow on the table and prop his chin on his fist. His piercing blue gaze flicked from the guitarist to Raven.

"Fascinating. I never thought that you would go soft."

"If treating my clients with dignity and respect is 'soft', then yes, I suppose I have."

"Well from what I'm hearing, you certainly give _special treatment_ , don't you?"

Raven had just about enough of Slade's snide remarks. "Are you trying to insinuate something, Mr. Wilson? Because frankly, I was never one for riddles."

"It's Slade, dear, remember? And of course not! If anything, I commend you for your management skills. Especially for someone so... _inexperienced_. It's a big job for any man, let alone a woman."

Raven stopped herself just in time before she gave him a piece of her mind. It took all of her self-control not to snap back in rage. Next to her, Garfield tensed and his eyes flashed with protective anger. "Irregardless of age or gender, Ms. Roth is the best at what she does! No one works harder than her."

"'Irregardless' isn't a real word, my boy. The prefix 'ir-' and suffix '-less' are redundant," Slade stated with a patronizing smirk. "So, back to you. How are you enjoying the fame? According to the media, you've made quite the impression on the female demographic."

"Oh, well... um, er..." Garfield sputtered, his face flushing in embarrassment.

"I have to admit, I envy your youth. Playing the field only gets harder as you get older."

Baffled, Garfield gaped at Slade while the older man simply laughed with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I don't fraternize with fans-"

"-Trust me, enjoy the attention while you can. Fame is fleeting and riches are finite," Slade interrupted, swishing the remaining wine in his glass before gulping it down. "And speaking of money, I hope you've come up with a good investment plan for your current earnings. The music business can love you one day and hate you the next, just like a fickle woman. And you know _all_ about fickle women, don't you, Gar?"

Neither Raven nor Garfield missed the malice in his tone. Mentioning Tara was a cheap shot, but Raven held herself back from retaliating. She was used to hiding her reactions towards Slade's biting words, but Garfield openly looked like he was ready to blow a fuse. The manager gave her client a warning shake of her head and willed him not to do or say anything rash. She could hardly wait until this meal was over and done with. When the waiter cleared their empty plates and asked about the number of cheques, Raven opened her mouth to speak. However, Slade cut her off.

"Just one bill. Like I said, it's my treat."

"Thank you," Raven forced herself to say while Garfield nodded begrudgingly in agreement.

"After all, I wouldn't want you young ones stretching your pockets too far," he murmured, giving Garfield's outfit a once over, "especially when you have the 'starving artist' aesthetic to uphold."

"You know what? I've got this," Garfield snappily announced. He reached over the table to grab the leather booklet that held the bill. After whipping out his wallet, he stuck his credit card into the clear pocket and handed it to the waiter. Slade raised his eyebrows before giving the musician an amused grin.

"In that case, I'll take my leave. I have a business meeting I need to get to."

The pair of Titans watched as Slade stood up to button his suit jacket and smooth down the lapels. Before exiting the restaurant, he turned around one last time to give Raven a surreptitious wink. A sense of foreboding washed over her like a bucket of ice water. Once Slade was out of sight, she released the breath that she had been holding unconsciously. While Raven's shoulders drooped wearily into her seat, Garfield sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Wow. I can't believe you used to work for that asshole."

"Tell me about it," she groaned.

The waiter returned with the bill holder in his hand and murmured, "Excuse me, sir. There seems to be an issue with payment."

"What's wrong?" Garfield asked.

"Your credit card has been declined."

* * *

**Sure enough, Gar's monthly credit was maxed out.** He thought about all of the expensive dishes he had ordered over the tour, as well as the very pricey first date in New York City. The food would eventually be reimbursed by company funds and the musical tickets were a one time deal. Nevertheless, Gar felt thoroughly embarrassed. He demanded that the waiter try his card again, but after the third decline, he gave up. In the end, it was Raven who paid off the ridiculously hefty bill. The three main dishes, a single bottle of wine and a 20 percent tip came out to just over 500 dollars. Stupid, fancy restaurant with its stupid, fancy prices. To make things worse, Raven's unimpressed expression was burned into his memory. She assured him that it wasn't a big deal, but his ego was too bruised to believe her.

Understandably, things were tense and quiet as they made the short walk back to the hotel. Gar's self-esteem had completely evaporated and he could only imagine how upset Raven was feeling after Slade's maltreatment. Just before running into the man on the street, Gar had been ready to say the "L-word". But now, he hesitated. For one thing, he didn't want it to seem as though he was overcompensating for the awful experience they just went through. For another, he felt totally unworthy of Raven at the moment. Insecurity gripped him as he considered all of the implications of what Slade said. "Fame is fleeting and riches are finite", or in his foster father's words, "15 minutes of fame won't last forever". Gar wasn't stupid, he knew that his new life could be overturned at any moment. All it would take was one bad review, one misstep on social media, or one juicy scandal... Raven had asked him several times if he was willing to risk his career for them to be together. He said yes without thinking, but today, he finally considered what that actually meant. If he wasn't a successful musician, who was he? Just some dude with not that much to give. And would "some dude" ever be enough?

Lunch in the restaurant reminded him of how he and Raven were on totally different levels. She looked perfectly at home in that environment, with her polished exterior and refined table manners. She must have gotten etiquette lessons at the academy in Switzerland. Gar flinched at the memory of Slade correcting his grammar mistake. And when the food first arrived, the pretentious jerk pointed out that Gar had picked up the wrong fork for his salad. How was he supposed to know that there was more than one type of fork, let alone the difference between one for salad or dessert?

"Are you okay?"

Gar broke out of his daze to realize that they had already made it back to the hotel. In fact, they were already exiting the elevator onto his floor and walking down the hallway.

"I'm fine."

"I thought we said we'd be honest with each other," Raven said with a comforting smile, "I'm sorry that you had to go through the displeasure of meeting Wilson. Hopefully, we won't have to cross paths with him anytime soon."

He nodded and replied, "And I'm sorry you had to cover the bill. I'll pay you back ASAP."

"Like I said, it's no big deal. I charged it on the company card."

"It _is_ a big deal, Rae! At the end of the day, company money is still your money! I don't want you to have to take care of me like that."

"Well what if I _want_ to take care of you?" she challenged.

"Th-that's besides the point!" he answered defensively. "You shouldn't _have_ to, even if it is your job. _Especially_ because it's your job!"

The pair paused just outside the door to his room. Resting her hand on his arm so that he turned to face her, Raven gave him a confused stare. She looked at him intently, as though she was trying to read into whatever was going on in his mind. "You're being ridiculous, Gar," she finally said. "I'll see you later, okay? Try to cool off before then."

The musician re-entered his hotel room after a silent wave goodbye to Raven. Inside, Victor lounged on a chair by the window with his phone in hand. Gar gave the drummer a tired glance before falling face-first onto his bed.

"Long day?"

"Dude, don't get me started. I'm exhausted and we still have the concert tonight."

" _You're_ tired?" scoffed Victor. "Tell that to the poor guy who got woken up at 5:30 by his roommate's stomping around. What are you, an elephant?"

"Sorry 'bout that. Like I said, today's been rough."

"Was the interview that bad?"

"No, that went well. It was what happened afterwards that sucked ass."

Gar recapped the day's events, making sure to skip over the part where Raven cried and shared her daddy issues. At the mention of Slade, Victor drew in a breath. "You met _him_? Of all the people to randomly meet on the street... Man, what a coincidence."

"Something tells me that it was _not_ a coincidence," grumbled Gar. "Everything about that dude is super sketchy. You should have heard what he was saying about Raven. What a sexist, classist, condescending creep. I swear, I was ready to knock his lights out."

"Hmm, sounds like a one-way ticket to the front page of TMZ. Oh, and congrats."

"Huh?"

"A couple hours ago, you became Insta-famous. With the amount of time you spend on your phone, I'm surprised you didn't already know."

Victor moved to sit next to Gar on his bed, handing him his phone. It was opened onto Gar's Instagram page. Before the tour, Raven had arranged for each of the Titans to get "verified" status on their personal accounts. Official promotional photos were posted on the band's account, but the individual members were encouraged to post more candid shots of themselves. A user named " ** _jill_jackson95_** " had tagged him in the selfie that was taken that morning. While the magazine intern only had about two thousand followers, the photo itself had close to 50,000 likes. After a quick check on his own phone, Gar saw that he had gained five thousand followers since the post went up. Normally, that amount of "love" would have skyrocketed Gar's mood. However, the caption only made him grimace. It read:

_Just met the sweetest guy on set today. Can't wait to hang out next time you're in Dallas_ **_green_guitar_gar_ ** _of_ **_titansbandofficial_ ** _*heart emoji* *starstruck emoji* *red kiss emoji*_

"She's cute. Totally your type," Victor said with a barely contained guffaw.

"I am _not_ interested."

"Do you think she knows that? Because looking at her replies, you two are practically married."

Digging deeper, Gar was loath to admit that Victor was right. Hundreds of users talked about how jealous they were of Jill's chance to meet the in-demand bachelor. Some people asked more specific questions:

_Does he smell as good as he looks?_

_OMG he's so hot. Did you get a feel of his pecs?_

_I stan! Next time you meet up with him, can you introduce me?_

Jill responded as though they had been long lost lovers or best friends from childhood. She spoke about Gar with an intimacy that was totally unwarranted. According to her: 1) no, he smelled even better, 2) yes, they're soooooo firm, and 3) of course! The commentary made Gar feel like a trophy that was being waved around for clout. Good, wholesome admiration was nice, but _this_? This was just creepy.

"Ugh. I guess I'll have to report this to Raven."

"I never took her for the jealous type," Victor answered while wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"She's our manager, Vic. She'd wanna know for PR reasons."

"Right, because there's _nothing_ going on between you two."

Gar contradicted him right away, "Nope, nothing at all. Anyway, reading all of this makes me feel gross."

"It's pretty awkward, huh?" said Victor, his tone becoming more sympathetic. "It's similar to what happened to me during the whole thing with Karen."

"Really?"

"Yeah, our audience commented that we were perfect for each other. Fan accounts dedicated to our 'relationship' popped up. And get this, some people even wrote _fan fiction_."

"Whoa," Gar answered with his jaw dropped, "did you read any of it?"

"Just one. It was an 'alternate universe' story where Karen and I were superheroes. I stopped reading when things got R-rated," Victor groaned in embarrassment. "The funniest part was that as soon as I announced the engagement, everyone changed their tune, saying that _Sarah_ is my perfect match."

"Seriously? At least they were supportive..."

With a nod of agreement, Victor said, "The congratulatory messages were great and all, but it wasn't quite the same as hearing it from 'real' people like my dad, you know?"

"Don't you think it's weird that our fans think they know us so well?" asked Gar, "It makes no sense."

"It makes perfect sense, in psychological terms at least. Ever heard of parasocial relationships?"

"Nope. Do enlighten me, Dr. Freud."

"They've been a thing since the rise of TV in the 50s, but social media makes it even more common," explained Victor. "A famous person, let's say an actress, presents an approachable image of herself to the public. She tells relatable anecdotes and shares everyday snapshots to prove that she's 'just like us'. In turn, fans invest themselves emotionally into her life, even though she barely knows they exist."

"So basically, it's a one-sided relationship."

"Bingo!" Victor said, giving Gar a finger gun. "If you think about it, it's a super effective marketing tactic."

"More like super opportunistic," Gar said with a frown. "You make it sound like the fans are being used."

"But aren't they? In my opinion, 'influencer' is just another word for 'exploiter'. That's why vloggers and streamers are able to make so much money. Their audience sees them as trustworthy 'everymen'. They love them as if they're actual friends, when in reality, they're not."

"Huh. I never thought about it that way..."

"Obviously, I'm not saying that all famous people are out to take advantage of their followers. But the relationship will _always_ be unbalanced. We receive love from our fans without giving much back in return."

"I disagree!" Gar countered, "isn't our music enough? And our time? I've had some really cool, meaningful conversations with fans at meet n' greets. Plus, lots of celebrities give their money to charity and use their influence for good."

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Victor agreed with a shrug. "Now if you _really_ wanted to play Devil's advocate, you could argue that fans treat us like objects. Being idolized is a double-edged sword."

"Ain't that the truth."

"Anyway, I only brought up the subject as a reminder."

"For what?"

"That we can't let fame change us. Even though we can genuinely care about our fans, those relationships could never replace our real friends and family. You feel me?"

Gar pondered upon his conversation with Victor for the rest of the afternoon, up until the start of the show. Before their big break, all the guitarist dreamed about was gaining a dedicated following. But now, he questioned whether or not he truly wanted the fame. Later that night during the concert, a "Marry Me" sign was flashed in his direction. Since the woman practically fainted when he smiled at her, Gar was pretty sure that it was meant for him. It was flattering at first, but the more he thought about it, the more uncomfortable he felt. The faceless fan didn't know him at all. And it wasn't just her, it was all of them. They were in love with the _idea_ of "Gar the rockstar", not Garfield, the grown adult who liked to play Pokémon and Stankball. Behind the glamour and lights, he was a real person with real feelings. But Raven saw him for who he was. She knew his hopes and dreams, his insecurities and flaws. She laughed at his jokes, but only when she thought they were funny. Gar would trade all of the fangirls in the world to be with his beloved manager.

On the ride back to the hotel from the venue, he wondered how Raven would react if he ever asked her to marry him in the future. If he did it in front of a huge crowd like that daring fan, she was sure to say no. But if it were a private affair, at the _right_ time, with the _perfect_ ambience... How would she respond? Whatever the timing or circumstances, he hoped that one day, he would have the courage to pop the question. And of course, he hoped even harder that she would say "yes".

* * *

**Raven was glad that the day was finally over.** Taking off the scant amount of makeup on her face and changing into pyjamas, she settled into bed with a sigh. Despite the unfortunate run-in with Slade and Garfield's strange mood afterwards, it had been a pretty good day. He had been very professional during the interview shoot and the Titans’ latest concert performance was top-notch. When Garfield reported back the increase of activity on his social media, she only smiled. She figured that the attention-seeking part of him was extremely pleased. Raven was genuinely happy for his and the band's- no, her _family's_ success. And she would do anything in her power to make sure that it would only grow. The woman got up from the bed to put on her pyjamas but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Expecting it to be Garfield, she double-checked herself in the mirror to make sure that she looked presentable. She smiled at the memory of him coming to her defense against Slade. Instead of the green-haired man, she was greeted by a blonde, a brunette and a redhead. Waltzing in like models for a hair commercial, the three women made themselves comfortable in Raven's room. She didn't get a chance to protest before they shut the door and presented two bottles of wine.

"Got any glasses?" Cassie inquired, rummaging through the drawers next to the mini-bar.

Kory added, "It has been forever since we had time for just us girls."

"Aren't you three exhausted?" Raven asked.

"We're okay. If anything, a nice glass will help us wind down. And besides, tomorrow's a light travel day," reasoned the Bees' lead singer.

"But Karen! Your set is in less than 24 hours," Raven reminded her. "I don't want Wally getting mad at me if you're too hungover to perform."

"It'll be _fiiiiine_."

With a shrug of defeat, Raven gestured to her bed for the girls to take a seat. After two glasses of wine each, the conversation moved from the tour to their love lives. The manager's brows raised with concern as Cassie explained that she and Conner had fought recently. Raven thought it was worrying that the pair had been avoiding each other lately. What was even more worrying was how Cassie had taken to crying about the conflict on Tim's shoulder.

"You better watch yourself, Cass," Karen warned, "that sounds like a disaster of a love triangle just waiting to happen."

"Tim's just a friend," Cassie defended before turning the question on Karen. "What about you, then? Any romance going on for you?"

"I've been in a bit of a dry spell for the past six months," she answered with a sigh.

Kory procured the other bottle and opened it with a flourish. She leaned over to pour the woman another glass in sympathy before topping off Raven and Cassie's drinks.

" _However_ , after that thing with Victor got cleared up in the press," said Karen, "an old flame sent me a DM."

"For real?" Kory squealed, nearly spilling the rest of the wine, "Who is he?"

"He's a professional trumpet player. We met at a jazz fest a couple of years ago. His name is Mal Duncan, have you heard of him?"

It must have been the alcohol, for Raven's lips felt thoroughly loosened. Before her brain could catch up with her mouth, she admitted, "I haven't, but I actually dated a 'Mal' once." She immediately regretted her confession at the barrage of questions her three friends threw at her. Cassie was appalled that she had never heard of this ex-boyfriend before. Raven had to explain that it happened after they lost touch. Kory wondered if he was a kind man, to which Raven gave a hard "no".

"So have you dated anyone since then?" Kory asked.

"Not really. I went on a couple of blind dates here and there, but nothing serious."

"Any one-night stands?" chimed in Karen.

"No, not my thing."

"Are you saying that you haven't gotten laid in almost _four_ years?!" shouted Cassie.

"If I'm going through a dry spell," Karen said, "then you're in the Sahara desert!"

Despite the fact that she was the butt of the joke, Raven couldn't help but join the other women in a fit of drunk giggles.

"Has anyone caught your eye recently?" inquired Karen.

"She's too busy working all the time to see the oasis right in front of her," Cassie replied blithely.

The allusions to Garfield made Raven sober up right away. She answered, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, even I know what she's referring to," Karen said. "You and Gar _clearly_ have feelings for each other."

Raven denied everything with a deadpan shake of her head. Even Cassie, the person who had known her for the longest, couldn't tell if the inscrutable woman was lying or not.

"But you find him attractive, don't you?" continued Karen.

"I suppose that he's objectively attractive by society's standards. That is, if you can look past his supremely lame sense of humour and total lack of common sense."

The other three women tried pressing the subject, but it was clear that Raven was no longer open for comment. Thankfully, it didn't take long for the magnifying glass to focus on Kory's recent shotgun wedding. In a sincere, reverent voice, Cassie asked when she fell in love with her husband.

"The Tamaranean language has many different words for love," Kory explained. "There is preferential 'love' to describe one's favourite colour or food. We also have a 'love' that is closer to attraction, similar to how Raven feels for our dear friend Garfield." She paused to give Raven a saucy eyebrow wiggle, which was instantly returned with a dismissive eye roll. "Then, there is 'love' for easily loveable things, like babies, small animals and the beauty of nature."

"What about the things that _aren't_ so easy to love?" Cassie asked.

"That is the 'love' I have for Richard," the Tamaranean responded. "I felt the 'attraction' love as soon as I met him. But the 'difficult to love' feeling only developed around the time we went to college."

"It sounds like you're talking about love at first sight and unconditional love," Karen offered.

"Exactly!" Kory exclaimed. "I hope you all experience unconditional love one day, my friends. It is difficult, but _so_ worth it."

Their quality time ended soon after the last drop of wine was consumed. The three visitors thanked Raven for the use of her room as they exited to return to their own. Now alone, Raven was left with the jumble of her thoughts. She hadn't expected their girl talk to end on such a heavy subject.

"Leave it to Kory to make things all pensive and profound," she muttered to herself.

_Love_. Raven thought about it more in the last three months than in the last three years. How in the world had she gotten to that point so quickly? It felt like only yesterday that the door to her heart was locked shut. But that wasn't true at all. Garfield had patiently worked his way in by becoming her friend first. Around him, she could be herself. With him, she felt comfortable and safe. And under his touch... she was _putty_ , pure and simple. Turning off her light with a sigh, Raven pulled the sheets close to her body. As she dozed off, she wondered what it would feel like to fall asleep wrapped up in Garfield's arms instead. Would his grip be feather-light or firm? Would they spoon, or face each other in a frontal embrace? Whatever the answers to her questions, she hoped that she would find out eventually. And of course, she hoped even harder that it would be _soon_.

* * *

**The following day was unrushed and relaxed.** Austin was only a two-hour drive away, leaving the team more than enough time to lounge in their hotel rooms. Gar took full advantage of the opportunity by sleeping in until 10 am. A note on his night table stated that Victor had gone to the dining room for complimentary brunch, and that the drummer would save his best buddy a plate of bacon. Disgusted, the vegan rolled out of bed to brush his teeth. Out of habit, he brought his phone with him to the washroom, checking it with his left hand while brushing with the right. An hour prior, the magazine had published the interview and linked it to all of their social media accounts. As Gar scrolled through the comments, he found them to be overwhelmingly positive and... _thirsty_? Good Lord, if these teenagers' mothers knew what their kids were posting on the Internet...

"Shit!"

The last time he called Rita was in January. Almost three full months had passed since then. He spat out the frothy toothpaste and rinsed his mouth in a panic before rushing back to sit on his bed. Filled with guilt, he pressed her number on speed dial and anxiously tapped his fingers against his thigh. Unexpectedly, a deep, baritone voice answered the phone. "Hello, Garfield. This is quite the surprise, considering we haven't heard from you in the last _decade_."

Gar literally bit his tongue so he wouldn't talk back at his father's sarcastic exaggeration. Steve was right, there was no excuse for him to be so neglectful. "I apologize, sir. It won't happen again."

"I suppose you want to speak to your mother?"

"Yes, sir."

"She's occupied at the moment, so you're stuck with me until she's free. I can put you on hold if you'd prefer-"

"-No, that's alright," Gar interrupted, "in fact, I wanted to apologize to you. I'm sorry I missed out on Christmas this year."

"..."

"I really mean it. I promise I'll be there for the next holiday."

"Hmph," was all Steve said after a bout of silence, which was followed by, "I saw you in the press, by the way."

"Oh, the interview? It was pretty positive, huh? I'm actually kinda proud of mysel-"

It was Steve's turn to cut him off, "-What are you talking about? I'm referring to the spectacle that you made in Vancouver. Really, Garfield? How could you be so _careless_?"

The musician groaned inwardly. Things had been going relatively well until his father mentioned the stage dive. Flushing with embarrassment, Gar answered hotly, "Don't worry, _sir_. My manager gave me enough grief about that as it is. I don't need you scolding me too."

"You made your mother sick with worry. How busy could you possibly be not to contact her?"

Gar twinged with guilt once again. He had seen the missed calls and messages, but he always forgot to reply."I'm calling now, aren't I?"

"Unbelievable. You can be such an immature, insensitive brat, I-"

"-Gar? Gar, honey, is that you?" Thankfully, his mother took over the phone call before Gar lost his temper. Once the details of his head injury were cleared up, Rita whispered, "I heard the tail-end of what Steve said. I hope he wasn't too hard on you."

"It's fine, I... I'm okay. But honestly, Mom, sometimes I wonder how you ever fell in love with that guy in the first place."

Rita chuckled loudly, then said, "I was fully aware of your father's shortcomings before we got married. If not... let's just say things wouldn't have lasted as long as they did."

"Hmph. I guess marriage is all about loving your partner despite their flaws?"

"No, sweetheart. It's about _accepting_ them for what they are. Now what about you? Has anyone been on your radar since we last spoke?"

"Sort of," Gar answered truthfully. While Raven had asked him to keep things a secret from the band and the general public, she never said anything about his _mother_.

"Oh, tell me all about her!"

"She's super smart and driven. Gorgeous. Thoughtful. Very witty with a dry sense of humour," listed Gar. "Mom, I think I met my soulmate."

"Oh my. Your _soulmate_ , hmm? I thought that was the last girlfriend... Careful, dear, I don't want you getting infatuated like a teenage boy."

"It's not infatuation, Mom. I'm pretty sure she's 'the one'. I love her."

"You _love_ her?" Rita said in surprise. "Then why is this the first time I'm hearing about this girl? How long have you known her for?"

"Er... a little over half a year, give or take?"

"I see. And how long have you been dating?"

Gar did a quick calculation and replied, "Officially? Two weeks."

When Rita regained her composure after another fit of laughter, she asked, "And you think you're in _love_? It sounds more like you're in the honeymoon phase. Relationships are more than just the good moments, you know."

"I _know_ ," Gar answered in exasperation, wondering if his mother could hear him pouting over the phone.

"Look, I'm not trying to say that what you have with this girl isn't real, but..."

"But what, Mom?"

"Your father and I have been together for over 25 years," she said in a more serious tone. "We've had countless fights and disagreements. There were even a couple of times when we almost got divorced. But do you know why I stuck it out with him?"

"Because it's too late to turn back now?"

"Gar!"

"Sorry, how come?" he asked.

"Steve is my anchor," Rita explained, "in the storms of life, he holds me down. He's the one person I can depend on to always be there. In other words, being with him feels like home."

"Home?" repeated Gar.

"It's that feeling of familiarity and comfort. The place where you can completely be yourself without being judged. No matter where I am, or what craziness is going on around me… if I'm with your father, I know that I'm safe. Do you get what I mean?"

"I think so."

"Good. I need to hang up soon, but _please_ , visit us once the tour is over?" she requested. "I miss you dearly. And believe it or not, your father misses you too."

"Will you even be in Jump when I get back?"

"We'll make sure to be there. Love you, Gar."

"Love you too, Mom. Bye and uh, tell St- _Dad_ that I say goodbye as well."

After hanging up, Gar's thoughts remained on the concept of "home". What was "home" to him? It wasn't the West African village where he briefly lived with his birth parents. Nor was it either of his foster parents’ residences in Jump City and Covington. He had moved into the apartment with Victor just after graduating high school, but Gar always knew that the place was just temporary. Perhaps the better question was _who_ , not what. A flash of inspiration electrified his body, willing his hands to pick up the hotel notepad and pen. Words flowed freely onto the paper in furious scribbles. Gar didn't bother slowing down to check his spelling or keep his penmanship neat. The Muse spoke to him in fervent whispers and it was his duty to write everything down before it faded away. By the time check-out rolled around, the lyrics were finished. All that was left to figure out was the music and the song would be complete.

"Ready to go?" Victor asked as he re-entered the room.

"Er, not quite. I still haven't packed up my stuff yet."

"Geez, Gar, just when I think you can't get any lazier..."

"I'm going, I'm going!" The guitarist folded the piece of paper and tucked it safely away in his wallet. Scooting off of the bed where he sat, he jumped into high gear and stuffed all of his loose clothes back into his bag.

"I gotta say, I won't miss this part of touring," Victor commented. "Living out of a suitcase sucks. I can't wait to be home."

" _Home_ ," Gar thought to himself with a grin, " _if_ she _isn't it, then I don't know who is._ "

* * *

**An attractive woman waited in the lobby of Austin's most premium hotel.** Her long hair was a cool, silvery blonde, a stark contrast to her tanned skin. She had the physique of a martial artist and her expression was stuck in a permanent "bitch face". Readjusting the black camera bag that was slung over her shoulder, she clutched the manila envelope in her hand a bit more tightly. She looked bored out of her mind, made evident in how she checked her phone impatiently every thirty seconds. Unlike the other paparazzi who were barred from entering the hotel, this woman was allowed inside. After all, she was there on official business. Her younger self never thought that she would become a player in the paparazzi game, yet here she was. As a photography student, she had dreamed of a career as a featured gallery artist. Unfortunately, her attempts to break into the modern art world had failed, even with her father's many connections. After a few years of floundering, he finally cut her off and forced her to figure out life on her own. The experience had been humiliating, but in the end, it made her stronger. She eventually resorted to working for tabloids, because above dignity came survival and a girl had to make a living somehow.

She raised her head at the ruckus of a noisy crowd as the hotel doors swung open. An army of assistants and bodyguards surrounded a group of seven VIPs. They were a variety of shapes and sizes, one being very short and another being monstrously large. Three of the other men were tall and skinny, the first staring at his surroundings with wide eyes. The second man looked bright and hyper while the third simply brooded. There was only one woman amongst them and she sported neon pink hair. The seventh person broke away from the group to approach the photographer. The stately, middle aged man gave her a firm handshake before directing her to follow him to the elevators. The elevator stopped at the second highest floor to drop off everyone except the older man and young woman. After reaching the top floor, the pair entered the privacy of the hotel's penthouse suite. He offered her a drink, to which she accepted. They sat and sipped at their glasses of aged whiskey for a few quiet moments. Finally, the man broke the silence with a question.

"Do you have what I asked for?"

"I did what I could. There wasn't that much to work with."

The woman handed over the envelope, which the man opened immediately. It contained large-sized prints of photos that were taken in rapid succession of one another. The images zoomed in to focus on the faces of the Titans' manager and guitarist. They were somewhat obscured by blurred figures on the edges of the photo, but the teary-eyed expression of the woman's face was in full view. It was equally clear to see the man's look of concern and his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"These images are worthless. I wanted something more-”

"- _Juicy?_ These are the best shots of the bunch. It's not my fault that nothing more interesting happened."

"I am paying you a _very_ large sum of money," the man growled, clearly not used to being interrupted or disappointed. "The least you could do is come up with a better excuse for your incompetence."

"I'd like the other half of my payment now. _Please_." The disdain practically dripped from her voice. Still frowning, the man pulled a bundle of cash from his suit jacket. She snatched it from his fingers and placed it inside the pocket of her camera bag. "Seeing that our business is over-"

"-Not so fast. The job isn't finished."

"It is unless I see more money," she answered back.

With a roll of his eyes, the man ordered, "Keep it up for the next 48 hours. I'll pay you _double_ the original rate that we agreed upon, plus a bonus if you get the money shot. Is that to your satisfaction?"

"You drive a hard bargain, but I guess that'll do," she said, extending her arm for another handshake. "Pleasure doing business with you, Dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easter eggs: Mal Duncan is Herald, Bumblebee's actual husband in the comics. He plays a silver horn that opens portals. In crosseyedbutterfly's AU "The Librarian's Children", he is also described as a professional trumpet player. I thought the parallel was appropriate for my story too. Cassie, Conner and Tim do in fact get into a love triangle in the comics after the death and resurrection of Superboy. It was very messy and awkward, lol. As for Steve and Rita, I don't know much about the Doom Patrol. I only know about them through their appearance in the Teen Titans comics and the TV show. So if their relationship is OOC, my bad. And I'm sure you can all guess the identity of the mysterious paparazzo.
> 
> In my personal headcanon, Tamaranean is somewhat similar to Ancient Greek, which has six different words for love. Also, I inadvertently got all meta talking about fanfiction. To make it clear: I'm not judging anyone who writes fanfic about real people. I did it for my favourite K-pop ship when I was 16. However, you have to admit that writing about real people is very different from fictional characters.
> 
> Till next time, Lily Timbers


	27. The Festival

Track 27: The Festival

**Raven rubbed at her temples in an attempt to massage away a pounding headache.** It was possible that it developed from pent-up stress after her recent encounter with Slade. Or perhaps, it was from the three glasses of wine she had consumed during the impromptu girl talk the night before. Either way, the migraine greatly affected her mood and she was grumpy for the entire ride to their next stop. Thankfully, the drive to the SXSW Festival was relatively peaceful. There were no shouting matches over video games and no balls of dirty laundry being thrown around. The two-hour trip was more than manageable in comparison to the full days of travel that they usually spent on the road. What _was_ odd was how Garfield was acting towards her. From the moment they stepped onto the tour bus, the man tailed her like a shadow. He followed her all the way to the back of the vehicle and parked himself in the seat beside her, effectively cornering her so that she was squished against the wall. When she got up to use the washroom, he lingered outside the door to make sure that she wasn't vomiting again. And just as she was getting into the book on her e-reader, he pestered her about whether or not she would like a drink or a snack. His attention might have been sweet if not for the fact that it was becoming _supremely_ annoying. The not-so-subtle whispers and giggles from Kory, Cassie and Karen weren't helping either.

Raven managed to hold in her temper until they arrived in downtown Austin. Since neither their travel nor lodging expenses were covered by the festival organizers, they had to settle for a mid-range hotel. However, all of the band and crew members were given wristbands for full access to events. Once again, Raven was the only person in their party who got a room to herself. As soon as the others were settled with their key cards, she went into "hermit" mode and headed for her room, fully intending to take a nap. Much to her frustration, she was cut off at the pass by an energetic Garfield.

"Yo, Rae! Is it okay if we go check out some of the other acts? There's gonna be a pop-up show at the pub next door in an hour."

While most music festivals took place in a single, static location, South by Southwest occupied the entire city of Austin for ten days. Concerts varied in size and prestige, with informal shows being performed in hole-in-the-wall restaurants and major head-liners starring on the outdoor stage at Lady Bird Lake. While neither Honey and the Bees nor the Titans were top-bill artists, they were both scheduled to perform on the main stage. The Bees were set to play later that evening, whereas the Titans' slot was for the following day. Seeing as her clients didn't have sound check or any other pressing responsibilities, Raven couldn't care less how they spent their free time.

"Do whatever you want. Just make sure to be inconspicuous and put on a disguise. Same goes for whoever else is going out with you."

"Well, it was just gonna be me, Vic, Kory and Dick. Do you wanna come?" he asked with a hopeful expression.

"No."

"Please? It'll be fun!"

"I'm not going."

"According to their menu, they have unlimited wings during Happy Hour. I mean, _I_ won't eat any, but at least we'll be able to hang out, right?"

"I said I am _not_ going." Although her voice came out a lot harsher than intended, Raven was too weary to hold back any of her impatience. She needed sleep and a double dose of aspirin, not Garfield's babbling in her ears. His expression soured and his brows furrowed with worry.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"I just don't feel like going out, okay?

"But Rae-"

"-You're not listening to me, Garfield. Read my lips: I'm. Not. Going." Raven was aware that she was acting like a moody teenager, but she couldn't help it. The headache continued to pound in her skull and her head felt fuzzy. By the time she realized that she should soften her tone, Garfield was already turning on his heels.

"Geez, I was just trying to be nice. If you're gonna be like that, forget it."

Once his footsteps faded into silence, Raven felt the full sting of her attitude. She hadn't meant to be so sharp with him. Of course she knew that he was only trying to be nice. That's who Garfield was, a _nice_ guy who actually cared about her and treated her with consideration and kindness. Closing the door behind her and falling into bed, she sighed to herself. Why couldn't she stop and think before letting her tongue run off on its own? Rolling to the side of the mattress, she bent down to reach for her purse. There, in a hidden pocket, was the apology letter she had written after their first major fight. She reread her own words only to realize that she had made the same mistakes that she had vowed to never make again. Rife with self-frustration, Raven replaced the note in her purse and promptly fell asleep.

Suddenly, there came a tapping, of someone gently rapping at her chamber door. The sound made Raven wake up with a start. Glancing at the clock on her bedside, she saw that almost four hours had passed. When she uprighted herself, the blood flowed to her sinuses, making her migraine even worse than it was before. A dry itch had developed at the back of her throat and she felt unbearably thirsty. With great difficulty, the manager pulled herself together and hobbled to the door. Kory barrelled inside and shouted, "You must hurry, or we will be late for the Bees' performance!"

"I'll be ready soon. Just give me a second to change..." Raven replied while wincing at her friend's loud voice.

Once she got dressed, Raven discreetly packed her purse with a water bottle and a packet of painkillers. The manager would have loved to keep resting, but she had appearances to keep up. As the person running the show, she couldn't afford to show any weakness. She made sure that Kory didn't see the pills either. Raven had a feeling that the woman would make her aches and pains a much bigger deal than they really were. When the two of them joined the other Titans in the lobby, Raven avoided making eye contact with Garfield. She still felt bad about her prickly attitude from earlier, but it would be weird to apologize in front of everybody else. Raven hoped that she would get a chance to talk to him later in private, but for now, it would have to wait. By the time the party of five arrived at the outdoor stage, the roadies and the Bees had already been at the venue for a couple of hours. Instead of standing with the rest of the crowd, the Titans were escorted to a closed-off section that was reserved for high-profile guests. Raven was grateful for the seats as it was becoming increasingly difficult to stand.

The audience erupted with applause when Karen and her bandmates ran out onto the stage. Not wasting any time of their 45 minute set, Honey and the Bees jumped into their first song with a bang of Roy's drums and a dynamic guitar lick from Marco. The explosion of noise went straight to Raven's head and it took all of her strength not to pass out from pain. _"Get it together,"_ she chastised herself, _"Stop being a baby and suck it up."_ Somehow, the self-pep talk was enough to keep her conscious. Raven barely registered what was going on around her but at the very least, she didn't faint. Nearly an hour later, she didn't even notice that the Bees had stepped off the stage to make way for the evening's headliners. A woman with spiky pink hair strode out confidently, followed closely behind by five men. The crowd chanted their name over and over.

"Hive Five! Hive Five! Hive Five!"

"Good evening, Austin! Are you ready to get this party started? Let's go!"

The drummer hit the snare in a rapid 4-count, followed by the electric guitar's rhythmic riffs. "Lightspeed" was their most recent single and had been topping the charts for the past month. The audience of fifteen thousand people sang along in unison, but nobody's voice was louder than Wally's. Raven turned to see that the manager and his band had joined them in the VIP area. Wally jumped up and down like a maniac, screaming "I love you, Jenny!" in the direction of the stage. As exhausted as she was, Raven found herself rolling her eyes in amusement. She had meant to slink away after the Bees' performance, but everybody else wanted to stay until the end. Hive Five were the closing act of the day, so Raven willed herself to hold out for another hour. As the punk rock band moved through their set, the reason for their fame was clear. Jenny Hex bewitched the audience with her siren call, all the while supported by the flawless instrumentation of the players behind her. When the front woman announced the end of the show, Raven exhaled in relief. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold off passing out.

"For our last song, we have a very, _very_ special guest," Jenny shouted into her microphone. "Everybody, put your hands together for... Terra!"

* * *

**The crowd went apeshit when a woman in a skin-tight jumpsuit emerged from stage right.** Her long blonde hair billowed behind her as she ran into the Hive Five guitarist's arms. The tall, skinny man gave her a kiss on the cheek, which was met with even more cheers and screams from the audience. The woman gave him a beaming smile of affection before turning to wave to her adoring fans. To Gar, she was barely recognizable. If not for the familiar sound of her voice through the speakers, he would have taken his ex-girlfriend for a completely different person.

"Hello, Austin! How are y'all doing? I'm so stoked to be here with you tonight. Babe, would you do the honours?"

The guitarist gave her one more kiss, then moved away to start playing a simple chord progression. The drums and bass joined in after the first bar, followed by the keyboard and rhythm guitar in the second. The guest performer brought the microphone to her mouth and began to sing:

_Too scared to come out / Stuck in my chrysalis_

_Avoiding, ignoring / My metamorphosis_

_But things change_

_When you meet the one you were meant to love_

Gar knew the lyrics to "Metamorphosis" by heart, but he didn't sing along unlike the rest of the crowd. He was too shocked at the sight of Tara, who he was now seeing in person for the first time in ages. It had only been three years since she abandoned him, but she looked so different. As Gar analyzed her projection on the giant LED screen, he noticed all of the subtle changes in her appearance. Her sweet, baby blues had turned hard and cold. Her formerly fresh face was painted with makeup and her frame was even skinnier than before. Gar couldn't deny that she still looked gorgeous, but it was a stiffer, more mannequin-like beauty. There was no doubt about it; the pop star was no longer the simple girl she used to be. As he continued watching her, Gar felt an emptiness rise up inside of him. When they first met, he was convinced that she was his soulmate, the one he was meant to love. Yet here he stood, feeling absolutely no connection with her. If Gar was paying attention, he might have noticed his friends regard him apprehensively, but he was too busy settling his emotions. Once upon a time, he dreamed about getting back with her. After it was clear that she had left him for good, that wishful thinking turned into bitter hatred. But now he felt... nothing? The hurt and betrayal that had consumed him was totally nonexistent, and the love he once had for this woman was all but a distant memory. The green-haired man was stuck in a daze for the remainder of the performance. He only snapped out of it when Victor grabbed him by the arm.

"You okay, buddy?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You looked lost in space. Anyway, let's get out of here," Victor answered while gesturing to the Bees' manager. "Wally says there's an afterparty at Hive Five's hotel and we've been invited. "

Gar was always down for a good excuse to party. It would be a nice way to unwind after travelling and performing for three straight weeks. He glanced over at Raven, who looked totally withdrawn from the rest of the group. Her face was set in a tight frown and her expression said that she wanted to get away from the crowded outdoor area as soon as possible. Gar thought about asking her if she would come with them, but he highly doubted she would agree. The woman had already rejected him several times that day and he didn't feel like putting himself out there again. His suspicions were correct; everyone except for Raven and the underaged boys made their way to the afterparty. It was held in the lounge of Austin's most exclusive hotel, not two blocks away from where the Titans were staying. Upon arrival, the bouncers let the Titans and Bees inside with no questions asked. Champagne and hard liquor flowed freely, the room buzzed with chatting and dancing. Feeling good about his respected VIP status, Gar was pleasantly surprised to see several other celebrities lingering about. Since the Titans' manager wasn't around, Wally was solely responsible for introducing everyone to one another.

They met Argent, an Australian jazz pianist, as well as Hawk and Dove, an indie pop duo from Wyoming. Their entire group settled at a table with the lead singer of the J-rock band Bushido and a latin idol named Pantha. The DJ of the evening was Red-X, an EDM artist who always wore a mask to keep his identity a secret. Somehow, Wally was able to intercept his celebrity crush and engage her in conversation. Jenny Hex of Hive Five looked upon the Bee's manager with suspicion, which quickly turned to interest once they started talking about record deals. She had never considered signing with an indie label, but after hearing all about the perks from Wally, she was beginning to regret her contract with Wilson Entertainment. Gar watched the two of them from afar, opting to linger by the bar instead of sitting at the table. Even surrounded by dozens of people, he felt lonely. While Raven could be a total killjoy at times, he missed her company. Before he could get too carried away with his thoughts, a finger poked at his lower back. Gar turned around and yelped, "Hey!"

"You were always ticklish in that spot, weren't you?" The woman locked eyes with him and continued, "It's been awhile. How have you been?"

If seeing Tara's blown-up face on a screen was weird, confronting her in person was surreal. Gar felt momentarily stunned and struggled to find the words to speak. After half a beat of hesitation, he recovered and answered, "I've been good. Great job on your performance tonight by the way."

"Just one song hardly counts as a performance," she replied with a flip of her hair. "Say, we should really catch up. There's a quieter section in the back of the room. Why don't we talk over there?"

Gar knew instinctively that this was a bad idea. He could almost see all of the red flags appear in the air around her blonde head. But there was so much he needed to say and so many explanations he wanted to hear. Regardless of the fact that he had already moved on, Gar couldn't deny that he still craved real closure. He nodded in agreement and followed her to the back of the room. On the way there, he purposefully sought out the attention of his best friend. Upon making eye contact, Victor gave him a thumbs up for good luck. All the while, Tara glided ahead of him, being stopped every once in a while by other celebrities' greetings. Their new location was really just the end of a hallway, past the washrooms and a janitor's closet. A plush settee was placed against the wall, upon which Gar and Tara sat on either end.

"I never thought I'd run into you here," she began, picking up the conversation where they left off.

"Same. How's life been treating you?"

"Not bad," Tara shrugged, "I actually flew in from Tokyo a couple of days ago, so I'm still a little jet-lagged."

"Wow, Japan, huh?"

"I've been to 5 continents, 35 countries and over 80 cities in three months."

"Lucky you," he breathed in awe, "it's only been North America for us. You were always dreaming of travelling the world, you must be happy."

She chuckled mockingly at his assumption, as though she were the total opposite.

"Well if touring doesn't cut it, does _he_ make you happy at least?" Gar asked.

"Who, my manager?"

"No, your boyfriend," he clarified. "I've met Mr. Wilson and I doubt he'd be able to make _anyone_ happy."

"Oh, you mean _Billy_. You realize none of that is real, right?"

Gar did a double take and stuttered, "Wh-what?"

"It's something my agency cooked up for PR. Those kinds of 'arrangements' happen all the time," she explained with nonchalance.

Gar could hardly believe what she was saying. The affection between her and the Hive Five guitarist had looked so _real_. And if she was willing to compromise herself on a lie like that, what else had Tara done to get ahead in her career? "You never answered my question," he said aloud. "Are you happy?"

"Does it look like I am?"

"No, you look miserable."

And she did. From up close, Gar could see bags under her eyes that were barely covered with concealer. Her entire demeanour was solemn and subdued, a mere shadow of her former self. The light in her eyes had dimmed, exuding a deep sadness instead.

"Honestly... I don't want this life anymore. I hate it. I'm sick of the press, the cameras, the lack of privacy," she answered, counting off the reasons on her fingers, "the gruesome schedules, being controlled by Wilson... Hell, I'm even sick of my fans."

"But they love you."

"Don't be so naive, Gar. They don't love me, they don't even _know_ me. They don't realize that it's all smoke and mirrors. When they look at me, they see Terra the airbrushed idol. They don't see a girl who likes skipping rocks and going to carnivals. They don't know who I am, not like you."

Tara reached over to rest her hand on his. Gar tried pulling away, but her grip was tight, almost desperate. He needed to make it clear that things were truly over. "You're wrong, actually. I don't know you anymore. I stopped knowing you the day you left without saying goodbye."

"Gar, I'm so, so sorr-"

"-Save it, Tara. I don't need your apology," he said firmly but not unkindly. "You know, I had this whole big speech prepared for the day that I'd finally get to confront you. I was ready to give you a piece of my mind. But now that we're here... All I can say is that I hope you find happiness. Wherever you go, whoever you're with."

" _You_ made me happy once. Maybe, you could make me happy again...?" Her question trailed off and all of a sudden, her face was mere inches away from his. Her hold on his wrists had moved to his shoulders and she leaned forward in an attempt to kiss him. Thanks to his lightning-quick reflexes, Gar was able to dodge the figurative bullet. Her lips grazed his cheek instead of his mouth as he pushed himself away from her.

"What the hell are you doing?! Are you out of your mind?"

"I-I thought... after seeing you tonight, I thought that we might-"

"-Get back together? Absolutely not. I have someone else now. Someone who doesn't care whether or not if I'm famous. Someone who will stay by my side."

Tara flinched at his last words and the accusation behind them. Of all the hypothetical scenarios that Gar had imagined for their reunion, this was _not_ one of them. She stared at her feet while he looked towards the end of the hallway. Gar wanted nothing more to get out of this place, far, far away from her. But one stone was left unturned.

"How could you leave me like that, Tara?" he quietly questioned. "You _wrecked_ me."

"I'm sorry."

"Again, I don't want your apology," said Gar, raising his hand to stop her, "or any excuses either. I just want to know _why_."

Tara went quiet, her eyes still fixed on the floor. He could hear her take deep, even breaths, as though she was trying not to cry. "When Wilson first approached me, it felt like a fairy tale," she finally admitted after a few beats of silence, "It's like I was Cinderella being saved by my fairy godmother. He promised me so many things. Fame. Fortune. Happiness. I wanted it all so badly."

"You needed ‘saving’, huh? And here I thought you were happy with the Titans. With me."

The conversation went quiet again and after a few minutes, Gar was pretty much ready to leave. At least Tara had answered him honestly. His former girlfriend spoke out softly, "So, you said you're seeing someone else now. How's that going?"

Gar’s voice coloured with the tiniest bit of sarcasm when he answered, "Swimmingly."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes," he said with more sincerity.

"And does she love you?"

Now wasn't that the million dollar question. Neither he nor Raven had admitted it out loud to each other, but Gar knew that they weren't far off from that point.

"I'm pretty sure she does. She hasn't told me yet, but I'm willing to stick around to find out," Gar replied, getting up from his seat to leave, "Bye, Tara. Take care of yourself."

"Gar..."

He turned around to look at her one last time. For a moment, he was able to see her for the person she once used to be. Behind the lights and cameras, Tara was just a lost young woman trying to figure out how to navigate life like the rest of them. Her voice trembled as she whispered, "Again, I'm sorry. For everything."

Gar nodded in acknowledgement and returned her simple apology with a small smile. "Best of luck, Tara. Be happy."

* * *

**The pop star sat by herself for a solid ten minutes after her ex walked away.** She had many regrets in life, too many to count. Letting him go was the biggest one. But she was in far too deep to cry over the "what ifs" and "what could have beens" now. She swallowed her guilt and pushed it to the back of her mind. After taking a deep breath, she pulled out her phone from her handbag and selected a number on speed dial.

"Hello?" a gruff voice answered.

"It's me. I did what you asked."

"And...?"

"And yes, he's with someone, just like you suspected. So, is that it? Can I finally go home?"

"Not quite..."

"Mr. Wilson, I've had enough."

"Ms. Markov, I don't like your tone," Slade blithely replied.

"I'm tired of you treating me like a puppet."

"I would hardly call myself a 'puppet master'," he remarked, "but 'master' certainly has a nice ring to it..."

"I'm serious. I'm done playing your stupid games. I want to go home, _now_. Do you understand, old man? I'm done!" she shouted into the phone.

"Careful, dear. If I were you, I would avoid biting the hand that fee-"

"-Oh, go fuck yourself, Slade."

Tara promptly hung up the phone and let it fall from her hands so that it clattered onto the seat next to her. A blowup at her manager had been a long time coming, damn all the consequences to hell. Gar had wished her happiness. And in order to be happy, she needed to be _free_. Her phone began to ring, the caller ID telling her that her boss did not appreciate being cut off. Before she lost her nerve, Tara ignored the call, walked out of the hotel, and didn't look back.

* * *

**When Raven woke up at 11 am the next morning, she felt like she had been hit by a truck.** It was rare that she slept in so late. The headache had subsided a bit, but her sinuses were heavily congested and her arms felt like weights. The woman hated being sick, it made her feel pathetic and useless. And of all of the times to be ill, why did it have to be on the day of the Titans' very first festival performance? Fortunately, Raven still had time to pull herself together. They only needed to be at the main stage later in the evening, so there was ample opportunity to keep resting. After forcing herself into a vertical position, she put in an order with room service. While she waited for the physical sustenance to arrive, Raven took stock of her mental and emotional bearings. Her apology to Garfield was overdue and she felt bad for neglecting the team. She hated being the "weak link in the chain", so to speak. So much of her identity was tied up in her ability to take care of others and deliver on expectations. She _should_ have been around to help the Titans network during the afterparty, but her body wouldn't let her. And as the person that Garfield was dating, Raven was responsible for his well-being in more ways than one.

When Terra made her surprise performance the night before, Raven's mind immediately turned to him. She could only imagine how pained and uncomfortable he must have felt after seeing his ex on stage. Thinking of Garfield's past relationships reminded Raven of her own and she cringed at the memory of Mal. Now that was a disaster and a half. She wondered how she would react if she bumped into him on the street. What would she do? How would she feel? A small part of her fantasized about punching him in the face. But Raven knew if the opportunity ever came to pass, she would simply ignore him. Mal meant nothing to her now. There was a knock at her door, which effectively broke her out of her inner thoughts and reminded her of how hungry she was. She wrapped herself in the hotel comforter like a burrito and shuffled across the room to let in the food. Upon opening the door, she was greeted by a man standing behind a cart full of platters. Based on his ripped jeans and faded t-shirt, Raven immediately deduced that he wasn't a hotel employee.

"Room service!"

"I can see that."

"Where would you like me to set this up?"

"By the window would be nice."

Raven unsuccessfully hid her smile as Garfield wheeled the cart inside, nearly hitting the edge of her bed by accident. He sheepishly grinned at her over his shoulder before setting down the platters of food. In the corner of her room was a small, round table which was flanked by two chairs. The furniture was placed right against the window and through the glass was a spectacular view of downtown Austin. Across the street were several high-rise buildings and looking down, one could see pedestrians roaming the sidewalks like minuscule dots.

"M'lady, your breakfast awaits. Though I guess it's closer to lunch at this point."

"Why thank you," she replied demurely while taking her seat, letting one hand out of her blanket cocoon to invite him to sit down as well. "You know, I wasn't expecting you. If I knew you were going to visit me, I would have put on something a little more decent."

"Nah, the bedding looks good on you. Very slimming," Garfield answered with a wink.

"How exactly did you get a hold of my food anyway?"

"It was a bit of a coincidence. I actually intercepted the hotel guy at your door and convinced him to let me serve you instead."

"That sounds awfully unprofessional on his part," Raven deadpanned. "What if you were trying to poison me or something?"

"Oh, he could tell that I was pure of heart. And besides, the 20 dollar 'tip' was enough for him not to ask any questions."

Garfield gave her a satisfied grin which was returned with a roll of Raven's eyes. She gingerly picked up the cover of the first platter and inhaled the wafting aroma of waffles. "Mmm. This is exactly what I needed," she breathed, picking up a mini-pitcher of maple syrup to douse the griddled goodness.

"I'm no doctor," Garfield commented, "but I think you'd be better off by starting with this." He lifted the cover of another platter to reveal an unremarkable bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"But I want waffles."

"Then why did you order this?" he asked while pointing at the bowl.

"Well, that's because-"

"-You're sick?"

"I'm not sick."

"Oh really? Then why ask for ginger turmeric tea with extra lemon? You're not fooling me, Rae." He pulled the plate of waffles away and pushed the soup towards her. "Now get to it, or I'll have to spoon-feed you instead."

"Okay, _Mom_ ," Raven huffed, picking up the spoon before returning his intense stare. "Are you going to let me eat in peace, or what?"

Garfield gave her a wide, Cheshire Cat grin before reaching for the thermos of tea. He poured out the hot liquid into a mug and added a teaspoon of honey, stirring exactly three times. Just the way she liked it. He then took her fork and knife and began cutting her waffles into small, manageable bites. When Raven showed him the bottom of her empty soup bowl, he handed over the plate of breakfast dessert. No one had ever taken care of Raven like this. She had vague memories of the nuns at Sainte-Azar tending to her when she was at the academy, but their touch was clinical and cold. And whenever she was at home with her mother over the summer, Raven spent most of the time taking care of the older woman instead of herself. Picking at a bit of waffle with her fork, she asked, "So how was the afterparty last night? Did you have a good time?"

"Sort of. I left pretty early."

"I'm surprised. You're usually quite the party animal."

"I ran into Tara, actually..."

Raven raised her eyebrows and said, "I see. How did that go?"

He proceeded to give her a play-by-play of the entire conversation. She didn't interrupt at all, waiting for him to finish before asking any questions.

"So how do you feel?"

"About her?"

"Well, about seeing her."

"Honestly, I'm relieved," he answered. "I've been over her for a long time, but it was kinda cathartic, being able to address everything out in the open. If anything, it made me all the more grateful to be with you."

"Gar, if you're just saying that..."

"No, I'm serious. You're smart, kind, caring. A total badass. I'm just glad you gave me a chance in the first place." His earnest compliments were enough to make her blush. And in turn, it made Raven even more ashamed of her actions the day before.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I don't deserve it."

"Because I lo-," Garfield began to say, before making what sounded like a fake cough, "I, uh, _loathe_ seeing you out of shape like this."

"You _loathe_ it, do you?" she repeated with a raised brow.

He questioned back defensively, "What? Are you telling me that you're the only one who's allowed to use fancy words?"

"No, not at all," Raven replied, smirking in bemusement. "I'm only asking because I was such a jerk to you yesterday. By the way, I am truly sorry for treating you like that. I let my bad mood get the best of me and I took it out on you."

"Aw, that was no big deal."

"It may not have been 'big', but it was still a 'deal'. You shouldn't just brush off these things."

"It's fine."

Raven threw her hands in the air and muttered, "Stop downplaying how you feel and just be honest. If you pretend like things don't bother you, they'll pile up over time. And ultimately, you'll end up more upset than if you had just said something in the first place!"

"What do you want me to say? That I didn't like it when you blew me off?"

"Yes!"

"Well then there you go!" he argued back, "you should be honest too. Why are you trying to hide the fact that you're not feeling well? Why didn't you just tell me? How come I had to hear it from Kory?"

"Kory was mistaken. I am _not_ sick."

Garfield crossed his arms and replied, "Bull _shit_. Your nightstand is covered in used Kleenex, your eyes are bloodshot and you wince every time my voice gets loud. You, Raven Roth, are sick, whether you like it or not."

"And what does that change?"

"Because if you finally admitted that you need help, I could provide it for you."

"Oh yeah?" she answered, her tone losing a bit of its steam, "and how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"Like this." He sprung up from his chair and literally swept her off her feet, blanket and all. Holding her in a princess carry, he walked them over to the center of the room and gently laid her on the bed. He re-tucked the sides of the comforter around her body and murmured in her ear, "Now go to sleep. You look like you need it."

"What about you? Are you just going to watch me creepily?"

"I've got my phone to keep me occupied," he replied, dragging over a chair so that he could sit at her bedside.

"Well I'm not tired."

"Want a bedtime story?"

"That depends on the story."

Garfield spotted her e-reader, picked it up and waved it in her face. "Your choice. Whaddya want?"

She took the device from him and opened it to the correct page. "I was reading this on the bus yesterday, but you kept interrupting me. So I suppose you should start from the beginning."

"Here goes nothing," he said after clearing his throat, "Chapter 1, 'In which we learn of the village of Wall, and of the curious thing that occurs there every nine years'." As Garfield's warm, tenor voice filled her ears, Raven felt her eyelids droop. She succumbed to it immediately and let herself doze off. Fading into sleep, she heard him recite, "There once was a young man who wished to gain his Heart's Desire..."

* * *

**Gar was never much of a reader.** It's not that he didn't like stories; in fact, he loved them. He adored the storytelling achieved by musicals, comic books and graphic novels. There was something just so _boring_ about paragraphs of words written on a page. And yet, he found himself totally enraptured in the tale of Tristran and the fallen star, Yvaine. Maybe he just wasn't reading the right books this whole time. So instead of playing on his phone like he originally intended, Gar spent the next two hours reading Neil Gaiman's _Stardust_. He had moved his chair back to the window so that he could take advantage of the natural light. He was so absorbed in the whimsical adventure that he almost didn't notice when Raven woke up and stood behind him. After he set down the e-reader on the floor, she climbed into his lap and wrapped the blanket around the two of them.

"Hiya, sleepyhead," he said after ruffling her hair affectionately.

"Hi. Enjoying the book?"

"Yeah, surprisingly. I couldn't put it down."

"When we travel again tomorrow, I'll trade it for your Switch," she answered with a twinkle in her eye. "Thanks for taking care of me, Nurse Gar."

"My pleasure. Had a good nap? I know a bit of extra sleep always does me good when I'm sick.

"I told you, I'm not sick," she began to say, but backtracked when Gar gave her a pointed look. "Okay, so I'm a little under the weather. But I feel much better now."

"Sick, I tell you."

"Can't a girl enjoy a nice nap whenever she feels like it?"

"And can't a guy nag the woman he loves whenever he feels like it?" Gar immediately caught himself and slapped a hand over his mouth. Raven merely waited patiently while he sputtered out a string of barely coherent words. "What I meant to say is, 'cares for', because you know, I _care_ for you," he rambled, a red flush taking over his cheeks. "N-not to say that I _don't_ love you, because I do- er, wait, wait..."

"Gar."

"I love you, in like a friends way, not in a 'love' love way-"

"-Gar."

"Well actually, that's not exactly true either, because I-"

"-Gar!" Raven repeated for the third time. "Shut up, will you? I love you too, you dork."

He gaped at her, shellshocked. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? "You mean you 'love' me, love me?"

"Yes. I love you," she answered calmly.

"B-but, I... I was supposed to be the one to say it first!"

"Excuse me?" she inquired with an unimpressed stare.

"Oh my God," Gar groaned into his hands, "I had everything planned out. I was going to wait for the perfect moment and just _tell_ you, but now I totally fudged it!"

"Relax. Why are you putting so much pressure on yourself? It's not like you're proposing or anything like that. Unless...?" She looked at him expectantly through her eyelashes, holding out her left hand as an offering. Based on her barely concealed smirk, it seemed like Raven wasn't even trying to hold back her laughter at Gar's horrified grimace. She raised her outstretched hand to gave him a playful smack on the cheek and said, "I'm just messing with you, you gullible fool."

"Oh," he answered simply, letting out a relieved breath.

"So do you want to try again?"

"Try what?"

"Telling me that you love me, moron."

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you."

Gar kissed her between each of his confessions, on her temples, nose and cheeks. He could feel Raven's skin flush with heat as he pressed their foreheads together. Leaning to the side, she whispered in his ear, "Is that all you have to say? I was expecting something a bit more... verbose."

"There was a lot more, but I forgot most of it," he admitted freely. "How about I show you instead?"

He slid his hand between her neck and hair to pull her in for a kiss. His lips molded against hers and they moved together in a sweet, steady rhythm. Raven pressed her body closer to his and ran her hands up along his arms, making him shiver with pleasure. She still sat on his lap, but now her fingers were tangled in his hair. As the heat between them rose and the kisses became more passionate, the blanket fell to the floor. Her touch was tender and hot, warming Gar from his fingertips to his toes. The only word to describe his current state of being was "bliss". Pure and utter bliss. Their makeout session would have lasted a lot longer if not for the sudden buzzing in Gar's pocket. With a pout, Raven reached into his pants and drew out his cell phone. As Gar unlocked the screen to check his messages, he secretly wished that she had reached for something else. When he saw that it was a text from Victor, Gar silently cursed at the man for cockblocking him yet again.

_Victor: where are you?_

_Gar: roaming around the hotel. you?_

_Victor: in our room, where else? sound check is happening soon so you better come back here and get ready_

_Gar: k_

_Victor: don't you "k" me, punk ass..._

"I guess I should head back," said Gar in a regretful tone.

"That seems like a wise idea," Raven replied, then sniffed herself dubiously, "and I need a shower..."

"Need help with that?"

"You're really taking your nursing responsibilities seriously, aren't you? Don't push your luck, Logan."

"So," he wondered aloud while hugging Raven closer, "instead of 'nurse', do I get upgraded to 'boyfriend' now?"

"Isn't this enough? Just this?" she answered while gesturing to their intertwined limbs.

"Oh trust me, I'm not complaining. I just wanted to know where we stand..."

Raven pulled away slightly so that she could look him straight in the eyes. "How does 'best friend' sound instead?"

"I think I can handle that."

"You really are my best friend," she said emphatically. "You're the person I trust the most. All I want is for you to be happy. And when I tell you I love you, I mean it."

"I know, I feel the exact same way," he said softly, then gave her a peck on her forehead. "So what next? Can we _finally_ tell the band now? Vic's already pretty suspicious..."

"I'm not sure. I trust him and the others to keep it on the down low, but we'll eventually have to go public. How do you feel about that?"

"I've been waiting for us to go public since the very beginning," replied Gar. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. I don't give a shit about what other people think about me. I only care about you."

"That's very sweet, but very unhelpful. Anyway, I need to strategize first. Let's not tell the others until we come up with a proper plan."

"You got it, boss."

The couple untangled themselves from the chair, making sure to pick up the blanket on their way to the door. Raven gave him one last searing kiss before letting him out. They said their "see you laters" with a platonic wave, just in case someone was watching from the hallway. On his way to his room, the musician moved with an extra pep in his step and whistled a happy tune. There once was a young man who wished to gain his Heart's Desire. And as he walked away, Gar realized that he already found it.

* * *

" **I believe this is what you wanted."**

The woman slid two envelopes across the table. Her employer reached for them with an excited glint in his eye. He pulled the large prints from the first envelope and inspected them with intense focus, repeating the actions with the second.

"It's nice to see you finally deliver some results," he remarked, "Aren't these a little blurry?"

"The lighting was tricky. It's not my fault you insist that I work with film."

"I suppose you did your best..."

Rose didn't like the dry sarcasm in his voice. After hearing it for the last two decades, one would think that she would have gotten used to it by now. As much as she despised her father, she had an unexplainable urge to please him. Was it biological? Or was it because he was a manipulative son of a bitch? Even though his words were insincere, a small part of her wished to believe them at face value. She kept her expression a cool mask of impassivity and outstretched her hand.

"My payment, please."

Slade took out a thick wad of bills from his pocket and tossed it onto the table. The ungrateful bastard didn't even have the courtesy to put it in her hand. Grabbing the cash and stuffing it in her camera case, the photographer felt like a dirty pawn. It was pathetic, having to rely on him for work, but beggars can't be choosers.

"Will that be all?"

"I want you to tail them to their next stop in Minneapolis. Chicago too, if need be."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," protested Rose. "Didn't I get the money shot like you asked?"

"Doesn't matter. I have a feeling that I may need extra... insurance."

Rose bit her tongue in order not to retort back. She wanted to move on to other jobs, but she had no choice but to follow his instructions. When her fine art photography failed as a post-grad, she worked the tabloid circuit. It was a surprisingly competitive business, and the pay was both lucrative and unpredictable. Eventually, she crawled back to her father for more steady work. They settled their deal in a contract, which was Slade's preferred method of operating. In exchange for a monthly stipend and lump sums after every job, Rose had to make herself available to his every whim. Where Slade wanted her to go, she went. What he wanted her to do, she did. She was trapped.

"Fine," she mumbled moodily, "You'll send me the travel info?"

"Of course. Ta-ta, dear. We'll be in touch."

Slade said nothing more, clearly indicating that the conversation was over. Thoroughly disgruntled, Rose left his hotel room as fast as her legs would take her. The moment his daughter made her exit, Slade picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Ms. Roth?"

"Speaking."

"It's Slade."

"How did you get my number?"

"I have my connections. Listen, I have a bit of a... business proposition I'd like to run by you. Can we meet later tonight?"

"It'll have to wait until after the Titans' show. Anytime after 8."

"Fine. I'll send a car to pick you up around 10 pm."

"That won't be necessa-"

"-I insist," he interrupted in a bored, dry tone. "Make sure you're on time, dear. This is a meeting you don't want to miss, I guarantee it."

Before the Titans' manager could answer, Slade hung up. He reached for the photographs once again and brought them close to his face, taking in every detail. The man smiled. Everything was going _exactly_ according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was time for Gar to wrap up the "Tara" chapter of his life. I had their confrontation planned from early on, so I hope it was satisfying and didn't disappoint.
> 
> Hive Five is inspired by late-2000's Paramore, "Lightspeed" mirroring the iconic song "Misery Business". I can totally picture Jinx as Hayley Williams with her hot pink emo hair cut from 2007. Other inspirations: Argent is Andrea Keller, Hawk and Dove are The Bird and the Bee, Bushido is Burnout Syndromes, Pantha is Rosalia and Red-X is Marshmello/Deadmaus.
> 
> My Grade 11 English teacher would be very proud of you if you caught the reference to Edgar Allen Poe's "The Raven". Also, Stardust is one of my favourite books of all time. If you've only watched the movie, or if you really like The Princess Bride, I highly recommend that you read it.
> 
> Till next time, Lily Timbers


	28. The Show Must Go On

Track 28: The Show Must Go On

**Hate is a strong word.** In the hyperbolic sense, Raven hated many things in life, such as spoilers for books, oversteeped tea, and cat hair in her food. It irked her when people spoke too loud or breached her personal bubble. And she certainly got annoyed when someone like Garfield did both simultaneously. But all of those things were simply pet peeves and inconveniences. When Raven heard her former boss' voice on the phone, it _truly_ set her teeth on edge. The call interrupted her pep talk to the band right before a pre-show interview. After agreeing to meet with him, Slade's ominous message distracted her long after hanging up. Instead of focusing on the reporter's questions about the band's success, the manager panicked internally. There was no time to tell the others about the situation either, since they went straight from the interview to soundcheck. In his ever perceptive and thoughtful manner, Garfield was quick to notice Raven's discomposure. He sent her several worried looks, followed by discreet touches on the arm and the small of her back.

Raven felt completely out of sorts for the rest of the evening. Not even the band's stellar performance could ease her trepidations. After the show, the Titans planned to celebrate with the Bees by exploring Austin's nightlife before moving on to their next tour stop. Due to the unexpected meeting, Raven had to decline. When the gang pressed her, she gave them the excuse of not being fully recovered from her 24-hour cold. Everyone backed off after that, although Garfield continued to regard her with concern. Raven reasoned that the lie was justified, that telling the team would only worry them needlessly. If she were being honest with herself, however, she would admit that her silence was borne of fear. She had no idea what Slade wanted, but she knew it couldn't be anything good.

Just as promised, a car drove by to pick her up at 10 pm sharp. Stepping out of the vehicle and into a different hotel, the young woman recognized it as the venue where Hive Five's afterparty took place the night before. Though she hadn't attended the event, the Titans had told her all about its opulence. The 5-star establishment was way out of Nevermore Records' touring budget but it was well within the range of Wilson Entertainment's. As an employee escorted her to the hotel lounge, Raven took deep, steadying breaths and rubbed the two lucky charms that hung around her neck. Despite their previous reassurances, her ruby pendant and Garfield's rusted penny did little to calm her nerves. While the Titans' manager waited by herself, she recalled their romantic breakthrough with fondness. A term like "love" might have intimidated her in the past, but when it came to Garfield, it was the most accurate way to describe how she felt. It coursed through her veins whenever they touched. On the rare occasion that his screwball humour made her laugh, she could feel it bubble up inside of her like a fountain. Most of all, it flooded her whenever she watched him command a stage with his hard-earned skill and natural charisma.

Raven snapped to attention when Slade finally showed up. He strolled over as if he owned the place, which was totally viable due to the fortune he had amassed throughout the years. In one hand, he carried a slick, black briefcase; the other was tucked casually into the pocket of his dress pants. He set the case on the floor before taking the seat across hers. The expression he wore was completely neutral, though Raven could detect a hint of self-satisfaction in his eyes. She decided to take what little control she could and started the conversation.

"Good evening, Mr. Wilson."

"Call me Slade, dear."

"No one else is here," answered Raven, "I don't think there's any reason for us to pretend as though we're closer than we really are."

She stared at him evenly, daring him to contradict her. Instead, he breathed an amused chuckle.

"There's no need to be so hostile either. Especially if we are to talk business." Slade beckoned a waiter with a snap of his fingers and requested a glass of their finest scotch. When he offered to order something for Raven, she declined with a shake of her head.

"With all due respect, I'm here for your proposal, not a nightcap."

"You always were a stick-in-the-mud, weren't you? There is nothing wrong with indulging yourself every once in a while."

"I have an early day tomorrow," she replied shortly, allowing her impatience to reveal itself. "We're on the road first thing in the morning."

With another condescending grin, Slade raised his hands in concession. He then bent down to retrieve a sheaf of papers from his briefcase and set it on the table between them.

"Let's get right to it then. According to my research, Nevermore Records is coming up on its one-year anniversary. Since its conception last summer, your company has grown tremendously. It's impressive, considering you only have one band under your wing."

Rather than reply, Raven merely nodded her head in acknowledgement of the compliment. She still didn't know what he was playing at and deemed it wise not to speak unnecessarily. He continued, "So impressive, that I wonder if it was just a lucky break. The Titans came out of nowhere, yet here they are, dominating the charts and making money like there's no tomorrow. Simply put, I want in on the action. My proposal is that Wilson Entertainment absorbs Nevermore Records."

Raven's face remained stoic save for a tiny twitch in her brow.

Slade bent forward to slide the papers closer to her, then said, "You're a remarkable businesswoman with a bright career ahead of you. But I think we can both agree that the music industry is no place for a young lady like yourself. If you were to accept, you could take the money and invest it in a more suitable market. Cosmetics, perhaps? Or what about retail?"

She rolled her eyes at the inherent sexism in his suggestion. Wordlessly, she took the contract in her hands and flipped through the first few pages. At present, Raven was the sole shareholder of Nevermore Records. Wilson Entertainment was willing to buy her out completely, which would transfer all control to the larger conglomerate.

"The music business suits me just fine. It's a 'no' from me."

"No? You haven't even finished reading the proposal," he reasoned back.

"I don't have to. I have no interest in liquidating my company. Not now, not ever."

"You may change your mind once you see what I'm offering. Go to the last page."

With great apprehension, Raven followed his instructions. She turned to the very end and a seven-digit number stared back at her. Looking up to return Slade's gaze, she stated, "This is a generous sum, but like I said, I'm not interested."

To her surprise, Slade reached into his briefcase to draw out another contract. "You drive a hard bargain. What about an acquisition instead? You can keep the company name and CEO status. I just want a finger in the pie, so to speak."

" _Just a finger?"_ Raven thought to herself as she leafed through the second document, _"More like his entire fist."_

The prospect of Slade's dirty hands in her business was enough to make her gag. An acquisition still meant selling shares, which would lead to the formation of a board of directors. She had a strong suspicion of who the appointed president would be. In the six months that Raven interned for Wilson Entertainment, it was made evidently clear that their values were _not_ aligned. Because she had been stationed at the East Coast headquarters, her interactions with the man were limited. Regardless, she had him figured out immediately. Slade was ruthless; he had no qualms about stepping on anyone who stood in the way of profits. He treated his clients like expendable playthings and his employees like mindless robots to control. Tossing both sets of papers onto the table, Raven stated with a frown, "The label would no longer be an independent entity. And being independent is an integral part of the Nevermore brand."

The older man took a long pull of his drink and grinned shrewdly.

"I thought you might be stuck on that point. But think of the possibilities. If you were to sell shares, you'd have more stability. You wouldn't have to work out of your own home anymore; you could buy an office, a car. You would no longer be held down by tiny budgets or a scrappy group of amateurs."

Up until his final comment, Raven was ready to simply get up and leave. But the moment Slade referred to her hardworking team as "scrappy amateurs", a righteous fury took over.

"Let me rephrase that. Being independent is integral to _me_. I built Nevermore from the ground up with my blood, sweat and tears. No amount of money is worth being steamrolled out of my own company, especially by the likes of _you_."

At the sound of her defiant voice, Slade's eyes hardened and his previously charming smile turned stone-cold. "That's quite the assertion, especially when you take the source of your start-up capital into account."

A chill ran over Raven's body. "How did you know-?"

"-That you built the company with daddy's money?" he sneered. "Please, I've been in the business longer than you've been alive. The public may think you're a grass-roots movement, but unlike them, I know the truth. 'Independent', my ass. You're just a washed-up rock star's brat who's in _way_ over her head."

"How dare you imply that I'm-"

"-Nothing but a spoiled child pretending to be grown up? That's exactly what I mean. You're playing with the big boys now, Ms. Roth. It's time you learned your place."

Practically fuming, Raven stood up to get out of her seat and muttered, "I won't just sit here and have you insult me. As for your offer, it's a hard no. Final answer. Good night, Mr. Wilson. I _sincerely_ hope we never cross paths again."

"Not so fast, dear. We aren't finished."

"We most certainly are."

"I came here to offer you a deal, a deal that you have yet to accept," he said with narrowed eyes. "I won't take no for an answer. Besides, I have some information that may just change your mind."

"I highly doubt that anything can change my mind at this point."

"Are you sure about that? Not even _this_?"

She heard his briefcase click open yet again, followed by the sound of shuffling papers. A large photograph emerged from the case. Once Raven reluctantly sank back into her chair, Slade passed it over so she could view it more closely. The image was low-lit, but crisp. It depicted a green-haired man and a blonde woman sitting on a loveseat. Although their lips weren't touching, it looked like they were about to kiss. As soon as Raven recognized the two subjects, she tossed back the photo with a smirk. "This isn't _real_. You know it as well as I do."

"But I could make it real. The tabloids eat up this kind of fodder all the time."

"Is this supposed to be a threat? Your little scheme doesn't make any sense. If anything, you're giving the Titans free publicity. And even if the rumour came out, there's no way to verify the story."

"That doesn't matter. These two are old flames, it wouldn't be that difficult to tie them together again. Besides, 'alternative facts' are king nowadays. How would the media react if they found out that your golden boy was the other man?

"We both know that between the two of our clients, Ms. Markov would come out worse by a long shot. Mr. Logan isn't dating anyone right now, but she's in a public relationship with someone else. All of the negative press would fall on her, not him."

"Are you so sure about that? I've seen celebrities get 'cancelled' over much fluffier stuff."

"You're really grasping at straws here, Mr. Wilson. Honestly, I never thought I'd see you this desperate for a headline, it's embarrassing."

"Desperate, am I?"

"If that's all you've got, then go for it" she sneered.

Raven stood up abruptly and walked past Slade's chair, but was held back by his iron grip on her wrist. He tugged her hard, making her stumble backwards into his line of vision. "I'm. Not. Finished."

"Don't touch me."

She ripped herself away from his clutch and rubbed the stinging skin on her wrist, shooting him an icy look. Her glare was met with another print, but this time, it depicted Garfield with someone else. Filled with equal dread and fury, Raven grabbed it with trembling fingers. The first image with Tara was suspicious at worst, inconclusive at best. But this one was crystal clear; there was no ambiguity, not a shred of doubt as to what was going on in the photograph.

"Ready to negotiate?"

After a few moments of silence, the young woman said with resignation, "I'm listening."

Hate is a strong word. And all exaggeration aside, Raven absolutely _hated_ Slade Wilson.

* * *

**A peppy song blasted through Gar's earbuds, causing him to dance in time with the music.** He skipped around the hotel room in his pyjamas, not caring that his obnoxious stomping was probably disturbing the guests on the floor below. The upbeat tempo was highlighted with a lively trumpet riff, followed by a clear, female voice:

_I used to think maybe you loved me_

_Now baby I'm sure_

The musician hummed along to the rest of the verse, but when it came to the chorus, he gave up fighting the urge to sing the lyrics out loud:

_Now I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_And don't it feel good!_

He shimmied to the washroom, grabbed his toothbrush and crooned into it as though it were a microphone. He had already done plenty of singing that night, but if anything, the Titans' earlier set was just a warm-up for his current display. As he hollered at the top of his lungs, Gar felt like he was on top of the world. Performing that night had been the experience of a lifetime. It was their biggest turnout yet, with upwards of fifteen thousand in the audience. The vibe was completely different from previous venues, whose capacities were less than a third of what they just witnessed. Dick had been less impressed, pointing out that every single attendee at their smaller shows were superfans. At SXSW, the Titans were just another band for random festival-goers to discover. And if said "randos" decided that the Titans weren't that great, they could just leave the concert midway in search of something better.

Gar ignored his leader's griping, for with the lack of intimacy came a sense of grandeur. The last time they were on an outdoor stage, it was in front of a scant gathering of disinterested Jump City locals who were only there for the free entertainment. But at the festival, there was no limit to the ceiling, only vast, empty sky, ready for the taking. A lesser man might have been intimidated, but Gar had zero stage fright. He felt at home, as if he were exactly where he needed to be in that moment of time. The sheer magnitude made him dream even further, wishing for a day when the Titans would play at iconic venues like Madison Square Garden, Wembley Stadium and the Tokyo Dome. The post-show thrills always left him in high spirits, but that wasn't the main reason he was so giddy. Above all, Gar knew with absolute certainty that Raven loved him. Gone was the insecurity that her feelings weren't as intense as his. It was like a weight had been lifted off his chest, never before had he felt so light, so alive. Being loved by the woman of his dreams made him feel invincible. Speaking of whom...

When Raven declined to go out after the show, he had been tempted to stay back with her. The woman wasn't known for being the perkiest of the bunch, but she still seemed more subdued than usual. He figured that she needed alone time to recharge since it had been a long day with lots of work and little recovery. The group only went out for a few hours, yet Gar found himself spending every single second thinking about her. Her confession was stuck in his brain like an earworm, reassuring him that he was, in fact, _loved_. And even though he currently listened to a classic 80's track, Gar could still hear Raven's words in a repeating voiceover.

_I feel alive, I feel the love_

_I feel the love that's really real_

_I'm on sunshine, baby, oh_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_And don't it feel good!_

Just as he belted the high note, the earbuds were ripped from his ears with a rapid tug and an annoyed Victor stepped into view.

"Would it kill you to _pipe down_?! I'm trying to talk to my future wife over here!"

"Oops, my bad," Gar sheepishly said before adding, "Sorry, Sarah!"

The larger man only rolled his eyes before bidding his fiancée good night and setting his phone aside. "What's got you in such a good mood, anyway?"

"I'm still hyped from the concert is all," the guitarist lied through his teeth.

Victor gave him an incredulous look and said, "The only time you're this jazzed is right after you get lucky. Don't tell me there's some poor girl hiding under your bed right now, or...?"

"Dude! You _know_ it's been forever since I hooked up with anyone," deflected Gar. "Anyway, how's Sarah doing?"

"She's been better. Apparently some asshole tried to take pictures of her at work yesterday."

"Shit, seriously?"

"Yeah, after our engagement went public, the local news stations in Jump have been hounding her non-stop," said Victor, rubbing his shaved head with worry. "I can't wait for this tour to be over so I can go home and protect her from those leeches."

Gar wanted to ask more follow-up questions, but he was distracted by a buzz on his nightstand.

_Raven: I need to see you. Come to my room ASAP. Be discreet._

His heart skipped a beat. It was bold coming from her, especially at this hour. Trying not to read too much into the message, Gar excitedly grabbed a hoodie and zipped it over his pyjama shirt. "I gotta go," he announced.

"Where to?"

"Out."

"Booty call? Tell Raven I hope she's feeling better. I guess she's looking for some sexual healing, eh tiger?"

"Whoa, we're not-"

" _I'm_ not stupid, green bean," Victor replied firmly, "or deaf, for that matter. I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're not as slick as you think you are. And by 'you', I mean both of you knuckleheads."

Accepting that there was no escaping Victor's keen eye, Gar backpedalled. "Listen, I didn't want to keep it a secret, but it's complicated and-"

"-I get it, it's okay," interrupted his friend once more. "I'm a little annoyed that you've been dishonest, but you don't have to explain anything until you're ready. Just be careful, okay?"

"Well we've been _trying_ to be careful, but according to you, we've been sloppy as hell!" answered Gar defensively.

"I'm not talking about your half-assed sneaking around, I'm talking about _Raven_. She's precious cargo!"

"You think I don't know that?"

"All I'm saying is that you need to treat her with extra special care. I don't know much about her personal life, but I'm pretty sure you're her emergency contact."

Gar's eyes bugged out of their sockets and he gasped, "Like if she gets into an accident? You really think so?"

"I meant figuratively. Us Titans, we're her support system. Her family. And out of all of us, you're the one she cares about the most. So like I said, be careful. Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

"Don't wait up for me."

"I wasn't planning on it."

Before leaving, Gar did the "three-pocket pat", making sure that he had his phone, wallet and key card. Just as he opened the door to exit, something hit his back. The mysterious object fell to the floor with a crinkle and he reflexively bent down to pick it up. Realizing what it was, he tucked the foil square into his wallet and muttered an embarrassed "thank you". Behind him, he heard Victor heave a deep belly laugh and shout, "Like I said, _be careful_!"

* * *

**If Raven had known that Garfield would interpret her text as a summons for sex, she would have worded it very differently.** Unfortunately for both of them, they had far less exciting things to work out. They sat at the table by the large window of her room, its curtains _tightly_ drawn. She began by apologizing to him for not being honest about her meeting with Slade. Garfield took it surprisingly well, nodding calmly in understanding. His genuine kindness made starting the conversation that much more difficult. Unsure of how to break down what had happened, she simply handed over the contracts for him to read.

"I don't get it," said Garfield, scratching his head after reading the last paragraph. "Mr. Wilson wants to buy you out?" When she returned his question with a solemn nod, he continued, "But that's crazy, Nevermore is your baby! You're gonna say no, right?"

This was the hardest part. Raven wished she didn't have to tell him, but it wasn't for a lack of trust. If she verbalized their situation out loud, it would make things real, and she could no longer tell herself that it was all just a bad dream.

"Obviously, it's a no. But Gar... he knows about us."

His jaw swung open and he gasped, "How is that possible?"

"He has photos from earlier today."

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed. "You mean when we...?"

"Made out on the very chair you're sitting on right now? Yes."

" _Shit!_ Victor was right."

"What do you mean?"

"He said we're not as sneaky as we thought. He definitely knows about us too. I'm not sure about Dick and Kory, but-"

"-Forget about them," Raven butt in, "we have _much_ bigger fish to fry."

"Right, like that psycho who's been spying on us. Do you have the photos right now?"

"No, he kept them. Based on the angle, I'm pretty sure they were taken through the window from across the street," she explained, "and that's not all. He also has photos of you and Tara."

"From when we were still together?"

"No, from yesterday night, at the afterparty. In the shot, it looks like you're about to kiss."

"We didn't!" Garfield contradicted desperately, jumping forward to catch her hands in his. "You have to believe me, nothing happened!"

"I _know_ nothing happened. If something had, you would have told me," murmured Raven with a sad smile. "Again, I'm sorry for not telling you about Slade earlier."

He gave her hands a little squeeze while replying, "And I keep trying to tell you that it's okay. We're in this together."

Raven pulled away to slump back into her chair. The man who sat before her was far, far too good for her. If he weren't so wonderful, it would make this discussion a lot less painful. Disregarding his last statement, she moved on and said, "Wilson is threatening to release the photos to the press. Essentially, he wants to frame you as a two-timing misogynist who's cheating on both of us."

"Why would I ever do that?!" cried Garfield as though he were being accused of murder. "Why the hell would _anyone_ do that?"

"Because you'd have everything to gain as an artist on the rise. Why not sleep with Tara for the publicity and me for the power? With your romantic history and the photos to prove it, it wouldn't be that big of a stretch to convince people that it's true."

"So if you don't sell your company, he'll come after my career?"

Raven nodded emotionlessly.

"But that's blackmail."

"Yes, it is," she answered in an equally deadpan tone.

Garfield ran his fingers through his hair and stared at the ceiling in disbelief. Averting her gaze to her feet, Raven could feel his legs shake in agitation through the vibrations in the floor. Before, she would have scolded him immediately for fidgeting. Now, she could barely stand to look at him, let alone talk. She knew that if she caught a glimpse of those seaglass eyes, she wouldn't have the strength to say what needed to be said. After a pregnant pause, Garfield asked, "So what happens next?"

Raven inhaled deeply through her nose and breathed a heavy sigh. She had spent the last hour thinking about the answer to that exact question. There were no best case scenarios, only bad, worse and worst. Picking the lesser of evils was the only option, even if it meant letting go of what she wanted to hold onto the most.

"I'll sell him shares, enough so that he has at least 51 percent," she said. "I would remain CEO on paper, but he'd be pulling the strings in the background. I know he wants more, but I think I can negotiate. As for us... we need to stop seeing each other."

"W-what?"

"As long as we're together, Wilson has leverage on us both. I don't want to be a cog in his machine, but it's better than having him sabotage your career."

"But Rae-"

"-I've thought about this a lot and the only way we can stay together is if I sell my company as a whole. And I'm sorry, but that's _never_ going to happen."

"So you're choosing business over our relationship?" he asked, a look of hurt passing over his solemn face.

"Nevermore isn't just a business. You said it yourself, it's my baby. It represents everything that I've worked for, everything that I am: Scrappy. Self-reliant. An underdog."

"But what about-"

Raven cut in again, "-Garfield, listen to me. We've been dating for less than a month. I like you a lot and it would be a given if we were in this for the long haul. But-"

"-Whoa, hold up!" he interjected. "You said that you _loved_ me! And what makes you think I'm not in this for the long haul?"

"I _do_ love you! But things between us are too fresh. If the cost was a long-term relationship like Graysons, I would say no in a heartbeat."

"So you're saying that what we have isn't worth it?"

Raven groaned and threw her hands in the air with frustration, exclaiming, "I never said that! But you have to understand; I've dedicated the last _six years_ of my life to this! And when you compare six years to three weeks..." She let her voice trail off into nothingness, letting the silence speak for itself. When she eventually mustered up the courage to look him in the eye, she immediately regretted it. Disappointment. Desperation. Denial. No matter how she tried to reason or explain, Garfield wouldn't accept it.

"It's more than just three weeks," he argued, "it could be years, even _decades_ , but you're too scared to find out."

"I'm not scared!"

"Aren't you? Isn't that what this is? The fear that things won't work out between us?"

"What makes you so confident that it will?" she argued back. "What if I'm not 'the one'? What if I'm not your soulmate?"

"What if I don't care?! Soulmates or not, I love you! I want to be with _you_!"

Raven shook her head and replied, "I just don't see how we can make this work."

"There _has_ to be another way..." he continued, his voice becoming more frantic. Garfield lunged forward and captured her lips with his, kissing her with fervor. He gripped her tightly by the waist, like he was scared that she would fade away if he let go. When they came up for air, he continued holding her, caressing her face with tender care. Staring into his blue-green irises, Raven felt her resolve begin to crack. Oh, how she loved those eyes. How she loved that furrow in his brow, the way his forehead creased in determination. She loved his refusal to give up, and she hated herself for not being able to do the same.

"Wait a second!" he suddenly cried with a snap of his fingers, "You said we would have to go public eventually, so why not now? Before Wilson has a chance to stir the pot, we can set the narrative ourselves! That would solve everything!"

She backed away to immediately contradict him, "There's a difference between going public and going _public_."

"How so?"

"By public, I meant telling the band and meeting your family. That doesn't mean I'm okay with the entire world being privy to our relationship."

"So _what_ if the world knows? Let's be real, who cares?"

"I care!"

"Why?! Are you saying that you're embarrassed of being with me?" retorted Garfield, his voice rising in volume as he grew more frustrated.

"That's not it."

"Then _why_?!"

"It may be hard for you to believe, but the spotlight isn't for everyone!" Raven answered hotly, her volume now matching his. "Personally, I hate it. Being chased by paparazzi? Being gossiped about in the media? I _want_ to stay anonymous, I want my privacy! I refuse to be labelled as a 'rock star's daughter', what makes you think I'd accept 'rock star's girlfriend?"

"Fine, that's fair," conceded Garfield with a pout, "but it's not like anybody knows about your dad, right?"

"Wilson does. And I have a strong feeling that if I don't comply, he'll expose my family history too."

"He said that?"

"No, but I read between the lines."

Garfield fell back in his chair and began to rub at his temples. "Okay, so maybe going public won't work, but there _has_ to be a way to get out of this! Wilson wants the control of the Titans too, right? What if we left Nevermore and re-signed with him instead? If that's what it takes, I'm willing to do it."

_"He doesn't know what he's saying,"_ thought Raven before replying out loud, "You saw what he did to Tara with the nude photo leak and he's already threatened to throw you under the bus. You'd be crazy to work for him."

"I'm pretty sure we've already established that I'm crazy. Crazy for you."

_"Bloody hell..."_ she cursed him silently, _"Of all the cheesy, unhelpful things to say."_

"I've told you this a million times: Anything for you, Raven. Anything."

_"Stop. Please, stop talking,"_ she begged silently, fighting back tears.

"Are you listening to me?"

_"Anything?"_ she wondered, then repeated just loud enough for him to hear, "You'll do _anything_?"

"Yes!"

"So you'll leave the music industry? Go back to your regular life?"

Stunned, Garfield looked like he'd been slapped in the face. "Wait, what?"

"That's the only other solution," Raven stated with a tone of finality. "If you stop being a public figure, Wilson's threats are no longer relevant."

When the musician didn't reply, she reached out and placed her hand in his. Just moments ago, she almost gave in to her desire to stay. But if anything, Garfield's lack of response only confirmed what she already knew; about who he was and what she needed to do.

"The day you signed your contract with me, you said that you'd _never_ quit music. That one way or another, you'd achieve your dreams," Raven said, brushing his hand with her thumb before letting it go. "So I could never ask you to do that. In fact, you shouldn't. Not for me, not for anyone."

A special kind of silence took over the room. It lingered like the final, unresolved note of a song. Though there were no more words, a faint echo rang through air; a fleeting reminder of the music that once played. It made the listener want to continue on to the next track, but the record had already come to an end.

"That's it then. Just like that, it's over." There was a crack in Garfield's voice, quickly followed by sniffles. Raven looked away and nodded, blinking away her own tears. "What are we going to do?" he asked after wiping the wetness from his eyes.

" _We're_ not going to do anything. _I'm_ going to have a lawyer look through the contracts from Wilson as soon as we get back home. Whatever _you_ do is _your_ decision."

Her verbal detachment seemed to be the breaking point, for Garfield stood up abruptly and sounded off a string of expletives. He hurried towards the exit and she instinctively got up to follow him. Stopping just in front of the door, he spun around and cried, "So I'm just supposed to pretend like I don't love you?!"

"I'm sorry," she said, the words sounding insufficient the moment they left her mouth.

"And how can you let go of us so easily? Didn't any of this mean anything to you?"

Raven could only reply in a robotic monotone, "Again, I'm sorry. If you need to vent, I understand. Victor knows, right? I'm sure he would-"

"-What's the point? As far as he's concerned, nothing serious actually happened between us. The whole time we were together, we had to fake being just friends. And now, it's the reverse," Garfield shook his head and muttered, "Talk about ironic."

She murmured his name like an apology and willed herself not to cry. "Gar, I never meant to hurt you."

"It's fine!" he said sharply before softening his tone, "I'm _fine_. I'm a good actor, remember? And as they say in the biz, the show must go on."

With that, he stepped out, not looking back once as he disappeared around the corner. Raven wanted to run after him with every fibre of her being, but she knew that wouldn't change anything. There was nothing left to do, nothing left to say. She closed the door and collapsed into bed, letting the pillow soak up her tears long into the night.

* * *

**At the end of every relationship, there is a winner and a loser.** Even if a break-up is mutual, a slight imbalance will always exist. Who will get a new partner first? Who will hold out the longest before reaching out to talk? In the scant twenty-five years of his life, Gar had been the "loser" twice. The first time he was fifteen, when his summer fling moved to a different high school on the other side of town and decided to cut him loose. The next instance was when Tara up and left, ghosting him before he had the chance to convince her to stay. Those experiences had been painful in their own rights, but they were nothing compared to the misery that consumed him now. After returning to his room, Gar didn't sleep a wink. Instead, he attempted to fast-track himself through the five stages of grief. Denial and anger quickly passed, and all of his bargaining already proved unsuccessful. He tried to convince himself that he had accepted the situation, but the reality was that he was knee-deep in depression. When his roommate teased him the next morning, he didn't even have the energy to retort back. Thanks to the restless night, Gar immediately fell asleep in the tour bus and was able to stay unconscious for several hours. Being out cold meant that people like Victor couldn't bother him with questions, and people like Rave- _her_ couldn't send him looks of pity.

The ride to Minneapolis took nearly sixteen hours, so when Gar finally did wake up, he took out his Switch to occupy himself for the rest of the trip. When it booted up, the last played game automatically opened. It crossed his mind to delete Ra- _her_ save file out of spite, but he settled for simply turning off the console instead. What depressed him even more was that the woman seemed totally unaffected. There was no change to her demeanour, no sign that she was struggling just as much as he was. Across the tour bus, he could see her sitting comfortably with Kory's arm around her shoulder and smiling at Cassie's jokes. Though a bitter part of him wished that she was a wreck, he was relieved that she had the company of friends. Victor was wrong, Gar wasn't her "emergency contact". She was doing perfectly fine without him. Feeling particularly lonely, Gar proposed a guys' night out after arriving at their destination. Only Garth and Roy agreed since the others were too tired from the long day of travel. The trio occupied themselves at the hotel bar and surprisingly, were left unharrassed by the other patrons. Between the Karen-Victor fiasco and their stint at the festival, the buzz around both bands had died down considerably. The tabloids were fully occupied elsewhere with some other celebrity scandal. For the first time ever, Gar was grateful for the lack of media attention. It was exhausting just to think about faking a smile for the cameras or pandering to crowds of strangers.

Drowning his sorrows sounded like a good idea at the time, but the morning after, a wicked headache and upset stomach proved him very, very wrong. At breakfast, Gar was startled when his manager provided a steaming cup of green tea as a hangover cure. For a brief moment, he forgot that they were broken up and resisted the urge to kiss her on the cheek in front of the others. However, he felt like a complete idiot when she passed out drink orders for everyone else in the group. Similar instances kept happening throughout the day, driving him slowly mad. A subtle touch here, an undetectable nod there. Was she trying to tell him something, or was he imagining it all? After getting his hopes up one too many times, he decided to put up an emotionless front. Gar figured that their friends had picked up on the tension between them, but he didn't care. If he walked into a conversation that _she_ was in, he ignored her outright, only deigning to give the others his attention. And if _she_ asked him something directly, he'd give her one-word, non-committal answers before coldly walking away. Gar noticed Kory giving him several dirty looks, but he refused to acknowledge that anything was wrong.

The bad vibes trickled into their concert that same night, tainting his performance like a poison. He strummed all the right chords and sang all the right notes, but the musician felt completely disconnected from the bandmates beside him and the crowd before them. After the show, the Titans' frontman pulled him aside and asked if everything was alright between him and their manager. When Gar didn't respond, Dick continued by scolding him for being so rude to her and urged him to apologize. The leader's concerns were dismissed by an impatient roll of the eyes and an annoyed middle finger. Victor caught on to the guitarist's low spirits and gave him a wide berth, only confronting him when they were in the privacy of their hotel room. Gar remained totally despondent; not even a confidant of nine years could figure out what was going on inside that green head.

The heavy atmosphere hovered over the man like a cumulonimbus cloud for the next two days. The Tower drove them eastward to Illinois, their last joint venue with the Bees. The musical "Chicago" was one of his favourites, yet Gar couldn't even bring himself to sing the soundtrack when they entered the Windy City's limits. He was tired and burnt out. After being on the road for nearly a month, the glamour of the tour bus had faded along with his excitement to meet more fans. He felt like he was stuck on a merry-go-round of "travel, sleep, perform, repeat" and he was desperate to get off. Forty hours of sulking eventually came to a head when he woke up on the morning of their Chicago show. Remembering Dick's constant reminders that exercise releases endorphins, Gar put on his work out gear and headed to the hotel gym. If he couldn't feel happy naturally, he'd trick his brain into elevating his mood the old fashioned way. His plans were dashed, however, when he entered the gym and immediately stumbled upon the very person he was trying to avoid.

It wasn't fair that she was so stunning. The rising sun shone on her face through the window, her thick, dark eyelashes casting shadows on the high points of her cheeks. Her body was folded into the Lotus pose, with legs crossed and palms together. She looked so graceful, so serene. Entranced by the beauty before him, Gar barely noticed the redhead next to her, who opened her eyes at the sound of his footsteps and said, "Good morning, Garfield. Are you here to join us?"

"Er, no. Just wanted to get some cardio in."

Kory answered, "I suppose that's for the best, since our lesson is almost finished."

The other woman blinked her eyes open and replied, "That's right. You did a great job, Kory. Continue with the finishing sequence and remember to focus on your breathing. We'll pick things up again tomorrow?"

Kory nodded and gave her a bright smile. In the meantime, Gar held his breath when he realized that Raven was walking in his direction.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Keeping his cool, Gar shrugged nonchalantly and answered, "Only if you're okay to walk and talk at the same time."

The pair moved to the other side of the gym, leaving Kory by herself on an exercise mat. Gar stepped onto a treadmill and punched at its buttons randomly. The machine came to life, albeit at a slow pace, though it accelerated slightly with every passing second. While Gar walked, Raven talked.

"I thought we said we wouldn't give each other the silent treatment anymore," she began.

"And I thought you said that whatever _I_ wanted to do was _my_ decision."

"Garfield, you're being childish."

"Better than being heartless," he retorted, now moving into a jog.

"What did you say?!" Raven's offended voice rang throughout the room, causing Kory and the other gym-goers to turn their necks in alarm.

"Careful, or you'll cause a scene. And we both know that you hate the spotlight."

After heaving an annoyed huff, Raven whispered, "I hoped we'd be able to handle this like adults, but you just can't resist the chance to be a drama queen."

"Sorry, can't hear you over the treadmill. You're gonna have to speak up," replied Gar, his footfalls becoming heavier as his legs moved faster.

" _Écoute_ ," she said slightly louder, switching to their "secret" language, " _Je ne suis pas contente avec notre situation non plus. Mais il n'y a plus d'options!_ "  
/Listen, I'm not happy with our situation either. But there are no other options!/

" _J'ai donné_ plusieurs _d'alternatives, mais tu les as toutes rejetées._ "  
/I gave you _several_ alternatives, but you rejected them all./

" _Ce n'est pas si simple que ça..._ "  
/It's not that simple.../

" _Bien oui, c'est simple! M'aimes-tu, ou non?_ "  
/Yes, it is! Do you love me, or not?/

Gar broke into full sprint, his feet pounding onto the treadmill with every step. Though he looked straight ahead, he caught a glimpse of Raven's downcast face through the corner of his eye. Her sad expression plucked at his heartstrings and he was tempted to apologize for being a dick. No, he refused to feel guilty. She had made her choice, so now, he was making his. Gar continued to run, moving as far as he could from his problems and heartbreak. Drops of sweat fell into his eyes and his calves began to burn, but he didn't stop, not until a hand slammed down on the treadmill's power button. He was nearly pitched backward and only saved himself at the last minute by planting his feet onto the stationary sides of the machine.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

When Gar turned around, he found Kory glaring at him with laser eyes. "What is _your_ problem? Where is Garfield?" she asked angrily.

"What do you mean? I'm right here!"

"No, you are not. The Garfield I know would never treat a person like that, least of all our dear Raven. You have changed."

He dismounted from the treadmill, then grabbed his towel to wipe his face dry. After taking a swig from his water bottle, he moodily replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do," Kory snapped back. "You are fighting with Raven and I do not like it. You must stop immediately."

He mumbled lowly, "Why is everyone on _her_ side?"

"So you admit it. You _are_ fighting."

Defeated, Gar sank to the floor and patted the seat next to him. Kory followed suit and sat down, hugging her knees to her chest. Once the tense mood between them settled down, she said in a much gentler tone, "I did not mean to aggravate you, I apologize. I am worried about you. "

"It's okay, Kor. Sorry for getting all defensive, I've been on edge the last few days."

"I noticed. Whatever is the matter?"

He answered truthfully, "It's complicated. The night before we left Austin, Raven and I got into a huge fight."

"About what?"

"Business. Her company, specifically. She confided in me about a decision she has to make, but she refuses to listen to any of my input."

"I see. Does it concern us too?"

"If you mean the Titans, kinda, but not really. It mostly affects her. But she's making a big mistake and I thought, or I _hoped_ , that she'd take my opinion into account."

"Do not take this the wrong way, dear Garfield," answered Kory, "but why should she listen to you? If it has to do with Nevermore, it's her decision, no?"

"Of course it is! But Kory, think about it this way. If Dick were to make a major decision without consulting you, wouldn't that piss you off?"

"It would and it has. However, Richard is my life partner. I think the situation between you and Raven is a bit different..."

"Obviously, it's different," Gar quickly agreed, “but we've gotten really close. Recently, I've started seeing her as my best friend. Life partner or not, it still hurts."

"So _this_ is why you have been fighting. It is not about the decision itself, but the lack of communication and interdependence."

"I guess so," he remarked while rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Say, when did you get so wise about all of this relationship stuff?"

"Couples' therapy is a wondrous thing, I highly recommend it," Kory smiled, wrapping her arm around his shoulders amicably."I sincerely hope you and Raven do the righting of wrongs. Friends are precious and should be cherished as such."

The two pals fell silent in order to hydrate, passing Gar's water bottle back and forth while quietly observing the other people in the gym. It was a nice change of pace, hanging out with Kory. Their relationship had always been easy-going. They rarely spoke about serious things, but when they did, Gar felt like her advice was more valuable than gold. Changing the subject, she asked, "Will you miss the Bees? It is hard to believe that tonight is our last show with them."

"Yeah, I will. The twins are hilarious and Karen is super chill. Even Roy and Garth started growing on me. I still dunno how I feel about Wally, but yeah, I'm sure we'll keep in touch."

Kory nodded in agreement then added, "And we will be home in three days! It has only been one month, but it feels like years!"

"Tell me about it! You know, touring isn't what I thought it would be."

"How so?"

"My expectations were different, I guess," answered Gar with a small shrug. "In some ways, they were higher and in others, they were blown out of the water."

"It certainly has been special. I long to be home, but at the same time, I cannot wait for the next adventure. Meeting our fans and seeing all of these new places has been so inspiring, has it not?"

At Kory's last words, Gar remembered the page of lyrics that he had written just a few days ago. Being in love had always been his greatest inspiration. He once thought that he could easily write a multitude of songs, sonnets and symphonies to describe how he felt about Raven. It looked like he'd have to find a different muse now...

"Garfield, why do you look so glum?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he answered, "I've been thinking a lot about life in general. Where I am and where I'm going. Where I want to be. What's important and what's not."

Gar turned so that he could look straight into his friend's brilliant green eyes. They were soft and kind, despite having gone through many hardships. He knew her life hadn't been easy. She fled her home country as a refugee, eventually saying good-bye to her family when they decided to go back. Staying in the United States to be with Dick had cost her dearly. By choosing him, she was separated from her loved ones and disconnected from her culture.

"Kory, you know a lot about sacrifice, right?"

"I suppose so."

"So how do you decide what's worth keeping or giving up? When is it time to fight and when is it time to throw in the towel?"

"Why would you throw away your towel?" she asked quizzically.

"It's an expression. Take you and Dick, for example. You guys split up so many times, I've lost count. Like that time in college, I was convinced that you were going to pack up and get on the first flight to Tamaran. So why didn't you? Why did you stay?"

Kory thought for a moment, then replied, "Because I owed it to myself." Her answer took Gar aback. He was expecting her to say something sappy involving love or listening to one's heart. She continued, "Ever since I was a little girl, freedom and justice are what I valued the most. In Tamaran, I was not free to marry who I wanted, and the civil war broke out because of a deeply corrupt government. I knew that I had a better chance of happiness here."

"But that's it, you still had to take a chance. There was no guarantee that things would work out, with Dick or anyone else."

"Life is chance, there are no guarantees. The only thing you can do is to find out who you are and start moving forward from there. If something goes against your principles, reject it. If something is of value, grab it and never let it go. You can never know the future, but if you fight for what is right, at least you are being true to yourself."

"Wow," Gar stated dumbly, her advice still soaking in. "Have you ever thought about writing a self-help book?"

"Perhaps. Will you be the first one to buy a copy?" Kory replied with a chuckle.

She stood up and offered a helping hand to Gar. He took it gratefully and bantered back, "Only if I get your autograph."

Though he was still dejected over Raven, Gar's heart felt a tiny bit lighter as he walked out of the gym arm-in-arm with his friend. In that moment, he realized what a fool he was for believing that Kory and the others were against him. The Titans were family. And family would always be there for each other, no matter how difficult things got.

* * *

**Gar didn't think of himself as an introspective or philosophical person.** He preferred spending his brain power on distractions like video games and comic books. While he wasn't necessarily out of touch with his feelings, he wasn't absorbed by them either. That being said, he spent the rest of the day thinking about everything Kory had said in the gym. It took a time for her words to sink in completely, but when they finally did, they hit Gar like a ton of bricks. The revelation came that night at the concert, when the Titans and the Bees switched places during the intermission. The former had been waiting in the green room while the latter transitioned offstage after their set. At present, Gar surveyed the area, his eyes trying to hunt down his elusive manager. He wanted to talk to her, but there never seemed to be any time. Kory was right; it was petty and selfish to treat Raven the way he did. Even though they were no longer a couple, she was still his manager and that merited respect.

She was also still his friend. Where Kory valued freedom and justice, Gar valued friendship and loyalty. It was important to him to stick up for his friends, and he knew without a doubt that he could always rely on them for help. Putting all of his hurt aside, he needed to be a good friend to Raven. That meant apologizing to her and supporting her decisions. It was the least he could do after everything she had done for him. Yet there still remained one problem: he didn't want to be "just friends". It hadn't satisfied him back at Christmas and it didn't satisfy him now. A large part of what made Gar so discouraged after their argument was that he felt powerless. According to Raven, the only options were for her to sell Nevermore or for him to end his music career. She said that she would never give up her company and he couldn't blame her for that. Gar had rejected the second idea immediately, because abandoning music was unthinkable. It was a part of him, his very soul. In Kory's words, it was a matter of being true to himself. However, Raven hadn't asked him to sacrifice his passion. Nothing prevented him from writing songs or playing his guitar if he left the industry. It was about giving up the fame; the crowds, the cameras, the clout. If that was what it took, could he do it?

Just as he made up his mind, Tim rushed into the green room and shouted, "Showtime!"

The Titans scrambled out of their seats and made their way to the backstage area. The closer they got to the stage, the louder the chanting of the audience became. In the shadow of the wings stood Raven, with a headset strapped to her ears and a tablet clutched tightly in her hands. Gar could see her taking a peek at the waiting crowd. He often forgot how small she was, but it was obvious when comparing her petite stature to the sea of people just beyond the curtain. Upon hearing their approach, she turned around and said, "Curtain goes up in a few minutes. I'll see you when the show is over, have fun."

Raven gave the four of them a small nod before retreating to the green room. Gar found it odd that she left, since she usually stuck around the sidelines to watch them perform. As he watched her walk in the opposite direction, a strange feeling came over him. It wasn't too long ago that they had their "define the relationship" conversation. He recalled stating that if she ever walked away, he wouldn't chase after her. He had meant every word since he despised mind games and refused to entertain them. But this was different. Something told Gar that if he didn't act now, he would lose her for good. Ignoring the stage hand who was urging him to get into place, Gar raced back to the green room, managing to intercept Raven in the hallway. When he grabbed her by the hand, she spun around and yelped.

"What are you doing here? The show is going to start any minute!"

"We need to talk," he said, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

"Now?! I've been _trying_ to talk to you, but you kept ignoring me!"

"I'm sorry for that, I was being an ass."

Raven took back her hand, then muttered, "I appreciate the apology, but now isn't the time. You said it yourself, 'the show must go on'."

"Fuck the show." Gar stepped forward and caught her by the shoulders. A flicker of doubt clouded his mind, and for a moment, he hesitated. What if she didn't want him anymore? What if it was all a lost cause? Staring into her indigo eyes, he steadied himself, holding onto her gaze like a lifeline. He had gotten this far, there was no going back now. Swallowing his insecurities, he laid himself bare. "Just listen to me, okay? The last few days have been torture. I've been _miserable_ this entire time. I know you're probably over it by now, but-"

"-I'm not," she interrupted, "I'm not over it either."

His resolve ever-growing, Gar continued, "Good, because you know what? I wanna be with you. We can figure out this entire mess together."

"But Gar, we've talked about this. There's nothing else we can do."

"You're wrong. There's one option we haven't considered: we tell the rest of the Titans."

"What? But you said it yourself, there's no point..."

"Yes, there is. Two minds may be better than one, but five? As a team, we'd be _unstoppable_ ," he stated confidently, his mouth stretching into a wide grin.

"I don't want to get them involved, it'll only create more problems."

"I completely disagree. You do this all the time, Raven. You tell yourself that you're just a bother to other people, when in reality, all we want to do is help you."

"But-"

"-No buts. I know you pride yourself on being an independent woman. Hell, it's part of why I'm so attracted to you. But here's the thing: being independent is not the same as being alone."

He drew her close to kiss her fiercely on the mouth. They stood there for several moments, lips locked in a passionate embrace. Gar poured everything he had into that kiss. He tried to convey how much he loved her, how important she was to him. After pulling away to lean his forehead against hers, he said, "You think you're alone, Raven, but you're not. You have us. You have me."

She shook her head slightly and whispered, "Even if we tell them... What if we can't think of another plan? What happens then?"

"Then I quit the Titans."

Her voice raised to shout, "Gar! You can't!"

"Why not? It's my career, isn't it?"

"But it's not fair. You shouldn't have to give up on your dreams."

"Getting famous was never my dream, not really," he replied with a wistful smile. "It's always been about creating music and sharing it. I can keep writing songs and sell them to other artists. I could even get a job in a recording studio as an in-house guitarist. Who knows, maybe one day I'll even compose a musical! As long as I still have music in some form or another, I'll be happy."

Raven stepped back and waved a hand in the direction of the stage. "What about performing? What about touring? You'd be willing to sacrifice all of that too?"

"Absolutely. To me, you're worth it. I told you I'd do anything for you and I intend on putting my money where my mouth is."

"And if things don't work out between us?"

"It still would have been worth it. We don't know if our relationship will stand the test of time, but don't you think we owe it to ourselves to try?"

Gar would have leaned in for another kiss, but a strong hand grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the side. It was Victor who swept him off of his feet, slinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The larger man turned towards the end of the hallway where Dick and Kory waited impatiently.

"Sorry to interrupt, but this guy needs to get his ass on stage!" the drummer yelled.

Raven's shell-shocked face was the last thing Gar saw as he was hauled away. He shouted back at her, "I've made my decision! What about you?!"

He never heard her reply, for Victor hauled him around the corner before she could say anything back. The curtains raised and the audience exploded in cheers. While Dick greeted the crowd, the rest of the band stepped into place behind their instruments. Putting on his guitar and playing the first chords of their opening song, Gar realised that Raven's answer would have to wait until the end of the concert.

After all, the show must go on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gar and Kory finally had their heart-to-heart! It was only a matter of time, considering they're the two cinnamon rolls of the bunch. And for everyone who kept complaining that Victor was being a cockblock, I hope I somewhat redeemed him for you, haha.
> 
> References to unpack: First, there's the abridged lyrics for "Walking on Sunshine" by Katrina and the Waves, an absolute bop. The "Get it? Got it. Good." exchange is from the 1955 movie musical The Court Jester. It's fairly niche, so I'd be surprised if anyone knows it. "You're playing with the big boys now" is from The Prince of Egypt. I also mentioned Chicago, which is a much more popular musical that I adore. And of course, "You think you're alone, Raven, but you're not" is from the BBRae goldmine of an episode, "Spellbound".
> 
> Lastly, thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews. It's definitely helped me get my writing butt into gear. Let's hope that it doesn't take me another two months to release the next update. My goal is to finish before the New Year, so keep your fingers crossed for that!
> 
> Till next time, Lily Timbers


	29. Track 29 - Just Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, on Nevermore Records...
> 
> Raven meets with Slade after the Titans' SXSW performance. He gives her an ultimatum: sell Nevermore Records to Wilson Entertainment, or deal with the consequences of compromising photos being leaked. Raven and Gar talk things over and brainstorm different ways to get out of their dilemma. Ultimately, Raven decides to cut things off between the two of them for the safety of both her company and Gar's career. The tour moves on to Minneapolis and Chicago, where Gar struggles with the heartbreak and has a heart-to-heart with Kory. He decides that Raven is worth fighting for and tells her that he's willing to give up his career if it means being with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I foolishly thought that I'd be able to complete this story by the end of 2020. Ha! Oh well, an update is better late than never, right? Happy New Year everyone! Enjoy the penultimate chapter, it's another 10k-word doozy.
> 
> Special thanks to ElsaTheCow for beta-reading this chapter. Elsa, you're an absolute gem!

Track 29: Just Business

**Saying goodbye is an inevitable part of life, for nothing lasts forever.** It can be a mundane affair, spoken by family members before parting ways in the morning or between colleagues at the end of a workday. On more solemn occasions it's unforgettably heavy, like the final words as a loved one passes away. Without a doubt, the best kinds of goodbyes are merely "see-you-laters" or "until-next-times". Though bittersweet, those instances are filled with the hope of meeting again and the anticipation of reuniting in the future. The Titans and Bees stood in the Chicago International Airport in a huddle, exchanging hugs and kisses as they bid each other farewell. Hanging back on the fringes, Raven let her attention wander amongst the small crowd. Kory received a pair of kisses on either cheek from the Peréz twins, while Richard and Roy bumped fists amicably. The four roadies traded contact information with Garth, promising to update each other as soon as they arrived at their respective destinations. Next to them, Karen reminded Victor to send her a wedding invite. Raven felt a tap on her shoulder, making her jump with a start. She turned to see Wally beckon at her with outstretched arms.

"For old time's sake?"

The Titans' manager nodded in response and let herself be cajoled into his friendly embrace. When the pair of old classmates broke apart, she said, "Take care of yourself, Wally. We'll be in touch."

"If ever you find yourself in Steel City, don't be a stranger."

"Sure, although I'll probably have to book an appointment with your secretary first. It's always been a pain to get a hold of you, you know. Like trying to catch a cloud and pin it down."

"I wasn't talking about business," he answered with a grin, "in fact, I was hoping to see you on a more social level. We could go out for coffee, or maybe even-"

Raven knew exactly where the conversation was heading. Before he could say anything else, she blurted out, "-Sorry, but I'm not really... _available_ for that kind of thing at the moment. It's nothing personal."

"Ah, I had a feeling you'd say that. At least you let me down easy..."

Raven saw Wally's face flush with embarrassment before shifting away her gaze. Her eyes unconsciously flicked to Garfield, who had positioned himself to occupy centre stage within the group. The man spoke animatedly with Richard and Roy, barging into their conversation by slinging an arm around each of their shoulders. Raven secretly marvelled at his boundless stamina and cheerful disposition. At their concert the night prior, the Titans performed an extended encore followed by nearly two hours of signing autographs and talking to fans. How did Garfield still have so much energy? Perhaps the guitarist was lucky enough to get a good night's sleep, unlike her, whose mind had been far too occupied to shut off. She was thoroughly and utterly shocked when he confronted her just before the show. After three days of tiptoeing around each other, she never expected him to keep fighting for a shot at being together. His mind seemed to be made up, but her own thoughts and feelings were a tangled mess. Twelve hours into the present, she still hadn't given him an answer. How could she? He was asking her to put Nevermore Records on the line, the one thing in life that she could actually claim as _hers_. Raven would be damned if she were to compromise herself for a man.

_"Being independent is not the same thing as being alone."_

Garfield's statement burrowed itself into her brain, causing her to toss and turn in bed all night. Though Raven didn't want to be alone forever, she liked being single. She enjoyed the freedom of standing on her own two feet and making her own decisions. _That_ was the real dilemma: true independence could never exist in a relationship. Her actions and choices wouldn't just affect her, but Garfield as well. Being his partner meant that she was accountable to him, that she was one half of a whole. On the flipside, it was also an opportunity to be a part of something bigger than herself. She would no longer be just a manager or a boss, but a teammate. An ally. A partner-in-crime. She could belong to someone and have them belong to her. And somehow... that was the most terrifying prospect of all.

The first time Raven seriously dated someone, she foolishly let herself disappear into the relationship. She gave and gave, only to receive gaslighting and manipulation in return. Her self-worth and value were putty in his hands, everything was about his wants, his "needs". She was an accessory to wear, a plaything with which to be toyed. There was no way in hell that she would put herself in that kind of situation again. Experience is often said to be the best teacher, so what had she learned? Keep others at an arm's length. Trust no one but yourself. Don't let your emotions control you. If she followed those simple rules, she wouldn't get hurt. So why didn't the rules apply when it came to Garfield? The stranger-turned-client had broken down her barriers to become her closest companion, her best friend. He earned her trust through hard work and consistent effort. He made her feel a multitude of emotions: awe at his talent, pride at his success, second-hand embarrassment at his humour. Joy with his presence and longing with his absence. If she gave up Nevermore Records in order to be with him, what would she be left with if they broke up? Would the experience be worth the cost? He was willing to sacrifice his career for her, so why couldn't she do the same?

_So long, farewell_

_Auf Wiedersehen, goodbye_

_I hate to go / And leave this pretty sight_

The sound of music brought Raven back to the present. She could see Garfield's face light up with glee as he and the rest of the gang broke out into song. Richard and Kory joined in with harmonized voices while Victor played a drumbeat on his thighs. The travellers walking past turned their heads with smiles, while those waiting on benches pulled out cellphones to record the impromptu performance. Seemingly grateful for a change of topic, Wally followed Raven's line of sight and remarked with a chuckle, "Always the attention-seekers, aren't they? Why do showpeople have to flaunt it all the time?"

"So people like you and I can make a profit," she answered dryly.

"It really has been a pleasure working with you guys these past couple of weeks. The Graysons are lovely, Vic is steady as a rock. And that Gar of yours! Pure, raw talent. If only I had discovered them first..." he sighed.

"Trying to poach my band?" asked Raven, her brow now raised in amusement. "Careful, Wally. If the music industry is a dog-eat-dog world, you don't want to mess with this bitch."

He gasped, "Did the ice queen just attempt to make a joke?! Who are you, and what have you done with Raven Roth?" The redhead's incredulous expression was met with an unimpressed scowl. "Really though, you've changed," Wally continued in a much more serious tone, "You're a lot more laid-back compared to our college days."

"I suppose it's a part of growing up. Besides, business school wasn't exactly the warmest environment."

"It _was_ super competitive, wasn't it? People still made friends, but not you. I guess none of us were good enough, hmm?"

His tone was light, but the comment still rubbed her the wrong way. Raven contradicted, "That's not true, I just didn't like all of those networking events. They seemed so... opportunistic and fake. Being a lone wolf suited me just fine."

"Well, you've certainly got yourself a pack now."

The man raised his hand to gesture at the Titans, who were in the midst of dancing a little jig as they sang the classic tune. They had such joyous looks on their faces that their manager couldn't help but smile in watching them from afar. Raven stole another glance at Garfield as he erupted into the final refrain. His voice rose in a crescendo above the others as he hit high note after high note. The group's collective rowdiness started creating a scene as passersby began to recognize them as celebrities. Painfully aware that she was raining on their parade, Raven hushed them all with a disapproving shake of her head. The Bees' gate was in a different terminal and their flight back to Steel City was boarding soon.

"Safe travels, friends!" Kory hollered after them for the last time.

"Let's get going," Raven said to the rest of the team, "Our flight isn't for a couple of hours, but that's no reason to dilly dally."

With carry-on suitcases rolling behind them, the Titans and their entourage made their way to the business lounge. Once their luggage was deposited, the roadies went off to explore the rest of the airport, leaving the four band members and Raven behind. She claimed a coffee table in the corner of the room while the others went to order drinks at the bar. The manager noticed that besides herself and Kory, only one other female was present in the half-empty lounge. A woman with icy blonde hair sat in the opposite section of the room, reading a National Geographic. At the same time, an older man approached her and attempted to make small talk. It seemed like he was asking for her phone number. Based on his embarrassed frown, his efforts were unsuccessful. Raven was intrigued and would have continued her observations if not for the fragrant wisp of steam that hit her nose.

"For you."

Somewhat surprised, she took hold of the cup that Garfield offered to her. They hadn't spoken at all since he put the ball in her court. She didn't think it was fair to start a conversation with him, considering the fact that their previous one was still unresolved. Tapping the side of the cup with his forefinger, Garfield gave her an apologetic look and said, "They ran out of green tea, so I got you oolong instead. Is that okay?"

"I could have ordered this myself."

"I was already there, it's no biggie."

"I'm very particular about my tea, though. Is there-"

"-Honey? Half a teaspoon, stirred three times. Just the way you like it."

Impressed, Raven nodded in response and blew gently on the hot liquid as he claimed the seat next to her. Kory and Victor were still in line at the bar while Dick perused a stack of newspapers near the front door. Garfield subtly pointed a thumb in the other woman's direction and whispered, "That guy is being a creep. Do you think I should go over and step in?"

"I don't think she needs any rescuing. Look."

With her eyes still fixed on the magazine, the blonde raised a middle finger in the man's face, causing him to back away sheepishly. Raven smirked, then remarked with a low voice dripping with sarcasm, "Crisis averted."

"Sorry. I know you hate it when I try to play the white knight," muttered Garfield.

"You're just trying to be a nice guy," she answered in a more sincere tone, "the real issue is when you act before you think."

"I always run my mouth too soon, don't I? And now that you mention it, I should apologize."

"For what?"

"After the concert, I realized that it wasn't fair for me to put you on the spot like that. I'm sorry for pressuring you, that wasn't my intention."

Well that was unexpected. Why was Garfield apologizing to her when _she_ was the one who left him hanging? If anything, he had every right to give her the cold shoulder. Then again, it was typical of him to take the high road. He wasn't just a "nice guy", he was kind and _good_. Unsure of how to respond, Raven looked down at the drink that was nestled between her palms. The golden liquid stared back at her, urging her to say something. Coming up empty, she looked back at Garfield and was met with his warm gaze. He gave her an almost imperceptible wink, as if he was trying to say, "It's okay, take your time." Breaking the silence, he tapped her cup once more and asked, "Are you going to drink that, or what?"

"Nag, much?"

"If you wait any longer, it'll get cold."

After giving him a sideways glance, Raven took a sip and found that it was the perfect temperature. It was amazing what a well-brewed cup of tea could do for the soul. A sense of calm covered her like a blanket, making her feel safe. Secure. Loved. A burst of clarity took over her senses, making her realize just how short-sighted she had been. The man beside her wasn't Mal. Garfield never belittled or tried to control her. He admitted his mistakes when he was wrong. He paid attention to the small details and went all out with grand gestures. He gave her space when she needed it, but also called her out on her bullshit. He respected her strength and cared for her when she was weak. And despite his joking, he never treated her like a sidekick, but as an equal. How could she possibly lose herself in a person who accepted her for who she was and challenged her to be better?

If experience was supposed to be the best teacher, Raven should have known by now that there was nothing wrong with relying on others, as long as there was reciprocity. Give and take, push and pull. All of the "exchanges" she made over the past year came to the forefront of her consciousness. On top of managing their music careers, Raven had evolved into a listening ear and a shoulder on which to cry for the Titans. In return, Kory showered her with gifts and sisterly camaraderie. Victor shared delicious meals and deep conversations. Richard learned to trust her judgement calls and support her without question. As for Garfield, the amount of evidence for his love was too much to quantify. None of it was transactional or out of obligation; it wasn't “just business” anymore. They depended on her just as much as she depended on them. And if Raven couldn't depend on her family, what was the point of having one in the first place?

She set down her cup onto the coffee table, then turned to face him head on. Taking a deep, settling breath, she said, "Gar? I've made my decision."

"Are you sure? Because you don't have to push yourself to answer if you're not rea-"

"-You were right all along," she interrupted. "I _was_ scared, but I'm not anymore. I have no idea how we'll get through this, but I am 100 percent positive that I want to be with you. So let's tell them everything. If we can't figure out a way out of this mess as a team, we'll find another solution together as a couple."

Like sunbeams breaking through a cloudy sky, Garfield's entire face lit up with a brilliant smile. "Good. This is _exactly_ what I was hoping for," he whispered, his mouth still stretched in a wide grin. "I'm so happy I could kiss you right now."

Past Garfield's shoulder, Raven could see that Dick, Kory and Victor were making their way across the lounge with drinks and reading materials in hand.

"Hold that thought. The others are coming back," she whispered.

"Right. I guess we gotta tell them first before we go ham on the PDA, right?" joked Garfield.

Raven gave him a harmless glare, saying, "We're not ‘going ham’ on anything. But you're right, let's tell them now."

"Now?!" he exclaimed, his eyes bugging out of their sockets.

"No time like the present," she murmured, then added more loudly as the trio took their places at the table, "Titans, we need to talk."

Next to her, Garfield squirmed in his seat like a toddler in need of a potty break. Richard gave them both a quizzical look while Kory and Victor leaned forward in interest.

"Is everything alright?" the band leader asked.

"I have good news and bad news. In fact, _we_ have good news."

Raven paused to grasp Garfield's fidgety hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Returning the gesture with a squeeze of his own, he announced, "We're dating."

* * *

**Disappointment is an inevitable part of life, for nothing is guaranteed.** When reality doesn't reflect one's expectations, it can be a hard pill to swallow. It could be triggered by something as simple as a bad grade on a test or a loss in a sports match. On a more intimate level, a person could let you down, like a close friend not showing up when you need them most. Gar didn't know what kind of reaction he was expecting from his inner circle, but it certainly wasn't _this_. He figured that Victor wouldn't say much, since the guy already had the basic gist of their situation. Gar's expectations were slightly higher for Dick, from whom he hoped to receive a jaw drop or at the very least, a dramatic gasp of surprise. The most disappointing response of all was Kory's. Instead of jumping up for joy and picking them up in a celebratory hug, the woman only nodded calmly in her seat. Thinking that they hadn’t heard what he said, the green-haired man repeated himself.

"We're _dating_. As in 'Raven and Gar, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G?'"

Raven untangled her fingers from his to give him a light smack on the arm. "I think they get it, doofus."

Kory responded first, "I am confused. I thought you had _news_ , not olds."

"Y-y-you mean you already knew?" sputtered Gar.

His longtime roommate answered next, "If you looked up the word 'obvious' in the dictionary, you'd find a picture of you two right next to it."

"Real mature, Vic," the guitarist replied, sticking out his tongue while crossing his arms.

"Says the one talking about kissing in a tree, asshat."

Before Gar and Victor started a full-blown bickering match, their lead vocalist interrupted, "Time to pay up, suckers." While the drummer and bassist took out twenties from their wallets, the newly announced couple gaped in disbelief. "We had an ongoing bet to see how long it would take for you guys to finally get together," Dick explained. "Vic thought you would only make things official after the tour was over, whereas Kory was convinced you were going to hook up at Christmas."

"How long have you known?" Raven asked.

"I witnessed the two of you kissing at the hotel in Las Vegas. I must say, I felt like such a _voyeur_ ," Kory giggled, then continued in a flawless Parisian accent, " _De plus, vous n'êtes pas les seuls qui ont maîtrisé la langue française._ "  
/On top of that, you're not the only ones who are fluent in French./

The redhead gave Raven a triumphant grin, which was returned with a blank stare of shock.

"When exactly were you planning on telling us?" interjected Gar.

"We could ask you the same question," Dick countered immediately.

Raven shifted uncomfortably in her seat, mumbling, "There were extenuating circumstances. We only really made the decision just now."

"Well I for one, am _relieved_ that the cat is finally out of the bag," declared Victor. "Now we can all stop pretending like you two haven't been bumping uglies right under our very noses."

" _Dude!_ " Gar exclaimed, shooting daggers in his friend's direction while Raven smacked her forehead in a facepalm.

"Chill, I'm just messing around. Seriously though, why did you guys feel like you needed to hide it from us?" Victor paused to give Raven a teasing look. "You thought we wouldn't approve or something?"

Gar opened his mouth to respond, but then, he realized that he didn't know the answer. Why _did_ they keep it a secret in the first place? He thought back to when it all began, and their establishment of ground rules shortly thereafter. He knew that Raven had her reservations about the rest of the world finding out, but why did she doubt the Titans' support? Before he could continue his train of thought, she spoke out hesitantly, "I didn't want to be a distraction. I was worried that I would get in the way."

This time, Gar reacted immediately, crying out with indignation, "How could you possibly get in the way?!"

"The four of you have been friends for such a long time! I didn't want to overstep my bounds as an outsider. What if I ruin the band's dynamic and cause problems, like Yoko and the Beatles?"

"You're not an outsider anymore," said Dick, "and if we're the Beatles, then you're our Brian Epstein."

"He's right, we owe all of our success to you. You're one of the best things that's ever happened to us!" declared Victor.

Kory chimed in last, "And the two of you being together is the most wondrous thing of all."

"Not everyone thinks so. There's bad news too, remember?" the manager answered with a small frown.

The band members sat in rapt attention as Raven explained everything that happened with Slade. Gar let her do the talking; it was already exhausting enough to have to sit through it all a second time. She started with her history of working at Wilson Entertainment, followed by their recent encounter in Dallas. When she got to the part about his threats to destroy the Titans' public image if she didn't sell her company, Gar took her hand again and held it tightly. He had promised her in the past that he'd control his violent tendencies, but if he ever came across Slade Wilson in person again, he would happily break that promise to punch the bastard in the face. A few seconds after Raven finished her re-cap of the situation, Victor sighed heavily and murmured, " _Shit_."

"'Shit' is right," replied Gar, "We're in it deep. We thought up a million solutions, but all of them suck."

"What about reporting him to the authorities, for starters?" asked Dick.

It was no surprise that the former paralegal would think of turning to the justice system. As soon as Dick said it, Gar realized how obvious his suggestion was. The guitarist blinked twice, then breathed an eloquent, "Uhhh..."

"I know Gar only has one brain cell, but _really_ , Raven?" the band leader exclaimed. " I would think that between the two of you, at least _you_ would have the sense of going to the police!"

Raven answered defensively, "What good would that do? Wilson has half the North American market in his pocket! He's-"

"-Not above the law. No one is."

"Tell that to every rich, powerful, white man in history," she argued back.

"Preach it, sister," added Victor.

"What Wilson is doing is straight up extortion," Dick said in a tone reserved for his "lawyer" mode. "Depending on how far he went, he could get a life sentence. Don't you see? If you stay silent, you're letting the bad guys win!"

"So what are we supposed to do? Call 911 and hope for the best?" questioned Raven hotly.

"Obviously, you need evidence first. Blackmail cases can be tricky, so a confession would be ideal."

"What if Raven set up another meeting and we recorded him?" Victor proposed. "I could easily re-jig a lapel mic and hide the receiver under her clothes."

"That is entrapment. And illegally obtained evidence is inadmissible to the court," Kory recited, to everyone but her husband's surprise.

"She's right, that kind of plan won't work," confirmed Dick, giving her a proud smile before turning to Raven. "When you met with him at the hotel, did threaten you with physical violence?"

"No, but he did grab my arm pretty forcefully..."

Gar's ears perked up at this new development. Raven hadn't mentioned that Slade had laid a hand on her. Once more, he felt a fierce protectiveness rise in his chest. That asshole would get what was coming to him, one way or another. He wanted to scold Raven for not telling him sooner, but he was overruled by Dick's questioning.

"Enough to leave a bruise?"

With great trepidation, Raven rolled up her sleeve to reveal a deeply bruised wrist. At the sight of her blue-green skin, Gar was officially ready to lose it. He moved to stand up so that he could let out some of his frustration, but was held back in his chair by Victor's firm grip. In the meantime, Kory snapped pictures of Raven's wrist on her phone while Dick moved on with his inquisition.

"In that case, the hotel security footage would be useful. We'd need an official warrant, which might take a while since it would be considered an interstate case," he muttered, his eyes darting back and forth with laser focus. "What about the photos of you, Gar and Tara?"

Raven answered with a shake of her head, "Wilson kept them. If I had better foresight, I would have demanded copies."

"That's too bad, they would have been prime evidence. We still need something more solid... do you have the contracts?"

"Yes, but there's nothing in there that's inherently incriminating."

The five of them sighed in unison as a defeated air took over the group. Gar was particularly discouraged, as it was becoming more and more clear that he would have to follow through with his pledge from the night before. Quitting the Titans was the absolute last resort, one that he had yet to announce to the rest of the team. He had meant it wholeheartedly, but that didn't make the idea any easier to accept. Gar looked to his team leader and asked, "How likely is it that Wilson would be found guilty?"

"It all depends on the evidence, since there were no witnesses," replied Dick. "Realistically, even the photos may not be enough. If we somehow built a case against him, there's a good chance he'll pay his way out of it. And getting into a legal battle will cost money, a lot of it."

At the mention of money, Gar silently wished that he wasn't so broke. If his relationship with his foster father was a little bit better, maybe Steve would be willing to lend him some cash... or maybe, he could sell his guitar? His vintage Stratocaster was his most prized possession, but if he found the right buyer, he could get several thousand dollars for it. Gar's plans were interrupted when the woman next to him spoke out in an even, adamant tone.

"I'm willing to pay the price. Even if it takes everything I have, it's worth it," Raven declared, causing Gar to sit up in surprise. "Wilson needs to be taken down a notch or two, and I refuse to let him use your careers as collateral. My company will lose financial stability, so as your manager, I advise you to leave Nevermore Records and sign to another label."

When the four band members began to protest, she ignored them with a dismissive wave and bent down to rummage through her purse. After withdrawing her tablet and scrolling through her documents, she turned it around to show them the electronic copy of their recording contract. At the bottom of the screen, Gar could see his messy signature with the date written on the line below. It was hard to wrap his mind around the fact that this whole adventure had begun less than a year ago. He remembered that day vividly; he had felt it in his bones that his life was about to change forever. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that the future would unfold like this. Raven flicked to the beginning of the contract and pointed out a line in the second paragraph.

"You only signed on for one album, remember? As soon as the tour is over, you owe me nothing. You can go freely in good conscience."

"But where would we go?" Kory asked in a small voice.

"Wally is doing great things with Flash Music Group and he's already expressed interest in you as a band. If you don't want to relocate to Steel City, I'm sure we can find another independent label on the West Coast."

"But what do _you_ want, Raven?"

A sad smile took over her face at Victor's question. All Gar could do was watch the conversation unfold from the sidelines. He felt helpless, dispirited, and for some reason... _happy_? Why was he so happy? Was it because Raven just proved that she was willing to do whatever it took to protect the band? Was it because she stayed true to her word and continued fighting for their relationship? A surge of love and gratitude rose up within him, overcoming all of the anxiety and negative energy that had built up to this moment. Forgetting that there was anyone but them in the room, Gar brought Raven's hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly. Her smile turned into one of genuine contentment as they came to a silent understanding. Whatever happened next, come what may, they would face it together.

"I want what's best for you," answered Raven after turning back to their three friends. "Selfishly? I want you to stay with Nevermore. I've always been on my own, I never relied on anyone other than myself. But ever since we met, I've been the happiest I've ever been in my entire life."

"Then it's decided," Dick replied, his jaw set in determination, "we're not going anywhere."

* * *

**A voice on the P.A. system sounded out, prompting everyone in the room to tilt their heads upward to hear the announcement.**

"Attention ladies and gentlemen: Flight 2177 to Seattle will begin boarding very shortly. Please proceed to Gate A54 immediately. Thank you."

Rose took her time in rising from her seat, letting the other travellers exit the lounge first. As she bent down to stretch her limbs, she made sure to keep her face concealed with her long, blonde hair. After all, the whole point of tailing the Titans was to remain discreet. She waited a full minute to grab her camera bag off of the floor, then tucked the National Geographic under her arm before striding out of the room. Though she had lost sight of her targets, she wasn't worried. There was no rush to catch up since they were getting on the same flight anyway. It took her ten minutes to walk to the gate, another five to board the plane. As the cabin staff began to prepare for takeoff, Rose pondered upon how much she disliked travelling. She didn't mind being away from home, if one could even call her bare bones apartment a "home". She wasn't scared of flying either; it was all of the waiting around that really irked her. There was so much wasted time just standing in lines and sitting on her ass, not doing anything useful. Then again, she could hardly claim that anything about her current career was "useful".

Travelling was supposed to be one of the perks of the job, but she wouldn't allow herself to enjoy it. She didn't deserve it. In her mind, "paparazza" was synonymous to "parasite". She was a leech of celebrity culture and that simple truth disgusted her. What bothered her the most was that her livelihood was entirely dependent on other people. She quite literally lurked around tip-off sites, waiting for a famous person to do something stupid so she could monetize their mistakes. Additionally, being on-call for her father meant that she had to follow his directions at the drop of a hat. It didn't matter if she hadn't eaten in hours or slept in days. If he said "Jump", she said "How high? How many times? Do you want fries with that?"

Presently, she was about a week into following the Titans along their tour route. It wasn't her longest job by any means, but it was turning out to be one of the most tedious. When Slade first ordered her to track the manager and guitarist, she didn't bother asking any questions. Several rolls of film later, she found that there was nothing particularly scandalous about them. They didn't do hard drugs or go for drunken joy rides. For a pair that was supposed to have a romantic relationship, all of the interactions she had captured were relatively tame. It took one day for her to grow bored, two more for the ennui to morph into frustration. After three days of following their banal lives, Rose began to ask herself, " _What's the fucking point?_ " It was only natural that the more she watched them, the more her curiosity built. What was so special about them? Why did her father want to take them down so badly? She knew they were becoming increasingly popular, but why was that such a threat? Upon further digging, she discovered that the woman used to work for Wilson Entertainment. The photographer felt a twinge of jealousy. Was this all just a roundabout way for dear old dad to reclaim his precious ingenue? But if that were the case, why was the musician involved?

They were definitely an odd couple. He was hyper and outgoing, she was subdued and reserved. Bright versus dark, warm versus cold. Did opposites really attract? Rose could respect the woman for being a self-made entrepreneur, but the guy was basically a manchild with a guitar. How the hell did they connect on an intellectual level? They were both attractive, but that didn't mean much in the world of entertainment. If they were in it for the superficial, it wouldn't take long before the musician found a younger, hotter replacement. However, Rose had witnessed him back away from the advances of Terra, arguably the most desirable pop star on the market. It didn't take a telephoto lens to see that he was smitten with his boss. They seemed to really like each other, maybe even _love_ each other.

And what did Rose know about love? She didn't have the time for sappy shit like that, but that didn't mean she wasn't intrigued. After a childhood of being virtually ignored by her father, it was no surprise that her daddy issues had developed into a distrust of men. It wasn't just men; it was mankind in general. She learned from an early age that people were always out to get something. It was either use or be used, take or be taken from. Slade himself certainly had no problem taking from her, but it was never enough. Their relationship was closer to that of a junkie and dealer rather than a daughter and father. The doses were few and far between, yet she found herself addicted to his approval. Regardless of their toxic dynamic and her own dreams of a more fulfilling lifestyle, Rose had no other options.

Shaking herself from her moody thoughts, she regained focus and kept a watchful eye on her prey. They sat in the row in front of hers, across the aisle. The diagonal angle gave her a minimally obstructed view of their backs. While she wouldn't be able to take any photos during the flight, the photographer continued observing them out of habit. The man held an e-reader in one hand, his other arm draped around the woman beside him. As for his seatmate, she played on a handheld video game console. An hour into the trip, their heads rested against one another as they cuddled. Interesting; the couple had become bolder in their displays of affection. Rose had to begrudgingly admit that it was a sweet image. The plane hit turbulence a few times, but their sleeping forms were unaffected. She was relieved, for if they had woken up, they might have caught her staring with envy in her eyes.

All of a sudden, it occurred to Rose that she was a part of ruining their picture perfect relationship. The manager wasn't a greedy tyrant, the guitarist wasn't a scumbag celebrity. They were decent people trying to live their lives in peace. The only "wrong" they had committed was going against her father, and even then, Rose knew that was Slade's fault more than anyone else's. When had she become so jaded? When did she become numb to the pain she was causing other people? It was easy to brush it off as a simple job or task, but it wasn't “just business", not anymore. Her conscience ate at her for the remainder of the flight, poking and prodding with questions:

" _Why do you let him boss you around?"_

" _When will it end?"_

" _What's the fucking point?"_

The feelings of disquiet and restlessness lingered until the plane landed in Seattle. While waiting for her belongings at the luggage carousel, Rose tapped her feet impatiently and bit at her fingernails. She could hardly wait until this stupid gig was over. Once the Titans were back in their hometown, the chase would come to an end. Then, she wouldn't have to deal with the constant attacks from the still, small voice in her mind. Completely lost in her thoughts, she didn't even notice that she picked up the wrong suitcase until she felt a gentle touch on her elbow.

"I think that belongs to me."

Rose whipped around to find herself face to face with the woman she had been tailing for the past week. The dark-haired woman was much shorter than her, though their resting bitch-faces were very much alike. She held a black bag that was virtually identical to Rose's, save for the luggage tags. Totally flustered, the photographer stammered out, "O-oh, I didn't realize..."

"That's alright, it was an honest mistake." As they traded bags, Rose could see a flicker of recognition pass over the other woman's face. "You're a photographer, aren't you?" she asked, pointing at the camera bag that hung around Rose's shoulder. "Do you have experience working with celebrities?"

"A little."

"Let me introduce myself; Raven Roth."

"Rose."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rose."

Raven extended her arm in order to shake hands. Her grip was firm and her gaze was piercing. There was something quiet yet intimidating about her demeanour that made Rose uneasy. It was as if those deep blue eyes could see into the depths of her soul, uncovering every secret and insecurity that she tried to hide from the outside world.

"I'll cut straight to the chase. I own an indie label called Nevermore Records and currently, I represent the Titans. They're a rock band based in Jump Ci-"

"-I know who the Titans are," cut in Rose, somewhat aggressively.

Unfazed, the manager continued, "In that case, you probably know where this is going. I'm interested in seeing your portfolio. Perhaps you could do a shoot for us in the future?" She didn't even wait for Rose to respond before handing her a sleek, black business card. "I prefer to communicate by email, but my number is listed there, too."

Not used to being treated like an actual professional, Rose was momentarily dumbstruck. When she finally managed to reply, the words stumbled out of her mouth like a foreign language.

"I, uh, don't have any of those thingies, er, c- _cards_ on me..."

"That's fine. Just contact me and we can set up a meeting," answered Raven before giving her a polite nod. "I look forward to doing business with you."

The woman turned on her heels and walked in the opposite direction in order to leave the building. For a split-second, Rose was rendered immobilized. This was the first time she had a direct conversation with one of her marks and the experience was... unsettling. Did Raven know that Rose was responsible for the incriminating photos? Was the job offer a ploy to lull her into a false sense of security? Who would put their trust in a stranger that quickly? There _had_ to be an ulterior motive. Now that her cover was blown, Rose decided to confront the woman head on. She of all people would know by now that a Wilson never backed down from a fight. Moving at a brisk pace, the photographer caught up to Raven just as she joined the rest of her team. Rose called out, "Have we met before?"

The group of travellers turned around at the sound of her voice with confused looks on their faces. The guitarist stepped forward in order to place a protective hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Who's she?" he asked, regarding Rose with a wary stare.

"A potential collaborator," Raven replied, walking away from his touch in order to get closer to Rose. When the two women came face-to-face, she continued, "No, we haven't met before. Is that a problem?"

"No, it's just... it's hard for me to believe that you would offer a job to a total stranger."

"To be honest, it's not my usual style. However, I recognized you from the business lounge back in Chicago. I guess that makes you more familiar than a random passerby."

"So you really don't know who I am?" questioned Rose, her eyes narrowing with skepticism.

"No."

"Then why? Why do you want to work with me?"

It was the manager's turn to narrow her eyes, but she looked more fascinated than distrustful. Her expression turned pensive as she replied, "When I saw you hold your own against that man, I thought to myself, 'There's the kind of unapologetic, no-nonsense attitude I really admire'. It may be silly, but that's why I felt comfortable reaching out to you. Besides, us working women need to look out for each other."

Raven's lips broke into a tiny, barely there smile. She spoke with such sincerity that Rose had no choice but to accept her words at face value. The photographer backed away in retreat as a mixture of shame and gratitude rose up in her throat like bile. She felt the former for assuming the worst, the latter for receiving the best. The interaction confirmed her earlier suspicions; Raven didn't deserve her father's wrath, and really, who did? Rose couldn't decide what disturbed her more, the fact that Slade was trying to destroy a good person, or her personal complicity in his plans. Overwhelming guilt stole her breath, the sensation rendering her emotionally winded. She felt the need to confess her sins, but her absolution had already looked away to point at the airport exit.

"I need to get going since there's a taxi on stand-by," Raven said in a matter-of-fact tone. "We're on tour right now, but if you email me your portfolio, I'll make sure to give you a call when we're home. Take care, Rose."

_"It's now or never,"_ the blonde woman told herself, before saying out loud, "Wait! I didn't give you my last name."

Raven turned around one last time to stare at her expectantly.

"It's Wilson. My name is Rose Wilson."

* * *

**Raven was not a trusting person by nature.** She wasn't an optimist like Garfield, who fervently believed in the greater good of humanity, but she didn't see herself as a pessimist either. In general situations, she preferred to stay completely neutral until something tipped her in either direction. When it came to group debates, she usually played the part of devil's advocate. Her role was to argue the unpopular opinion to make sure that bias didn't colour the final decision. Normally, the Titans squabbled over silly things like who got to sit in the front seat, or what kind of toppings to order on a pizza. But now, the issue on the table raised much higher stakes. The question remained: Trust Rose Wilson, or not? In order to avoid causing a ruckus at the airport, Raven quietly invited the woman to come to their concert the next evening. The roadie team wasn't aware of what was happening with Slade, and she wanted to keep it that way. The less people involved, the better, so she opted to introduce the photographer as an old acquaintance instead. After getting settled at their new hotel and going out for dinner, Raven convened with the band members so that they could come up with a game plan. She summoned them to her room late at night, once the roadies were fast asleep. The five of them were clad in their pyjamas as though they were dressed for a slumber party. She and Kory perched on her bed, while Garfield and Richard sat in a couple of chairs. Victor remained standing to lean his large frame against the wall. He shook his head vehemently, saying, "I don't like it. I don't like it one bit."

"Meeting up with Rose is a bad idea," Richard agreed. "I think you should call her back and cancel."

"What do you think, dear Raven?" asked Kory.

"She said she wanted to help us and I believe her," Raven replied. "Why else would she reveal herself as Wilson's daughter? It makes no sense otherwise."

Garfield spoke next, "I dunno, Rae... I get weird vibes from her. What if she's part of his plan to get more information out of us?"

"I doubt that's the case, but even if it is, I think we should hear her out at the very least. Who's with me?" Raven asked, raising her hand in a vote.

She looked at her team with bated breath, but none of them met her eyes. 4 versus 1, so that's how it was going to be. They weren't _against_ her, per se. They simply didn't agree, and honestly, she couldn't blame them. Raven had been just as shocked as the rest of them when the photographer revealed her true identity. Was it a coincidence that they had accidentally switched bags, or was it fate? She wasn't a believer in destiny, but she took the encounter with Rose as a sign from the universe regardless. They needed a way to stop Slade, and if the woman was willing to help, who was Raven to turn her away? However, if the rest of the Titans were uncomfortable, she wouldn't push them any further. Being a part of a team meant that she needed to respect their feelings. Just as she was about to concede, Garfield suddenly got up from his chair to sit next to her on the bed.

"I'm with you," he announced, taking one of her hands in his, "even though I don't trust that lady, I trust _you_."

"Who's calling who 'whipped' now?" Victor muttered to himself, then looked at Raven. "I guess I see Gar's point. I still don't like it, but if you think it's a good idea, then I say we go for it."

While Kory nodded in assent, her husband wasn't yet convinced. "Let's assume she's being sincere and really does want to help us," Richard hypothesized, "What if she changes her mind halfway and turns on us?"

"That's what we have _you_ for. If you drew up a non-disclosure agreement and she signed it, would that put you at ease?" asked Raven.

"Well, I do know enough about contract law to ensure that an NDA is valid and that there are no loopholes. Depending on what she tells us, it could really help our case against Wilson."

"Thank you, Richard. Your expertise is priceless."

His formerly professional tone turned humble as he said, "I wouldn't really call myself an 'expert'. I never finished my full degree, remember? Speaking of which, do you have a lawyer in mind to represent you?"

"Not really," she answered, "I was hoping that you might be able to point me in the right direction."

"I'm sure we can find someone suitable," Richard asserted confidently. "But you know it's going to cost a fortune, right?"

"I know, but I said I would do whatever it takes. I'm resourceful."

"Well, if all else fails... I know a guy."

Raven cocked her head to the side in interest. "Oh really? An old colleague?"

"Yeah, something like that. I'll give him a call and see if he can help us out."

Richard's tone sounded strained, but resolute. Garfield, Victor and Kory all gave him knowing looks, but they didn't offer any more information aloud. Raven decided not to pressure the band leader to elaborate, even though she could tell she was missing key information. She was certain that Richard would let her know when the time was right. Victor stretched his limbs outward and released a great yawn.

"That settles it then. I'm ready to catch some Zs, y'all."

"Same here. I'll draft the NDA first thing in the morning. We have the whole day off until the concert, right?" Richard asked.

"That's right," the manager replied, "I told Rose to join us at the venue between sound check and the start of the show. If the meeting goes later than expected, we can always continue afterwards."

Everyone got to their feet and made their way towards the exit of Raven's room. At the door, Kory caught her in a snug embrace, which was quickly joined by three more pairs of arms. Despite the lack of air and the fact that somebody's armpit was dangerously close to her face, it was perfect. Once everyone untangled themselves from the group hug, they took turns in bidding their manager good night. Last in line was Garfield. He moved at a snail's pace, crossing the threshold of her door and into the hallway as slowly as possible. Raven caught his drift and reached out to tug on his shirt.

"Do you want to stay a bit longer and... talk?"

Before Garfield could reply, Victor backtracked and butt into the conversation. "Will you two be discussing _business_?" the drummer asked with a sly grin, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

" _Actually_ , I just want to spend some time with my boyfriend," Raven retorted. "Is that a crime?"

"Not at all," Victor answered, shooting her another smug smile before turning to Garfield. "You got your key, _boyfriend_? I don't want you waking me up to let you back in our room, that is, if you come back at all."

Rolling her eyes, Raven answered in a deadpan tone, "Go to bed, Victor. We'll see you in the morning."

" _We?!_ Did you just say _we'll_ see you in the mor-"

Not waiting for Victor to finish his teasing, Raven pulled Garfield back into her room and closed the door in the other man's face.

"Wow, if I had known you were this eager to get in my pants, I would've worn nicer ones," joked Garfield, pointing down at his worn plaid pyjama bottoms.

"Cool it, hot shot. I really do want to talk."

"Ah. So this _is_ just business then."

"In a way, I suppose," answered Raven, "I wanted to talk about us." She took his hand and guided him to her bed where they reclaimed their seating positions from earlier. Tucking in her feet so that she sat comfortably cross-legged, Raven turned to him and asked, "What are we to each other? What are we doing?"

"We're dating, aren't we?"

"See, I disagree. I would say that we're past that phase now. It's been a while since we had a 'DTR', as you put it. And with everything going on, I wanted to make sure that we're still on the same page."

"Okay, that makes sense," Garfield agreed with a nod. "In that case, what does dating mean to you?"

"Like I've said in the past, it's a probationary period; two individuals testing the waters. It's when you ask questions like: 'Do I want to go deeper?', 'Is this person right for me?' At this point, I'm sure about my feelings for you. We're more than just two people trying to figure things out, we're a team. When you backed me up earlier, it meant a lot to me. We were a united front and I liked that."

Raven paused to place her hand on his face. His jaw was rough with a light dusting of stubble, but the tops of his cheeks were smooth and soft. She gently brushed his skin with her thumb and murmured in a quiet voice, "I just want you to know that this is important to me. I'm ready to depend on you if you'll do the same. I'm not saying that I want to marry you or anything ridiculous like that, but I want this to be real and I want it to last."

Garfield crinkled his nose and snorted, "Would it be so bad?"

"What?"

"To marry me?"

"Gar..."

She lowered her hand from his face, but he quickly grabbed it and intertwined their fingers. In a purely sympathetic tone, he said, "Listen, I totally get what you mean and I feel the exact same way. I'm done searching too, because I've found what I've been looking for." Pulling away slightly, Garfield lowered his eyes and chewed on his lip. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but his expression was rife with hesitation.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked in a concerned tone.

"Well, if we're being up front with each other, you should know that my endgame is to get married. I've always imagined myself as somebody's husband, legal bindings and all. It doesn't have to happen anytime soon, but I do want it eventually. And if that kind of commitment scares you, I understand."

"I'm not scared of commitment, I just don't see the point. However, I'm willing to explore it as a possibility," she answered truthfully.

"So there's a chance you'd want to get married in the future?" asked Garfield in a hopeful tone. "Not necessarily to me, you know, just in general."

"Yes, I suppose I'd consider it, depending on who's asking and how badly they wanted it," Raven replied with a small smirk, then made her expression more neutral. "Speaking of getting married, if you plan on saving yourself until then, you need to tell me now."

He laughed aloud, then admitted, "That ship has sailed a long time ago. I assume the same for you?"

Raven nodded slowly, still chewing on her follow-up question. It was an awkward topic, but it needed to be brought up sooner or later. "When's the last time you got tested?"

"E-excuse me?" Garfield choked out.

"When's the last time you got screened for STDs? Don't gawk at me like that, it's a legitimate question."

"Fair enough. Let me think..." he muttered, scratching the back of his neck in thought, "Around this time last year? Right after I broke up with Tara, I had some, uh, _unhealthy_ coping mechanisms. Everything came back negative though."

"Have you been with anyone else since then?"

"Once or twice, but I used protection every time."

"Good. I'm clean too, by the way."

The conversation died down for a moment, both parties realizing the implications of their newly shared information. Past the awkwardness was excitement; they had the "all clear". Raven tried not to let her sudden arousal distract her, repeating for the second time, "So what are we to each other? 'The person I'm seeing' is a bit too vague for my taste."

"Well, you did call me your 'boyfriend' earlier. Don't think I've forgotten," Garfield replied, grinning like a cat.

"I didn't expect you to. But 'boyfriend' sounds so juvenile. What are we, in high school?"

"Hey, it works perfectly fine for me! But if you're gonna be that picky... I guess I'm your emergency contact. The first person you call when there's a crisis. The one who has your back no matter what."

She smiled back, then murmured, "I think we can make that work. Although 'emergency contact' is quite the mouthful."

"How about 'partner' then?" he offered.

"Very professional," answered Raven in a dry tone, "I like it."

The pair gazed at each other giddily like lovesick teenagers, free of responsibility and without a care in the world. Garfield unleashed his grip on her hand so that he could hold her by the waist, using his fingers to brush at the skin peeking out from the hem of her nightshirt. Moving his thumbs in lazy circles, he brushed her sides with a feather-light touch. He leaned in close, close enough so that she could count the freckles that dusted his nose. His lips were like magnets, drawing her closer with every passing second. But before Raven could fully bridge the gap, he pulled their bodies downward so that they plopped on the mattress. After rolling onto their sides to face one another, Garfield asked mischievously, "So, what are your terms for this relationship, partner?"

"Seriously, Gar? You want to talk about this now?"

"You're the one who called this business meeting in the first place," he replied, his tone as facetious as ever. "I'll start: I'll do the cooking if you do the dishes."

"I can agree to that. How about this: when we go out on dates, we split the costs 50/50."

"What if we took turns instead?" he suggested.

"That works too. When we argue or fight, I don't want you to tell other people all the gory details. That stuff should stay between us."

"Roger that. And no more silent treatment, I mean it this time."

"Anything else you'd like to add?" questioned Raven. She shifted her body so that their middles touched and their legs overlapped. In response, Garfield raised his hand to twirl a lock of her hair around his finger.

"Well, there is one more thing..." he answered coyly.

"What?"

"How high are the chances I get to see you in that black corset again? Clothing underneath is optional, but I wouldn't say no to those boots."

"Gar!"

Thoroughly embarrassed at the thought of her Halloween outfit, she retaliated by poking him in the side. The gesture made him shriek, so Raven doubled down and tickled him mercilessly. He wriggled away and wrestled her to the mattress, trapping her arms so that they were pinned to the sides of her head. Laying flush against the bed, she craned her neck to look at the man who straddled her from above and gave him a defiant side eye.

"It depends. Do you still have the wolf costume?"

"Damn, Raven. You're kinkier than I thought."

Garfield's sea glass eyes danced with unreleased laughter. But instead of reflecting the ocean, they flickered with blue flames of desire. The intensity of his gaze made Raven blush and she rolled her eyes exaggeratedly to detract from the tension.

"Shut up, we can make more amendments later," she grumbled. "Do we have ourselves a deal?"

"We do."

"I'll have to get that in writing."

"Where do you want me to sign?"

Raven pulled her arms out of his grip, using one hand to tap herself on the cheek. "Here," she said, then touched her other cheek, "And here."

"Where else?"

Garfield's trail of kisses followed wherever her fingers went; from her cheekbones, to her nose, to her forehead. When Raven pointed to her lips, he kissed them wholeheartedly. She revelled in the taste of his spearmint breath and the smell of his woodsy cologne, but the best feeling of all was the warmth of his strong arms around her. He held her tenderly as though she was the most precious thing in the world, like a treasure worth cherishing and protecting. Leaning forward so that their chests pressed together, he brought his mouth to the crook of her neck. He planted a love bite on her pulse point, taking care as he nipped and sucked at the skin. The sensation made her toes curl and she released a satisfied moan. Garfield paused from his ministrations to whisper in her ear, "Have I ever told you how much I love the sound of your voice?"

"It's not nearly as nice as yours," Raven answered breathlessly.

"I respectfully disagree. Why do I get the feeling that you secretly have the voice of an angel?"

"As if. I'm totally tone deaf; there's a reason only one of us is a professional musician."

"By the end of the night," he replied with a wicked grin, "I'm going to make you _sing_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, is it hot in here? Practice safe sex, y'all! It's important to discuss stuff like your sexual health before jumping into bed with someone. I considered writing an extra smut scene, but I'm undecided. I don't think it's necessary and I want to keep this at a T rating (even though I'm already pushing it). If I did write it, I would post it separately as a one-shot... Thoughts? Feelings? Suggestions?
> 
> References: "The Sound of Music" is iconic and Julie Andrews is my queen. I've loved that musical ever since I was a little kid. There was also a brief reference to "Come What May" from Moulin Rouge.
> 
> To the Rose fans out there, I hope my interpretation of her character was acceptable. To be honest, I never intended on bringing her into the story, but she sort of showed up organically. I always saw Raven and Rose as foils for each other: they both have terrible fathers and very valid reasons not to trust other people.
> 
> The next chapter will be the finale (though I do have an epilogue in the works). Thank you again to all of you lovely readers and reviewers, your support means the world!
> 
> Till next time, Lily Timbers


End file.
